Destiny vs Life
by AngelLuva
Summary: Future Fic. Kinda AU. Set 5 years after graduation. Both Nathan and Haley are making their dreams come true, without each other. What happens when their carefully separated worlds collide? NH LB NP HOther
1. Chapter 1

Everything happened in season 2 until Lonesome Road AU from there on.

Six years later, Nate and Luke have both been drafted into the NBA and they play for the Lakers. Haley has become a world famous, Grammy winning singer. All her records were released under the name Haley J Scott but no one has ever connected her and Nathan.

Both Nate and Haley have dated other people since they separated. Out of respect for her love and marriage, Haley never toured with Chris Keller again. It was only four years after her first tour with him that she ever met him again and that was because Chris ended up falling in love with Taylor and marrying her the weekend they bumped into each other in Las Vegas. Chris and Haley put aside their differences for the sake of Taylor and have become friends again over the last two years.

Luke and Haley have always kept in touch. Because of the intense scrutiny into their lives, their meetings are few and far between but between video calling and constant emails they have stayed best friends.

* * *

**Now to the present: (2011)**

Brian Shaw, the assistant coach of the Lakers walked into the gym where he had summoned his top five players. Sitting in front of him were Kobe Bryant, Kwame Brown, Andrew Bynum and the Scott Brothers, Lucas and Nathan.

"Listen up guys, this shouldn't take too long" Brian said interrupting their conversations.

When he had all of their attention he continued.

"We've been approached by UNICEF to hold a celebrity game"

Brian's statement was met with a bunch of groans.

"Why can't we just donate a bunch of cash? I hate playing with a bunch of actors who all think they could have been ball players"

"It's not going to be that this time. Infact we've had a very interesting offer. What they want is for you guys to split into two teams, two of you in each so one of you gets out of this. We're going to have two women on each team and another guy. There will be two actors each from the silver screen and the small screen and two musicians. So this appeals to all demographics. We just need to decide which four of you are playing"

Kobe immediately said, "Well I'm out then"

The others gave him dirty looks.

"What? I can use this time to spend with my wife and kid. Besides I'm like the oldest guy here, I've done my share" Kobe stood up and left after saying his goodbyes.

"Okay" Brian said. "Now we just need to figure out the teams. I thought it would be interesting if we split Nate and Luke up because the two of you have always played on the same side"

Luke and Nathan looked at each other and smirked. They both remembered the days they were sworn enemies and the thought of playing on the same side was like an evil curse.

"Yeh that's cool" Nathan said.

"So you guys wanna decide the teams on your own?" Brian asked.

Luke immediately said, "I call Kwame" and was met by annoyed yet grateful looks from both Nate and Kwame.

Up until Nathan, Kwame had been the youngest player ever to be drafted into the NBA. So when Nate showed up there had definitely been a power struggle. They had found a way to work together on the court but they still had major problems. Luke was also younger than Kwame had been when he was drafted but since Nathan had always been the real sensation, Luke had been happy to let him have the glory. Besides, Nathan was younger! Over the years the brother had become so tight most people thought they were twins when they heard they were brothers, the same age and so close. But when they had been drafted the whole explosive story of their family circumstances had been revealed to the world by a bunch of tabloids. Luke always thanked whichever God was looking over them at the time because no matter what dirt they had dug up, no one had discovered the Haley-Nathan connection.

"Okay that's settled then. Lucas and Kwame vs. Nathan and Andrew, now all we need to decide is Captains for both teams. I'm gonna toss this coin, one of each team call."

As soon as Brian flicked the coin into air both Lucas and Nathan shouted "Heads"

When the coin finally landed, Brian took a look at it and smiled.

"I guess this game is going to be Scott vs. Scott all the way!"

* * *

Haley James Scott sat in front of the fireplace in the living room of her swanky New York apartment and just stared. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open or the footsteps approaching her. 

"Haley-bub, are you okay"

Haley turned towards the sound of the voice and found herself staring into the concerned eyes of her big sister Taylor. Wordlessly she handed the letter she was holding to her big sister.

"What's this-" Taylor started to ask before she broke off when she read the whole thing.

"Oh wow, So are you gonna go?" Taylor asked.

"I have to Tay, I mean I signed up for this ages ago but it's just gonna be so hard. Seeing him again" Haley said quietly.

Taylor wrapped her arms around her little sister knowing the pain she was going through. The letter basically informed Haley that the celebrity charity fund raiser had been decided and it would be a mixed game with the LA Lakers. It also had the list of players that would be participating which of course included one Mr. Nathan Scott a. k. a. Haley's estranged husband.

"You sure you can handle this? I mean you can always call in sick. Or say someone in the family died or something"

Haley laughed, "Yeh, I could always kill you off." Then she became serious again. "I can't do that Tay. I need to do this and not just because I already committed to it. It's been over five years since I've seen him and maybe it's time. I mean, we're married for heaven's sake and we love each other. We can't avoid each other for the rest of our lives"

"Do you know what's going on with him Haley? You haven't had any contact with him for ages. How do you know if even loves you anymore? I know you've seen the tabloid pictures."

Hearing this Haley looked away from Taylor. "I kind of lied when I told you we haven't had any contact with each other."

"What?" Taylor screeched. "Have you been talking to him this entire time?"

"No nothing like that. God I haven'tactually talked to him since he told me to go pursue my dreams."

_Flashback_

_**Early May 2005**_

_There's a knock on the door and Nathan gets from the couch to answer. He opens the door and sees Haley standing there._

_He just stares at her not saying a word._

"_Umm, Can I come in?" Haley asks softly._

_Nathan just opens the door a little wider and gestured for her to enter. She goes in and looks at the wreck the apartment is now. She glances at the pink wall and clown painting and closes her eyes as if by doing that she can banish the image._

"_What are you doing here?" Nathan finally asks his tone neither happy nor angry._

"_I was offered a recording contract. Before you ask, it's from Sony so I know it's the real deal. I already recorded a track for them and they want to release it soon. It's happening Nate and I guess, I just wanted to share it with you" Haley said in a rush._

_Nathan doesn't say anything he just kept staring at Haley._

"_Normally it would not happen this fast but they want a song out soon so they can promote the hell out of me so they can release the album this summer" Haley shrugged. "Atleast that's what they are telling me. I don't really understand it all but I figure, why look a gift horse in its mouth?" Haley looked up in to Nathan's face and tried to read his expression but she got nothing._

"_That's really great Haley, but I still don't understand why you are here"_

"_Nathan! I'm here because I love you. I'm so sorry I left. I'm sorry for everything I said to you when you came to see me last week. I just flipped out ok. Everything has been getting to me. The tour, You, Chris, trying to be a good enough singer and I just took all my frustration out on you and it wasn't fair. The only right thing in my life is our marriage. Now, here I am, I can almost taste the success in my musical career and all I want to do is run away and be with you. I want things to be like they used to be, before I ruined everything. Before Chris"_

_Nathan sighed heavily and sat down on the couch. He rubbed his face and then looked up at her, _

"_Go back to New York Hales" Nathan finally said softly._

"_What?"_

"_You're here because you're afraid, not because you want to be. You're looking at the two situations and you see life with me as the easier maybe even safer way out. I won't be your easy out clause Haley."_

"_It's not like that Nate. I want to be with you. Why can't you just forgive me? What do I need to do to make you understand that all I need, all I will ever need is you?"_

"_Go live your dreams." Nathan said. "I don't want you to come home and then five years from now live to regret it." He raises his hand to halt her words, "Go live your dreams Hales because that's what I plan on doing too."_

"_I don't understand" Haley said with tears in her eyes._

"_After I saw you I went to see Taylor. She helped me clear my head a little. When I was driving home I realised I'm punishing you for chasing after a dream that I wanted you to chase all along. I just, I guess I thought since I gave up my dream to be with you, you would do the same. That wasn't fair. So when I got home I called Whitey. He said he would pull in a few favours and maybe see if they still have a place for me at High Flyers"_

_By now Haley was crying openly as she stared down at her husband. She turned away from him and walked a couple of steps away. Nathan got up and walked up behind her._

"_I'm not saying any of this to hurt you Hales. I'm just saying that I understand. I know why you did what you did and now I have to do the same. Maybe we were too young when we got married but just know that I love you. I always have and I always will. Always and Forever"_

_Haley turned to face Nathan and flung herself in his arms and sobbed. "But I love you. You are my dream Nate. Just you. Only you. Always and Forever"_

_Nathan lifted Haley's face to his and kissed her with everything he had. All his emotions came pouring through in that one kiss. His love and heartache, his passion and sorrow, his lust and love. _

"_Please just go now" he said when he finally broke the kiss off. _

_Haley lets go of Nathan and starts to walk out. She pauses at the door and turns to look at Nathan one last time. _

"_Happy Anniversary Nathan"_

_End_

"Okay. So there have been no phone calls. I'm guessing it's been either text messaging or emails. Even so, why didn't you tell me?" Taylor asked snapping Haley out of her trip down memory lane.

"Because it's personal and private and the only thing I have left of him ok?" Haley finally said. "If you must know, every year on May 11th we send each other an email. That's it"

Taylor just shook her head. She knew that day was their wedding anniversary, "How does one email a year translate into everlasting love?" she asked gently.

"It does Tay because it's always says the same thing. 'Always and Forever Hales' and mine is always the same 'Always and Forever Nate.' I know it sounds corny and all but that's enough for me to know he loves me" At this point Haley started crying. "I haven't seen him in years except for on TV and it kills me when I see how happy he is with her. I know I haveMatt but this is Nathan. This is my chance"

"Hush Haley-bub, it'll be alright. Whatever you do, you know I've got your back right?"

"I know Tay" Haley nodded but she knew after the last time she had seen her husband, any reunion would be painful and awkward to say the least. It had been a year since she had spoken to him last and Haley had returned to Tree Hill for her graduation. In the year that she had been gone, Haley had not only released her single but also her debut self titled album which had won her the Best Newcomer Grammy at the 2006 Grammy Awards. She had also won a bunch of other awards and was a certified celebrity.

_Flashback_

_**Graduation Day. Class of 2006. 11th may 2006**_

"_Now it's time to introduce our Valedictorian. Usually this is announced prior to the actual ceremony but this year by request of the student herself we kept this information confidential. This year we have a student who has excelled in nearly all areas. Even though she completed her senior year through distance education, she has managed to not only ace her classes but top them all. It's my pleasure to introduce to you, Our Valedictorian Haley Scott" _

_Haley walked up to the podium and stood there for a minute just searching the crowd. She spotted Brooke immediately and smiled. She looked further back and saw there sitting in the same row were Peyton Sawyer, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott. Haley half smiled at them before looking down at her speech nervously._

"_Good Morning Everyone…" She started to read what she had written down mechanically pausing for laughter when necessary or pausing to give her words a more dramatic edge. She noticed she had come to her last flash card when she decided to just say what was in her heart instead of the standard speech she was currently giving._

"_You know, over the last year I have been lucky enough to travel around America. Everywhere I go, everyone I meet, they all ask me the same thing, who is Haley? And I always laugh the question off but I've come to realise this. Who I am is the most important thing I will ever be. From the minute I was born I have been daughter, sister and later I became friend, best friend, girlfriend, lover, soulmate and more recently artiste, performer but through it all I've just been Haley. And I guess that's what I have found to be the most important thing in life. Dream fantastic dreams and then put your heart and soul into them to make them come true but no matter what, even if your dream changes just be who you are and be true to yourself every step of the way. I wish all of you all the success in the world and I hope through it all you stay you! Congratulations Class of 2006! We survived High School!" _

_There were loud cheers at this and everyone tossed their hats in the air._

"_Oh and one last thing. As a token of my appreciation towards the school and my peers for allowing me to participate in today's ceremony I have a surprise for you all at TRIC. Official Graduation Party for all school leavers. Be there!"_

_With that Haley stepped down and walked off stage. The minute she did she was mobbed by her classmates/fans. Smiling at everyone Haley happily signed autographs and posed for pictures before making her way towards her parents who were standing with Karen._

"_Mom, Dad, you made it!" Haley exclaimed giving them both a big hug._

"_Of course. We wouldn't miss our Haley-bub's big day now would we?" Lydia stated._

"_I'm glad you're here. And Karen. I'm so happy to see you" Haley said giving her a hug too. "I wasn't sure you would agree to my little scheme tonight. Thank you"_

"_Oh Hayley. You know you're like my daughter. I would do anything for you. Besides speaking as a Club Owner, you just did wonders for my profit" Karen said laughing._

"_Hey superstar" _

"_Lucas" Haley shouted as she launched herself into his arms. "I missed you so much" Haley said._

"_Don't I get any love?" Brooke asked with a grin_

"_Of course you do Tigger. I couldn't forget you if I tried" Haley laughed as she hugged her other best friend tightly. She then looked over Brooke's shoulder and scanned the crowd._

"_They're not here" Lucas said._

"_What?" Haley asked._

"_You're looking for Nate and Peyton. They're not here. After your speech they left" Lucas said._

"_Oh. I hope they didn't leave on my account" Haley said._

"_Oh tutor-girl forget your ex-husband and his new girl for half a minute and let's celebrate. We finished high school, its time to party like its 1999!" Brooke screamed and then broke off when she saw Haley's devastated look. Brooke went over what she said and then realised her slip up. "Oh shit, I'm sorry"_

"_Haley are you okay?" Lucas asked worriedly while shooting Brooke and angry look._

"_Umm Luke, I got to go. I can see my parents calling me. I'll see you tonight ok?" Haley said quickly and then took off in the direction of her parents. _

_Lucas and Brooke just stood by as Haley had a hurried discussion with her parents before all three of them moved towards the parking lot. They watched as two big men approached Haley and then guided her through the chaos quickly._

"_Well Broody, All I can say is, tonight will be interesting"_

_At TRIC the same night_

_The party is on full swing. All the seniors are there and some kids from other grades. The place is packed and they have a random band playing on the stage. After a while the band finishes its set and the stage is cleared. Karen steps up to the microphone and taps it to get everyone's attention. Peyton who is standing with Nathan looks up confused because normally she is the one who makes all the announcements. Peyton shoots a look at Lucas who just shrugs and pulls Brooke a little closer. _

"_Hey Everyone. Welcome to TRIC! I have a special guest with us here, our very own Haley Scott!"_

_The crowd cheer loudly and Nathan tenses slightly but relaxes when Peyton rubs his arm soothingly._

_Haley comes out on stage and grabs the mic._

"_How's everyone feeling tonight?"_

_Everyone screams._

"_I promised you all a surprise this morning so here it is!"_

_Familiar music starts playing in the background and all of a sudden, Will.i.am from Black Eyed Peas walks out _

_It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your..._

_Haley breaks in at this point and says, "You boys are gonna love me for this!"_

_Will.i.am shouts out a welcome and then the Pussycat Dolls strut up on stage and start singing._

_I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha_

_While the girls are singing this Haley saunters over to Will.i.am and they do a little dance move and he basically rips her dress off leaving her wearing a sexy outfit underneath that was nothing more than a hot black and red lacy bra and short short skirt. Haley and Nicole Scherzinger (the lead singer) sang the song out sometimes alone sometimes together. Haley also joined the girls in their sexy dance moves and when it finished she hugged all six girls and will.i.am before grabbing the mic._

"_I hope you're having a good time!" Haley shouted while breathing heavily. She scanned the crowd and noticed Nathan was staring at her with his fists clenched at his side. Haley looked away quickly when she realised Peyton was standing close to Nathan and staring at her too._

"_I hope you're up for some more because my man Will.i.am here is so not done. So let me introduce to you the rest of the Black Eyed Peas!"_

_The rest of the band came out and the performed "My Humps" and had everyone in the club roaring. During this performance Haley went backstage and changed. She put on a pair of her favourite jeans and a simple top. She dabbed a little at her make up and making sure she looked alright, she went back on just as the others finished. Haley quickly hugged the whole group and thanked them and she went and sat down at the keyboard that had been set up. _

"_My first performance in front of an audience larger than one was right here in TRIC. This is the same song I sang then"_

_It's October again  
Leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and… gone_

_And nothing's changed at all  
Wasn't I  
Supposed to be someone_

_As she sang Haley let her mind wander to that time. When her life had been simpler. When her biggest fear had been getting up on stage. When her husband had been standing in the crowd cheering her on, not in the arms of her ex-best friend. When she had everything she ever needed right there with her every night when she went to bed. _

_Even if I hit the ground_

_And if I_

_Cry a little_

_Die a little_

_Atleast I know I lived_

_It's October again_

_Leaves are coming down_

_One more year's come and gone_

_And nothing's changed at all_

_The lyrics she had written all those years ago suddenly hit Haley. It had been a year since she had last seen Nathan, since she had last been in Tree Hill but unlike in her song everything had changed._

_Haley slowly opened her eyes and looked at everyone staring back at her. She smiled to herself slightly and then looked into the crown searching for those blue eyes she knew were out there somewhere. When brown connected with blue, Haley let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding and murmured a soft 'Happy Anniversary.'_

_Before anything else could happen Brooke ran on stage and yelled, "Give it up for my sexy biatch Haley Scott" _

_Haley laughed at that and stood up to give Brooke a hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm going down to Cafe. Bring Luke. I want to say goodbye"_

_Haley then took another bow and let the DJ take over and she rushed down to the Cafe. Her bodyguards Rob and Joe were walking silently behind her and when she took a seat in one of the booths they stood a little way from her silently. Five minutes later Brooke and Luke came in and Luke rushed over to give Hayley a big hug._

_"Ok Hales, that was amazing. You looked totally hot up there." Luke made a disgusted face, "And it was kinda disturbing that I was almost turned on watching you up there"_

_Brooke laughed and interjected, "Seriously Tutor-girl, that was some sexy moves. Never thought you had it in you! I'm impressed."_

_Haley grinned at them, "I guess then you'll be shocked to know I'll be performing at the Pussycat Dolls Lounge in Vegas for a week next month!"_

_Brooke squeled and was about to say something when Nathan and Peyton walked in seemingly in deep discussion. They looked up and saw Luke and Brooke with Haley and stopped. _

_Haley stared at Nathan just taking in every detail of his appearance. He looked better than he had a year ago but seeing Peyton hold him so close was killing her. _

_"I gotta go guys. Duty calls. But you have my number, call me anytime. I miss you so much." Haley said and gave Brooke a hug._

_She then turned to Lucas and finally her facade cracked a little. A few tears ran down her face as she threw herself in his arms. "I love you Luke. You'll always be my best friend" Haley said and then whispered, "Please take care of him for me" _

_"I'm always here for you Hales. No matter what" Luke said to her softly. And with one last squeeze he let her go._

_Haley turned to Nathan and Peyton who were just staring at the scene in front of them neither saying a word. _

_"I hope you're happy" Haley said finally, "Just be happy Nate" _

_And as she turned to leave, Rob and Joe came to stand next to her protectively. With one last wave Haley wa almost out the door when she heard Nate mutter, "Always and Forever Hales" _

_She stopped for a moment but without turning around she echoed Nathan, "Always and Forever Nate"_

_With that Hayley walked out of Karen's Cafe and out of Tree Hill, and out of Nathan's life._

_And that night Haley and Nathan's separation truly started. That day also brought the beginning of their yearly ritual of acknowledging their anniversary while denying their connection. As far as anyone else knew Haley had come back to sign divorce papers after a year of legal separation. Neither denied this as they saw no need to but at the same time neither could bring themselves to even have divorce papers drawn up let alone signed so they let things be thinking they could deal with it when they needed to. Little did they know… _

* * *

Timelines have been adjusted to suit my story. The players mentioned are real people but I do not know or own anyone from the Lakers or the team! Same goes for One Tree Hill. I have simply borrowed to satisfy my creative urges. Oh and all lyrics belong to the people who wrote them and PCD and BEP are just two random bands that happened to be on the radio back to back while I was writing this. 

Flashbacks:

According to the airdate Hayley left on tour on February 8 2005. Let's say her first month out on tour a talent scout hears her. She is touring with The Wreckers for heavens sake. I'm sure there would be heaps of press. Long story short she gets signed immediately. Haley starts recording her first single. All the pressure got to her so she went to Tree Hill to see Nathan.

I know most high school graduations are at the end of May but just for my fic let's have it a bit earlier. The original airdate for the last episode of season 1 was 5-11-2004 so I'm going to pick that as the Naley wedding date. For purposes of their grad, that will "coincidently" fall on their anniversary too.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I have been neglecting my other fics because frankly I have lost my inspiration for them. I bought series 2 of OTH on dvd last week and watched the whole thing last night and this fic came to me immediately. I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when I have 3 unfinished stories but this really helped me clear out my writers block. I'll update the others soon.. :D Reviews! I need them like fish need water! 


	2. Chapter 2

**(Early Feb 2011, LA)**

"Scott" Bryan Shaw yelled as he entered the gym where his team where practicing. Both Lucas and Nathan turned to look at him. "Both of you" Bryan yelled.

The brothers stopped playing and went over to where Bryan was.

"Ok boys we have a final date for the game. It's going to be on the 11th of May which gives us three months to prepare. There's a list of the participants. As you can see they have already bee split in to teams and allotted to each of you. There are six practices scheduled over the next three months. That's all you get. I can't stress this one point enough, this is just a game. None of the six celebrities joining you have any ball playing experience so I need you to go easy on them. Don't expect miracles. Hell, don't even expect them to make a shot on their own. You need to help them. This is entertainment not a hard core ball game. People will get bored if the only see the actual NBA players score so tone it down a little. Ok? The first practice is this weekend. If you have important plans, tough. Cancel them. Oh and let Kwame and Andrew know." With that Bryan handed each brother a few sheets of paper and hurried away.

"Kirsten Dunst? Benjamin McKenzie? Kelly Clarkson? Are they fucking kidding me? This is like a nightmare from the Disney Channel. How the fuck am I supposed to play ball with these people?" Nathan ranted on and on for a while before he noticed Lucas was just staring at his paper not saying a word.

"Luke man, are you ok? What, are you like stuck with a fat chick or something?" Nathan asked jokingly.

Lucas just wordlessly handed his sheet over to Nathan who quickly scanned the names.

'_Mischa Barton. She's hot. Tobey Maguire. He's a tool I guess. Haley Scott. She's my ex. What? Back up there, Haley what?'_

"Haley? As in Haley Scott my wife?" Nathan said in a low voice as if pleading with his brother to deny what was written on the paper in front of him.

"Shit Nate, what are we gonna do?" Luke said worriedly. "Do you want me to speak to Bryan? Maybe he can ask Haley not to participate"

Nathan was lost. He just stared at the name in front of him. Haley Scott. She was going to be here, in this gym. The last time she was here she had been cheering for that fuckface Hart.

_Flashback:_

**(2009, LA)**

_Nathan jogged out onto the court to thunderous applause from the fans. He slapped Luke's hand and went to stand next to him. They were playing the Knicks today and not only did they have home court advantage, they also had a secret weapon. Since finding out that his lovely wife was currently fucking their point guard, Nathan had been itching to play the Knicks and kick their asses. And maybe 'accidentally' punch Hart. _

_The announcer introduced both teams and then introduced the person who would be singing the national anthem._

"_We have with us the amazing Haley Scott" _

_Hearing that name made Nathan tense up immediately. It was a standard reaction from him every time he heard her name. The pride that she still kept his name and the agony that she hadn't kept him. He kept his eyes closed as he listened to her beautiful voice. When she was done Nathan turned away quickly so he wouldn't have to see her face. Instead he looked over to where Peyton was sitting and smiled at her. Seeing the blonde smile back encouragingly gave Nathan the strength he needed to push Haley out of his mind. Ignoring Luke's worried expression, Nathan just went and took his position on the court, ready for the game to begin._

_And what a game it was. By half time Nathan knew that this game was his. All that rage had come in handy and he had played one of the most aggressive games of his life. Luke backed him up perfectly and together they made an unstoppable pair. When he heard the announcer say that they had never seen Nathan Scott play like this and maybe he had a lucky charm with him that night, Nate smirked. If knowing the opposing team's star player was banging your wife was a good luck charm then hell yeah, he was lucky. _

_The game played out as if it were written for the movies. Just as the final buzzer sounded Nathan made the final basket, a three pointer that didn't even touch the rim. It went straight through, all net and the stadium roared its approval. Even if he hadn't made the basket they still would have won but somehow making the winning basket made the victory that much sweeter. _

_As he was mobbed by the other players and cheerleaders Nathan looked up to where Haley had been sitting and saw her seat was empty. He glanced over to where his girlfriend had been sitting with Brooke and his eyes widened in surprise. There hugging Brooke tightly stood his wife and Peyton was glaring at them both. Nathan watched as Brooke and Haley broke apart and finally exchanged a few words. He saw Brooke flash her hand at Haley and then the two of them hugged again. Nathan felt Lucas come stand next to him and look at him for a moment before moving towards the girls. Nathan however was stuck in his spot. He just stared as his brother pulled Haley out of Brooke's arms and into his own. The two of them shared a long embrace before they broke off and Haley raised her hand for a high-five that Lucas immediately gave. Nathan then watched as Haley turned to speak to Peyton who just took one look at her and stormed away._

_Just as Nathan gathered the courage to walk towards his little group he saw Jordan Hart approach Haley and give her a kiss. Nathan stopped again. He simply watched as Haley hugged Hart back and then introduced him to Brooke and Lucas. Feeling like he had seen enough Nathan was about to turn away and head to the lockers when Haley suddenly glanced in his direction. Their eyes locked and for a few moments it felt like the world had vanished and it was just them. Nathan started to take a step towards Haley when he felt a soft hand slip into his. He looked to his side and saw Peyton smiling up at him as she reached up to give him a congratulatory kiss. As he bent down a little so Peyton could reach, Nathan darted a quick look at Haley. She was watching him and Peyton with a slightly sad expression. After a quick kiss Nathan straightened up and looked back at Haley but this time she was settled within Hart's arms laughing at something Brooke had said, looking like she didn't have a care in the world._

_End._

"No it's fine. Don't speak to anyone" Nathan said cutting off Lucas's protests. "It really is fine Luke. I mean she obviously knows she's going to be playing with us and if she thinks she can do this then so can I"

* * *

**(Early Feb 2011, NY)**

Haley smiled as her boyfriend of three months Matt Johnson entered her room.

"Babe, we have to hurry. I told Coach we would be at there by 7. It's 6.30 already"

"I know Matt. I'm ready. So what do you think?" Haley said as she twirled around and struck a pose.

"Wow. You look… wow" Matt said grinning at his girlfriend.

Haley was wearing a red dress that stopped just under her knees. The neck was low and the back was criss-crossed with thin straps. Haley was wearing her standard make up and her hair was set in waves. She was wearing rubies in her ears but her neck was bare.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Haley said as she looked him over. Matt Johnson was the quarterback of the New York Giants and they were headed to a dinner being hosted by his coach.

After her relationship with Jordan had ended after almost 14 months Haley hadn't wanted to start dating again. But the thought of facing the holidays alone again had been so depressing that she had let Taylor fix her up on a blind date. Surprisingly enough Matt had turned out to be a very interesting guy. Even though he played football for a living he absolutely refused to talk about the game when he was with Haley. They had discovered a common passion for books and music. They even enjoyed the same movies. They had become the epitome of the modern New York couple. Both of them worked hard but they played hard too. They were seen at all the IT places and not a week went by when their pictures were not splashed across some magazine or the other. They took cooking classes together, ran together in the mornings and even did their own laundry, just so they could spend more time together. Even though Haley knew she could not love someone again like she loved Nathan, Matt was making it very hard for her to remember that.

After the dinner, Haley and Matt came back to her apartment. They both changed out of their formal clothes and after grabbing a large bowl of popcorn they settled themselves down in front of Haley's large screen TV to watch a DVD.

While Matt was looking through her collection, Haley absently flipped through channels but paused suddenly when she saw Lucas's face on TV. She realised it was E! and this was probably an interview so Haley increased the volume.

The E! Correspondent was standing in a gym wearing sweats. Lucas was standing next to her bouncing a ball wearing his regular Lakers tracksuit. Haley felt her breath catch in her throat when Nathan suddenly appeared on the screen.

"_So you guys are gonna be playing against each other huh?" Guilliana asked. _

_Luke and Nate laughed. _

"_It's about time. Now the world will finally see who the greater Scott is" Luke said._

"_Yeah, ME" Nathan said with a smirk. _

"_Are you excited? You're going to be playing with most popular people in show biz."_

"_Well, all we're worried about is making sure they can actually play." Luke said with a laugh._

"_Exactly. While it would be fun to have it be Scott vs. Scott I don't think all these sponsors are shelling out their millions to see that" Nathan said grinning._

"_But at the end of the day, all we wanna do is have fun and raise some cash and awareness for a good cause" Lucas said._

"_So here we have the Hot Scotts and lucky me, I'm gonna have my own private training session" Guilliana said with a smile as she went over to Lucas who tried to show her how to make a shot. When she doesn't make it, Nathan comes and positions himself behind her and he holds her arms in the right way and then helps her make the shot. When it goes through, they give each other a high-five._

"_As you can see, I'm not cut out for a WNBA career just as yet but with coaches like these two you can't blame a girl for trying" Guilliana said as she fanned herself_.

"Found it!" Matt suddenly yelled making Haley snap her attention to him at once.

At the sight of him Haley burst out into laughter. Matt was half sitting half crouching in front of the shelves and his head was at a strange angle as he tried to get to a DVD that was right at the back.

"Found what honey?" Haley asked.

"Lord of the Rings. Can you believe I have never seen any of the movies?"

"What! That is sacrilegious! Move out of the way, this is an emergency" Haley shouted as she reached between the DVDs to get to the one she wanted.

"Ah! Got it!" She looked over at Matt and smirked, "Never send a man to do a woman's job"

"Is that right?" Matt asked as he stalked towards her.

"Oh Yeah" Haley said as she started to run away. She tripped on the bean bag and landed on the floor just as Matt pounced on her and started tickling her.

Haley shrieked with laughter as she tried to get away from Matt. He finally pins her down and says, "You give up?"

"Nope"

Matt looked at Haley's grinning face and leaned down and kisses her. As she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck, Haley suddenly saw Nathan's smirking face flash before her eyes. She broke away for a minute and looked up at Matt who was staring at her with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you ok babe?"

Haley took a deep breath and kissed him. "I'm fine"

* * *

Again, I own nothing. I have just borrowed the New York Giants and the Knicks for entertainment purposes. Same goes for OTH.  
I made up the characters Jordan Hart and Matt Johnson. If either name are those of actual celebrities or anything, SORRY!

As for the story, I hope you're not getting confused. Th basic timeline is that they graduate in 2006 and the celebrity match is taking place in 2011 which is present. There will be constant flashbacks to events that have happened over the last so many years and you will see why Nathan and Haley are both acting the way they are. As for Peyton and Nathan, I needed someone for Nate to hook up with who had history with Haley. It couldn't be Brooke so I picked blondie. For Peyton fans out there (I'm one too FYI) I'm sorry. But just wait and see before you judge any of the characters.

Please review. I was hoping I would get more but for those of you who did.. THANK YOU.. :D :D :D

The more you review, the quicker I write...!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**(Feb, 2011. LA)**

Haley was standing in front of her mirror looking at herself. She was wearing dark grey low waisted trackie pants that had HJS stitched on the back, a dark grey sports bra over which she was wearing a bright red singlet top that was tight and she showed about two inches of hard stomach. To finish it off she was wearing a matching jacket and Haley knew she not only was she dressed perfectly for a workout, she looked hot! She eyed her body critically. Over the last six years intense exercise and a strict diet had given her one of the most famous bodies in the world. She was strong and had a good stamina but even Haley wasn't sure if she could play basketball for five hours straight. That was how long the training session today was supposed to be.

Hearing her phone ring, Haley rushed over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ms Scott? The car is here is to pick you up."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll be right there."

Saying this Haley hung up, grabbed her bag and walked out of her suite.

When she got to the hotel lobby Haley saw Mischa Barton exiting one of the elevators and walking towards her.

Haley knew Mischa and her former co-star on The OC Ben McKenzie were playing in the match too. All the celebrities playing had huge projects coming out in the weeks that followed the match. Mischa and Ben were doing a reunion special based on their hit show. Kirsten and Tobey were there because the Spiderman franchise had been renewed and the fourth edition of the movie was going to be released at the end of May. Kelly and Haley herself both had albums coming out in June and July respectively. The chance at some positive and free publicity as well as being able to do actual good had been an opportunity none of the six had been able to turn down. So here they were.

Haley smiled as Mischa approached and gave her a hug. They exchanged pleasantries and before they knew it they were bundled into their cars and on their way to their first practice session.

A while later Haley was sitting with her team waiting for the NBA players to arrive. As soon as the celebs had reached the gym where they were supposed to be practicing, they had immediately been sent to the team doctors for a check up. Once they were done they settled down in the chairs that were there and waited.

The doors of the gym opened and there came the squeaky sound of sneakers. Haley kept her eyes firmly on the ground not wanting to face her past just yet.

"Hey everybody, I'm Lucas Scott. This is Kwame Brown and we'll be playing with Team A."

Haley looked up when she heard that familiar voice and found herself staring straight into Luke's eyes. She smiled and watched as Luke smiled back and then sort of nodded his head towards a corner of the gym. Looking in that direction, Haley saw the camera crew that had obviously followed the players in and were now filming the happening. Haley immediately understood that Lucas was trying to tell her that he could not greet her right now. Smiling in understanding Haley brought her focus back to what Luke was saying.

"And on Team B we have my little brother Nathan Scott and Andrew Bynum. I can see that you're all already sitting in your respective teams. That's cool but for today this is going to be a group effort. Seeing as how none of know any of the others' playing capabilities, we figured we'll just get down to the basics today. Let's see how many of you can shoot" Lucas said clapping his hands.

Everyone got up and sort of wandered on to the court. They formed a line. It went Ben, Kelly, Mischa, Haley, Tobey and Kirsten. Lucas was standing at the line and helped each of them with their stance. Nathan was standing near the hoop and was basically shouting what they were doing wrong as each person took their shot. Kwame and Andrew stood to one side observing, each of them with their team lists in their hand, studying their players critically.

When it finally came to Haley turn she was beyond nervous. For once knowing she looked hot gave her no confidence boost at all. She had yet to look at Nathan and now he was standing in front of her. Haley watched as Nathan chose that moment to jog over to his bag to grab a bottle of water. She turned to Lucas and muttered a soft hi.

"Hey Hales" Lucas said equally softly.

Sensing her nervousness, Lucas immediately tried to calm her down.

"Forget he's here for a moment. Pretend it's just us. We're at the rivercourt ad I'm teaching you to play granny style"

Haley laughed at the memory. Seeing her loosen up a little, Lucas arranged her arms and showed her how to bend her knees. He saw Nathan had come back to his position under the hoop and so he told Haley to shoot.

Repeating Lucas' instructions in her head Haley let the ball fly and to her absolute astonishment it hit the rim and the sort of tumbled through the hoop.

"Yes!" she shouted, tuning to give Lucas a huge smile.

"Good Work Buddy!" Lucas said and then turned to hear Nathan's evaluation.

"Not bad. You might want to keep your eyes open next time though" Nathan said smirking.

Haley looked up at him and saw his expression. Biting her lip to keep the sarcastic retort from slipping out, she just nodded and went to the back of the line.

That was pretty much how the first training session went. Lucas encouraged, Haley performed okay but Nathan found a way to knock her.

By the end, Haley was exhausted as were the others. Even super fit Ben was breathing hard. Finally Lucas shouted that they were done for the day and Haley almost shouted in ecstasy.

"Before you all head off, here are your evaluations. This includes a Doctor's report and recommended diet and exercise for the next three months. From looking at you, I can see every single one of you are fit but are you fit enough for this game? Good effort people. I'll see you back here in two weeks." Lucas said as he handed each person their papers.

Haley looked at hers carelessly when she noticed a blue ink scribble in the corner of the second page.

'_Dinner tonight? Promise Brooke won't cook. I'll send a car at 7'_

Haley smiled at Luke and nodded imperceptibly. Making sure to keep her gaze averted from Nathan, she walked out of the gym, eager to get back to her hotel and relax before dinner.

* * *

"Nate. That was harsh man" Lucas said as soon as they were alone. "I know you're angry with her and all but you didn't have to have a go at her all day"

"Whatever Luke. From next time its going be us practicing with our teams. So I hopefully will have little or no interaction with the ex from hell"

Lucas just shook his head and started to walk away. Even though it bothered him when Nate talked about his best friend like that, he was unable to defend her. Even after all these years it always came down to the fact that Haley had left Nathan.

"Just take it easy next time, ok little brother?" Lucas said.

"Hey Luke, what are you doing tonight? After today I could do with a little down time" Nathan shouted at his brother's retreating back.

"Just a little one on one time with my girl. If I cancel now she'll kill me so maybe tomorrow we can hang out" Lucas said over his shoulder.

"Whipped" Nathan muttered as he started to follow Lucas out the doors.

* * *

Later that night

Haley was sitting with Brooke and Lucas in their beautiful home in Bel Air. They were in the lounge and they each had a glass of red wine in their hands.

"This house is so beautiful. I can't believe you two live here. Well, actually I can believe Brookie lives here but Luke!"

"Thanks Hales" Luke said sarcastically.

"And what is holding the wedding up? It was like two years ago when you flashed me that ring Tigger. I can't believe you haven't dragged Luke into a church yet"

"Hey, the day I figure out how I can get my three best friends to actually stand in a room together without resorting to juvenile name calling or storming off like angst-filled teenagers, that day I will get married" Brooke said with a huff.

The truth was she had been planning her wedding for ages but Brooke desperately wanted Haley to be one of her bridesmaids. The fact that they had stayed close over the years combined with the fact that she was truly Lucas's best friend, Brooke knew Haley had to be in the wedding. The problem was every time she brought the issue up with her other best friend, Peyton absolutely refused to even talk about it. Peyton always said that it would be too hard for Nathan to see Haley at the wedding and besides, since Haley had not only abandoned her husband but also her friends, she did not deserve to be a part of the wedding.

Peyton's stance infuriated Brooke but she saw no other option other than to postpone her wedding indefinitely. Even though as the Bride it was her call, Brooke wanted her wedding day to be a peaceful affair and not turn into a nasty brawl. Nearly all the plans were set in stone. Keith and Nathan would be up there with Lucas and both Peyton and Haley had agreed to stand up for Brooke, Nathan and Peyton obviously being Best Man and Maid of Honour respectively.

"I'm so sorry Tigger. It's my fault. Maybe I should just not come. That will make things easier" Haley said sadly.

"No! I won't get married if you're not there. Just shut up and drink your wine" Brooke said.

"I'd listen to her Hales. She can get… violent" Luke said in fake fear.

"Oh God! I did not need to hear the kinky shit you two indulge in!" Haley moaned as she tried to cover her ears.

"Oh please. Speaking on which, tell me about Matt I'm-so-fuckable Johnson" Brooke said with a grin.

"Oh, I really don't wanna hear this" Luke said with a groan.

"Shh!" Brooke said. "So Superstar, spill your guts"

"Matt, he's well, he's amazing. He's like a guy out of a catalogue. It's like I ordered for Perfect Man and he showed up at my doorstep."

"So is he good in bed?" Brooke asked with a naughty smile

"Oh yeah" Haley said with a matching smile.

"Please stop" Lucas said.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Yes! Saved by the bell" Lucas shouted as he got up and ran to the door while Brooke and Haley collapsed in giggles.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Lucas asked in shock when he opened the door.

"We figured we'd bust up your romantic night with Brooke. Fun for us all" Nathan said laughing as he pushed his way in to the house. Peyton followed him stopping only to give the stunned Lucas a hug.

"Wait, wait, No don't" Lucas shouted the moment he recovered but it was too late. Nathan and Peyton had already walked into the lounge and had discovered Brooke laughing her ass off with Haley.

The moment they walked in, the whole room was quiet. Lucas entered slowly behind Nathan and Peyton and sent Brooke a 'What-the-fuck-should-I-do-now?' look.

"Nate, Peyton you guys are here! I mean why are you here? Oh, my best friend Superstar came to visit" Brooke said giggling. Both she and Haley were a little drunk by this point.

Hearing Brooke giggle caused Haley to start giggling too.

"Ah, my loving husband. Oh No, this is my dickhead husband who is sleeping with my former best friend" Haley said trying to look angry but then she collapsed into giggles again.

"Hales" Lucas said trying to get her to stop.

"BIL. No wait, you're not BIL anymore, you're just Lukey" Haley said.

"Lukey, Hmmm, I like that" Brooke said and tried to give Lucas a sexy look. "Come and get me Lukey"

Both girls started laughing again.

Nathan turned to Lucas, "What the fuck man? Why didn't you tell me Haley was gonna be here?"

"I didn't know you were coming!" Lucas yelled back.

"You still could've told me" Nathan yelled.

"Why? So you could bitch about me spending time with my best friend? Her being here has nothing to do with you man."

"Nate, he's right. We should have called first" Peyton said trying to calm him down.

Haley snorted when she saw Peyton rubbing her hand in circles over Nathan's back.

"Yeh Nate, you should learn to call. Lucas and Brooke are just as much my friends as they are yours so if you think I'm going to leave you can forget it" Haley said before grabbing the bottle of wine and filling her glass back up and downed it straight away.

Nathan was about to retort when Lucas butted in, "Hales, don't you think you've had enough?"

Luke turned to Brooke for help but saw that she was doing the same as Haley.

"Nope, not nearly enough. I don't think there's enough wine in the world to make standing here with those two back-stabbers bearable"

"You go girl" Brooke said drunkenly, "Here, have some more" she said as she sloppily filled Haley glass again.

"Nate I think we should leave" Peyton said trying to avoid a confrontation.

"Yeh, I think you should too, slut and man-whore" Hayley said and then started laughing, "Slut and man-whore" she repeated.

"Hey! That's what I call them" Brooke said as she started laughing too.

"What the fuck is your problem? Johnson not making you happy? Don't footballers do it for you?" Nathan said

"Oh he makes me happy alright, if you know what I mean" Haley said with an exaggerated wink. "And my problem is standing here in the same room as the two of you. Makes me want to throw up"

"Hales, if you're gonna puke then get off that carpet. If Brooke was sober she's be telling you how it's her favourite. Maybe you should lie down."

"No, I don't wanna lie down. I want them to get the fuck out of here. I was here first. They are butting in on Haley, Lukey and Brookie time" Haley whined.

Lucas grimaced as he heard the nickname but looked up at Nathan pleadingly.

"Look man, she's drunk. I'm not sending her back to her hotel suite all alone in this condition. So if you wanna stay then behave, but if you cant then just go. I'll call you tomorrow"

By now Haley had wandered up to Peyton and was staring at her.

"You know, you look better on TV. The wonders make up can do" Haley said bitchily.

"Well I could say the same for you" Peyton said crossing her arms in front of her.

"OOOOH! Cat fight!" Brooke cheered.

"Oh please. Nearly every man with a pulse is in love with me. I get thousands of love letters every day and after every concert I have fans waiting outside just to get a glimpse of this face. You think they would be there if I wasn't hot?" Haley shrugged.

"But you, you're a tortured artist. Gag me please! The only time you were get any attention is when they call you Nathan Scott's fuck toy. You ever wonder why he has never fully committed to you? And don't believe it when they say he's a commitment-phobe. He married me after a few months. Now years later, you still don't have a rock on your finger. Poor Peyton. How does it feel to always be second best?" Haley said

"Hales that's enough!" Lucas said trying to get between the girls. He pulled Haley away from Peyton.

Peyton knew Haley was drunk and was saying things just to hurt her but it didn't stop the tears from rushing to her eyes. She lifted her hand to brush them away before they fell but Nathan noticed. And so did Haley who grinned at her victoriously.

"Pey, are you okay?" Nathan asked softly.

"I'm fine" She replied.

"God Haley, when did you become such a bitch?" Peyton asked

"I think it was two years ago when I was watching TV" Haley spat back. "When I realised I was being faithful to a man who did not deserve it"

Nathan suddenly went still. Two years ago was when Haley and he had legally separated. He tried to remember what had happened around that time that would cause this anger.

"The Oprah interview" he suddenly said softly.

"Got it one hotshot" Haley said

_Flashback_

_**(June 2009)**_

_(Haley is watchingOprah.)_

"_Hey Everyone, Welcome back. As you know we have been doing a week long special on famous friends as a dedication to my best friend Gayle. We had Jennifer Aniston and Courtney Cox here on Monday, Tuesday we had the Hollywood cuties Leonardo DiCaprio and Tobey Maguire and yesterday we had the sultry soul sisters Beyoncé Knowles and Kelly Rowland! Today we have with us two very beautiful young women who have been best friends since they were children, Please join me in welcoming on stage fashion designer Brooke Davis and artist Peyton Sawyer!"_

_There's lots of applause. Brooke and Peyton hug and kiss Oprah before sitting down on the sofa next to her. Brooke is in between Peyton and Oprah._

"_So what's it like for the two of you? You both have such busy lives. How do you find time for each other?"_

"_Oh you know, we just dabble in our careers really. The real work is our relationships. And we definitely always have time for each other. Right P. Sawyer?" Brooke says with a smile._

"_For sure B. Davis. Like we grew up together right? And then when it was time to pick colleges we just knew we had to go the same one. Brookie here knew she wanted to further her fashion line and so she wanted to do design and I wanted to do more with my Art. Our aims were similar enough for us to know we could work towards them at the same school" Peyton said._

"_Oh, and our beautiful boyfriends had been drafted into the NBA, so we really only had to look out for each other." Brooke broke in with a grin._

_Oprah laughed here. "So the fact that the Scott Brothers were going to play for the Lakers had no bearing on the two of you choosing Cal Arts?" _

"_No way Oprah. It has been and always will be 'Hoes over Bros', right best friend?"_

_Everyone just laughed._

_(Hayley grabbed her bowl of ice cream and started eating. Watching her former best friends share a bond that was still obviously there made her want to cry. Also when she heard Oprah say Scott Brothers in regards to the girls' boyfriends, a part of Hayley wanted to hurl her spoon at the TV. It wasn't the first time she had heard the rumours, and Nathan and Peyton weren't exactly low key but as long as they themselves did not confirm anything, Hayley was happy to deny the rumours. She heard footsteps and then saw Taylor come and sit down next to her. Haley turned her attention back to the screen.)_

"_So how did two best friends end up dating brothers?" Oprah asked._

"_See it's actually a funny story. P. Sawyer here started dating Nate back in freshman year of high school. They broke up and then she went after-"_

"_Maybe I should tell the story. Then you'll hear the actual events" Peyton said cutting Brooke off._

"_Anyway, as Brooke was saying, I dated Nate for like a year and then we broke up during the beginning of sophomore year. That's around the same time that Brookie here decided she was hot for Luke and decided to wait for him naked in his back seat"_

"_Peyton!" Brooke shouted as she swatted her on the arm._

"_That's one way to get somebody's attention" Oprah said laughing._

"_Well it worked. Because after a lot of drama, Luke and I got together, and have been together ever since"_

_Peyton raised her eyebrows at Brooke but just smiled saying nothing._

"_Why do I sense there's a lot more to this story?" Oprah asked._

"_Because there is" Peyton said._

"_Oh, but there isn't" Brooke said at the same time then they both turned to mock glare at each other._

"_See this is why you should never go on TV with your best friend. Too many embarrassing incidents you'd rather have stay in the past comes out" Brook said with a pout but then suddenly turned to Oprah with an evil smirk, "Of course I only let out the bit where Peyton dated Luke because, what kind of a best fried would I be if I tell the whole world she dated both Scott Brothers?"_

"_Brooke!" Peyton yelled while laughing the whole time. "You promised!" _

"_Sorry P. Sawyer, I had to bring out the big guns. I mean this is OPRAH!"_

_The audience laughed at this and Brooke grinned straight into the camera. _

"_Ok, this is starting to get interesting" Oprah said. 'When did you date Lucas and how did you and Nathan get back together?" Oprah directed her questions to Peyton._

"_I never dated Lucas. We just sort of hooked up" Peyton said with an embarrassed smile. _

_Brooke just grinned at her best friend but didn't offer any more details. _

"_Nathan was actually seeing someone else during most of our sophomore year and junior year. So was I... sort of. Nathan went away to camp just before our senior year and when he came back things just happened." Peyton said with a happy smile. _

"_Yes, Goldilocks and Boytoy were like the talk of the town senior year. Everyone knew something was happening between them and no one got why they didn't just cm out and say they were dating. They were prom king and queen, which I'm still mad about FYI." Brooke said._

_Oprah laughed, "So what about Lucas? How did you guys end up together?"_

"_After P. Sawyer and he had done hooking up, Lucas decided I was the woman for him. He had to grovel for a while but finally during senior year I decided to take him back and we've been together ever since." Brooke said. "Infact we actually got engaged a month ago" Brooke smiled as she showed Oprah her ring. _

_The audience started clapping as Brooke giggled. _

"_The fact that your best friend dated or hooked up with your boyfriend doesn't bother you?" Oprah asked Brooke._

"_Honestly it did at the time but it's been close to seven years and I got over it a long time ago. Whatever connection they had is in the past and now they are just friends and they both love me and I trust that love" Brooke said and then pulled Peyton into a quick hug._

"_I'm sure everyone here and people at home are enjoying this but we have a surprise for you. Please welcome Lucas and Nathan Scott" Oprah said as she stood up_

_Luke and Nate walked in and both kissed Oprah and their respective girls' hello. They sat down in couples. Lucas and Brooke sat right next to Oprah and Nathan and Peyton sat next to them. _

"_Wow! You girls are mighty lucky! Look at these boys!" Oprah said and the audience applauded loudly._

"_I think they're the lucky ones" Brooke said flashing her dimples. _

"_And we know it" Lucas said earning him a kiss from Brooke. _

"_Congratulations Lucas. We just heard about your engagement." Oprah said._

_The audience clapped as Lucas smiled and said "Thank you."_

"_Well, I have just been hearing your stories from Brooke and Peyton. All four of you went to Tree Hill High right?" Oprah asked._

_All of them nodded. _

"_I was actually interviewing another famous alumnus of your school, Haley Scott when I realised all of you went to the same school. So I asked her what it was like to walk the hallways with the Scott Brothers, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer and this is what she had to say"_

_A screen comes up and everyone turns to see Haley sitting with Oprah._

_"Oh, I was not really a part of that crowd in high school. I was more of a geek. I preferred tutoring to cheerleading. But I knew them, I mean everyone knew them. Brooke was amazing in school. Even though she was one of the 'beautiful people' she was never cruel or mean. Even when people did stupid things, she always gave them a second chance and never judged. She always treated me well. Lucas was just about the nicest guy I had ever known. He was so smart and dedicated. When he started playing for the Varsity team I remember being worried that he might change and become one of them but he never did. I worked in his mother's café. That's how I got to know him. He was actually a really good friend growing up. Peyton, I really don't know how to describe her. She was always artistic and she actually gave me my first break when she asked me to sing at the club she used to manage, TRIC. And of course Nathan Scott. I have no words. He was the one guy in school that changed my mind about every preconceived notion I ever had. When he stepped up and accepted Lucas as his brother I realised he wasn't as big an asshole as I thought he was. I tutored Nathan in my sophomore year and I got to know him then. He's a pretty great guy. I haven't seen much of any of them since graduation but I'm pretty proud that I went to school with such talented people. I just wish I had taken the time to get to know them better during and after high school"_

_The audience cheered and the foursome had smiles on their faces as they turned back to Oprah. _

"_Haley, if you're watching. Thank you!" Lucas said. "Maybe now Brooke will believe me when I say I'm the nicest guy"_

_Everyone laughed._

"_Thanks Haley. That was so sweet" Brooke said smiling into the camera._

_Nathan and Peyton also said similar things._

"_Your school sure seems like they churned out a lot of talented people." Oprah said smiling._

"_I think it was the water the year we were all born" Brooke said laughing._

"_So Nathan, from what I've heard, you and Lucas got off to a rocky start. Now both of you are here, dating best friends, playing on the same team, brothers in every sense of the word. How did that happen?"_

_Nathan laughed, "Big brother here would not back down. I did everything and I mean everything to make him quit the team. We hazed him, constantly embarrassed him, hell I even dated his best friend to piss him off but nothing fazed him. After being forced to work with him on the court I realised I was being an idiot. It took some time and a lot of effort but we eventually put our pasts behind us. He finally forgave me for being such a dick to him and I finally forgave him for existing" Nathan said with a smirk._

"_I haven't forgiven you totally yet" Luke said giving Nathan a good natured punch._

"_I think once Nate stopped being the biggest man whore ever, there was finally enough blood going to the head that mattered" Brooke stated._

"_Hey" Nathan said mock angrily_

"_What? You know it's true" Brooke said sticking her tongue out at him._

"_So what made you change your ways?" Oprah asked_

"_I just grew up. I was messing around a lot the freshman year and most of sophomore year but then I had my heart broken. And for the first time I realised what I had and how stupid I had been to lose it. I had burned a lot of bridges and it took a lot of time to fix those. Luckily for me, when senior year came around Peyton took pity on my sorry ass and took me back. So I guess finding love again changed me" Nathan said._

"_Aww, honey" Peyton said and wrapped her arms around him and gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek._

_**At this point** Taylor turned the TV off and turned to look at Haley. _

"_You have to stop this Haley. He has clearly moved on. It's time you do as well. Now I don't care what you say, you are gonna start living" Taylor shouted angrily as she stormed out of the apartment._

_Hayley had just sat there staring at the now blank screen of the TV thinking about everything she had just heard. _

'He found love again? With Peyton? Meaning he doesn't love me anymore? No, I don't believe that. Nathan loves me. He does. He can only love me'

_All the emotions Haley had kept bottled up for four years came pouring out as she cried over her lost love. After some time Haley finally felt her sobs subside. She looked at her clock and was shocked to see that she had cried for nearly four hours. Haley got up from the floor and marched herself to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face._

'Focus Hales. You can't let this take over your life. Your husband may love another woman but he is in love with you. You just need to remind him of what he's missing out on instead of crying your eyes out in your apartment like a loser'

_Haley let her mind wander over the many men she had turned down over the years out of a sense of loyalty to Nathan. Although she had known about him and Peyton since that fateful trip on Graduation Day, Haley had managed to convince herself that she misinterpreted what she had seen. In the four years that followed, neither Brooke nor Lucas had mentioned Nathan and Peyton as a couple. And Haley knew firsthand how tabloids could be full of lies. But seeing that interview, seeing the two of them play happy couple for the world, that made Haley want to smash her TV. When Haley saw Oprah play that segment where she had spoken about her old classmates, she had expected a reaction. But she got nothing from him. It was if seeing Haley did not affect Nathan at all. _

'I guess it's time for you to let go Hales'

_Two days later Nathan Scott received a call from his lawyer saying he had just been sent papers asking for a legal separation from his wife Hayley J Scott. _

_End._

Nathan looked at Haley with sudden understanding. "That's when you started dating fuc- I mean Hart"

Haley nodded remembering that time.

_In the months that followed the separation Haley Scott, who had until then been known for keeping a very low profile when it came to her personal life, was suddenly on the cover of every tabloid magazine. She had started a highly publicised romance with the Knicks' Point Guard Jordan Hart. They were seen everywhere together. There had been talk of marriage and babies even though Haley constantly denied those rumours. The once workaholic singer took time off to go to games and cheer her man on even going so far as to travel with him whenever she could. To the world, Haley Scott was finally in love. _

"I'm lost" Brooke said.

"Join the club" Haley said as she forced herself to look away from Nathan. She turned around to face Luke but the sudden motion made her stop.

"Uh, guys, I don't feel so good" Haley said lifting her hand to rub her forehead. The next moment she passed out.

* * *

I do not own Oprah or OTH. I am just using the names and characters for entertainment.

I know the Nathan and Peyton relationship is confusing a lot of people but things will get clearer in a few chapters. I reiterate, this is NALEY so if you will just bear with me then things will happen.

If you're wondering why Nathan, Lucas, Brooke and Peyton act like they don't know Haley very well and she does the same, it's because they are trying to avoid the Naley marriage being made public (even though the others think they are divorced)

Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I enjoy them so. I wasn't planning on updating so soon but I promised that I would if I got atleast ten reviews for Chapter 2. I did, so yay! Now you know how to make me write.. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan bounced his basketball and went in for an easy lay up. He was at his home in Malibu playing, hoping to work out some of his frustrations.

The day before had been a disaster. Starting with the training session to which Haley showed up looking spectacular. Seeing her again was so hard and it didn't help that she went out of her way to ignore him. Instead of being a n adult Nathan had resorted to criticising her every move and even that had given him no satisfaction.

Nathan stopped and grabbed his Gatorade and took a long swig.

'_I can't believe she can still mess with my head'_ he thought bitterly.

After the disaster at the gym, Nate had gone over to Peyton's and filled her in. Wanting nothing more than a relaxing evening with his brother and his best girls, Nate had suggested they go over to Luke's to crash his night.

'_Bad idea'_

That was an understatement. Just the sight of Haley had been enough to send him over the edge. Even though Nathan had tried to keep it together, he knew he had said some things that he regretted. Also he had finally found out the reason behind the separation.

_'She actually believed...'_ Nathan laughed to himself. _'I can't blame her though'_

When Haley had raised her hand to rub her temple, Nathan instinctively knew she was about to pass out. He thanked his superb athletic reflexes because he had immediately grabbed her and stopped her from collapsing onto the floor and maybe hitting her head on the coffee table or worse.

With Haley in his arms for the first time in almost six years, Nathan had wanted to do nothing more than just keep her there. But he had reluctantly handed her over to Luke and then he and Peyton had said their goodbyes.

The drive to Peyton's had been silent. Both had regretted their words to Haley and although it was Haley who had been the instigator, for some reason it was Nathan and Peyton who felt guilty.

Kissing Peyton softly, he had waited until she was inside her home before he had driven back to his beach house. After he had changed, Nathan had popped two pills and gone straight to bed.

Now, as he played, he found even basketball could not take his mind off his wife.

'_This has to be some kind of sick fate. No matter how far we go, we always manage to get thrown back together'_ Nathan thought.

It was true. Over the years, Haley and he had lived very separate lives; still their paths had always managed to cross. Every significant moment in Nathan's life had been Haley centric and he knew it. Even his career had been affected by her, albeit unintentionally. Nathan remembered his father's interference last year. At the time he had been furious but now all he could do was laugh.

_Flashback:_

_(**April, 2010)** _

_Nathan, Dan and Nathan's Agent Mike are sitting in Mike's office._

"_So did they give you a reason?" Dan questioned._

_Nathan was slightly annoyed by his father's obsession with his career but found he really didn't care. Mike had called him to inform him that the Adidas Endorsement deal that they had been working on had fallen through._

"_All they told me is that Nate here has kept a really low profile. Other than sports fans, not that many people know who he is. They wanted someone who would appeal to a wider demographic" Mike said._

_Nathan smirked, "And I thought you were happy I was being a good boy"_

_Dan ignored him, "Do you know who they are going with?"_

"_Yes. Jordan Hart. Apparently his relationship with that singer Haley Scott has brought him a lot of publicity lately. He's been on the cover of nearly every magazine and has become one of the most recognisable faces in basketball"_

_Nathan who had until then been lounging around suddenly sat up straight._

"_Let me get this right, they gave the deal to fuc- I mean Hart because he's dating Haley Scott?" Nathan questioned._

"_Uh huh."_

_Nathan started laughing. He laughed so hard that Mike looked at him worried. Dan was staring at him through narrowed eyes. _

_Dan signalled to Mike to leave them alone and when he left, Dan looked at Nathan._

"_If I knew that little gold digger would be so valuable I would have encouraged you to stay married to her"_

_Nathan stopped laughing and glared at his father._

"_Even after all these years she still manages to fuck up your life. Maybe one of should have a chat with her"_

_Nathan eyed his father warily._

"_Don't even go there Dad. Haley is none of your concern. Just leave her out of this"_

_With that he stormed out the door._

* * *

_The following weekend Nathan was sitting in his living room laughing. There with him was the entire family. Dan and Deb Scott, Keith and Karen Scott and Peyton. Over the years they had been able to come to an uneasy truce and they had family nights like this as often as they could. The only persons missing were Lucas and Brooke._

_The doorbell rang._

"_That should be them. I'll be right back" Nathan said as he went to answer the door._

"_Hey Luke, what took you so long?" Nathan started to ask when Lucas pushed past him and stormed into the living room. Seeing the expression on his brother's face Nathan hurried behind him._

_Lucas walked straight towards Dan._

"_Luke, It's good to see you son" Dan said smiling at his older son._

_Ignoring the greeting Lucas pulled Dan up and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against a wall roughly._

"_You had no right. I told you to stay the fuck away from her"_

"_Luke, calm down." Nathan tried._

"_Son let go" Keith said._

_Lucas let go off Dan and turned his furious gaze at his little brother._

"_And you! I know you hate her but this is beyond that. How could you send him" Lucas spat, "after her?"_

_Nathan just looked at him with a befuddled expression._

"_Look man, I honestly don't know what you're talking about"_

_Lucas glared at him then turned to Brooke who silently handed him a DVD. He stalked over to the DVD player and inserted the disk. He turned the TV on and then hit Play._

_Everyone in the room fell silent as they watched to see what it was that had Lucas so worked up._

_A soft voice suddenly filled the room. A voice they all recognised. _

_Nathan took one look at the screen and he realised he didn't really want to watch anymore. There was Haley wearing what appeared to be a little cloth and strings relaxing in her hot tub. Her hair was piled messily on top of her head and she was humming to herself. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be in her own little world._

_A smile suddenly snuck across her face when she heard footsteps._

"_Jordy, I been trying to keep warm for you baby but I kinda need your help" she said in a low voice. The bright smile on her face showed that she was kidding around._

"_I'm not **Jordy** Miss James but I'm sure I'll do"_

_Haley's eyes snapped open and her smile disappeared as she looked at the man standing in front of her. _

"_You" she said in a cold voice. "How the fuck did you get in here?"_

"_Tsk Tsk. Is that anyway to greet your former father in law?" _

_Haley just stared at him icily._

"_You might want to speak to someone about your security. All I had to do was show them my id, tell them I was your family and they let me in." Dan came into view then. He was smirking irritatingly. "Although it's not like I lied. I suppose we are family in a way seeing as how you still use my son's name"_

"_Get out" was all Haley said._

"_Miss James or is it Ms Scott? Aren't you going to even ask me why I'm here?"_

_Haley looked at him for a moment and then her icy expression disappeared. She stood up slowly and let the water drip off her body. She was wearing a bright blue string bikini. Dismissing the man in front of her as if he was a nonentity, she turned around and reached for her fluffy bathrobe. As she did, everyone watching got a glimpse of her perfect ass as she was wearing a thong bottom. _

_(Nathan almost groaned at the sight. He could feel the anger in him rising when he realised his father had gone to see his wife but even in his rage he could not help but be turned on by Haley in her tiny bikini.)_

_Haley pulled the bathrobe on and tied the sash tightly around her waist. She then turned to look back at Dan._

"_Why are you here?" she asked him simply._

"_To see you of course"_

_Haley scoffed. "Listen **Dan** I have neither the time nor the inclination to play yourgames. So the sooner you tell me what you want, the sooner I can tell you to go to hell and we can go on with our merry lives"_

"_I want you to stay away from Nathan"_

_Haley looked almost amused by his request._

"_Did you hit your head and just forget the past five years?"_

_Dan waved his hand. _

"_Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Dating Jordan Hart, to get back at Nathan for divorcing you. It was fun and games until your little revenge affected his career"_

_Haley stared at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter, "Scott men and their egos. I can't believe you just said that. Jordan is my boyfriend and therefore my business. Why I am dating him is none of your concern but did it ever occur to you that I might actually like the guy? I mean he's hot, he's talented, he's smart, but of course I'm only seeing him to get back at Nathan" she finished sarcastically._

"_Look Haley"_

"_It's Ms Scott to you"_

_Dan grimaced at the name, "**Haley** I honestly don't care what you do with your personal life but when my son gets passed over for a huge endorsement deal because you are fucking his competition it becomes my concern."_

_A look of interest flickered in Haley's eyes before it quickly faded. _

"_You're talking about the Adidas deal aren't you? I didn't know Nathan was up for that" Haley said softly. Then her voice hardened, "And I don't really care. It's not my fault the company found him **lacking** in comparison to Jordan. I can't really say I blame them" _

_Haley gestured to the door, "Now, if you're done, can you please leave?"_

"_Listen Haley, I'll be damned if I let a gold-digger like you ruin my son's life."_

_Haley laughed again when she heard that but this time it was a cruel laugh, "Gold-digger? You have got to be kidding me. Maybe it's time you did a little research Dan. I am worth three times as much as your son. And don't even bother arguing, my people know how to do their homework. Whatever it is that you think I want from Nathan you're wrong. What I want is to be left alone. Now get the fuck out of my house"_

"_I'm warning you Haley **Scott**. If you don't end this stupid game you're playing, there will be dire consequences"_

_Haley gave him a pitying look, "Do you actually think you scare me Dan? Please, all I see is a middle aged car salesman who is still trying to live out his glory days through his son. You have no idea who you're dealing with. Now I've told you this already. GET OUT" Haley screamed the last part. _

Dan took a step towards Haley, an enraged expression on his face when seemingly out of no where two giant security personnel appeared.

"_I think Ms. Scott asked you to leave"_

_Throwing Haley one last furious look but knowing he was clearly out numbered, Dan walked out of the room with the men flanking him on each side._

"_Rob" Haley shouted_

"_Yeah Haley?" _

"_How the fuck was he allowed in here? Damnit I've told you over and over again, the only Scott I am related to is Lucas Scott. The rest of my family have different names. I don't care if the pope himself comes here claiming to be a long-lost cousin, you make sure you check with me before you let anyone even touch the door"_

"_Sorry Boss" Rob said._

_Haley's expression softened, "That's okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just, I hate that man" _

"_Kinda got that" Rob turned to leave._

"_Oh and Rob?"_

_Rob turned to look at Haley._

"_I want a copy of this surveillance video"_

"_Sure thing Haley"_

_The screen went blank at this moment._

_Nathan turned his angry eyes towards his father._

"_You couldn't just leave it alone could you?" he shouted to his dad._

"_Son, I can explain"_

_"Don't bother" Lucas interjected. "Haley sent me a note with the disk." He pulled it out of his pocket and read it._

'_Luke, I know he's your father but if he ever comes near me again I will have him arrested for trespassing and will slap a restraining order on him so fast it'll make his head spin'_

"_So just leave her alone Dan. You gave her enough shit years ago." Lucas said._

'_What does the rest of the note say?" Nathan asked curiously._

"_Nothing" Lucas said defensively._

_Nathan grabbed the note from Lucas's hands and read it. _

'_Luke, _

_I'm sending this to you because I don't know who else to turn to. Over the years I have isolated myself from our life in Tree Hill. I did it for Nathan. I hoped it would make his life easier. I played along with everything and I have never once hinted that I knew any of you as anything more than passing acquaintances. But this is too much. I know he's your father and you've only just been able to put the past behind you. But if he ever comes near me again I will have him arrested for trespassing and will slap a restraining order on his so fast it'll make his head spin. I had enough of this shit back in Tree Hill; I won't stand for it now. And I don't care that by filing a lawsuit the world will find out about me and Nathan. I really hate Dan. Anything is worth seeing him suffer._

_I love you. Hales'_

_Nathan silently handed the letter back to Lucas and walked over to his father. He stood in front of Dan for a moment forgetting the presence of the rest of his family. _

"_You had your chance Dad and you blew it. Even though I really want to punch you right now, I know you're not worth it. But so help me god, if you ever pull a stunt like this again I won't be responsible for my actions. **Stay away from Haley**" he said and then walked towards his bedroom._

_End._

The fact that little Haley Scott had managed to beat Dan Scott at his own game made Nathan laugh even now. Nathan thought back to the months that followed. He had cut his father out of his life and it had taken ages for him to even speak to the man again. Strangely enough it had been Lucas who had forced the reconciliation but things were still very strained between Dan Scott and his two sons.

'_Will she always be in my life?'_ Nathan wondered to himself. A large part of him hoped that would be the case.

It sure felt like it. No matter how hard they tried to stay apart, someone or something pushed them back together.

* * *

Ummm… who don't I own today? That's right, OTH. Damn! I wish I owned James Lafferty atleast. That boy is smoking! 

Thank you so much for the reviews. A lot of you are very stressed about the Nathan and Peyton relationship. All I can say now is just you wait. Yes for those of you who are wondering, Nathan and Peyton have been together since senior year. Atleast that's what they said on Oprah.

Lucas and Haley are very much still best friends. He is not in any way angry with her but that is only because he refused to take sides in the Nathan Haley split up. As far as he knows, Haley left to go on tour and then came back on graduation Day to divorce Nathan. No one except Nathan and Haley know about her visit before that. Oh and Brooke and Haley are really tight too.

If you have any questions feel free to ask me. This chapter was just to show that Haley and Nathan's lives have been sort of meeting in strange ways over the years. Also I wanted to show you a sneak peak of the new Haley, the one who takes no shit from nobody! And I really wanted to write something about Haley telling Dan to get stuffed.

Please Please Review.. :D:D:D:D:D:D:D

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Haley groaned as she heard the phone in her room ring. She looked at the clock next to her bed and saw that it read 2.04 pm.

"Great" she muttered as she tried to reach across her bed to grab the phone without actually moving. Once she realised that was impossible she reluctantly moved over to answer and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

There was silence.

"Hello? Look whoever you are you just fucking tell me why you're calling or hang up now" Haley said hotly.

She heard a low chuckle and that got her even angrier. She was about to yell at whoever it was when they finally spoke.

"It's me"

"Oh" Haley would recognise that voice anywhere.

"I'm in the lobby. Do you think I could come up? I need to talk to you."

Haley sat up slowly. "Ummm, sure, come on up."

"I'll be there in five"

Haley hung up the phone and slowly got off the bed. She stumbled to the bathroom and winced when she saw her reflection.

She hurriedly brushed her teeth and washed her face. She debated whether or not she had time for a shower but then decided her visitor could wait.

Haley turned on the taps and felt the hot water cascade down on her. She adjusted the temperature until it was perfect and then just enjoyed the feeling of the water on her skin. She felt like it was washing off the remains of the previous night's disaster.

After waking up with a pounding headache and realising that both Lucas and Brooke had gone to practice and work respectively, Haley had called for a cab and returned to her hotel. She had then stripped off her clothes and collapsed into bed.

"Oh this feels so good" she moaned loving the high pressure of the shower.

"You know, if I was in there with you I could make it feel a lot better"

Haley whirled around at the sound of that voice and then almost cried from the sudden pounding it brought to her head.

"How did you get in here?" she gasped.

"You forgot to lock your door. I did knock but when you didn't answer, I thought you may have passed out again. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I'm glad to see that you're... _fine_"

Those last few words made Haley shiver. She suddenly realised she was standing naked in front of a person who had over the years become a virtual stranger.

She took a step back when she saw the look of lust that was so familiar.

"Nathan" she whispered as he came closer.

"Are you afraid of me Hales? Or how I make you feel?" Nathan said in a low voice that made Haley's knees weak. She instantly realised that Nathan had recognised the look of fear that had flashed through her eyes when she saw him.

"I'm not afraid of you" Haley said but her voice trembled as she spoke. She wasn't but she was afraid of how easily he affected her.

_'Grab a towel, cover yourself up and kick him out'_ her mind screamed but Haley found she could not move.

Nathan was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. It had been years since he had seen Haley naked and the reaction she had on him was the same as always. Instant attraction and a deep rooted need to possess her completely.

"Are you sure Hales?" Nathan countered as he moved closer to her and ignoring the fact that the shower was still running, he placed one hand on her hip.

Haley closed her eyes when she felt his skin come in contact with hers. Almost involuntarily she stepped closer to him. She raised her hand and cupped his cheek gently.

Nathan sighed when he felt her hand stroke his cheek. Losing his last bit of self control he roughly pulled Haley towards him and crushed her lips with his.

Haley kissed him back just as forcefully, the whole while tugging at his shirt. They broke away just long enough for Nathan to pull his tee shirt over his head and then his lips immediately found hers again.

Haley felt like she had no power over what was going on. Almost instinctively her hands fell to his jeans and she had the button open and zipper down in seconds. She hooked her thumbs into bothhis jeans and his boxers and impatiently tugged them over his hips.

Nathan was too caught up in the moment to care about anything. He kicked his shoes off and finished pulling off his clothes and the moment he was naked he lifted Haley up slightly and slammed her against the wall.

Haley's legs went around his waist automatically as she wound her arms around his neck for balance. Her feeling of fatigue had all but disappeared at the first touch of his lips.

Breaking off for air Haley moaned as he kissed her neck.

"Tell me you want me"

"I want you"

Those words were what Nathan had been waiting for and without a second thought he entered her. There was no thought of gentle love making, this was raw passionate sex fuelled by a deep carnal desire and it was exactly what they both wanted in that moment.

Haley screamed her pleasure as Nathan pounded into her.

With a loud groan Nathan finally collapsed against her and they both sank down to the shower floor exhausted.

Neither spoke a word. Haley buried her head in Nathan's chest while he just stared at the tiles. It was only when the water started running cold that Nathan moved.

He scooped Haley up in his arms. He set her down outside of the shower and grabbed two towels. Still not speaking he wrapped her in one and hooked the other one around his waist.

Haley walked away from him but returned quickly holding two white bathrobes. She handed the larger one to him and slipped the other on.

Nathan tried to smile but he still couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

After putting on the bathrobe he followed Haley out of the bathroom.

"I think one of us should say something before I scream" Haley finally said.

"Yeah. That was… intense" Nathan finally said.

"I guess it was a long time coming" Haley said.

"When I said I wanted to talk to you, I actually did want to talk to you. I didn't come here to seduce you" Nathan said wanting her to know this was as much a spur-of-the-moment thing for him as it was for her.

"I know" Haley said trying to squash the feeling of disappointment she felt at his words. "So talk"

"After what just happened, everything I wanted to say seems so trivial" Nathan said.

"Nathan" Haley said, "I want to know why you came" Haley felt her headache coming back. It was almost as if the moment she stopped touching Nathan her miracle cure vanished.

Noticing the frown on her face Nathan immediately picked up the phone.

"Hi, I'm calling from Haley Scott's suite. Can we have some aspirin sent up please? And hurry"

"Thank you" Haley said when he hung up.

"I remember how bad your hangovers can get." Nathan shrugged.

"So…" Haley said after a minute of awkward silence.

"Ok here's the deal. We have to work together for the next three months. I actually came over to talk to you. Maybe see if we could find a way to get along" Nathan smirked, "And I guess we both know we can get along just fine"

Haley laughed at the naughty expression on his face. She was about to retort when the door bell rang. Nathan started to walk towards the door when Haley stopped him.

"Uh, I think it's best if I answer. All we need is for the person on the other side to recognise you and we'll be tomorrow's hot story" Haley smiled. "Sit, make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

Nathan looked around her room. He thought about maybe going out to the sitting room when he decided at this point they were well past common courtesy. He settled down on her bed after propping a couple of pillows up to support his back.

Haley walked back in the room and raised an eyebrow when she saw where he was but made no comment. She walked to the mini bar and grabbed a bottle of Evian and took a large gulp before swallowing two pills. She then walked over to the other side of her bed and mimicking Nathan she relaxed against a couple of pillows.

"You feel any better?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"Your headache, did the aspirin work?" Nathan said looking at her strangely.

"I think it takes more than a couple of minutes to act" Haley said but she grinned at him. She slowly let her guard down. After the crazy sex they had just had in her shower, first time in over six years, Haley had thought it would be a lot more awkward but she could see that Nathan wasn't on the attack so Haley decided to be nice.

"So do you think we can?"

"Can what?" Nathan asked.

"Get along" Haley said with a 'duh' expression.

"I guess."

"What just happened Nathan?" Haley suddenly said. "We're both seeing other people, we can't just rip our clothes off and jump each other like that"

Nathan tensed at her words but when he spoke it was in a calm voice, "If you want me to say it was a mistake, you're not going to hear that from me. It happened. Like you said it was a long time coming. But I'm not stupid Hales. I know we can't just pick up where we left off. Too much has happened and now there are other people involved"

Haley nodded not sure if she could speak. She was feeling something, she just wasn't sure if it was relief or disappointment.

"Getting back to the reason why I came here in the first place, I was thinking maybe we could try and be friends" Nathan said.

"Friends?" Haley parroted.

"Yes, friends. You know two people who hang out, talk and do stuff together, just no sex" Nathan said grinning. "Except, maybe we'd have to be friends with benefits"

Hayley laughed as she playfully punched him.

"I think I could do that" she said. "But on one condition"

"Name it"

"I'm not ready to deal with a lot of the stuff that has happened between us. So can we keep it, light?"

Nathan smiled in agreement, "That's fine with me. Eventually we will have to, you know, but until then I'm ok with keeping it simple" Nathan paused here and then added, "Wifey"

Haley looked at him indignantly, "That's part of the deep intense conversations we're saving for later"

"Ok ok, whatever you say wifey" Nathan said chuckling at her outraged expression.

"Nathan" she whined.

Raising his hands in mock surrender Nathan just laughed a little more, "Fine, I'll stop"

Haley smiled happily before hesitantly asking, "About what just happened"

"Don't worry about it. Just think of it as six years worth of wifely duties"

Haley grabbed one of the pillows she was leaning on and started hitting Nathan with it.

"Spousal abuse! That's illegal" Nathan shouted as he struggled to get the pillow out of her hands.

Haley laughed as Nathan finally succeeded in getting the pillow away from her. She suddenly pictured Nathan and Peyton laughing and fooling around in bed together and she deflated.

"What's wrong?" Nathan said seeing the change in her expression.

"I don't know if I can handle seeing you with her" Haley said.

Knowing that she was referring to Peyton, Nathan just said, "And I don't think I can handle seeing you with him"

Haley pushed herself into an upright position and looked at Nathan with a sadness clearly etched on her face, "Maybe this isn't a good idea. Maybe we aren't meant to be friends"

Nathan laughed bitterly, "We're not." Seeing her look, he added, "I mean we're not meant to be friends. We're married for fuck's sake"

"Separated" Haley said quickly.

"Whatever, you're still my wife and I'm your husband. So obviously we're not meant to be friends. But for now, I think that's all we can offer each other so instead of continuing the way we've been going, I think we should try and be a part of each others life"

Haley wanted so badly to agree with him but she needed to know for sure, "Do you think we'll be able to do it? Be just friends?"

Nathan leaned towards her and kissed her softly but it turned passionate fast.

He broke away and panting slightly he said, "No. But I want to try anyway"

Haley smiled sadly understanding his motivations. The chemistry between them still sizzled but both had other obligations and too much history between them to just say _fuck it_ and get back together.

"Okay Nate. We'll try"

* * *

I don't own OTH. I really wish that I was made queen of the world for a day and I could own James Lafferty! Yummmmmmy! 

I really don't like writing sex scenes. So if this seems rushed or lacking in detail, it's cos I'm a prude. Lol. I don't mind reading them but somehow I can never find the right words when I'm writing. If any of you want to do a re-write of this feel free. Just let me know and I'll give you my email. I'll post it with the authors name… so go for it!

This chapter was not planned in any way. It comes after a few requests for Naley. After some thought I decided it fit in to my story plan. Now Nathan and Haley will be around each other a lot more and of course their significant others come into play. As you might have noticed they have not dealt with ANY of their issues, and believe me they have a lot of those. If you're wondering why Nathan was the one to suggest they try and be friends, well then you're gonna have to wait for a few more chapters before the truth comes out.

The part with them just going at it, I thought considering this was Nathan and Haley, it could happen plus it makes it easier for me to add to the sexual tension later on. Oh and if some of you didn't get it, they just cheated on their partners with their spouses!

While I really do want to answer a lot of your questions I cant without giving away more of the storyline. But I have been leaving hints regarding the Nathan/Peyton/Haley triangle all through the story and my little author's notes. Don't stress, I'll let the cat out of the bag soon enough. :):):)

Thanks again for all the reviews! But greedy pig that I am I want more! So feed me!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**(22 Feb 2011, NY)**

Haley scooped a spoonful of fried rice in her mouth while waiting for her laptop to finish turning on. She was home alone and she was bored. Matt was at practice, Taylor and Chris were spending the day together reconnecting and Haley wasn't really in the mood for her other friends.

_'Reconnecting my ass'_ Haley huffed.

She and Taylor had had plans to go shopping when Taylor had called last minute to cancel. She claimed that she felt Chris and she were drifting apart and if she didn't spend the day with him then their marriage would be in serious trouble.

Haley had scoffed at her knowing her sister was horny and wanted to get some.

After a couple of hours of surfing through channels, Haley had decided against watching a DVD instead she had settled on surfing the internet. Haley had a secret weakness for reading online gossip magazines. She loved reading the absurd things people came up with. While she sometimes stumbled on hurtful things, seeing as how she had led a pretty private life there was rarely such articles about her. Of course when she and Jordan had split the press had had a field day with "sources" saying the most outrageous things about them, from Jordan being gay to Haley being pregnant by one of his team mates.

An alert came up notifying Haley that she had new unread email. Clicking on the box Haley felt a silly grin spread across her face when she realised there was an email from Nathan.

It had been ten days since their reunion and friendship pact and as promised they were trying to insinuate themselves in each others' lives as unobtrusively as possible. Knowing that phone conversation would be awkward but also that if they didn't atleast keep in slight contact their next meeting would be weird as hell they had settled on email. For as long as she had known him, Haley knew Nathan had a way with words while speaking directly to him. But it was only now that she discovered how witty he could be. Sticking to their agreement to keep things light, his emails were funny and charming and so Nathan. Haley giggled a little as she read on but her giggles stopped abruptly when she read his last lines.

_'I told Peyton about our little pact. She seems totally cool with it and she asked if maybe you would wanna have dinner sometime this weekend since you're coming down for the training session. I totally get it if you don't want to but I just wanted to pass on the message.'_

"Dinner with Peyton and Nathan?" Haley said aloud, "I don't think so"

She started to write down a refusal when she stopped.

_'It's not like I can avoid her forever'_ Haley thought.

What bothered her most about seeing Peyton was that last time she had seen her, Haley had called Peyton a slut and Nathan's fuck toy. Haley had then gone on to sleep with her boyfriend.

_'He's my husband'_ Haley tried to console herself but that didn't make the guilt go away. Although she did not regret having sex with Nathan, she hated lying to Matt and even though she and Peyton were not friends anymore, Haley hated the thought of lying to her too.

Haley then started typing again. She explained what she was feeling to Nathan. She wrote how even though a part of her would love to see Peyton again, there was no way she could handle it. Haley then switched to happier mode and the rest of her letter was cheery.

Haley then read the email she had from Lucas. His emails were the same as always, funny, slightly nosey and overly concerned. He too had sent a dinner invitation but this one was for Saturday night at his house.

_'I told you how we started doing this family dinner thing right? Well I told Mom you would be in LA this weekend so she and Keith are coming down too. She really wants to see you Hales. So don't disappoint'_

This time Haley didn't even hesitate, she sent her reply straight away saying she would love to join them and that she was super excited to see Karen too.

Haley smiled at the thought of her best friend. Shortly after Nathan had left her hotel room that fateful Saturday, Lucas had come over with Brooke both of them apologising. Lucas had grumbled about going to a practice he didn't really have to be at considering Nathan had skipped and Brooke had complained about her stupid assistant who had scheduled an appointment on a Saturday. They had been disappointed to hear that Haley was leaving to New York that same evening but when she reminded them that she would be back in two weeks they had cheered up.

_'Maybe I should go early and surprise them'_ Haley thought. She didn't have to be in LA until Thursday since the training session was on Friday.

_'I could leave tomorrow morning and get there a day early. That would be fun'_ Haley considered the idea but then dismissed it. Lucas and Brooke had hectic lives and she couldn't expect them to drop it all to spend the day with her. And Nate was just as busy.

But after her trip and seeing her friends again, Haley realised just how much she had missed them over the years. She had stuck around in New York, not only because she loved the city but because she figured if she ever relocated to LA like her label desperately wanted her too, then she would be forced to come up close and personal with the Nathan. Now that that dilemma had been solved, there was nothing stopping her from making the move.

'_Yes there is stupid. Your boyfriend, Matt. And Taylor and Chris'_

A loud voice calling her name snapped Haley out of her reverie.

"In here babe" she yelled in response.

Matt walked in all sweaty and smelly obviously having come here directly from practice.

Haley wrinkled her nose, "Ew! Why didn't you shower after practice?"

Matt shrugged, "Didn't feel like it."

"Well I hope you're feeling it now. Get into that shower Big Boy" Haley laughed.

Matt headed towards the bathroom but paused just in front of the door. He turned to Haley with a sexy smile, "You feel like joining me? He asked with a wink.

Haley froze. Having sex in the shower was something she didn't plan on doing again any time soon. Realising Matt was waiting for an answer she tried to play it cool.

"Tempting but I think I'll pass Stinky" she said sticking her tongue out.

Matt laughed and went into the bathroom closing the door quietly behind him.

Haley groaned and hid her head in her arms. Ever since that day Haley could barely take a shower without feeling Nathan's hands running over body. The thought of being in there with Matt scared her. She was petrified that she might end up moaning the wrong name if she got too caught up in the moment.

Haley hadn't spoken about that day with anyone, not even Nathan himself. He had never mentioned it any of his emails and Haley had no intention of bringing it up either.

_'I need to talk to someone'_ Haley thought.

Making up her mind Haley picked up the portable phone and dialled a number she knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tigger"

"Tutor-girl!" Brooke said happily. "I was hoping you'd call. Did you get any of my messages about Saturday?"

"Nope I haven't checked my voicemail but I got an email from Luke. Don't worry I'll be there" Haley tried to sound like her normal bubbly self but failed miserably.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked concerned.

That's all it took for Haley to let everything out. She told Brooke everything that had happened her last visit only leaving out the marriage bit.

"I don't know what to do Brookie. I'm so confused"

"Well I do. You're gonna march that cute little butt of yours down to the airport and get on the first flight here. The three of us will have a girls night in and bond" Brooke said.

"Three of us? God No. I can't see Peyton. I need to talk about Nathan, Peyton can't be there" Haley nearly screamed.

"Duh, I wasn't talking about Peyton. I meant Karen. She's coming here tonight. We can send Luke off with Keith and us girls can have us a party"

Haley's mood lightened when she heard this. "Are you sure Brooke? What about work?"

"That's the whole point of owning your own company. You answer to no one!"

Haley laughed, "Ok, I'll book a flight for tomorrow morning." She heard Matt call for her. "I gotta go Tigger."

"Ok Superstar. Call me with your flight details, I'll come get you"

"Thanks Tig"

"Not a problem"

Haley hung up and went into the bathroom to see what Matt was yelling for.

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah, I forgot a towel" Matt said sheepishly.

Haley smiled and went to get him one from the linen closet.

"Oh honey? I have to go to LA a day early. That ok?" Haley said as she handed him the towel.

"You mean tomorrow? Is something wrong?"

"Nah, just thought I'd go shopping and take it easy, maybe see some old friends. I'll only be gone five days" Haley said then she brightened, "Hey maybe you could join me over the weekend" Having Matt there would definitely keep Haley from doing anything too naughty again.

"I wish I could babe but I got a game this weekend" Matt said

"Oh" Haley said glumly. By now they had walked into her bedroom and Matt pulled on a pair of boxers and started sifting through the clothes he had left in her apartment.

"But like you said it's only five days. I'll call you everyday, promise" Matt said with that adorable smile of his.

Haley felt her heart ache as she looked at Matt. Here she had a great guy, he was totally hers and came with none of the crazy emotional baggage Haley herself seemed to carry and he wanted her. The guilt that had been gnawing at her since her tryst with Nathan suddenly came back in full force. Haley pushed it down.

"Not good enough" she pouted.

"Aww babe, we still have tonight" Matt said reaching for Haley and pulling her closer.

Haley went willingly into his arms.

"I love you"

"What?" Haley practically shouted.

Even though Matt and she had been dating for three months they had yet to exchange the dreaded 'I love you-s'

Matt ran a hand through his hair nervously and then looked back at Haley, honesty shining in his eyes.

"I know this isn't perfect. Hell I'm standing in your room in my underwear. But I just realised how much I'm going to miss you when you're gone and it hit me. I love you"

Haley kissed him tenderly and he kissed her back the same way. They stood wrapped in each others' arms for a while just kissing before Haley broke off.

"I love you too"

Matt picked her up in his arms as his face lit up with happiness and once again Haley felt the now ever present guilt in her rise.

'_I do love you Matt. Just not the way you love me'_

* * *

**(22 Feb 2011, LA)**

It was late afternoon and Nathan was sitting at his desk in his study. After sending Haley an email he had decided to get some work done and was currently reading through a bunch of paperwork that had been sent over from the Sports Agency that handled his career. While he and Lucas used the same company they had chosen different Agents thinking it would be better to have two people negotiating their deals.

Nathan chucked one of the contracts he was holding on to the desk annoyed.

_'The whole point of having an agent is so that I don't have to deal with this shit'_ he thought.

But of course that's where the Dan Scott training came in. His dad had insisted that he go over all his contracts once himself so he knew what he was getting himself into. While a part of Nathan knew that was good advice, he just wasn't in the mood to read legal mumbo jumbo this afternoon.

He felt a pair of soft hands slip around his shoulders and Nathan automatically looked up to see Peyton's smiling face.

"Having fun?" she asked knowing fully well how much he hated to spend his afternoons cooped up in his study going over potential deals.

Nathan made a face. He handed her the contract he was reading. "They want me to be the new face of Armani, well actually the new body. I was thinking after last year's disaster that I really don't wanna do this again"

Peyton laughed as she recalled the events of last year.

_Early 2010 Nathan and Lucas had been asked to do the cover of GQ magazine along with a photo spread. Ignoring their clients' hesitation, both their agents had immediately agreed saying they needed the exposure. And were they exposed… The whole shoot had both Luke and Nate extremely nervous and uncomfortable but the resulting pictures were sizzling hot. Soon after, Nathan had been asked to the Armani show in Milan for the Summer Collection and after much persuasion he had agreed._

_That show had been a nightmare from the beginning. Sharing the catwalk with him was the newest reigning socialite/actress/model Tia Myer. She was tall willowy blonde and extremely beautiful. The only problem was she also came with an ego the size of Texas. She was used to men fawning over her and when Nathan hadn't responded to her flirting during the rehearsal for the show she had decided she loved a challenge and that he was THE guy for her… well for that week anyway. _

_Tia had scared Nathan. He was used to having girls throw themselves at him, they'd been doing that since he was 15 but Nathan himself had changed. He no longer enjoyed the attention as much as he had and without Peyton he felt incredibly exposed. Tia kept coming on to him and even though Nathan had rebuffed her every time he felt a strange sort of uneasiness when she was around. Nathan wasn't an idiot. He could see plain as day that the girl was hot. Although a part of him was tempted he knew he couldn't do that to Peyton or himself.He actually wanted atleast one of his relationships to work!_

_The day of the showing finally arrived and Nathan was a bundle of nerves. He walked the ramp alone first and when he closed his mind off from what was happening and just went with the flow, he found he actually didn't hate it as much as he thought. After a quick wardrobe change Nathan took his position just off stage and on his cue he walked out and shuddered slightly as Tia came out from the other side and came to stand next to him. They walked to end of the ramp together and there Tia pulled a move that had shocked him. She had let out her famous laugh and then turned to the unsuspecting basketball star next to her and planted a big kiss straight on his lips._

_Although Nathan's first instinct was to push her away, he was aware of the hundreds of photographers and reporters taking pictures and recording every move. So he did the only other thing he could think of, he kissed her back! _

_When they finally got back stage Nathan had hurried into his dressing roo and called Peyton. He told her what had happened and instead of the angry silence he expected to hear, Peyton had been in hysterics. She found the whole situation hilarious and had just told him to have a good time and that she trusted him._

_Nathan had beaten a hasty retreat after the show. Not willing to be anywhere near Tia after that kiss and knowing that if he stayed she would be around, Nathan had taken the first flight back to LA. But even back home that kiss had made the front page. _

_After enduring weeks of heightened paparazzi scrutiny and his own family's constant ribbing things had finally settled down. But the interest in Nathan remained and from then on he became a fixture in the gossip columns. _

_The only good thing that came out of the 'fashion fiasco' was the publicity it brought Nathan. He had signed a lucrative contract with Nike and he had been asked to be a part of the 'dream team' for an XBOX game based on the NBA. Other offers slowly started pouring in and that's when the annoying paperwork had started. _

"I think you should do it" Peyton said.

"Are you kidding me? Do you not remember what happened in Milan?"

"Sure I do. But hey, that totally put you on the map. This offer sounds pretty fun. All you have to do is shoot a few ads, do a few shows and go to a few parties. How bad could that be really?"

"Very, especially if _Tia_ is there again" Nathan uttered her name like it was the scariest thing in the world not a beautiful twenty-something girl.

"Oh please, ego much? She is so over you. You're last year's news honey" Peyton teased.

"I am, am I?" Nathan stood up quickly and pulled Peyton to him. He kissed her and stopped when he felt her tremble.

"Looks like you enjoy last year's leftovers babe"

Peyton just grabbed him and pulled him closer for a deep kiss. As things started to get intense Nathan stopped and looked at his desk. He carefully placed his computer on the ground and then with a wicked smile he pushed the rest of the stuff on the desk onto the floor.

"Wanna join me?"

Peyton yelped when Nathan scooped her up in his arms not waiting for her reply. He placed her gently on the table and then went back to kissing her as she started to unbutton his shirt.

When Peyton ran her hands over his chest Nathan had a sudden flash of Haley doing the same thing. He broke off from Peyton and just stared at the ground avoiding her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Peyton asked concerned.

Nathan tried to ignore the guilt that was eating away at him and smiled at Peyton.

"Everything's fine. You just got me all worked up" Nathan lied easily.

"And you're complaining, why?"

"Not complaining babe. Complimenting" Nathan said as he dipped to kiss her neck.

"I love you Nate" Peyton whispered.

"I love you too" Nathan replied automatically. But unlike all the times before, his heart wasn't fully in it.

* * *

Ok.. I still don't own OTH. 

Now first up, Haley's tattoo. I was gonna add a little bit about it in the first training session but honestly, I forgot. It'll make an appearance some time.

I know things progressed fast between Nathan and Haley but don't think its all sunshine and roses, far from it. I'm glad most of you seemed to like the sex scene the way it was but I'm still gonna try and leave most of it to your pervy imaginations.. ;) lol

This chapter was just to appease all those Pathan fans out there although I really am NOT one of them. I love Naley and that's how it's supposed to be. I just wanted to show you the interaction between the couples. There's obviously a lot of love there so that's what makes the situation a lot more complicated.

Thanks for the reviews but the lastchap got like the least. I thought about maybe not posting for a while but I decided to give you guys this one bit, snd just hope some of you readers out there will tell me what your thinking. But no reviews and I'll just go work on my other stories. Blackmail at its very best. HAHAHAHAHA (evil laugh)

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Haley walked slowly, scanning the crowd for a familiar face. She had just arrived in LA and her bodyguards Rob and Joe were carrying her luggage and hovering close at the same time. Her face lit up when she finally saw a well-loved face. She ran forward.

"Luke" she shouted as she ran into his arms. Even though she had seen him less than two weeks ago, Haley found it so comforting to just be in the vicinity of her best friend.

"Hey Buddy" Lucas said as he swung Haley around. He put her down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leading her out, his own bodyguards following.

"Where's Brooke?" Haley questioned. "She told me she was going to come"

Lucas laughed, "She's here. She just won't get out of the car"

"Okay I'll bite, why?"

"On the way here she decided she wanted to have a drink and when the driver braked at one point she managed to spill like a tiny drop of juice on her shoe. She freaked. Brooke refused to get out saying there's always paparazzi at the airport and the last thing she wants is to be a **fashion don't**"

Haley laughed along with Lucas knowing fully well how was about her clothes.

Lucas directed her to the car and once Rob and Joe had loaded her luggage, they were off.

* * *

"If you're done bonding with the boys, you might want to focus some of that energy on me" Brooke said to Haley with a disgruntled face. Brooke had been looking forward to this time with Haley but as soon as Lucas found out Haley was coming he had dropped everything to hang out with his best friend. Even Keith was being unco-operative. Instead of taking Lucas out like he promised, he had sat down and had spent the last hour reminiscing with Lucas and Haley. Karen was the only one on her side as far Brooke was concerned.

"I'm sorry Tigger. We'll go do whatever you have planned. We'll leave right now" Haley said as she got up from where she was sitting.

"Good. Now you men do… whatever it is that men do. We are going to go make ourselves even more beautiful than we currently are" Brooke said dimpling.

With that she dragged Haley and Karen into the waiting limousine.

* * *

It was six o'clock in the evening and Brooke, Haley and Karen were settled into Haley's suite at Hotel Bel Air. Even though at first Brooke had protested against Haley staying at a hotel, she had seized the idea of using the suite for their girls' night.

"That was some day" Karen said.

"Yeah it was" Haley agreed.

Brooke had taken them to the Beverly Hills Spa and they had spent the day having every treatment they could possibly fit into four hours. They all felt refreshed and rejuvenated. Now they were sitting in the living room of Haley's suite, the same suite she had had last trip. Just being there made Haley want to smile and cringe. Her memory of that day with Nathan was definitely bittersweet. She loved how they had given in to their passion and had thus formed a new friendship but she hated the thought of hurting anyone especially Matt. He was like the most wonderful guy she had ever been with but at the end of the day it always came down to one tiny detail. He wasn't Nathan.

"I've given you all day to stew in your own thoughts. Now spill superstar" Brooke said.

Haley sighed and looked at the carpet. "I don't know where to begin"

"Whatever you feel comfortable talking about, start with that. It might help to have a sympathetic ear or two" Karen encouraged.

"I don't want you to think any less of me. I love you so much. You were a like a second mother to me, more so than my actual mom. And Brooke you've stood by me through everything. I'm afraid you'll hate me"

"Okay, first, I could never hate you. No matter what. I swear. And I'm sure Karen will agree with me when I say that we will always be there for you. We're family" Brooke said as Karen nodded her agreement.

Haley refused to look into their eyes as she said in a small voice, "I slept with Nathan"

And then there was silence.

"What? When?" Karen questioned

"How was it?" Brooke wanted to know.

"Two weeks ago when I was here, he came over to see if we could try and be friends and uh, things kinda got outta hand"

"I'll say" Brooke muttered.

Karen gave her a look and then turned back to Haley, "Honey, what does this mean for the two of you?"

"Nothing, I don't know. I mean we talked, he asked if I wanted to be friends with him again. I told him I'd give it a shot and so we decided to just email each other for now" Haley said in a rush.

"Haley, do you honestly think you and Nathan can be just friends?"

"Yeh, I mean you guys did the nasty the first time you were alone with each other in six years" Brooke added.

"I guess, I hope we can" Haley said and then stopped, "I've spent so many years away from him, I just wanna get to know him again. He's Nathan, I just want him in my life again" Haley said trying to convince them and herself.

"Look Haley, if you and Nate wanna get to know each other again that's cool. But you do remember your boyfriend right?" Brooke said, "And Peyton" she added.

"Yeah I remember them, all too well." Haley said. "But Nathan said he told her about us trying to be friends and she was fine with it"

"That's Peyton for you. Stupid and naïve till the end" Brooke said then seeing Haley's look, "Sorry, was speaking as Peyton's best friend. Give me a moment to switch back into Haley's best friend"

"Haley" Karen said ignoring Brooke's ramblings, "What about Matt? I thought you were happy with him. Atleast that's what Lucas got from you"

"I am happy with him. He loves me and I love him" Haley's breath caught in her throat as she said those words. She wondered if they could tell she was lying. "And I haven't told him about Nathan and I trying to be friends again simply because he doesn't know there was a 'Nathan and I'"

"You haven't told him you were married?" Karen asked the slight disapproval in her tone apparent.

"No. When Nate and I, umm, separated we added a non-disclosure statement to our paperwork. Basically, neither of us are to ever discuss our marriage with the press or anyone connected to the media. I guess I've become so paranoid over the years that I stopped talking about it. I never told Jordan either and we were together for fourteen months" Haley confided.

"So what are you going to do now?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing. I'm just so confused. I think I could be happy with Matt but that day with Nathan really messed with my head. At the same time both of us agreed we were not at a point in our lives where we could even think about giving us a chance again. Nathan loves Peyton, I could tell and he really doesn't want to hurt her and the same applies for me towards Matt"

"Oh kiddo, don't worry too much about it. You'll figure out what is right for you. And if you need me I'm here" Karen said as she hugged Haley.

"You know I always go your back right tutor girl?" Brook said.

"Thanks guys. I'm so glad you're here for me. I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Lucky for you, you'll never have to find out" Brooke said joining the hug.

"Okay girls, I thought you promised this old lady some fun" Karen said laughing as she ended the hug.

"Oh, we did, didn't we?" Brooke said smiling evilly.

"Oh no Tigger, whatever you're thinking, stop. I'm scared now"

"Oh no bestfriend and future mother-in-law, we're gonna have a night to remember. Let's go"

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up in her huge bed but she wasn't alone. She could feel the boy heat from the person lying next to her. She was almost afraid to wake up and see who it was.

'_Oh God, Please tell me I didn't bring home a random last night'_

She opened her eyes cautiously and then laughed. Tangled in her sheets were Brooke and Karen. Haley snickered as last night's events came rushing back.

_Flashback_

_**Previous Night**_

"_Where are we going Brooke?" Karen asked for the millionth time. She smoothed down the front of her dress uncomfortably, "And why do I need to be dressed like this?" _

"_Oh Karen, live a little. We all have our men but where we're going will have you wishing you never got married." Brooke smiled mischievously, "And you have to wear that because you're a total MILF and you have to look the part"_

"_MILF?" Karen questioned confused._

_Brooke just giggled and so Karen turned to Haley._

"_Don't ask Karen, just go with it." Haley said. She had resigned herself to her fate and had stopped protesting after Brooke had made her squeeze into a corset that made her boobs spill out. She literally did not have the breath to argue._

_They rode in the limo is silence for a while before Karen again spoke, "So will you tell me now?"_

"_My god, future mother-in-law, you need to relax. You're worse than a five year old. Here have a drink" Brooke said handing Karen one of her own concoctions. _

_Karen hesitantly accepted but seeing Haley and Broke sipping the same drink she decided, "Oh What the hell!" She took a big sip and nearly gagged from the burning feeling in her throat. _

"_What's in this Brooke?" Karen asked. _

"_Oh nothing, Vodka and blue lemonade"_

"_In what ratio?"_

"_Karen!" Haley called out. "Like I said before, don't ask. Just go with it" Hale giggled at the surprise on Brooke's face._

"_What? I know how to have fun" Haley said defensively. _

"_I know superstar. I'm just starting to enjoy this side of you" Brooke said._

_Karen shook her head slightly at the absurdity of the situation, "I'm too old for this" she mumbled to herself before making up her mind to just 'go with it' like Haley kept saying. _

"_Okay girls, here's to a night to remember" Karen said raising her glass._

"_To tonight" Brooke and Haley echoed as the clinked their glasses with Karen's and took a sip. _

"_Now that everyone's on board let the night begin" Brooke shouted._

……

_Forty five minutes later, Brooke, Haley and surprisingly Karen were still having the time of their lives._

"_Take it all off" Karen yelled drunkenly at the man on stage as Brooke backed her up with her own yells while Haley looked on amused. Brooke had taken them to, surprise surprise, a strip club! Karen who Brooke had successfully gotten tipsy on the ride over had forgotten all her inhibitions and was the loudest of them all. _

"_Haley!" Brooke shouted, "Get up here" _

_Haley looked up to see Brooke and Karen were on stage dancing with the strippers. The club owners and security obviously knew who they were because no one made an effort to have them stop. _

_Haley knew she shouldn't but as always when she had been drinking, her ideas of right and wrong disappeared. "Okay" she agreed and got up and started dancing along with her friends. _

_Hours later they collapsed into their limo and driven back to Haley hotel. They were met at the hotel by Haley's security personnel who were furious that she had disappeared alone. They were quickly ushered into Haley's suite where they had all passed out on her large bed._

_End. _

Haley grabbed the bottle of aspirin someone had placed conveniently on her bedside table and swallowed two. She got out of bed and then proceeded to wake her two companions.

Once Brooke and Karen were up they both accepted the offered aspirin before bolting. Brooke had screamed something about a hemline that needed to be altered by that night and Karen had wanted to go check on Keith. Once they left Haley got into her tub and lay there, hoping her hangover wouldn't be too bad. After her bath, Haley had returned to bed. She had climbed into the newly made bed, making a mental note to leave a large tip for the maids.

At around noon Haley's cell phone rang and jarred her back into reality.

"Hello?"

"Hey Buddy"

"Luke, hey. What's going on?" Haley said in her sleepy voice.

"Shit did I wake you?" Lucas asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Haley said truthfully. The aspirin combined with her bath and nap had chased the hangover away.

"Good, then you'll join me for lunch. Brooke had a work emergency. Since you had your time with her yesterday I was hoping I could tempt you into some bonding time with Luke"

"Don't ever refer to yourself in third person again and you have a deal. What time should I get there?" Haley asked.

"I'll pick you up in half an hour. That enough time for you?" Lucas asked.

"Sure. See ya then"

"Bye"

* * *

Exactly thirty minutes later Haley walked into the lobby. She was dressed in a casual yet elegant way with her brown Prada skirt, a pale pink Gucci strapless top and her favourite Jimmy Choos. She also wore over sized Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses. Before coming down she had swallowed another aspirin and Haley felt like she was good to go.

She smiled as she saw Lucas get out of his car and come into the Lobby.

"Pink? Haley Ja- I mean Scott is actually wearing pink?" Lucas asked in way of a greeting.

"It's nice to see you too And yes, it's pink but it's also Gucci and it's so light it's practically white" Haley sais sulkily.

"Well you look great and it is nice to see you. We haven't been able to spend any time together. Just the two of us"

Haley softened, "Thanks Luke and I'm sorry. I know I should have made more of an effort but I promise I will"

"I know you will Hales. So, shall we?" Luke said grinning as he offered his arm.

"I would be delighted" Haley said properly before they both burst into laughter as they made their way back to the car.

"So where are we going?" Haley asked after they got into Luke's black Mercedes SLK convertible. "This car is so not what I pictured you driving"

"You'll see" Lucas said as he drove. "And the car is not mine. It's Brooke's. Mine's in the shop"

Some time later he pulled up and motioned for Haley to get out.

"Oh my god Luke, I can't believe you remembered"

Luke had brought her to Santa Monica. When Haley was about nine her whole family had come to California on a holiday. After much pleading, Karen had allowed Lucas to joins the James' on their vacation. There at the Santa Monica beach, Haley had spent the whole day with her three sisters, two brothers and Luke building sand castles and playing in the ocean. Years later she had always said that was her absolute favourite vacation because it was the last where the whole family were together and of course her best buddy.

"Of course I remember Hales. We had such a great time here, back when it was just you and me. Before Na- boyfriends and girlfriends entered our world."

"I miss that" Haley admitted quietly. She stared at the water longingly.

"I wish you'd told me. I would have brought my swimsuit" Haley said.

Lucas grinned, "Ah, but I came prepared" He passed Haley a bad and she saw a green bikini in it. She looked up at him strangely.

"Ok, so I told Brooke what I was planning and she gave me this. There's a note in there"

'_Super-star, this is a Brooke Davis original so don't you dare complain about it. Just march your cute little butt into the change rooms and put it on. Luv ya. Tigger' _

Haley laughed as she read the note. She pulled the bikini out of the bag and looked at it.

"I'm gonna go change. Meet you back here in five?" Haley said to Luke and without waiting for his answer she left in the direction of the change rooms.

She loved what Luke was doing for her. Giving her a day to just be Haley James regular Jane, not Haley Scott recording artist. Normally she would never have gone into a public change room but she just wanted to be today. So she ducked in making sure no one saw her and quickly changed. Brooke had thoughtfully also provided a sarong which matched the bikini perfectly. She tied it in a perfect knot and then hurried back to the car to toss her stuff back in. She saw Lucas standing there in his board shorts.

"Race you" she suddenly screamed and took off to the water leaving Lucas to carry their towels, sunscreen and water.

Luke laughed as he ran to catch up with her. Haley stopped for a moment to take off her sarong and in that moment Lucas dropped everything he was holding and caught up with her and swung her into his arms.

"Luke No" She shouted as he carried her into the water.

"Hales Yes" he said and then dropped her straight in.

"Oh you're so gonna pay for that mister" Haley shouted as she ran after Lucas who pretended to be scared. When she got close she jumped onto his back and Lucas immediately supported her legs with his arms.

They spent an hour just playing in the water and having a good time.

After a while they got out of the water and went back to where they had left their stuff. After spreading their huge beach towels out Haley collapsed on to one. Then she shot up.

"Sunscreen! I forgot. Damn, I can't handle cancer on top of everything else" she wailed.

Lucas laughed. "You're such a drama queen. Just lay back, I got you"

Haley did as she was told and lay down on her tummy. As Lucas massaged sunscreen into her back she giggled.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, I just remembered this one letter I got from a fan. He said he dreamt of taking me to the beach and rubbing sunscreen into my back" Haley giggled again, "You are basically living out the fantasy of a million boys"

"Well, if they all had seen you in that ugly ass poncho and dopey hat, I'm sure those fantasies would turn into nightmares" Lucas said pinching her slightly.

"Shut up" Haley laughed as she got up to swat Lucas. She grabbed the sunscreen from him and rubbed some on her legs, arms, shoulders and tummy.

"Now turn around" Haley ordered Luke who was watching her routine amused.

"Yes ma'am" he said and let Haley rub the lotion into his wide back.

When she finished, he saw her look and quietly did the rest of his body before lying back next to her.

"I miss you" Luke said softly.

"I'm right here Luke" Haley said.

"You know what I mean. This" he said waving his hand around, "just makes me feel your absence even more when you're not around. I hate that you live so far away. I hate that our careers make it impossible for us to just spend time together whenever we want. I wish things could be like they used to"

"Oh Luke" Haley whispered as she rolled over to hug him. "I feel the same way. I wish I could be here more. I've actually been thinking about spending more time here."

Luke's face lit up, "That would be awesome Hales" He tucked his arms around her as they just lay there on the sand.

"You've always been my best friend. And you always will be. No matter what" Lucas promised her again.

Haley felt tears rush to her eyes and before she could stop a few tears rolled down her face and fell on Lucas.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucas asked the moment he noticed she was upset.

Haley brushed the tears away and said, "Sometimes I don't think I deserve people like you in my life. Promise me you'll always be there"

"I promise. I love you Hales"

"I love you too" And this time Haley meant it.

* * *

"So what now BFF?" Haley asked as they got back into Luke's car. It was half past four in the afternoon and she wasn't the least bit tired.

They had eaten a light lunch at one of the beachside cafes where they had immediately been recognised. After both were approached by fans for autographs, they had decided to hightail it out of there.

"You'll see" Lucas smiled mysteriously.

"Well aren't you full of surprises today" Haley remarked, "But if you actually remembered you'd know I hate surprises so just spill already"

"Did you enjoy yourself earlier?" Luke asked

"Yes" Haley admitted.

"Then trust me. You know I would never steer you wrong" Lucas said.

"Oh no, now I'm worried" Haley said.

"Don't be"

When Lucas finally pulled up Haley noticed that they were in Beverley Hills. A valet stepped up immediately and took the keys from Lucas. Haley waited for him to walk up to her and they both entered the Backstage Café.

"Wow" Haley said as she looked around the place. "I've heard about this place. Always meant to come here but I never did"

Luke smiled, "Well I'm glad I got to bring you"

"I'm glad you got to bring me too" Haley said and reached up to kiss him on the cheek sweetly.

They were directed to the VIP lounge where Haley could see a few familiar faces but since this was Haley and Luke Day she didn't bother to say hello.

Haley ordered a martini and Lucas ordered a beer and they just sat there catching up. Neither had more than that one drink since they both had to be at the training session the next day and more importantly, Haley had been drunk the night before and Lucas was driving home.

"So how are things? I know everything is wonderful with Brooke" Haley said rolling her eyes, "but the other stuff"

"Things are good. I've been getting a lot of offers for endorsement deals. The one's with just me are a lot easier to close than the ones where they want both Scott brothers. Mike is crazy"

"Mike?"

"He's Nate's agent. Whenever we want our contracts re-negotiated we have them double team whoever we're dealing with. Seems smarter to have two people working for us rather than one, atleast that's what Dad said. The man is a son of a bitch but he is pretty smart when it comes to these things" Lucas said smiling.

Haley laughed, "So why is Mike crazy?"

"He isn't. He just drives Peter, that's my agent, up the wall. They work for the same company, are the exact same age, they even like the same sports but nothing on god's great earth can make them get along"

"Well my agent is an ass" Haley said, "You'd think since I've been doing this since I was 17 I would know what to do but NO. Alanna is the most irritating person alive"

"Then why do you keep her around?" Lucas asked

"Cos even though she annoys me she's awesome at what she does" Haley smiled. "Have you seen the ads I get to do? I have like the best picks. And it's easy work. Easy money. So no reason to complain"

"Yet you do" Luke pointed out.

Haley stuck her tongue out at him, "You don't count. You're my best buddy. I am obliged to tell you how miserable my life is so you can make it better"

"True that. Well if I'm needed to make your life better for one we're gonna have to stop talking about our careers. And two, we're gonna dance"

Haley allowed herself to be pulled up by an enthusiastic Lucas and she had the best time just dancing and having fun with him.

When Lucas finally took her back to her hotel, it was late and they both knew they had to get home and get some rest.

"You sure you don't wanna come back to mine?" Lucas asked as he walked her to the lobby.

"I'm sure. If I come back with you then I'll end up staying up with Brooke and when she's around alcohol cannot be far away"

"Fine, but I'm only letting you off the hook tonight cos I know you're spending the morning with me training and in the evening we're having dinner. We're still on for dinner right?"

"Yup. Now go home and sleep. I'll cya bright and early tomorrow."

"Bye Hales" Lucas said as he gave her a quick hug.

"Bye Lukey" Haley teased.

* * *

The next morning, Haley was up and ready by 7.45am. Her car was supposed to pick her up at any moment so she could make it to the gym by 8.30am.

Haley was dressed similarly to last time. She wore another one of her monogrammed trackie pants with a matching sports bra. A tight singlet finished her look and she had on a thin sweatshirt that bore the logo NYU.

As soon as her car arrived, Haley was off and when she entered the gym she realised she was the last one to arrive.

"Finally. Did you oversleep?" Lucas asked, his tone friendly but not too. Haley immediately realised the cameras were back and they were taping this session too for the promotions and publicity for the event.

"Sorry. I didn't realise I was late" Haley said as she took a seat next to Kelly.

She looked up and saw Nathan looking at her and she smiled slightly and was happy to see him smile back. She pulled her sweatshirt off and watched as Nathan's eyes looked at her exposed tummy. Knowing he was watching her made Haley feel that familiar tingly feeling she always felt when Nathan was around.

"Okay, I hope all of you went over your evaluations" Lucas said loudly. "We're going to split into our teams today and see how well we work together. As you know I'm Captain of Team A and Nathan is Captain of Team B. So Team A, follow me, Team B, follow him"

Once the teams were separated, Haley turned her full attention to Lucas. He gave them pointers and had them play two on two with Kwame being the fourth person. Since Mischa was tall she had a clear advantage over Haley as they played. Tobey had played ball growing up so he caught on fairly quickly.

"That was good. I can see some real improvement. Now I want you to try doing a few lay ups" Lucas said as he demonstrated one. "Watch the footwork"

After what seemed like endless hours of torture to Haley, Lucas finally announced a break. Haley jogged over to where her bag was and she saw Nathan there grabbing something from his own bag.

"Hey" she said shyly.

"Hey" Nathan replied.

Nathan watched as Haley bent over to grab her bottle that was in her bag. As she did her singlet rode up and he saw the tattoo.

'_Shit'_ he cursed as he felt lust course through him. To see that Haley still had the tattoo turned him on so bad. He felt this primal joy that she was still marked as his.

'_I need my head checked'_ Nathan thought.

"Are you okay?" Haley's worried voice broke into the fog of lust surrounding his brain.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. I just was thinking"

A knowing smile played on Haley's lips and for a moment Nathan was afraid she could see what he was thinking.

"Up late partying?" she asked and Nathan was confused.

"No" he answered.

"Then what's with the blank stares. I just assumed you got trashed last night and you were still hungover"

Nathan smirked, "Sorry to disappoint but I actually went to bed early last night. Since you were too busy to join us for dinner, Peyt and I just ordered take out and watched a movie."

Haley felt her heart clench at the picture of domesticity he had just painted for her.

"Sorry about that. It's just Luke and I kinda wanted to spend some time together, just me and him."

"You were with Luke?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Uh, Yeh. It was Haley and Lucas Day yesterday. We just hung out, went to the beach, had lunch and then went dancing."

Nathan felt a small pang of jealousy at her words. Even though he knew it was stupid, he couldn't help but envy her easy relationship with and obvious affection for Lucas.

"Sounds like fun" he remarked casually.

"It was" Haley said.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Nathan asked abruptly. "Maybe we could have dinner? My parents are here from Tree Hill and although I can't speak for my dad, I know my mum would love to see you. And-"

Haley cut him off quickly, "I'd love to Nate but I already have plans I can't cancel."

Nathan was cut by her rejection but then he dismissed it.

"After the shit my dad pulled last year I'm not surprised" Nathan said. "Maybe next time you come into town you can make some time for your friend" A slightly angry tone crept into his voice as he turned away.

"It's not that Nate" Haley said putting her hand on his arm to stop him.

The moment contact was made they both jerked away as if they had been shocked. It was like their skin touching sent a bolt of electricity through the two of them.

"Then what is it Hales?" Nathan asked still not turning around.

"It's just that I promised Karen and Keith I would have dinner with them at Lucas's and Brooke's. I can't cancel now"

Since Nathan had his back turned to Haley, she couldn't see the smile that spread across his face. Wiping the happy of his face he carefully schooled his expression into a slightly disappointed look.

"That's fine Hales. Hopefully I'll see you before you leave"

"I'd like that" Haley said softly.

"Good" and with that Nathan jogged back on to the court shouting for his team mates to join him.

'_It sure will be fun tonight'_ Nathan thought as he smiled again.

* * *

Haley was beyond tired when she opened her suite door which is why she failed to notice the coat lying on her sofa. She wandered into her bedroom aimlessly but stopped short when she saw the person sitting on her bed.

"Matt!" she said joyfully. "You came"

Haley walked up to give him a kiss hello and that was when she noticed the expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked tentatively.

Matt threw the papers he was holding in his hand on her face.

"That's what wrong Haley" he said as he stormed out of the bedroom and into the sitting room.

Haley bent down to gather the papers and saw that they were tabloids and some actually newspapers but the one thing they had in common was her name splashed on the front page.

'**Scott and Scott, a match made in heaven'**

'**Playing with a player, Haley Scott returns to her first love, basketball players'**

The headlines got dumber as she went through them.

Horrified that they must have found out about her and Nathan, Haley anxiously opened one of the magazines and then almost fell over.

There, printed were pictures of Lucas picking her up at the airport, from them at the beach the day before and of them exiting Backstage Café.

Haley grabbed all the papers in her hand and walked out to where Matt was pacing. Seeing his face, she couldn't stop herself. She started laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Matt thundered making Haley laugh even harder. "You told me you were gonna shop and hang out with some old friends. Two days after you leave I see your face splashed across nearly every newspaper with some basketball player rubbing his hands all over you"

Sensing his anger Haley stopped laughing but she couldn't stop smiling.

"Matt, calm down. Trust me when you hear what I have to say you'll be laughing too. Yes Lucas did pick me up from the airport and yes I spent the day with him yesterday but I was doing exactly what I told you I would be doing, hanging out with old friends"

Matt stopped pacing and looked at Haley.

"How come I've never heard you mention him before then?" He asked still angry.

"Lucas and I have been best friends since we were six. We have never been more than friends. If anything, he has been like a big brother to me my whole life" Seeing that Matt was about to say something Haley interrupted.

"It's a long story. Why don't we sit down?" Haley said and reluctantly Matt took a seat on the couch across from her.

"Okay, where was I? Uh Yeh, Luke and I grew up together. When we were in high school our twosome expanded and it included Brooke, who happens to be Luke's fiancée and Nathan, his brother and another friend Peyton"

"Why haven't I ever met them before?"

"See the thing is, Nathan and I dated before I went on my first tour and it ended badly. I never wanted Luke to have to choose between his brother and his best friend so I backed off. Only Luke wouldn't let me. We stayed in touch and when this UNICEF game came up I took it as a chance to get to know my best friend again. I swear to you nothing is going on between me and Lucas"

Matt stared at Haley for a full minute before smiling.

"Fine. I believe you. But now I'm worried about the other brother" he said jokingly.

Haley panicked but forced herself to reply in a steady tone, "Nathan and I ended a long time ago. He actually started dating one of our other best friends after I left. Peyton, the girl I mentioned before. They are still together"

Matt laughed, "Wow, you have some history with these people"

Haley went willingly as Matt pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I never told you about them" Haley whispered.

"I'm sorry I overreacted and flew across the country because of some tabloids"

Haley giggled, "I'm glad you did. Now you can meet them"

Haley pulled away from Matt. "I'm gonna call Brooke and give them the heads up about the news and of you joining us for dinner tonight"

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose" Matt said.

"Nonsense. We're family and they will want to meet you. Lucas already told me he's been meaning to have the 'talk' with you"

Haley found her phone in her room and saw several missed calls. Some from Matt and others from Alanna and her PR person George. Ignoring them, Haley dialled Brooke's number.

"Hello? Brooke's phone" A male voice answered.

"Luke? Why are you answering Brooke's phone?"

"Haley, hi. She's in the bathroom. I hope you're not calling to cancel tonight" Luke asked.

"No, I was just wondering if you have place for one more" Haley quickly filled Lucas in on what had happened and once she did she couldn't get him to listen to another word, he was so busy laughing.

"Stop acting like a hyena for a moment and listen to me. Don't tell Brooke about this little mess. I kinda want to myself" Haley said smiling. "Now tell me, is it okay if I bring Matt?"

"Sure Hales." Luke said through snickers. "I'll just tell Brooke it's ten people for dinner instead of nine"

"Ten?" Haley asked. "I thought it was just your parents, you two and I"

"Yes, but remember, my parents come with their own partners and how could you forget my little brother?" Lucas said.

"Nathan is gonna be there tonight?"

"And I thought you would be pissed about Dan being there"

"That too. Lucas, how could you not tell me?" Haley whined and then she noticed Matt walking to the room.

"Look, I have to go but this is not over" Haley whispered.

"Be here by 7" Lucas answered.

"Fine" Haley said and hung up.

She turned to Matt with a big smile. "It's all set"

* * *

I don't own OTH or any other place or person mentioned except Matt. I like him.

Thank you so much for the reviews.

This extra long chapter is my way of showing my appreciation to the readers and also because I'm going away for a wedding this weekend and won't be able to update. But I combined two chapters and am posting them together so you can't complain. If I have enough reviews when I come back I will post the next bit and if you love NALEY drama, hopefully you'll love that. So make my week and tell me what you think. PLEASE!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

It was five past seven when Haley nervously rung the doorbell to Luke's home. Matt stood by her side holding two bottles of hideously expensive French wine.

"Tutor-girl, and Mr. fuckable himself, you guys made it" Brooke said as Haley and Matt stepped in.

"This is Brooke" Haley said to Matt who looked a little shell shocked. "She's Luke's fiancée. Brooke this is-"

"I know, Mr. Fuckable. It's so great to meet you" Brooke said giving him and then Haley quick hugs.

"Likewise" Matt said with a grin.

He turned to Haley and mouthed, _'Mr. Fuckable'_

Haley blushed and motioned for Matt to follow her and Brooke.

"Oh we brought wine" Haley said as Matt handed the bottles to Brooke.

"Just what we need. More booze" Brooke smiled as they entered the living room.

Karen, Deb and Peyton were talking in one corner while Keith, Dan and Lucas were loudly discussing some game. When Brooke entered followed by Haley and Matt all conversation seized.

"Um, Hi" Haley said lamely.

"Haley honey, we've been waiting for you" Karen said rushing forward to pull her into a hug. Right behind her was Lucas who hugged her next. "Hey Buddy"

Haley smiled at Deb hesitantly but when her eyes lighted on Dan, her face grew cold. She didn't even bother giving him a dirty look, she just turned away. That move had her face to face with Peyton. Her husband's lover.

"Hi" Haley said uncomfortably.

"Hi" Peyton replied smiling.

"Luke, you need to move the bar in here" Nathan said loudly as he walked in. "I hate making that walk with a full glass"

He stopped short as he took in the scene in front of him. Everyone in the room except Matt seemed to be looking from him to Haley waiting for an explosion.

Nathan carefully set his drink down on a side table and walked over to where Haley stood. Smiling slightly at Peyton over Haley's head, Nathan stopped in front of his wife.

"Surprise" he said softly.

Haley's expression changed from slight apprehension to shock. "You knew?" she half shouted as she slapped his arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Nathan laughed and pulled her into a brief hug. "I would've missed the look on your face if I had" he said. "You look great"

Haley smiled shyly, "Thank you. You look nice too."

Nathan slipped his arm around Peyton who smiled up at him reassuringly.

Haley looked away and saw that Matt was looking quite lost.

"Uh everyone, this is Matt Johnson, my uh, boyfriend. Matt you should recognise Lucas atleast" Haley teased.

Matt smiled embarrassedly at Lucas while everyone else looked curious that she said Lucas only not Lucas and Nathan. After all they did play for the same team.

Seeing the question on everyone's face, Haley laughed. She turned to Lucas,

"You didn't tell them?"

"Nope. Been waiting for you. Do you know how hard it's been to stop everyone from touching their phones, the TV and the internet? Not to mention hiding all the papers" Lucas started to laugh again.

"Oh well, I guess I should tell you. Luke and I made the front page. Of like every newspaper and tabloid in the country" Haley started to laugh with Lucas as she tossed the papers Matt had brought with him on the coffee table.

Nathan grabbed the first paper and flipped a few pages until he came to the pictures of Lucas and Haley at the beach. Haley was dressed in a tiny green bikini and she was lying wrapped in Luke's arms on the sand. They looked so happy and content. Even though he knew he was being crazy, the jealousy Nathan had felt earlier that day came rushing back.

"Oh my god, tutor girl, you look smoking! But I guess I should be hating you right now for trying to steal my man" Brooke said jokingly.

"Oh please Brooke. Luke and I tried and failed a long time ago. We pretty much decided then that we're only ever meant to be friends"

"You guys dated?" Nathan asked shocked.

'_This is not good for my rage'_ he thought

At this point Karen started laughing. "I remember that. You two were so cute. They kept saying they were going to get married"

"Mom" Luke said embarrassed.

"How come I never heard this?" Brooke asked amused. "You two went out?"

"No!" Both Haley and Lucas shouted simultaneously.

"They were in love" Karen said in a sing song way.

Haley and Lucas looked at each other, both with the same expression of 'Oh yeah, I remember' and then they promptly looked grossed out.

"I thought you said you never dated him" Matt asked confused.

Haley started laughing again and this time Karen and Lucas joined in ignoring everyone else's puzzled looks.

"We were six" Haley finally said through her laughter.

"No we were seven" Lucas argued.

"Dream on loser, I was smart by the time I turned seven. I would never have even considered you by then."

"Shut up" Lucas said as he fake tried to grab her.

By now everyone started laughing; only Dan looked on with a strange smile.

"Okay, before Matt here thinks we're totally crazy let me atleast introduce him to the family seeing as you're not doing it" Lucas said.

"Okay, Matt. First, my parents Karen and Keith Scott"

Matt smiled and said hello.

"Now this is my father Dan Scott and my step mother Deb Scott. Deb is Nathan's mom"

Again Matt said his hellos. Haley had filled him in on the Scott's strange family circumstances on the way.

"Finally this is my brother Nathan Scott and his girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer"

"Wow, I've seen some of your work. You're really very talented" Matt said to Peyton after saying hello to Nathan.

"Thank you" Peyton said surprised.

Matt chuckled at the expression on her face, "Just because I play football does not mean I don't know how to get to an art gallery." He said good naturedly, used to that reaction.

Peyton blushed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that there are so few people who are familiar with my work here in America"

"Oh, well I actually saw your exhibition in Paris last year. I've always been a fan of Badeau and when I his protégé was having a showing I knew I had to go."

By now Haley and Nathan had tuned their partners' conversation out and had turned their attention to each other.

"So you didn't tell me Johnson was coming tonight" Nathan said. His feelings were all out of whack today. He kept feeling an irrational jealousy towards Lucas regarding Haley and he didn't even want to try and figure out how much he hated Matt.

"You didn't tell me **you** were coming tonight" Haley shot back.

"Sorry about that" Nathan sighed. "I thought if I told you, you might decide not to come tonight"

"Well" Haley said, "You weren't wrong. When Luke told me, I thought about skipping but that would be running away. And I'm tired of doing that"

Nathan and Haley shared a look of understanding. They were both tired of running away. They needed to face their pasts and that meant each other. The only thing was neither was prepared for the many possible outcomes.

"So you play for the Giants right?" Dan Scott's voice broke into their conversations.

Haley visibly tensed and just as Nathan was going to put his hand around her, he stopped when he saw Peyton.

"Yes Mr. Scott. I've been playing with the team for about three years now" Matt replied easily. He stepped away from Peyton and closer to Haley.

"Call me Dan. So do you play any basketball?" Dan asked.

Matt laughed as he rested his hand on Haley's waist. "A little. But not enough to want to go a few rounds with these guys" Matt said pointing at Lucas and Nathan.

"Luke had a court out back. Maybe we can go shoot a few hoops later. Get to know each other better. After all, we are family… in a way" Dan said smiled with his lips only.

"As long as we're not betting anything, I'm cool with that" Matt said.

Nathan wanted to hit his Dad but stopped himself. It wasn't like the guy was saying anything wrong. But he was being nice and that's what was scary.

"Okay dinner's ready" Brooke shouted.

Dinner went by smoothly. Lucas and Brooke worked overtime to keep the conversation flowing smoothly and making sure everyone felt comfortable. Brooke had seated Peyton and Haley furthest away from each other, knowing that the two of them definitely needed the space.

After dinner, Lucas directed everyone to the lounge for after dinner drinks and dessert. Keith, Karen, Deb and Dan chose to go outside for some fresh air for awhile.

"So Haley tells me you guys all went to high school together. Tree Hill right?" Matt asked.

"Yep. And if you want to know all the embarrassing stories about Tutor-girl here, you know who to ask" Brooke said.

"Tutor-girl?" Matt asked.

"Oh yeah. I used to tutor in high school when I met Brooke. Seeing as how Haley is so hard to say, she had to give me a nickname" Haley said rolling her eyes.

"I bet I would have done a lot better in my classes if I had you tutoring me" Matt teased, his eyes twinkling adorably.

"You'd think, but actually, she kinda sucked as a tutor" Nathan said seriously.

Haley stared at Nathan angrily until his face broke out into a smile.

"I'm kidding. You know you were great Hales" he said.

"I know. I was supposed to be head of the tutoring centre senior year but…" Haley trailed off.

"Right, you left school for you first music tour" Matt said.

"Yeah" Haley said uncomfortably.

"What about you Matt? Where did you grow up?" Peyton asked.

"I'm a City boy through and through. I grew up in New York."

"Brooklyn?" Brooke asked jestingly

"Hardly. Park Avenue" Matt said laughing.

"Wow. So what do you think of us small town hicks?" Lucas asked in a total southern accent.

"I think y'all mighty fine" Matt answered, trying but failing to imitate Lucas. He squeezed Haley's hand softly and smiled as she squeezed back.

Nathan, who had turned around at that moment, caught the little exchange and felt the bile rise in his throat. To see HIS Haley so cosy with another man made Nathan want to punch something, preferably that other man.

At that moment the parents joined them and settled themselves around.

"So how are things with you Haley?" Deb asked.

Haley looked up surprised. Since her arrival, Deb had not said two words to her and Haley was shocked to actually hear her speak.

"Things are good. I'm doing the UNICEF game with Luke and Nate and I'm working on my new album so things are a bit hectic. How's Tree Hill?"

"Oh you know. The same. Not much happens down there now that all of you trouble makers have left" Deb said smiling at the five, who would always be kids to her, sitting around her.

"You should come see us kiddo. You haven't come home in nearly five years" Keith said. "You even missed the wedding"

"I know. I can't apologise enough. I wanted to come but I was stuck in Japan and I wasn't sure if I would be welcome" Haley stopped abruptly. She had already said too much.

"It's okay Haley. Keith is just being an ass. We know you wanted to be there and in our hearts you were" Karen said.

"Thank you Karen" Haley said softly.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just miss having you around. You were always there when I used to come around to see Luke and at the garage. Hell, even when I asked you to leave you wouldn't"

"You know you loved having me around" Haley said grinning at Keith.

"Oh he did. After you left, he would always turn to me and say, _'That girl is gonna be a Scott someday.'_ Didn't matter how many times I would tell him we weren't together. Didn't stop the man from dreaming" Lucas said laughing and then froze as he realised his slip. Haley looked at him with her eyes round as saucers but luckily Matt hadn't picked up on it. So Haley just played along and hit Lucas.

"Shut up. You both love me and you know it!"

"I feel like an idiot now. I can't believe I flew all the way here because of some pictures of you with this guy" Matt said laughing at Haley's and Luke's relationship.

"Is that why you came?" Brooke asked surprised.

Matt looked embarrassed, "Well…" he said as everyone in the room started laughing.

"You can't blame me. And it's not like I was way off. I mean I thought she dated Lucas Scott only for her to tell me I had gotten it all wrong, she dated _Nathan_ Scott. Not very comforting to tell you the truth" Matt said jokingly.

His statement was met by silence, only Dan looked amused. Haley shot Nathan a pleading look but he couldn't get his mouth to co-ordinate with his brain.

"I'm sorry. Haley just said you guys dated back in high school. I didn't mean anything by it" Matt said thinking he had put Nathan in a spot with Peyton.

"No, that's fine. And um, Yeh, we uh, **_dated_** in high school." Nathan managed to choke out. "But that was a long time ago, so don't worry about it"

"Anyway, Matt, is that short for Matthew by the way? What do you do besides run around with a football?" Brooke asked desperately trying to change the subject.

Haley's cell phone started vibrating for the twentieth time that evening and as she checked the display, she realised she had to take this one. Excusing herself, she left Matt to talk with everyone as she walked out of the room.

No more than five minutes later Haley rushed back in, a wild look on her face.

"Where's your remote?" she shouted to Brooke.

Brooke picked up the remote and handed it to Haley who quickly turned the TV on. After flipping a through a few channels she landed on E!

"We are so screwed" she said morosely.

"Who? Why?"

"The news we were all laughing about. My lawyer just called. They've been trying to get an injunction to stop this all day but they haven't been able to." Haley said.

"Stop what Hales?" Lucas asked.

"That" Haley pointed to the screen.

'**Haley Scott and Lucas Scott… The Love Connection'**

"Oh god" Lucas groaned in unison with Haley as he collapsed next to her.

Everyone turned their attention to the TV. Haley and Lucas were sitting on the carpet with Matt and Brooke on their sides. Nathan and Peyton were on the giant beanbag while the parents were on the couches.

"_Welcome to 'The Love Connection'. For those of you who haven't heard, there's a new romance brewing. Haley Scott, Grammy winning singer and NBA star Lucas Scott have been recently linked together. Today shocking footage has confirmed the rumoured couple's alliance after weeks of speculation"_

"Weeks? This is the first I've heard of it" Haley complained.

"Shhh, we're watching" Brooke said in a stage whisper.

"_Let's start at the beginning. Haley J Scott and Lucas Scott have more in common then just their last names. Both are the same age, are highly successful in their respective careers and strangely enough, they went to the same high school"_

A picture from each of them in High School was shown briefly. Lucas in his Ravens uniform and Haley in a cheerleading costume.

"The one time I cheer, as a favour I might add, they take a picture! I knew that would come back to haunt me" Haley whispered jabbing Brooke with her finger.

"Atleast you look hot. Stop complaining" Brooke said jabbing back.

"_According to past interviews and what we have discovered, Haley and Lucas shared a deep friendship that went beyond what people saw. Haley worked for Lucas' mom and they started to spend a lot of time together, that's how the basis of their love was formed"_

Haley's brief clip from the Oprah appearance was shown.

'_Lucas was just about the nicest guy I had ever known. He was so smart and dedicated. When he started playing for the Varsity team I remember being worried that he might change and become one of them but he never did. I worked in his mother's café. That's how I got to know him. He was actually a really good friend growing up.'_

"_It was mid way through her junior year of high school that Haley was discovered and asked to join The Wreckers on tour. She left Tree Hill and a broken hearted Lucas behind only to return for her high school graduation where she was named Valedictorian"_

"Doesn't that tell you that I'd be too smart to date him?" Haley grumbled. Then seeing Lucas give her a look she muttered the rest under her breath.

"Atleast you're not being painted as the loser that got left behind" Lucas said and then mentally kicked himself. "Sorry" he said glancing at Nathan who refused to look at him.

"_Five years later, a UNICEF game reunited the high school sweethearts after years of separation. Or did it?"_

On screen there was a man who looked like he was in his mid 30s.

"_What a lot of people don't know about Haley Scott is that she is a first rate bitch. She may come across as sweet as pie but when the camera is turned off she does too. Her apartment in New York is home to a lot of celebrities but if someone's name isn't at the door, nothing will get them in. Once we had to turn away a poor kid who had leukaemia. She and her mother had travelled all the way from Alabama to see Haley but since the kid's name wasn't on the book, she couldn't even get it."_

Haley felt like she had been slapped. Tears came to her eyes.

"But I took Laney to the park and spent the afternoon with her the minute I was informed. I didn't mean for them to turn her away. It was a misunderstanding. I tried to make it up to her I swear" Haley said.

Matt put his arm around her and held her.

"_Getting on Haley's approved list is the hardest thing to do. But funnily enough Lucas Scott is right there on the top" the man who had been identified only as Carl continued. "None of us have ever seen him around but we all know he comes around every now and then. Why else would he still be on the list? He must be something special to have lasted this long. Jordan Hart was deleted two days after their split" Carl said spitefully. _

Haley buried her head into Matt shoulder.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Matt asked angrily as he held the upset Haley.

"I don't know. He looks kinda familiar but I can't place him" Haley said sadly.

"_Lucas Scott is well known for his dislike of celebrity games and such. In the past when he had been approached to participate both he and his brother have always chosen to simply donate their cash rather than their time" _

Nathan looked shamefaced at that. "So you were right, turning down those games did come to bite you back in the ass" he said looking at Luke who was glaring at him.

"I knew we should have done them. I can't believe I let you talk me out of it. And somehow I'm the one who looks like the selfish prick" Luke said sulkily.

"_Yes, we were initially worried about asking the Scott Brothers to participate in the upcoming Charity game, but our fears were immediately put to rest. Not only are they giving us their full support, the brothers are each captaining a team and are coaching their celebrity players to the best of their abilities." A UNICEF spokesperson said. _

"So what caused this turnabout? A lot of sceptics thought it might be a publicity stunt but Haley Scott's presence has made us wonder if there is a different reason all together"

"_Haley is on Luke's team. She seems pretty fun. We've only had two practices so far but in neither did she and Lucas seem particularly friendly" Ben, a technician on the Camera crew who filmed the practices said. _

"_In fact, at the first practice there was a lot of hostility coming from Nathan Scott, who found a lot to criticise about everything Haley did. Things had cooled down by the session today but there was still no obvious affection between Lucas and Haley" Ben said._

"What?" Nathan said. "I already apologised for that"

"_Today's practice comes after steamy photos of the pair surfaced. It would seem like the pair are nothing more than passing acquaintances but there is too much evidence to contradict that"_

Pictures of Haley running into Luke's arms at the airport are shown. In one she is smiling up at him, next she is in his arms, next he is lifting her off the ground slightly in a hug and the last he is kissing her on the forehead.

"_Haley Scott arrived in LA Thursday morning to be met by Lucas Scott at the airport. From their greeting we can see that they are more than just basketball buddies. After ushering her into his car, they returned to his home where they spent the next few hours. This is the home that Lucas shares with his beautiful fiancée, fashion designer Brooke Davis"_

"I was wondering when they were gonna mention me" Brooke said excitedly.

"_Lucas has been involved with Brooke on and off since high school and they became engaged two years ago. Sources say although the couple present a united front, their relationship is all but over. People close to the family say Lucas values his brother's opinion over anyone else's and since Nathan does not approve of Brooke, the wedding may ever take place. The only reason Nathan has backed off until now is because he is currently dating Brooke's best friend, artist Peyton Sawyer"_

"Ok Hotshot, what's wrong with me?" Brooke said loudly.

"Oh c'mon Brooke, you know I love you. I think you're the best thing that ever happened to big brother although I still don't know how he got you." Nathan said quickly.

"I know. I just wanted to hear it again" Brooke smiled.

"I guess you should thank me huh?" Peyton said kidding around.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch P. Sawyer." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Nice to know I'm that important to you Luke" Nathan said smirking.

"Can it" Luke said his focus back on the screen.

"_Haley Scott has been seeing Football megastar Matt Johnson of the New York Giants for the last three months. Their relationship became public late last year, months after her split from basketball player Jordan Hart. From all appearances Matt and Haley seemed to be happy and content sharing their life in New York which is why the news of her affair came as a shock to the quarterback. Sources say upon hearing the news, Matt took the first flight to LA to confront his girlfriend. Calls to his representative have not been returned"_

"So they got one thing right" Matt said. "I'm still going to deny it tomorrow" he grinned.

"_Thursday night, Haley Scott, who has so far had a relatively scandal free life, was spotted at a LA strip club with some girlfriends. There was a lot of alcohol and Haley proceeded to jump on stage and grind with the naked men. One of the women with her was later identified as Karen Scott, Lucas's mother. The fact that Lucas' mother obviously approves of Haley is another reason why Lucas might be considering breaking off his engagement and starting a relationship with Haley"_

"Oh my god" Haley and Karen said aghast while Brooke grinned naughtily.

Two pictures were shown. One was of Haley dancing with a stripper and another of her and Karen staggering out of the club. Both were wearing Brooke's outfits and Karen's consisted of a little slip of a dress that showed a lot of cleavage and legs.

All eyes turned to Karen who was red with embarrassment.

"Brooke Davis, this is all your fault" Karen said.

"It was only a bit of fun future-mother-law. I didn't exactly force you to polish off all that vodka" Brooke pointed out.

"Ugh" Haley said as she stared at the picture of her and the stripper. Haley could see that she looked drunk and the corset she was wearing had her boobs on display. The leather mini she wore had ridden up and the combined look was definitely hooker-ish.

"You do realise this gives me a free pass to Vegas with my buddies" Matt said trying to lighten her mood.

Haley gave him a LOOK. "I blame Brooke"

"Fine, blame me. But you know we had a killer time" Brooke said unapologetically.

"It's not fair. They didn't even mention that you were there too" Haley whined.

"Atleast you're young enough to be at those places. What about me?" Karen said still shocked.

"Yes, I think I agree with Matt. This calls for a weekend in Vegas with the boys" Keith said staring at his wife on screen.

"_On Friday, Haley was picked up from her hotel by Lucas where they went on to spend the day together"_

Pictures of Haley and Lucas on the beach were shown.

"_The couple spent the afternoon frolicking in the waves at Santa Monica. TLC has been able to obtain exclusive footage of the two as they relaxed on the sand"_

The video started playing and it showed Haley and Lucas climbing out of the water and collapsing onto their towels. The next moment Haley jumped up and then lay back down so Lucas could rub sunscreen on her back. After Haley returned the favour, they lay back and talked. The video continued until Lucas wrapped Haley in his arms and held her gently. From the angle of the camera, when Lucas bent down to whisper something in Haley's ear it looked like he kissed her on the lips.

"What the-" Lucas shouted outraged. "They had no right to film that. That was a private moment"

"Upset they caught your little show of affection son?" Dan asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Dan. It wasn't what it looks like. I was just telling Haley that I lo-. I was just telling her something and the way they have shown it, it looks like I'm kissing her." A repulsed look spread across Luke's face. "As if I would ever want to go there. That's just wrong, on so many levels"

"Kissing me wouldn't be that bad you know" Haley said annoyed. But then her face mirrored his, "But you kissing me would be. God, even the thought makes me sick"

"Settle down children. This is real entertainment" Brooke said laughing. The whole situation was hilarious to her because she knew if there was one girl she could trust Lucas with, it was Haley.

The TV caught their attention.

"_I was totally shocked to see Haley Scott and Lucas Scott together" A girl who looked no more than 15 was on TV. "When my boyfriend pointed them out I thought he was seeing things. But then I looked closer and there lying together were like two of my favourite people in the whole world. I love Haley. Her music is so awesome and Lucas Scott is so hot. I mean the guy could not get hotter if he tried. And then there's his brother. That family is so sexy" The girl rambled and then caught herself. "Anyway I started to walk towards them cos you know, I thought I could get an autograph and maybe a picture but I heard them say they really missed each other and they loved each other so I walked away. I didn't want to ruin their moment. It was like so romantic" the girl gushed. "I think they make the cutest couple"_

Nathan and Matt both turned to look at Lucas and Haley who were staring at the TV like they wanted to kill it.

Brooke noticed the death glares but before she could say anything, Peyton spoke.

"Don't over react. Everyone here knows Luke and Haley love each other. They've been best friends for the last seventeen years. So don't jump to conclusions and say something you'll regret later"

Peyton spoke to Matt but she directed her words to Nathan too who struggled to calm down. The crazy jealous feeling had come back and it was getting harder to control.

Matt looked down ashamed. "I wasn't going to say anything. I just wanted to ask why they looked so angry, like someone had let out a major secret" he said.

Haley sighed, "It's not a secret but how would you feel if someone took a private moment between you and somebody you loved and twisted it around for their own gain? It's not right that they are doing this. Luke and I may not have anything to hide but this makes it harder to not have secrets. This is why we kept out distance all these years. So we could avoid a situation where our friendship is blown out of proportion" Haley started getting more and more upset and she pulled away from Matt. Lucas immediately gathered her in his arms. She buried her head in his chest as he rubbed her back soothingly and shot Matt murderous looks.

"I'm sorry Haley" Matt said running a hand through his hair. "This is just weird for me. Overnight I find out you have this whole history with people I have never heard you mention. And I find out from a tabloid. Ok, they got it wrong about you and Lucas but you didn't tell me that you were going to be working with your ex-boyfriend either. And now, we're at dinner with these people who call you family and I feel like there's some huge secret that everyone else knows and I'm the only one out of the loop. To top it all of, the whole world now thinks the woman I love is involved with her childhood sweetheart and they have pictures and videos to go with it. I believe you when you say none of its true but it still bothers me" Matt admitted.

By now Haley had turned around in Luke's arms so she could face Matt. She wiped at her tears with the back of her hand and stepped closer to him. She knew now was the opportunity to tell him her big secret was that she was married to Nathan or atleast that she used to be as everyone else believed. Haley opened her mouth to speak when Matt interrupted her.

"Fuck" he cursed." I feel like such an idiot. Here I am basically accusing you of lying when you've already explained to me about Lucas. I can't believe I'm jealous of a guy you call your brother. You don't have to say anything Haley. I trust you and I apologise for making you believe otherwise for even a moment" Matt said as he closed the distance between them and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you beautiful" Matt said with a silly smile.

Haley felt her heart fill with a myriad of emotions. Choking back the words she was about to say she answered with simply, "I love you too"

Haley kissed him back and then hugged him tightly. She looked over Matt's shoulder to see Nathan staring at her intently. The look in his eyes was something she would never forget. Pain, anger, sympathy, understanding, regret but most of all jealousy, that look would haunt her dreams.

………………..

I don't own OTH.

Hey all! First, thank you so much for the reviews. I had a lovely weekend at the wedding and I came back to see a ton of reviews and that just made it perfect!

This chapter was a long filler. I know there was no big confrontation between Haley and Dan/Peyton/Nathan but there will be. The night is still young. This all happened to create a media buzz around Haley and Lucas. I'm sure some of you are guessing where this might go, all I can say is wait. I love Matt, even though he is just a fill in for Nathan at the moment. So I'm making him as adorable as possible, which of course makes Nathan hate him more! Also, no matter what you might take from this, I absolutely hate LALEY as a couple. I love their friendship. I think that is the whole basis of the entire show. There would be no OTH if not for the LALEY friendship. Them being perceived as a couple by the media is just for fun and because I feel like it.

Please review. If enough of you do, I promise I'll have the continuation of this chapter up tomorrow. Otherwise, I'll just wait till I've gotten enough reviews.

…………………


	9. Chapter 9

Haley tried to focus on the man whose arms she was in but found she could not tear her eyes away from the brilliant blues of her husband.

"Oh my god" Brooke's whisper snapped Haley out of her daze and she turned to see the source of Brooke's anxiety.

When she saw the TV, she realised Brooke was shaking with laughter not sobs and the reason was not as funny to Haley.

It seemed like someone at the Backstage Café had spotted Lucas and Haley and decided to record them using what seemed to be a video phone.

On screen, Haley and Lucas were dancing, their bodies smashed up together while Luke ran his hands up Haley's hips and finally resting on her waist. The video ended abruptly before they could see Luke and Haley start laughing and then do their silly dance.

"Luke" Haley said stunned, "This is a nightmare"

Lucas switched off the television, "We're not watching any more of this crap. Don't worry Hales; I'm sure we'll figure something out"

As if on cue, Haley's phone started vibrating and she checked the display to see that it was her agent. Excusing herself quietly, Haley left the room for a quick conversation.

"That was interesting" Deb finally broke the silence.

"Yeah Deb, interesting. The whole world now thinks my son is sleeping with my other son's ex-w" Dan was cut off my Lucas.

"Girlfriend!" he shouted. "And Dan, don't stress, no one even knows about Nate and Haley. Let's try and keep it that way" Lucas said sending his father a meaningful glance.

"Be realistic Lucas. How hard do you think it will be for them to figure out? There's enough evidence if they care to go to Tree Hill" Dan spat.

"Dad, enough" Nathan said in a low voice. "We'll think of something. It's been five years and no one has ever connected Haley and I. Why would they start now? Besides I think people are more interested in Luke and Hales than in me at the moment"

"Have you always been this stupid? This could potentially ruin both your careers" Dan yelled.

Haley entered the room again and saw the Nathan and Lucas glaring at their father.

"Typical" she muttered before addressing Lucas.

"That was my agent Alanna. She said my PR guy wants to speak with both of us but my battery is almost dead so I gave her your home number. Is that okay?"

"Sure. When is he going to call?" Luke asked.

Just then he phone started ringing.

"Now" Haley said as she motioned for Luke to come stand next to her as she hit the speaker phone button.

"Hello?"

"Haley, my sweet, are you okay?" a male voice said.

"Hey Georgie, I've been better." Haley sighed.

"Mmm, sure seems like you've been having yourself a good time girlfriend" Came George's teasing reply.

"You know none of its true right?" Haley asked worriedly.

**Silence**

"Georgie, Lucas is my best friend. I would never; we would never ever hook up. That would be like incest" Haley shuddered.

"Sure honey pie but the boy is definitely eye candy. I would jump him myself but I don't know, his brother has the sweetest ass. Decisions, decisions, which Scott would I do? Too hard, I'd just go with both. A Scott sandwich" George said laughing.

_Like most handsome, rich, single 30-something year old men in New York, George was gay. But he was an anomaly. While on the weekends he might go out and party and do the most outrageous things, during his work week he was the straight up, no nonsense, no time for frivolous fun type of guy. He dressed mostly in three piece designer suits, had impeccably styled hair and a very serious air about him. That was the George that most of his clients met. Haley was one of the select few he had deemed worthy to be his friend. They spent one weekend together where George dragged her from party to party and after that she had refused to call him anything but Georgie saying George was too stuffy for him._

Haley burst into laughter. "Georgie, I forgot to tell you, you're on speaker"

By now Brooke and Peyton were literally rolling around with laughter and even Karen and Deb were chuckling. Keith and Dan both looked half way between amused and disgusted, Matt was smiling while Lucas and Nathan were just gaping at the phone in stunned silence.

"I'm what? Oh, I'm so getting back at you for this Haley Scott" George muttered.

Then abruptly his whole voice and demeanour changed.

"Mr Lucas Scott, this is George Patterson. I am Ms. Haley Scott's primary PR agent. I actually called now to speak to the two of you about the current situation we have on our hands"

Nearly everyone but Haley was surprised by the crisp professional voice that they now heard.

"Uh, Hi. It's nice to meet you Mr. Patterson" Lucas said still a bit unsure of what to say.

"Call me George. Now first, Mr. Scott, I need the names and numbers of your people. We have a lot of damage control to do"

"Please call me Lucas. I don't exactly have people. The Lakers sort of handled publicity and stuff. But I can give you the name of my agent. His name is Peter Callahan" Lucas quickly gave George Peter's phone numbers.

"Thank you. I'll need you to call him and tell him to expect my call at 9 am tomorrow morning. I don't care that it's Sunday, make sure he answers. We need to release a statement first thing Monday morning so I'd like to work out some details with him tomorrow."

"I'll do that" Lucas said.

"Good. Now Haley baby, I know you already told me none of its true. It doesn't matter either way, but you have heard the reports of Matt rushing off to LA right? What do you want u to say on that front?"

Matt stepped forward, "Hi George, it's Matt. Yes, I did come here but just to visit my girlfriend. That's all that needs to be said. I'll contact my office and make sure they issue a statement to the likes"

"Oh hello Matt, that's alright. I'll call Alex myself. Just send her an email or something to let her know."

"Will do George."

"That's settled then. As long as there isn't anything else that could potentially make this situation worse, then I guess that's it" George joked

**Silence**

"I was kidding" George said.

'Nathan' Lucas mouthed to Haley who shook her head violently.

"Haley? Now I know there's something wrong. Don't tell me, you and Lucas had a one night stand and you're pregnant"

"God NO!" Haley and Luke shouted

George chuckled, "That's a relief. Now spit it out. Do you have any idea what the time is here?"

"Georgie…" Haley started.

"Don't you 'Georgie' me."

"Ok, it's no big deal" Haley lied. "It's just that while I never dated Lucas, I did sort of have a relationship with Nathan back in high school"

"You little tramp" George laughed over the phone. "So he's the guy you lost your-"

"Speakerphone Georgie" Haley interrupted loudly, blushing a very dark shade of red.

"Sorry." George said airily. "I'll try and keep that info quiet. And Haley sweetie, I think you should come home as soon as possible. Preferably with Matt"

"I'm flying out tomorrow and I'm pretty sure Matt is coming with me" Haley said.

"I'll make sure we have extra security there. There's going to be a lot of paparazzi interest in all of you for a while so try and stay out of trouble. Lucas, please remind your agent to expect my call. Good night Haley, Good night the rest of you"

"Night Georgie" Haley said and then disconnected.

She turned to look at the occupants of the room and then said, "I guess that's it then"

"I love your guy. He sounds awesome" Brooke said.

"Georgie is pretty great. I don't know what I'd do without him" Haley smiled at the thought of her friend.

"I think he's a joke" Dan commented.

"Well I don't remember asking for your opinion" Haley's eyes flashed.

"Look Haley, Lucas and Nathan don't need this right now. I thought after our little talk last year you'd know better than to show up here. I guess all that peroxide killed the few brain cells you had"

"How dare you?" Lucas shouted, "Don't speak to her like that"

"Really Dan. There's no need for this" Deb said. "It's not Haley's fault"

"Damn right it isn't Danny. I thought you had let go off your stupid vendetta against Haley. What is the matter with you?" Keith said angrily.

"The matter with me is that I can see the lives of both my sons being ruined and again the cause is none other than Miss Haley Scott"

"Get out" Lucas said.

"Luke stop" Haley put her hand on him, "I'll leave. You should continue your family time"

"Since leaving is the one thing you're good at, please go. But this time can you stay gone?" Dan said snidely. "Don't you get it? He's happy without you. He doesn't want you. Let go little girl"

Haley had never felt angrier than she did at that moment. She could see Lucas' jaw tighten and she could feel Matt's body tense next to her. She opened her mouth to tell Dan off but someone beat her to it.

He had kept quiet initially, the shock of what was happening had silenced him but the last words out of Dan's mouth pushed the rage he had been feeling all day to the brim. Without thinking his fist flew out and met Dan's face.

"Nathan" someone shouted but he ignored it as he pulled his fist back and hit his father again. Before he could punch Dan a third time, two sets of arms pulled him away even as he struggled against them.

Dan struggled to his feet. He threw his son a contemptuous look.

"Still has you by the balls, does she?"

Nathan pulled out of Keith's grasp and grabbed his father by his collar and shoved him roughly.

"I warned you old man. This time nothing Lucas says will ever change things. Get the fuck out of my life" Nathan spat.

"You're going to cut me out of your life for her?" Dan shouted.

Nathan stepped closer to Dan, "I've done it before"

Dan shoved Nathan back and instinctively Nathan hit back.

Haley stood rooted to her spot on the floor as she watched Nathan go at Dan. When she saw that Nathan was about to go for a round two with Dan she ran to his side.

"Nathan no, he's not worth it"

Nathan ignored her at first until she threw her body against his.

"Nathan stop. For me" Haley cried

Almost at once Nathan let go off Dan. He stepped back from his father and pulled Haley to him. Haley automatically wrapped her arms around him and held him.

"Please don't let go" Nathan whispered into Haley's hair.

Haley pulled away slightly, "Nathan, I'm right here"

"Please don't let go" he repeated.

"I won't" Haley promised.

"I want you in my life Haley. Please don't let go" Nathan said again and Haley finally understood. He was telling her that what Dan said wasn't true.

"I know Nate. I won't let go. Always and Forever" Haley whispered.

"Always and Forever Hales" Nathan whispered back.

"Isn't this sweet? Are you two going to go off and get married now? Oh wait, you already did that" Dan said sarcastically ruining the moment between the two former lovers.

"Oh shit" Brooke muttered as she looked from Peyton's heartbroken look to Matt's look of disbelief.

"Married?" Matt said loudly. "What the hell does he mean?"

Dan laughed evilly, "Didn't you know? Where do you think she got the name Scott?" Surveying the room with satisfaction, "I guess I'll see myself out. I'll see you both on Monday" Dan said to Lucas and Nathan

"Don't count on it" Lucas said coldly while Nathan ignored him.

"You were married to him?" Matt suddenly shouted.

Haley realised she was still holding on to Nathan and quickly let go.

"Matt" she began.

"Don't Haley. We've been together for nearly four months now and in all this time you never once thought to mention to me that you were married before"

"I was with Jordan for fourteen months and I never told him" Haley retorted.

"That's not something to be proud of" Matt snarled.

"Look man, take it easy. We chose to keep our marriage a secret" Nathan said stepping up.

"I'm not talking to you Scott" Matt snapped. "Scott! Here I thought what a funny coincidence it is that you just happened to share the same last name as your best friend and ex"

"Matt" Haley started again

"I'm talking" Matt yelled.

Haley stepped back like she had been physically pushed. She had never seen Matt like this. He was a gentle soul. Even at his angriest he never shouted and he was never angry with her.

"Don't talk to her like that" Nathan said.

"Stay out of this Scott" Matt shouted.

Nathan stepped closer to Matt, "Make me"

Matt was about to take a swing at Nathan when Haley screamed.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU"

Matt and Nathan reluctantly stepped away from each other.

"Nathan, I appreciate what you're doing, I do but I really need to speak to Matt" Haley begged.

Nathan looked at her, "I don't want to leave you alone with him"

"I'm not alone Nate, everyone is here" Haley said gesturing to the room but then she noticed that everyone but the three of them had left.

"He would never hurt me Nathan" Haley said softly knowing what Nathan's worry was.

Nathan was about to argue with her when a hassled Lucas came into the lounge.

"Nate, you might wanna check on Peyton" he said.

"Fuck" Nathan cursed under his breath. He had completely forgotten about his girlfriend.

"Go" Haley said.

"Fine. But Lucas stays" Nathan said. Throwing a dirty look at Matt, he leaned over and brushed a light kiss on Haley's cheek.

"I wanna talk to you later" Nathan said.

"Okay Nathan" Haley watched him walk out and then turned towards her boyfriend who looked livid.

"Uh, I'm going to wait outside" Lucas said and walked away. But he was worried about Matt's temper too so he stayed close by but out of sight, ready to intervene if necessary.

"So" Haley said.

"So? That's all you can say?" Matt said angrily.

"I would say more if you actually let me speak" Haley snapped back. Then she sighed.

"I'm sorry I lied ok? But Nathan and I, it's complicated" Haley paused.

"You two seem pretty tight" Matt said bitterly

"Matt" Haley stepped closer to him.

"Just tell me the truth Haley. I thought he was your high school boyfriend"

"He was. The truth is Nathan and I did date in high school and it ended badly just like I told you. What I didn't tell you is that we got married at the end of sophomore year"

"You're kidding right?" Matt asked incredulously.

"No I'm not" Haley pointed to the sofa and they both sat down.

"You were married when you were 16?"

Haley smiled slightly, "Yes. We were 16 but we were also madly in love. I'm not going to say it was a mistake because I would never take back my marriage with Nathan. Our wedding day was one of the happiest days of my life and even though Nathan and I separated, I wouldn't trade a single day with him for the world" Haley said softly

"Sounds like love" Matt said softly. "So why did you guys break up?"

"Chris asked me to go on tour with him and The Wreckers. Nathan was jealous and he couldn't handle it. He gave me an ultimatum. It was either him or the tour. I didn't think he was serious so I left anyway. Turns out he was very serious" Haley said.

"Oh" Matt said not knowing what else to say. "Wait, Chris as in Taylor's Chris? Why would Nathan be jealous of him?"

Haley laughed harshly, "Because back then he wasn't Taylor's Chris. He uh, kissed me and I sort of kissed him back. I was young and confused. Nathan never forgave me"

Matt just looked at her, lost for words.

"Anyway, I came back for graduation and he had started seeing Peyton. So I guess that's when I knew it was over"

Haley had never told anybody about her attempt to win Nathan back on their first anniversary. His rejection was still painful after all these years and she still couldn't bring herself to speak about it. Now was not any different.

"You should have told me Haley" Matt said chided gently.

His tone made Haley cry, "I'm so sorry Matt. I know I should have but talking about Nathan still hurts. We just walked away from each other and never really dealt with any of it. Until two weeks ago we hadn't even had a conversation over the last six years. When we met at the training session it was a disaster and then later Peyton and I got into this stupid argument and I also had a fight with Nathan."

"You two didn't exactly look like you were fighting just now" Matt pointed out.

"I know. See afterwards we decided to try and maybe be friends. Not just for us but for Lucas and Brooke. They are stuck in the middle of this feud that we just felt had gone on long enough"

"So you and Nathan are friends now?" Matt asked his eyed narrowing slightly at the thought.

"We're trying to be" Haley answered.

Matt got up and started pacing the room while Haley just silently watched. After a few minutes he stopped and stood right in front of her.

"Are you still in love with him?" Matt asked bluntly

"What?" Haley asked.

"Haley, I know what I saw. You and he looked so together that in that moment I almost believed he was your boyfriend not me. After all these years you still use his name and when you say his name, you have this look in your eyes" Matt said, "I've never seen that look in your eyes before"

Haley took a deep breath and contemplated. That she might still be in love with Nathan was a thought that had crossed her mind many times but Haley had refused to entertain it. She decided to answer his question as honestly as she possibly could.

"I married Nathan. We lived together as husband and wife. He was my first kiss, my first love, my first everything. Of course I love him, I always will. I use his name because when I signed my first record deal, I never thought we would end up apart. There was no thought of using my maiden name. After that I just stuck with it. I've been Haley Scott since I was 16. It's who I am now. I can't go back to being Haley James, I've come too far" Haley said.

Matt just stared at her before sinking down onto the sofa.

"Haley James" he said.

"Huh?"

"Your name, Haley James. I like it" Matt said softly

Haley shook her head slightly, she had to make him understand, "My name was Haley James. It's Haley Scott now and it has been for a long time"

Matt half smiled, "I understand. That's not what I meant. I just-" he stopped. "Six years ago I was driving home for the weekend. It was my junior year of college and my mom was sick. I was rushing to get to her. My girlfriend at the time was with me and to distract me she turned on the radio. I heard this beautiful voice on the speakers and I was spellbound."

Haley just looked at him in confusion wondering what this story had to do with her.

"Cathy, that was her name, she was so excited when the song came on. For once I got it. The singer had this quality, she sang like music was her soul" Matt smiled a little wider as he noticed Haley's confused stare.

"The song was 'When the stars go blue'. I bought the single for my mom when I got home but I listened to it more than she did. I think I fell in love with you then Haley"

Haley didn't know what to say, "You what?" She stuttered.

"I know it sounds stupid and kinda gay but something about your voice just got to me. I pushed it to the back of my mind and went on with life. I still bought your albums and listened to your music every now and then but you weren't at the forefront of my mind. But when I met you last October, I remembered straight away what I felt the first time I heard your song. I knew you were the one. I don't know why I never told you before or even why I'm telling you now. I just, I feel so much for you Haley. I get that you're Haley Scott, it's just I only now realised how little I actually know about you. I didn't even know you're name was Haley James before. I feel like I'm in love with a person who isn't even real"

"Matt, all the time we've spent together, I have been me. I promised myself a long time ago that no matter what I would be Haley, James or Scott. I may not have told you everything about my past but you know my present and that's as real as it can get"

"I just need some time Haley"

"Okay" Haley felt the lump in her throat grow painfully. The thought of not having Matt in her life was too painful. She had already lost Nathan, being with Matt was the closest thing she had to being blissful and to even think that she would lose him too was too hard.

"Hey, come here" Matt said and once Haley was in his arms he spoke again.

"I'll still come home with you tomorrow and I'll be at your side through everything. This is not a break up sweetheart, it's not even a break. I just need to figure some things out. But know that I love you. I always have Haley"

Haley smiled and swallowed, the tears were getting harder to control.

"Thank you Matt. Take all the time you need. I'll be here when you're ready"

……………

**(Meanwhile)**

Nathan stopped to gather his thoughts after he left the lounge. He had just blown up at his father over Haley, again and then to top it off he had hugged her and practically shouted his feelings for her for everyone to hear. Peyton would be upset and he didn't blame her. He just wasn't sure what he could say to make things better.

"Hey hotshot"

Nathan looked up to see Brooke standing in front of him.

"She's in the garden"

Nodding his thanks, Nathan brushed passed Brooke and walked out the backdoor. He paused for a second when he spied Peyton's silhouette. She was staring at the moon and although Nathan could only see her profile, he recognised the pensive expression on her face.

He walked up to her and stopped when he was standing right next to her. Peyton didn't turn to face him she just continued to look at the moon.

"I'm sorry" Nathan said the first thing that came to his mind.

"What for?" Peyton asked, still not looking at him.

"Hurting you. I never mean to yet it seems like I keep doing it. I hate it when you're sad and it's even worse when you're sad because of me" Nathan said

Peyton looked at him and Nathan could see the sorrow in her eyes.

"I forgive you" was all she said and she walked a few steps away to sit down on the outdoor furniture that was out.

Nathan stared at her and suddenly felt an inexplicable anger at her calmness.

"You can't just forgive me" He said harshly.

"Why not?" Peyton asked evenly

"Because, you're not a saint even if you sometimes act like you are" Nathan bit out.

"What do you want from me Nathan?" Peyton said in a dead tone.

Instantly Nathan felt guilty. He had come out here to beg for forgiveness and when she had given him what he wanted, he yelled at her.

"You" he said simply

"Do you really?" Peyton asked softly. "Because not ten minutes ago I bet you wouldn't have been able to tell me my name"

"Peyton" Nathan sighed

"No, answer me Nathan. When you were hitting your dad, defending Haley's honour and then when you were wrapped in the arms of you ex-wife, did you even remember my name?"

"That wasn't about you. I couldn't let him talk to her like that. And the Peyton I know wouldn't have let him either. She's my friend and she was your friend too once."

Peyton looked away, "I gave up on my friendship with Haley that night when you and I first hooked up. I did something she would never forgive, there's no point in me trying now"

"There were two of us there Peyton and we both know I was more at fault. I was the one who was married. I broke my vows"

"And I was her best friend" Peyton suddenly shouted. "Do you know sometimes, when I'm sleeping next to you I feel so dirty. Like I'm living someone else's life. I wasn't supposed to be the one you shared your life with Nathan, it was supposed to be Haley. I crossed lines that were never meant to be even approached and there is no forgiveness for me"

"That's not true. She left damn it!" Nathan shouted back. "Maybe we did thing the wrong way but you were there these last six years when she wasn't. Everything that has happened with me, all the ups and the many many lows, you've been there by my side. I wouldn't have made it without you and you know it. Don't tell me it's all been a lie because I know in my heart that's not true" Nathan was telling the truth. What he felt for Haley was indescribable but it was a fantasy. Peyton was real. The love may not be as strong but it was there.

"She didn't know" Peyton yelled back. "She would've been there in a heartbeat if she did"

"That's neither here nor there Peyton."

"Do you think I'm an idiot Nathan?"

"What?"

"I asked you if you thought I was an idiot"

"No" Nathan said cautiously

"Then stop treating me like one. I was there. I saw it all. I know how much you loved Haley and how badly you were hurting when she left. And just now, it was like I saw a flash of that Nathan again."

"Peyton, I never said I didn't love Haley. Of course I did. I married her didn't I? I don't know what you think you saw but that was just me defending a friend from the psychopath I call Dad"

"Nathan" Peyton sighed, "Just leave me alone"

"No" Nathan said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving until we fix this"

"What if we can't be fixed?" Peyton asked.

"Then I'm never leaving" Nathan replied.

"Nate"

"Peyt"

They both chuckled at that, it was one of the silly things they had begun doing over the years that made no sense to anyone but the two of them.

"Seriously Peyton, I want this to work. I'll do anything. But just don't ask me to give up my friendship with Haley. For the first time in six years I feel like I'm ready to talk to her and maybe face some of those issues. I want closure"

"Closure" Peyton repeated. She looked at Nathan with an indefinable expression, "You and Haley will never have closure" she said softly.

Nathan opened his mouth to argue but Peyton silenced him with a look.

"I would never ask you to stop being friends with Haley. I actually think it's healthy but I think we need to take some time apart. So we can both figure some things out"

"You're breaking up with me?" Nathan asked shocked.

"No" Peyton said quickly when she saw the lost expression on his face.

"Then what Peyton? Is this a break? Are you going to see other people? How long? And most importantly why?" Nathan asked desperately.

"It's not a break, and no, I'm not going to date other people. I don't know how long and you know why"

"No I really don't" Nathan said.

"I love you Nathan" Peyton said. "I do, I just can't be around you right now. All I see is you hugging Haley whispering always and forever"

Peyton almost laughed at the surprised look on Nathan's face.

"I guess you were so caught up in the moment you didn't see me rush up to you as well"

Nathan wanted to kick himself. He had been so immersed in Haley that he hadn't noticed Peyton.

"Don't say you're sorry Nate" Peyton said before Nathan could even open his mouth. "Just say you understand"

Nathan stared at Peyton. Her hair fell in soft curls around her face, her eyes were slightly red but not puffy and in that moment she looked more beautiful than she had ever before.

Nathan pulled her into a searing kiss and when he finally let her go they were both panting.

"I understand"

……………………

"Broody" Brooke yelled.

"Shhh" was Luke's reply.

"Did you just Shhh me?" Brooke asked when she got to where Luke was standing just outside of the lounge.

"Brooke, keep it down" Lucas said gesturing.

"Are we spying?" Brooke's eyes lit up

"No, we're keeping an eye on Matt. Making sure he doesn't hurt Haley"

"Call it what you want, it's still spying" Brooke said. "Now move over"

Brooke and Lucas stood quietly and listened to Matt and Haley's conversation. When Lucas was satisfied that Matt had calmed down, he grabbed Brooke's arm and started heading to the stairs.

"Where the hell are you going? They were just getting to the good stuff" Brooke said in loud whisper.

"That was a private conversation, we can't just listen in"

"But I want to" Brooke whined.

"You know, if you come up with me, we could get to the good stuff" Lucas said with a wink.

Brooke smiled her naughty smile, "Keep talking"

"Actually, what I had in mind requires minimal talking" Lucas said with a smirk.

"Mmmmmm…" Brooke said pretending to give it some thought.

Lucas finally just lifted her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs quickly, Brooke laughing loudly the whole way.

……………………………

I don't own OTH.

I forgot to mention last chap that I made up The Love Connection. If there is a show by the same name.. oops! Don't own that either.

Now... THANK YOU! I had so many reviews for last chap. I appreciate all you readers who take that extra minute to let me know what you think. I love all the comments on particular parts of the story. The reviews are what makes me keep writing. So you know what to do.

Now, this chap, I hope you like it. For Brucas fans, I'm sorry I didn't write more. I was just really tired after writing all the previous parts. I'll make sure to have some in the next chap.

Ummm, George is just a little whim of mine. No offense to the men of New York. I just wanted a quirky character. If you like him I'll use him some more in the future. Basically I'm trying to build Haley's friend circle in New York.

That's it from me. Please review, the more I get the more I write. As you can see, I'm consistently writing long chaps but if you all don't review I swear the next update will be 200 words tops!

Don't hate me for the Pathan and Haley/Matt... the NALEY is coming along, slowly but steadily. What you need to understand is that Nathan has spent the last 5-6 years with Peyton and Haley has spent the last couple hating Nathan. One afternoon of sex does not fix their problems. So save the flames.


	10. Chapter 10

**(March 3 2011, NY)**

It had been four days since Haley had returned to New York. Four days of confusion and misery. Matt and she had returned to NY on Sunday and as they were ushered towards their car, they had been mobbed by reporters and photographers.

Once she got home, Haley realised the same was happening outside her building too. Matt had come up with her but for the first time since they got together, he had slept in a different room.

Monday morning, statements from Haley, Lucas and Matt were issued denying the romance between Haley and Lucas and assuring the public that Matt and Haley were very much still together as were Lucas and Brooke. Both Haley's and Lucas's lawyers had slapped a lawsuit against TLC and were trying to have those videos banned.

After he left Monday morning, Matt had not called Haley once. George decided they needed to be seen in public together so they had had dinner on Wednesday night. As they walked in and out of the restaurant, they were photographed and again for appearances sake, Matt had spent the night but in a different room.

Haley glanced at her clock. It was 12pm. Matt had left close to four hours ago without even saying goodbye. She knew this was just part of him needing space but his attitude still stung. While in public, he was attentive and caring, the model boyfriend but the moment they were alone he became aloof and distant.

"**Arrrgh**" she shouted. "This is too hard"

Sunday had been hard. Haley had called to say her goodbye to everyone and her last call had been to Nathan. Their conversation had been short and awkward.

But thought of Nathan haunted her night and day. All Haley kept hearing was Nathan pleading with hr to not let go and she swearing that she would never.

"Wakey wakey Haley bub"

Haley buried her head deeper into her pillow and tried to will her sister away.

"I heard your scream. I know you're awake"

"Fine, I'm up. What do you want?" Haley asked grumpily.

"If you're gonna be like that" Taylor said and started to turn away.

"Taylor" Haley sighed, "Just spit it out"

"You are no fun" Taylor said as she came to sit next to Haley on the bed.

"Anyway, something came for you this morning and I thought you might want to see it"

"Don't tell me, another one of Lucas's crazy stalkers sent me more hate mail?" Hay asked sarcastically.

"Well, no. But this is a close second" Taylor said handing Haley a beautifully engraved ivory coloured envelope. There was no postmark, it simply said Haley Scott on the front.

"What is this?" Haley asked staring.

"I wouldn't know. I don't make it habit to read other people mail" Taylor said.

Seeing Haley roll her eyes, Taylor continued, "Okay fine, its sealed shut." Taylor then handed Haley an envelope opener.

Haley laughed. She opened it up and pulled out a thick piece of cardboard that was the same shade of ivory. In beautiful calligraphy script, there was a short message.

"Come see me here, I'll be waiting. Beware of prying eyes that are watching" Haley read out loud

"I don't get it" Haley said.

"Turn the card around." Taylor said.

Haley did, and on the back there was an address and a four digit number.

"Okay, this is freaky. Someone wants me to meet them at a random house in the Hamptons? So not gonna happen" Haley said. She grabbed the envelope and card and was about to throw it into the bin when a key fell out.

"What the-?" Haley said as she picked up the key. Attached to the key was note that said, 'Be there at 7pm tomorrow. Don't bother knocking'

"Atleast we know he's rich" Taylor said as she examined the card and note.

"He could also be a crazy psycho killer who murdered the owners and is now taking over their home" Haley said

"I should've known you'd be like this" Taylor muttered. "Look Haley-bub, this letter isn't even addressed. And it isn't marked private or confidential. You know what happens to letters like that don't you?"

Haley nodded. Her security was very tight after a stalker situation three years before. Now all mail was opened by her security first and if there was no cause for alarm, they were then sent up to Haley.

"Well, as you might have noticed, this envelope was still sealed" Taylor said.

Haley just nodded again, not getting what Taylor was getting at.

"Look all I can tell you is that you should go tomorrow"

"Oh my god, is this from Matt?" Haley asked.

"My lips are sealed" Taylor said as she got up and started to walk out the room.

"Taylor" Haley shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Will you atleast help me pick a dress"

Taylor smiled, "Now that I can do"

……………………..

**(March 4 2011, Hamptons) **

Haley relaxed in the backseat of her car. She had initially thought about driving up alone but the thought of being stuck at the wheel in the traffic was so unappealing that she had decided last minute to ask Rob to drive her. The car had dark tint on the windows and it was almost impossible to see inside. Haley had been careful to not mention her plans to anyone and she had only asked Rob to come because she knew she could trust him completely. Still, she had warned Rob not to mention their destination to anyone. Before leaving, Haley had tried to reach Matt but his phone had gone to voicemail again. Knowing that she would be seeing him soon, Haley had not been too cut up about it.

"So how much longer?" Haley asked

"Damn girl, driving you is like driving a ten year old only more annoying" Rob said laughing. "I told you five minutes ago that we should be there soon"

"Well I'm bored. You're not entertaining me like you promised you would" Haley pouted.

"You have a huge TV screen at the back and a bunch of DVDs. You could've watched one"

"But I wanted to talk to you. It's been ages since we've had a chat"

"Haley, we pretty much covered everything that's going on now with us both the first hour of the drive" Rob pointed out.

"Whatever, be mean" Haley said in a childish tone.

Rob laughed, "Alright, I think we're here"

Haley looked out the window and saw that Rob had pulled up in front of really high wrought iron gates.

"How do we get in?" Haley wondered. The key in her purse didn't look like it could unlock these gates.

"There's a keypad on the side. Maybe we can buzz someone inside" Rob said.

"I got it!" Haley shouted

"What?" Rob asked turning in his seat.

Haley scrambled out of the car with the card in her hand. She walked up to the keypad and punched in the 4-digit number that was next to the address and the gates promptly opened.

"YES!" Haley said making a fist. She got back into the car and looked at the grounds as Rob drove up the driveway. They were beautiful yet untouched in a way.

"So, what do you want me to do now?" Rob asked when he finally came to a stop.

For a moment Haley consider asking Rob to accompany her inside but she decided against it. After all, if Matt was waiting inside with a romantic surprise, how much of a mood kill would walking in with her bodyguard be?

"Why don't you grab some dinner? I'll give you a call in a bit and let you know what my plans are for tonight" Haley said finally dismissing the nagging doubts in her mind. Even though Taylor had refused to give her a single detail about tonight, she had assured Haley over and over that coming here would not be a mistake.

"Okay Haley. I'll be expecting your call" Rob said as he helped Haley out of the car.

Nervously Haley approached the front door. Her hand automatically went to ring the doorbell when she remembered the key. Sliding it in, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. She tugged a little at her hemline as soon as she was inside. Taylor had chosen the stunning red dress that Brooke had given her as a birthday present the previous year for Haley to wear tonight. It was a short halter dress that was completely backless. Haley had never worn it before and Taylor had to practically force her into it.

The house was extraordinary but the strangest thing was that it was completely devoid of furniture. Haley walked around before she spied a light on in a room up ahead. Walking there quickly, Haley was surprised to see the room empty as well. But in one corner sat a grand piano which Haley went up to. Resting on it was another card.

"Come upstairs. You're late" Haley read and then glanced at her watch. It was ten past seven and she was in fact late.

Haley walked out of the room and once she found the staircase she quickly climbed up. Once upstairs, Haley saw that every single door except one was shut so she walked to the one open one.

The room she entered was like most of the house, beautiful yet bare. There was a large king size bed in the middle of the room with what looked like fresh sheets but nothing else. Haley let her eyes wander before she noticed a flicker of light coming from the balcony.

Haley looked at the balcony door indecisively for a moment before squaring her shoulders and practically marching over. She slid the door open and stepped out onto the balcony and then gasped.

There were candles burning everywhere. A table for two had been set up with the food and wine already served. Standing in the middle staring straight at her with a single rose in his hand, stood the one man who had plagued her thoughts these past few days.

"Hi" he said simply handing her the rose

"Hi" Haley answered not knowing what to say as she accepted it. "What are you doing here?"

"You look beautiful" he said ignoring her question.

Haley blushed, "Thank you"

"I'm glad you came"

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked again.

"This is my house" He answered easily

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"It's a long story. Would you like some wine?" he picked up the glasses on the table and handed one to her.

Haley took a sip and just stared at the man in front of her. He was beautiful. Tall, dark and handsome, those words seemed to be written for him. He was wearing a blue dress shirt and black slacks that made him look beyond divine. But there was something wrong with this picture; he wasn't supposed to be the one waiting for her.

Haley shivered slightly when she saw the way he was looking at her. Like he was a predator and she was his prey.

"Are you cold?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you cold?" he repeated.

"No, I just, I didn't expect you" she said honestly.

"Disappointed?"

"No, just surprised"

"Good. I wasn't sure you'd be happy to see me. I haven't exactly been the nicest person lately. I hate the way we left things. I was just torn"

"I know. I understand. I don't blame you"

"Thank you"

"I still don't get what this is supposed to be" Haley said gesturing at the whole set up.

"And here I thought you would be impressed"

"I am. I just don't know why you did it"

"Can't a man do something nice for his wife?"

"Nathan" Haley sighed.

"Sorry. I just wanted; no actually I needed to see you"

"Why?"

"Because no matter how hard we try to deny it, there's still something between us. I haven't been able to get you out of my head. My girlfriend left me and instead of missing her all I can think about is how you felt in my arms" Nathan said his voice rising slightly

"Peyton broke up with you?" Haley asked shocked.

"That's all you heard?" Nathan asked wryly. "No she didn't break up with me or atleast I don't think she did. But she left to Paris on Monday. She said she needed some time away from me"

"Oh" Haley said. "Matt sort of said the same thing to me" she confided suddenly.

"Really" Nathan drawled.

"Can't say I blame him but what's worse is that I told him I'm not keeping anything else from him" Haley said

"Ah, I'm kind of with you on that one" Nathan said jokingly

"Can you imagine how they would react if they knew we are still married?" Haley asked with a laugh but stopped short. "God, Nathan, we're still married"

"Uh, yes" Nathan said with his brow furrowed. "I know that"

Haley waved her hand in front of his face, "Don't you realise how big this is?"

Nathan just stared at her.

"We're married, in the eyes of God and the law. But we haven't been a couple in like six years. Why are we still married Nathan?" Haley cried. She took a swig of her wine and then slammed it down on the table.

"What do you want me to say Haley?"

Haley looked at him, "After graduation, when I came home and saw you with her, my heart broke. Everyday after I was terrified that I would be served with divorce papers but they never came. If you didn't want me, why did you wanna stay married to me Nathan?"

Nathan didn't know how to answer. His reasons were so complicated. "I wasn't ready for it to be over" he said finally

"But we've been apart for so long. I don't know what I feel for you anymore. It's all so confusing. One minute you're all I want and the next I remember that you hooked up with my best friend months after you rejected me and it kills me" Haley said refusing to let herself cry. She had so much inside of her, and she had to get it out. Breaking down would be pointless.

"It doesn't matter how long we've been apart. Can't you feel it every time we touch? It's still there Haley" Nathan said tracing her jaw line with his finger.

"Nathan" Haley whispered as he lowered his head to hers. At the first touch of his lips, Haley knew she was lost. She kissed him back fiercely.

They broke apart when air became an issue but Nathan immediately swept her into his arms and held her close.

'_I love you'_ Nathan thought wanting to tell her but not knowing if after all these years she would want to hear it.

'_I love you'_ Haley thought but refused to say out loud, afraid that he may not feel the same way.

They stood like that for a bit before Nathan suddenly pulled away and led her to the table.

"We better eat before our food gets too cold" he said with a smile.

"Okay" Haley answered as she allowed him to pull her chair back for her.

"Just so you know I slogged in the kitchen for hours" Nathan said as he lifted the covers of their plates.

"Mac and cheese" Haley said delighted.

"Food of the gods, I know" Nathan said with a smirk.

"You remembered" Haley said softly

"I remember a lot more than you think Hales" Nathan smiled back.

They ate in silence for a while, just enjoying each others' presence.

"So what's the deal with this house?" Haley asked breaking the silence.

Nathan smiled, "This was the first thing I bought with the money I got when I signed my first contract with the Lakers"

"So do you come here a lot?" Haley asked. The thought of being with Nathan in a home that he shared with Peyton was something Haley could not bear.

"Actually, this is the first time I've come here since I bought it"

Haley looked surprised. "Why?"

Nathan put his fork down, "Haley, it's complicated"

"Isn't everything with you?" Haley said with a small laugh. His non-answer just intrigued her more.

"If you really wanna know, I bought this house for us. I know you loved New York for you music and all that. I wanted us to have a home though away from the bustle of the city. This is our home Haley, I couldn't come back here without you" Nathan admitted

Haley was shocked again. "But that was after graduation, you were with Peyton"

Nathan ran his hand through his hair, "Haley, I told you it's complicated. I don't really wanna get into my relationship with Peyton right now. Can we talk about something else?"

"What can we talk about Nathan?" Haley asked irritated.

"Anything, everything. Just not Peyton or Matt" Nathan answered equally irritated at her insistence.

Haley held his gaze contemplating his words.

"Alright. For tonight it'll be just you and me" Haley said finally

"Sounds good" Nathan said smiling

"You do realise we're going to have to talk about this stuff someday" Haley pointed out

"Yes I do. But today isn't someday" Nathan said. He got up and went to a corner where a cd player was sitting. He hit the play button and soft music filled the air.

"I know it isn't Haley Scott" Nathan said jokingly, "but do you wanna dance?"

"I'd love to" Haley said as she placed her hand in his.

There, between the candles, Haley allowed herself to feel all the emotions only Nathan could awake inside of her. The desperate need to belong to him started to rise and she was suddenly afraid. Nathan was the one person who had destroyed her completely once and to know that he still had that power made Haley feel defenceless.

Nathan loved how Haley fit perfectly in his arms. Just the feel of her body next to his was enough for him to go almost dizzy with joy. But loving Haley was dangerous and he knew it. She was the only person who could take his heart and crush it to smithereens like she had done once before. Nathan was suddenly afraid.

"What was all this for?" Haley asked, saying the first thing that popped into her mind.

Nathan continued to sway with Haley softly but he pulled away slightly so he could look at her face.

"I wanted to be with you Hales. We didn't get a minute alone last weekend. You haven't been answering my emails or my calls. Finally I called your home phone and Taylor answered" Nathan chuckled, "After she yelled at me for ten minutes, she agreed to help set tonight up"

"That bitch. She never once let on that it was you" Haley said laughing

"I made her promise not to. I know we didn't exactly have the best reunion last weekend but I've been trying to make it up to you. I didn't know what to do to make things better. I want you in my life Haley"

"I'm glad. This is really great Nate. I'm so sorry I've been avoiding you these past few days. I just didn't know what to say to you."

"I think you can find a way to make it up to me" Nathan said with a smirk.

He dipped Haley and kissed her neck lightly.

"I'm sure I can" Haley said breathlessly.

She pressed her body closer to his and sealed her mouth over his. One of Nathan's arms went around her waist holding her in place while the other caressed her body.

Haley entwined her arms around his neck. Just as she was starting to forget everything but the feel of Nathan's lips, she sprang back.

"Shit. I completely forgot about Rob" Haley exclaimed

"Who?" Nathan asked jealously

"My bodyguard. He drove me up here, I told him I'd call when I had decided what I was going to do tonight" Haley walked to the table where her purse lay. She took out her phone and was about to dial when Nathan's voice stopped her.

"Stay with me"

Haley looked at him mutely.

"Stay with me tonight, this weekend, for however long you can. The moment you want to leave I'll drive you back to the city just don't go now"

Haley hit the call button.

"Rob, its Haley" she turned to see Nathan's face fall.

"Change of plans. You can go back without me. I'll be staying here"

Haley had barely closed her phone before Nathan lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and started to kiss her and undress her at the same time.

"You're being pretty presumptuous don't you think?" Haley said stilling his actions.

Haley grinned up at him, "Lucky for you, I like that" she said as she kissed him.

Nathan smiled against her lips as she hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt. He turned slightly so he could throw it aside when Haley suddenly touched his right shoulder.

"You have a tattoo" she said. "I didn't notice it last time"

"That's cos you were a little busy" Nathan laughed.

"Turn around" Haley ordered.

Nathan complied and turned so his back was facing hers. Haley traced the gothic design that Nathan had had tattooed just under his right shoulder. In the middle were three numbers.

"511" Haley whispered.

"Yeah" Nathan said

"Our anniversary"

Nathan nodded.

Haley felt like her heart would burst from love and joy. She was so touched that he had done this.

"When?"

"About four years ago" Nathan answered tensing slightly

Haley didn't know what to think so decided to just feel. She dragged her lips over the tattoo, same way her fingers had touched him. She guided him until he was facing her again and then she started to re-acquaint herself with his body. That day in the shower, they had just gone at it. Neither had taken the time to even look at the other properly.

For the next few hours Nathan and Haley explored each other and re-discovered one another over and over again.

………………..

I don't own OTH.

For all you NALEY fans, here you go! I know this seems to be coming out of no where but I'll use my trusty flashbacks next chap to fill you in if you seem lost.

A lot of you haven't picked up on all the subtle clues I've been leaving about the Nathan/Peyton relationship. That's cool. I'll spell it out for you all soon enough. I know a lot of you hated the Pathan scene last chap but it was really important. Now you know that Peyton feels really guilty about being with Nathan and you also know Nathan hasn't forgiven Haley. Not by a long shot. If you're wondering how he went from being pissed as hell to planning a romantic surprise… just wait. Lol.

I love writing Naley together. I think James Lafferty is super hot and his yummy body inspires me most of all! But I will try and write some brucas. Promise!

I finally downloaded "When the stars go blue." That's why I mentioned the song last chap. It has been playing in my head all week.

Thank you for all the reviews. I was sooo thrilled that most of you took the time to point out the particular parts of the chap that you liked (or didn't like.) Those are my favourite reviews so please keep them coming!


	11. Chapter 11

**(Hampton House, Saturday March 5 2011)**

Nathan woke up Saturday morning with a warm body pressed up against his. Not uncommon, but the woman in his arms made him feel happier than he thought possible. Nathan tucked a stray lock of hair behind Haley's ear and then studied her face.

_Flashback_

_**(Monday, Feb 28 2011)**_

_Nathan entered his beach house after a long run. The events of the weekend still heavy on his mind. After his discussion with Peyton she had returned to her own home and had specifically told him not to call her the next day. Haley had left on Sunday with her boyfriend and when she called to say goodbye, their conversation had been a disaster. _

_Nathan walked into his kitchen and opened the fridge. Scanning the contents, he found that the thought of actually eating was unappealing so he settled on a drink. Grabbing a Gatorade, he took a sip as he went to his room to take a shower._

_Fifteen minutes later Nathan flopped down on one of his oversized couches and turned on his 60" Plasma TV. _

"_This is the life" he said loudly as he propped his feet up and watched ESPN._

_Just as he was getting into the game, Nathan heard his doorbell ring. _

"_Damn" he said, reluctant to get up even though he had already seen this game before. _

_He hurried to answer the door._

"_Hi"_

"_Pey. What are you doing here? Why did you ring the doorbell?" Nathan asked confused._

_Peyton looked embarrassed. "After everything I said, I didn't want to barge into your home"_

"_The whole point of me giving you a key was so I didn't have to leave the couch to answer the door" Nathan joked as he ushered her in._

"_Nate I'm not staying. I just came here to say goodbye"_

"_Goodbye?"_

"_I'm going to Paris. I think what I need now is just to focus on my Art. My flight is in four hours. I didn't want to leave without telling you"_

"_Peyt, you don't have to leave just to get away from me. I'll give you all the space you need"_

"_I know that. I just need to do this for me. I haven't gone back for like two years now. It's time"_

"_Don't you think you're over reacting a little? You knew about Haley, hell, you saw the whole thing go down. Now, you're punishing me for still caring about her?" Nathan shouted._

"_I'm not punishing you Nathan. We need this" Peyton cried._

"_Yeah, leave, that's exactly what I need" Nathan said sarcastically._

"_Have you always been such a pig?" Peyton spat. "Not everything is about you Nate. I'm going because I want to. And while I'm gone I think you should take that time to think about what you really want. Because I don't think you really know."_

"_I'm sorry okay?" Nathan said. "I just don't want you to go"_

_Peyton hugged Nathan briefly._

"_Nate, you're so afraid of being alone you'd rather be with me than be with the one you love" _

"_But I do love you Peyton" Nathan said._

"_I know you do Nate but that's not what I mean" Peyton said._

"_Fine, if you have to leave atleast let me drive you to the airport" Nathan said_

_Peyton was about to argue when she saw the stubborn look on his face._

"_Fine, but we have to leave now"_

_The drive to the airport was silent. Nathan was trying to figure out what he could say to make things better while Peyton was trying to find the words to let him know she was leaving because of her not him._

_Nathan pulled into the parking lot and got out if the car quickly. He seized Peyton's suitcase in one hand and her laptop in the other and followed her into the terminal._

_As always, the First Class check in counters were practically empty so Peyton was done fairly quickly. Once she had her boarding pass, they realised she had an hour to kill before she had to get on the plane._

_Nathan quickly led her to First Class Lounge. Even though only passengers were allowed in, he was Nathan Scott. No one even bothered to question his presence._

_Once they were seated in a private corner, Peyton started to speak._

"_Nate, I need you to understand why I'm leaving. It's not because of anything you did this weekend or over the last few years. I'm going away because I've become someone I don't even recognise. My life has pretty much revolved around you since high school with the occasional break where I paint something half way decent. I've lost me. And I need to find myself but I can't do it here. When I'm with you, all I want is to be with you and that's something I need to get away from" _

"_Peyt, you mean so much to me. If being here with me is hurting you so bad then go. But promise me you'll come back. Whatever you decide, whoever you become, just come back to me. Even if you don't want to do 'us' anymore, I'll always be there for you, know that."_

"_Thank you" Peyton said giving him a peck on the lips. "I'm here for you too"_

"_I know you are" Nathan felt an overwhelming feeling of grief. He knew that this was the beginning of the end. _

_**(Tuesday March 1 2011)**_

_Lucas and Nathan were playing a game of one on one in Luke's backyard. _

"_Okay Spill" Lucas said holding the ball against his hip._

"_Spill what?" Nathan asked._

"_Whatever it is that's bugging you. You haven't made a single shot in the last half hour. I know I'm good but I'm not that good"_

_Nathan sank down on to the floor in the middle of the court._

"_Everything's so messed up man."_

"_I know Peyton's angry but she'll come around" Lucas said_

"_It's Haley" Nathan blurted_

"_Haley? I thought you guys were trying to be friends."_

_Nathan looked at his big brother and proceeded to tell him everything that had happened between him and Haley after the first practice session._

"_I can't seem to get her out of my head Luke. I know Haley and I don't work together but I can't seem to stop myself. And now, Peyton's gone and I don't know what to do."_

_Lucas looked at Nathan with sympathy._

"_I know you may not want to hear this right now but maybe Peyton leaving was for the best. Hear me out" Lucas said when he saw Nathan about to argue._

"_You have been able to avoid dealing with everything that happened with Haley basically because you've avoided her. Now that she's back in your life it's time you did. And with Peyton gone you now have the opportunity to see if the decisions you made are the right ones" _

"_Okay two major problems with that, one I'm still technically with Peyton and two, do you remember that guy who was with Haley last weekend. Tall, dark hair, plays football, oh right, her boyfriend Matt"_

"_First, Peyton left so you could figure things out. Besides you already cheated on her so don't even use her as an excuse. And second, I guess Haley didn't tell you. She and Matt are taking a break" _

"_Let me get this straight. You're telling me to go see if there's something between Haley and I still?" Nathan asked in disbelief._

"_Look Nate. I'll admit, I was never the biggest fan of you and Haley but I changed my mind when I saw how much love the two of you had for each other. And then one day she leaves and it's over? Don't forget little brother; I saw the way you dealt with the way your marriage ended. You didn't" _

_Nathan looked away._

"_All I'm saying is maybe this is your chance."_

"_Even if I want to do all of this, hypothetically speaking of course, why would Haley want to?"_

_Lucas smiled. "Now that's where our secret weapon comes in. Come find me in ten" _

_Lucas headed inside and about ten minutes later Nathan headed in. He looked around the house for a bit and finally found Lucas arguing quietly with Brooke in the kitchen._

"_Wow, I never thought I'd see Brooke Davis in a kitchen" Nathan said as he approached them._

"_Nate, I was just about to yell for you" Lucas said._

"_Well I'm here now" _

"_Listen Nate, Luke filled me in on a few things"_

"_Oh he did, did he?" Nathan said giving Luke a dirty look. _

"_I already knew. Haley kinda told me" Brooke said._

"_Oh" Nathan said._

"_Well if you're sure this is what you wanna do then I'll help you" Brooke said._

"_And what am I doing exactly?" Nathan asked guarded._

"_Trying to figure out what this thing between you and tutor-girl is. Duh" Brooke said._

"_Brooke, you realise you're about to be 23 right?" Nathan said chuckling at the way she still spoke the same way as she did in high school._

"_Yeah, whatever. Now you and Haley are pretty messed up, it's going to take something big to even start making things right."_

"_Take it easy on him, ok Cheery?" Lucas said as he got up._

"_You're leaving?" Nathan asked wildly. _

"_Don't worry, you're in safe hands" Lucas said as walked out of the kitchen. _

_Nathan groaned as Brooke prattled on._

"_Look, I don't want to make some grand gesture. I just want to talk to her" Nathan said._

"_Nathan, when will you learn? You want to convince you're ex-wife, whose former best friend you've been sleeping with for the last six years, to give you a chance. Trust me, you're gonna need a VERY grand gesture" Brooke said._

"_She's the one who left in the first place" Nathan said stubbornly_

"_You might not want to start with that." Brooke said smiling. Then her face became serious. "Nate, I agree with Lucas. You and Haley really need to work things out. If you keep going the way you have been you're going to end up hurting not only yourself and Haley but Peyton and Matt too. You owe it to all of you to atleast try"_

_Nathan smiled slightly, "You're a really good friend Brooke"_

"_I know" Brooke grinned. "Put you're thinking hat on BIL to be, we're going to come up with a kick ass plan" _

_**(Wednesday March 2 2011)**_

_Nathan looked at his watch. It was 8 am and he was sitting on his bed holding his phone trying to work up the courage to dial. _

_Finally he punched in the ten numbers and waited as it rang. After the fifth ring, he was about to hang up when,_

"_Hello?" _

"_Taylor? This is Nathan"_

_**(Thursday March 3 2011)**_

"_Yeah" Nathan said as he answered his phone._

"_I gave it to her"_

"_And?" _

"_She'll be there Nate. I just hope you know what you're doing"_

"_Thank you"_

"_Don't thank me yet. And I'm warning you. If you hurt her again, I promise you'll live to regret it" Taylor said before hanging up. _

_**(Friday March 4 2011)**_

"_Thanks for driving me man" Nathan said as he got out of the car._

"_No worries. Just give me a call when you know when you're coming back"_

_Nathan nodded and picked up his suitcase._

"_Oh and Nate?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_If you hurt Haley, I'll hurt you"_

_Nathan laughed. "I've heard that before"_

_With that he walked into the airport._

_**End.**_

Nathan kissed Haley on her forehead gently.

"I love you" he murmured. "Last night was so amazing. I know now, this is where I'm meant to be. With you"

Haley who was sleeping didn't hear a word he said.

………………………………….

**(LA, Saturday)**

"Are you awake?"

Lucas rubbed his eyes groggily, "I am now"

"Do you think we did the right thing in telling Nathan to go after Haley?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, it's still early. Can't we talk about this when I'm awake?"

"I'm serious Luke. I can't help but wonder. Peyton is my best friend and I told her boyfriend to go after another woman"

"Oh baby, I know this is hard" Lucas said gathering Brooke in his arms. "But isn't it better for Peyton if when Nathan is with her he isn't thinking about Haley?"

"Yes" Brooke admitted.

"And Haley is your best friend too. I know you're in a tough position. But we should just let them sort things out themselves"

"I still feel guilty" Brooke said

"Peyton left. She must have known this would happen"

"Not just about that"

Luke gave her a questioning look.

"I feel like if I had just been there more for Peyton when Jake left and through the whole Ellie thing then maybe she would never have turned to Nathan and then none of this would happen"

"It's not your fault" Lucas said firmly.

"Then why does it feel like it is?" Brooke asked glumly

"Because you, my beautiful fiancée, are the most wonderful friend ever. Peyton chose to confide in Nathan back then. There's nothing either of us could have done. They made their choices and now they have to live with it. All we can do is give them a little friendly advice"

"Thanks Luke" Brooke said giving him a kiss. She then snuggled up against him. "I love you"

"I love you too pretty girl"

Lucas kissed Brooke tenderly.

"You know, since we're already up…" Lucas trailed off giving Brooke a look.

"Since we're up" Brooke said shrugging slightly before pressing her lips against his again.

"You're so beautiful" Lucas whispered as he pulled Brooke's tank top off. He started kissing her, trailing his lips from her mouth down to her neck.

Brooke flushed with pleasure. His words and his lips always had that effect on her.

"Kiss me" she ordered softly

Lucas immediately moved back up her body and kissed her thoroughly on her mouth.

"Promise me we'll always be this happy"

"I promise Brooke"

…………………….

**(Paris, Saturday)**

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" (What is the matter?)

"Tout" Peyton replied (Everything)

"Do you want to talk?" Badeau asked Peyton in his heavily accented English

"No, I just want to paint" Peyton said with a sad smile as she turned back to her canvas.

……………………

**(NY, Saturday)**

Matt was on his phone as he drove out of the city.

"Hey Haley. I'm sorry I didn't take your calls before but I wasn't ready to speak with you just yet. I'm leaving for a couple of days. I should be back late Monday night. I have a family thing. When I get back we should talk. Don't worry about calling me; I probably will be out of range. I'll just meet you at yours when I get back. Umm, I guess that's it"

Matt hung up and stared at his phone for a moment then he hit redial.

"I love you" he added and hung up again.

………………………….

I don't own OTH.

I hope this clears up some of your questions as to how and why Nathan planned his surprise. I realise Nathan and Haley are cheating technically but they can't help themselves.

I added some Brucas. Not a lot I know, but please don't hate me.

Peyton is with her mentor Badeau in Paris just so you know. She's dealing with her decision. We'll find out more in the next few chapters.

Matt was leaving Haley messages on her voicemail just so you know. He didn't speak to Haley directly.

Thank you for all the reviews! I welcome constructive criticism but for people who hate Pathan, just please bear with me for a while.

Please review. I love writing this fic. But unless I know my readers are enjoying it, I kinda lose my itch to write. I promise daily updates until this fic is finished if I get lots of reviews. So don't worry about the "Update soon." I will if you tell me what you think of the story!


	12. Chapter 12

**(Hampton House, Saturday March 5 2011, 11 am)**

Haley woke up feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time. She buried her nose in the firm chest she was using as a pillow and inhaled that familiar scent.

And then she stiffened as memories of the previous night came crashing to her.

_Flashback_

"_No, I just, I didn't expect you" _

"_Disappointed?"_

"_No, just surprised"_

_Flashback_

"_Can't a man do something nice for his wife?"_

_Flashback_

"_If you didn't want me, why did you wanna stay married to me Nathan?"_

"_I wasn't ready for it to be over"_

_Flashback_

"_It doesn't matter how long we've been apart. Can't you feel it every time we touch? It's still there Haley"_

_Flashback_

"_This is our home Haley, I couldn't come back here without you"_

_Flashback_

"_You're being pretty presumptuous don't you think?" Haley said stilling his actions._

_Haley grinned up at him, "Lucky for you, I like that" she said as she kissed him._

_Flashback_

_Haley kissing Nathan's back where his tattoo is._

_Flashback_

_Nathan kissing Haley's mouth, neck, breast, tummy…_

_Flashback_

_Haley lying with Nathan spooning her with their hands intertwined._

_Flashback_

_Haley pushing Nathan down so she was on top_

_Flashback_

_Nathan pulling her down so their bare chests were touching. _

_Flashback_

_Haley lying in Nathan's arms listening to his heart beat._

_**End.**_

'_What have I done?'_ she thought anxiously

"Good morning"

Haley tried to will herself to talk but found she couldn't.

"Hales, open your eyes. I know you're up" Nathan said smiling at how cute she looked.

Haley just cuddled closer to him.

"Haley, whatever you're worrying about, stop. I know it's not in your nature to just relax and have a good time… ow" Nathan shouted.

Haley grinned against his chest where she had bitten him gently.

"You're going to play dirty huh?" Nathan said, "Well two can play that game"

Nathan started tickling her. Haley shrieked with laughter but still refused to open her eyes, finally when she thought she wouldn't be able to take it anymore, Nathan surprised her again. He kissed her long and hard.

"Please, I want to start the day seeing your beautiful eyes"

Haley felt her heart melt and all her previous doubts vanish. She opened her eyes slowly too see Nathan's face inches from hers.

"There they are" Nathan said.

'_I love you'_ Haley had to bite her tongue to keep her from saying it.

'_I love you'_ Nathan so badly wanted to tell her how he felt but there was something holding him back.

"Good Morning" Haley finally said feeling her face break into a smile as she stared into his eyes.

Nathan just kissed her again, gently this time and then rolled off her. He got out of bed and then held his hand out to Haley.

"I was thinking maybe we should check this shower out" he said mischievously.

Haley laughed, "I'd love to but I just realised I didn't bring any change of clothes"

"Oh I took care of that. Taylor sent up a bag of your clothes yesterday"

Haley raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow, "I take it back, you weren't being presumptuous. You were being Cocky Nathan"

"What can I say? I'm pretty irresistible"

Nathan pulled her out of bed and literally dragged her into the bathroom as Haley laughed the whole way.

"Sure that's why you have to drag me into the shower"

……..

Forty five minutes later, Haley stood in the master bedroom staring at the clothes Taylor had packed for her. Nathan was downstairs waiting for her. He took less than five minutes to pull on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

Tugging at her skirt slightly, Haley mentally thanked the central heating that Nathan has switched on the day before. She walked downstairs cautiously and then followed her nose to find the kitchen and her lover.

"Wow, you look hot enough for me to want to turn the heat down" Nathan said taking in her outfit.

Haley was wearing a short denim skirt. Her top was light aqua and was held up by a few strings that went around her neck and back.

"Yeah, well like you said Taylor packed" Haley said a little self consciously.

Nathan started laughing at her at that moment.

"What?" Haley asked angrily.

"Hales, you did a nude cover for that magazine a year ago. I thought you had gotten over your issues with showing skin"

"First, I was not nude, just topless and it's not like they showed my breasts"

"Yeah cos your hands covered so much"

"Shut up" Haley said as she swatted Nathan on the stomach. "Like I was saying, I was not nude; second sales from that that issue went towards breast cancer research; third I was drunk when I signed that contract and last it's not like I was alone, Lea was in the picture"

Nathan laughed a little more.

"You were drunk?"

"Yes, as you might remember, I tend to get a little crazy when I'm drinking which is why I don't drink that often"

"Yeh me either"

"You don't drink that often anymore?"

"Don't drink at all. I'm a professional athlete Hales, I can't abuse my body and drinking kinda does that."

"But there was wine last night" Haley stated confused

"I didn't have any"

While talking to Haley, Nathan had served her breakfast onto a plate.

"And here you go" he said.

"When did you learn how to cook?" Haley said looking at her plate in amazement. There was scrambled eggs and toast with a side of hash browns and bacon.

"I sort of had to. One of the pits of living alone" Nathan answered easily as he grabbed his own plate and sat at the table with her.

"Oh" Haley said processing the information.

'_So he doesn't live with Peyton'_

"I though about hiring a chef but I didn't really want anyone in my personal space. Besides I travel so much with the team that it doesn't really make sense"

"Well, you did good. This tastes so yummy"

"Thanks" Nathan smiled as he ate.

"How did you know I did that cover anyway?" Haley asked curiously

"You're kidding right?" Nathan asked. "Haley Scott takes her clothes off for a camera; that was in the news for weeks. No one could get over the fact that you were hiding such gorgeous ti- I mean such a gorgeous body under those clothes." Nathan said leering at her suggestively.

Haley blushed. She had been at a party celebrating Jordan landing a huge endorsement deal with Adidas. It had been soon after Dan's visit and Haley had wanted to escape. While she was in the middle of getting smashed, someone had approached her to do that cover. The moment she heard it was for cancer research, Haley in her inebriated state had committed herself to it immediately. Once she sobered up, Haley had not wanted to back out because it was for charity. She had posed with Lea David, a Hollywood actress who had won a golden globe at the ripe old age of 19 in 2009. Even now when people brought it up, it still embarrassed Haley slightly.

Noticing her discomfort, Nathan added quickly, "You looked amazing Hales. You did it for a good cause, you should be proud of that"

Nathan remembered when he first saw that cover. Seeing Haley displayed like that had sent him into a nit of a rage. He had burned about ten copies of the magazine before he had actually read the accompanying interview. It was only after reading her reasons for doing it that Nathan had been able to control his emotions.

"Thank you Nathan" Haley said softly. She took the last bite of her toast before wiping her mouth on the napkin and turning to Nathan.

"So what do we have planned for today?"

"We can't exactly go explore the town. After last week's debacle I'm thinking sticking close to home would be best"

"Haley nodded her agreement.

"Plus you're dressed kinda slutty. You'll be cold out there" Nathan said grinning.

"Nathan" Haley shouted as she tried to hit him but he dodged her blow.

He ran out of the kitchen into the living room which was empty. Haley was quick on his trail. Seeing as he had no furniture to run or around or hide behind Nathan was stuck.

Haley jumped on his back and playfully punched him.

"Hales! I'm sorry" Nathan shouted with laughter as Haley pounded his back with mock yet considerably painful punches.

"Say 'Haley is the most beautiful woman in the world and looks elegant no matter what she wears and I will gladly be her slave for a whole day' and then I'll stop" Haley said laughing too

"Fine" Nathan quickly repeated what Haley had told him to and then when Haley stopped, he rubbed his now slightly sore back.

"That hurt" he said fake whining.

"Now you know better than to call me slutty" Haley said unrepentantly.

"I was kidding Hales. I already told you that you look hot. You couldn't look slutty if you tried. But I think you should make an effort this weekend." Nathan joked again.

Seeing that Haley was about to punch him again he quickly pack peddled, "Not that you need to try or anything, it comes naturally" Nathan stopped when he realised what he had just said. "Oh shit"

"That's right mister, shit" Haley said as she punched him again laughing to herself.

"You know what I was trying to say" Nathan pouted.

"No I don't" Haley said loving the way he was squirming.

"You're beautiful Haley. Now, on the cover of that magazine, when you used to tutor me, the day we got married, when you came to the training sessions, when you're asleep, when we make love, in that dress last night, you're always beautiful"

Haley didn't know what to do except throw herself into his arms and kiss him with everything she was feeling in that moment. She wanted to tell him she loved him so badly in that moment but again she couldn't find the courage.

………..

It was late evening. Haley and Nathan had pretty much done nothing the whole day but eat, sleep and make love. Every time either of them had started to say something about their past or future they had stopped themselves choosing to just live in the present. They talked about their careers, the places they had been, people they had met and discovered all the new sides that they had added to their personalities over the years.

"Sing for me"

Haley smiled at his request. They were sitting on the outdoor deck.

"Here?"

"No, come with me" Nathan said and led her to the room where the grand piano was.

"About this, I was meaning to ask, why do you have it?"

"I told you Hales. This was meant to be a place where we both could be happy. I know how happy music makes you" Nathan said

"So does that mean it's never been played?" Haley asked as she gently lifted the lid off.

"Nope, actually, if you count me hitting every key to see if they all work then yes it has been played" Nathan smiled.

Haley laughed and sat down on the bench in front of the piano and let her fingers caress the keys. She started to play a few bars when Nathan interrupted.

"Play that song you sang for me"

Haley nodded and started to play. After the first few notes she began to sing.

_I love the time and in between_

_The calm inside me_

_In the space where I can breathe_

_I believe there is a_

_Distance I have wandered  
_

_To touch upon the years of  
_

_Reaching out and reaching in  
_

_Holding out holding in_

Haley looked up at Nathan staring at her.

_I believe  
_

_This is heaven to no one else but me  
_

_And I'll defend it as long as I can be  
_

_Left here to linger in silence  
_

_If I choose to  
_

_Would you try to understand_

Nathan watched her lips move as she sang. The sight was mesmerizing to him. The way her face lit up was amazing to watch.

_I know this love is passing time  
_

_Passing through like liquid  
_

_I am drunk in my desire...  
_

_But I love the way you smile at me  
_

_I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near...  
_

_I believe..._

_I believe  
_

_This is heaven to no one else but me  
_

_And I'll defend it as long as I can be  
_

_Left here to linger in silence  
_

_If I choose to  
_

_Would you try to understand_

As she sang, for a moment Haley had misgivings. After all it was music that had torn them apart.

_Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free  
_

_The mold that clings like desperation  
_

_Mother can't you see I've got  
_

_To live my life the way I feel is right for me  
_

_Might not be right for you but it's right for me...  
_

_I believe..._

But she continued when she saw that gleam in Nathan's eyes. The same one she had seen the night she first sang for him. _  
_  
_I believe  
_

_This is heaven to no one else but me  
_

_And I'll defend it as long as  
_

_I can be left here to linger in silence  
_

_If I choose to  
_

_Would you try to understand it _

I would like to linger here in silence

_If I choose to  
_

_Would you understand it  
_

_Would you try to understand..._

As Haley finished Nathan just continued to stare. As always her sheer talent blew him away. But this particular song held such strong memories for him. That night he knew Haley trusted him. She sang for him.

"Don't tell me it was that bad" Haley said nervously

"Bad? Are you kidding me? Now I know you're fishing for compliments" Nathan joked trying to quell the overpowering feelings in his heart.

"You caught me" Haley tilted her head to a side and smiled.

"I hate that I told you to choose" Nathan said abruptly

"What?" Haley was unsure of what to make of his statement. He had been adamant about not talking about the past.

"When you waned to go on tour I should've supported you. I was just so hurt that you could even think of being without me when I couldn't bear to be even a day without you"

"Nathan, I hated the thought of being away from you too" Haley said trying to make him understand.

"But mostly it was Keller. I was so afraid I would lose you that I pushed you away" Nathan went on as if Haley hadn't spoken. "He understood you on levels I had chance of competing on."

"I never wanted to be with Chris. That kiss was a mistake. It never went anywhere. And after that tour I never worked with him again."

When Haley reminded Nathan of the kiss she and Chris had shared it snapped him out of his mood straight away.

"Well, it's in past now. There's nothing we can do it to change t so why dredge up old memories" Nathan said. "I'm kinda hungry. Let's order in. I'll go get the phone." With that he left.

Haley sighed in disappointment. They had been this close to actually talking about something real but Nathan had shut her out again.

……………………..

**(Hampton House, Sunday March 6 2011, 9 am)**

Nathan woke up again with Haley in his arms. Like the morning before the feeling was exhilarating but his spirit had been dampened a little.

_After their conversation by the piano, Nathan had ordered for Chinese food. He made sure to answer the door alone but luckily for him the delivery boy was not a sports fan and had no idea who Nathan Scott was. _

_Over a quiet meal, Haley had tried talking to him again about the past but Nathan had rebuffed her efforts. Instead he had stated telling her about the basketball game he and Lucas had played in THHS. Whitey had invited them to take on the current Ravens team. Nathan, Lucas and a few of their other team mates including Tim had gone back and had the greatest time. _

_The food and conversation eventually led to making out which then led to Nathan deciding that they should christen as many rooms in the house as they possibly could. Luckily most of the rooms were carpeted and they had the best time of their lives. It had been like when they had just gotten married. It was happiness, laughter, love and sex. _

Now, Nathan knew their romantic interlude had to end. This was his last day of waking up with Haley in his arms. The real world was calling. They had switched off their cell phones on Friday. They had no TV here and no internet. This was as secluded as they could get. And they were happy here but out there, who knew?

………………………….

I don't own OTH. The song is 'Elsewhere' by Sarah McLachlan. Pretty sure it's the one in the show but I watched Series 1 so long ago I may have gotten it wrong.

I was actually planning a longer chap. I was going to finish the weekend but I'm actually having my own little hectic weekend. Friday night, just got home at like 5 am which was like a couple of hours ago and hurriedly typed it out. Fell asleep and I just woke up to post it cos I forgot before. LOL. If it sucks, let me know, I'll re-do it!

Thank you for the reviews. I think I'm gonna crash now but please send me more.. :D

……………………………


	13. Chapter 13

**(Hampton House, Sunday March 6 2011, 3 pm)**

"Hey"

Nathan heard Haley call out to him but he didn't move. He was sitting in the gazebo which was in the middle of the garden. He had come out here to clear his mind. Being around Haley was getting harder.

"Hey" he said when Haley finally got to his side.

"It's beautiful out here" Haley said looking around the garden.

Nathan didn't respond.

"Nathan, you've been weird all day. What's wrong?" Haley questioned

"I followed your career you know" Nathan stated out of the blue surprising Haley.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I remember I was watching the Grammys two years ago and you were up for record of the year for the first time. And when they said your name I was blown away. You've come so far and you did it all on your own. You're pretty terrific Hales"

Haley placed her hand in his and squeezed softly. "You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that. All these years, even though I loved the music I hated that I disappointed you. I hated that you weren't proud of me"

"Is that what you think? I was hurting Haley but I was always proud of you. When you left you broke my heart but that doesn't mean I grudged you a single moment of your success."

"Thank you" Haley said hugging him. "You know I'm so proud of you too. I waited up watching the draft. When they announced that you were the youngest player to play in the NBA, oh, you will never know how happy I was for you. All your dreams were coming true"

"Not all my dreams Hales" Nathan said shaking his head.

"You still have time for the others" Haley said

"How about your dreams? Are you happy?"

"My dreams have changed Nathan. I actually don't really know anymore. I've been pretty lucky I guess. With my career things have gone great. I have a wonderful family and the best friends. And my love life, well you know. So I can't really complain. But happy? I guess I should be"

"Did you start dating fuc- I mean Hart because of that Oprah interview?" Nathan had to ask. Ever since that drunken night at Lucas's, he had been dying to know.

"Okay, now you sound like your dad" Haley said rolling her eyes.

Nathan winced at that comparison. "I didn't mean it like that. When I said I followed your career I actually meant your life. You were never linked with anyone and then two days after that interview, I get papers saying you want us to be legally separated and some time after that you're everywhere with him. Don't tell me that was a coincidence" Nathan said bitingly.

"You went on National TV and spoke about how much you love Peyton and now you stand here and act like you have the right to question my relationship with Jordan? Well you don't" Haley was angry too.

"So it was the interview"

"Nathan you never even had the decency to tell me about you and Peyton. When I came home for graduation Brooke told me you guys are like a pseudo couple. The next three years she and Luke don't mention you two at all, which said a lot. And then you announced to the world that 'finding love again' made you a better person. I didn't even truly believe you would actually sink that low until I saw it myself"

"You don't know the whole story so maybe you should wait until you do before jumping to conclusions"

"What conclusions? That my husband and a girl I once considered to be one of my closest friends decided to screw me over?" Haley was shouting now

"I told you, Peyton and I are complicated. We never meant for this to happen, it was an accident" Nathan shouted back

"An _accident_? If you guys had hooked up once that would make sense. How do you _accidentally_ have a relationship with a person for like six years? You hurt me, worse you betrayed me. So yeah, when I saw that interview I realised I was staying true to you and you were the one person who least deserved it. Neither my love nor my fidelity"

"You actually believe I am capable of hurting you that way?" Nathan asked hurt

"If the shoe fits" Haley retorted

"Fine. This was a mistake. I should've known better" Nathan strode out of the gazebo

"Don't you dare walk away from me"

"Why not? You did easily enough"

"How can you make this my fault? I didn't shack up with Tim or Lucas"

"You've already made your opinion of me very clear. There's nothing left to say" Nathan stared at her long and hard. "Pack your shit, I'll take you home"

"Nathan no" Haley cried.

"What do you want Haley?"

"It's what I don't want. I don't want this, us hating each other"

"Yeah well you were right, we can't be friends. If I can't love you I may as well hate you"

……………………………

Haley sat in the passenger seat of Nathan's car staring out of the tinted windows studiously avoiding even looking at him. Every now and then she lifted a hand to brush away the tears but other than that she made no movement neither did she speak.

Nathan sighed in defeat. He had wanted to explain things to Haley thinking it was time for him to come clean but instead he had managed to ruin everything. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and saw a tear drip down her face before she wiped it away. Making a quick decision Nathan pulled over to the side of the road and switched off the car.

Haley still refused to acknowledge his presence.

"I'm sorry" Nathan tried

No reaction

"I really am sorry Hales. I had no right to go off at you that way. And I don't hate you. I never could"

Still no reaction

Nathan felt his frustration grow.

"I'm trying here. The least you could do is cut me some slack"

"Oh the way you did when I came home to beg you to take me back" Haley still didn't move.

Nathan sucked in his breath. The memory of that night tortured him still.

"This is not the same"

"Oh but I think it is. You made a mistake and now you want forgiveness, the same way I made a mistake and came to you for forgiveness. And as I recall I didn't get any"

"I'm sorry for that too. But do you remember what you said?"

_Flashback_

"_Now, here I am, I can almost taste the success in my musical career and all I want to do is run away and be with you"_

_End._

"You said you wanted to run away and be with me. I wanted you to run to me. I didn't want to be your safety net because later on you would have regretted it."

"Nathan, you were never my 'safety net' as you put it. Being with you was exciting and thrilling and everything I wanted in life. Being up on stage didn't compare to being in your arms."

"If that was true you wouldn't have left in the first place"

Haley didn't know what to say.

"I don't want to end this weekend like this" Nathan said.

"It's not over yet"

"Then I guess it's not too late for me to tell you how happy I was just to wake up next to you" Nathan confessed. "I haven't felt this good in a long time Hales, not since before you left"

Haley's tears spilled over and she unbuckled her seatbelt to scoot closer to him.

"I'm sorry I left you"

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you to stay when you came back"

Nathan unbuckled his seatbelt too and moved so he could hug Haley.

"We've made so many mistakes" Haley said as she rested her head against Nathan's shoulder.

"Maybe we can still fix them" Nathan said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I hope so" Haley pulled away and grabbed a tissue from her purse and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry I cried all over you"

"That's okay. I seem to have that effect on women but normally they cry because they're so happy to see me" Nathan joked.

"Yeah, I'll bet" Haley said sticking her tongue out at him.

Nathan brushed his thumb over her cheek gently before leaning down and kissing her.

"You know I-" the words stuck in Nathan's throat. He wanted to tell her how he felt so bad but something always stopped him.

Haley looked into his eyes and she knew what he was trying to tell her.

"I know" she replied. "I-" she stopped.

"I know" Nathan said.

They kissed again and then Nathan moved back into his seat and put on his seatbelt. He looked over to make sure Haley had done the same before he rejoined traffic.

"So what now?" Nathan asked

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see"

……………………

**(LA, Sunday March 6 2011)**

"So husband-to-be, what's on your mind?"

"I was thinking, what do you feel about being a June Bride?" Lucas asked.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Brooke asked a smile starting to form on her face.

"Well, yeah. We've been engaged for almost two years. I'm sick of waiting. I want to be your husband"

"Oh you are so getting lucky tonight" Brooke said as she kissed Lucas.

"I figured we could go back to Tree Hill, invite everyone who has touched our lives and just celebrate you finally being legally bound to me for eternity"

Brooke squealed happily and threw her arms around Lucas's neck. But then she frowned.

"What about this whole Haley/Nathan/Peyton triangle? I don't want a catfight to start during my vows"

"We have three months to get them to call a truce. From the looks of it Haley and Nathan are doing fine. Let's give Peyton some time and maybe in a few weeks you can call her and ask her to come back for a bit. We'll see how it goes. But we are getting married in June no matter what."

"June 11th?" Brooke asked. "That's the second Sunday in June" She was looking at the calendar.

"I guess we have our date" Luke smiled.

"I can't wait to be your wife" Brooke said smiling.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife… Pretty Girl"

…………………………

**(Greenwich CT, Sunday March 6 2011)**

"Matt, come over here"

Matt let out a frustrated sigh but went over. He was at his Uncle Andrew's home and it was he who was calling him. Andrew sat there with Matt's dad, Robert and his other uncles William and Thomas and a few of Matt's cousins.

"Hey Andrew" Matt said as he took a seat next to his cousin Trevor.

"So we read about your girl and that Scott boy. Is that why she isn't here?"

Matt groaned. He hadn't wanted to come but after lazing around in his apartment where everything reminded him of Haley, he had decided to get away for a while. What he hadn't counted on was his whole family quizzing him about his love life. He had just escaped his mother and his aunts and now he was stuck again.

"Lucas is just a friend and Haley isn't here because she had to be at the studio. She has a new album coming out soon" Matt repeated the excuse he had made up on his way there. Truth was he hadn't invited Haley but his family didn't need to know that.

"Lucas huh? He plays for the Lakers with his brother Nathan."

"I know that Carter" Matt snapped at his cousin who had spoken. Matt closed his eyes wearily. He still wasn't ready to even hear Nathan's name.

"I'm sorry" he offered. "I'm just tired of hearing this shit. Haley and I are fine. She is not having an affair with Lucas Scott or anyone else. If you must know, she grew up with him. They've been best friends since they were six or seven" Matt explained hoping this would shut them up atleast.

"Son, Haley is a wonderful girl. You know your mother and I love her but we saw those pictures. There's definitely more there than meets the eye"

'_No shit'_ Matt thought. _'But it's not Lucas I'm worried about'_

"Don't worry Dad. When I was in LA I met all the people Haley grew up with. They seem really great and I can tell you in all certainty that there has never been and there never will be anything between Lucas and Haley"

"You met Lucas Scott?" an excited female voice interrupted their conversation.

Matt turned to see his younger cousins Isabella and Caitlin, Uncle William's daughters staring at him waiting for his answer.

"Yes, he's Haley's best friend"

"Oh My God" Izzy said. "Do you think she would introduce me?"

"If you ask her nicely I'm pretty sure Haley would" Mat said smiling at her joyful expression.

"Does she know Nathan Scott too?" Cait asked

Matt's body tensed slightly at the sound of that name. He tried to answer as casually as possible.

"Yeah, Haley went to High School with them. They're still close" He practically choked the last part out.

"That is so cool. I totally love Haley more than I did before now" Caitlin said clapping her hands happily.

"Hey, I'm a little hurt. I know famous people too" Matt said laughing at his 14 year old cousins.

"Yeah, but Haley knows the Scott brothers. My friends are going to be so jealous" Izzy said. "Tell Haley we love her heaps and if she could bring them over we would be her slaves for like a week"

"Know what? Why don't you call her yourselves now? Try her cell. If she's recording then just leave her a message" Matt said handing them his phone.

"Okay" the shouted happily and called.

………………………..

Haley's phone started to ring. Nathan looked at her strangely.

"When did you turn your phone back on?" he asked

"Oh when you were shouting at that guy in the next car. I turned it on in case I had to dial 911" Haley laughed. Nathan's road rage had gotten worse over the years.

"Are you going to answer it?"

Haley pulled her phone out and looked at the display.

"It's Matt" she said

Nathan just stared at the road.

"Hello?" Haley finally picked up. She looked at Nathan as saw he was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

"Haley? This is Caitlin, Matt's cousin"

"And Izzy. I'm here too. You're on speaker phone"

"Hi Cait, Izzy how are you girls?" Haley asked in a warm tone. She really liked Matt's family.

Nathan threw her a confused look and she just shook her head.

"Umm, Haley, Matt is here and he told us about your friends" Cait started to ask hesitantly.

Haley laughed, "So who do you wanna meet this time girls?" She was used to Izzy and Cait asking to meet her celebrity friends. Haley always tried to deliver on every request.

"We wanna meet Lucas and Nathan Scott" Izzy shouted.

Haley was dumbfounded. "I'm sorry; did you just say Lucas and Nathan Scott?"

Nathan shot her another look which she ignored.

"Yeah, duh. Matt told us you grew up with them. And they are so hot. Please Haley, can we meet them?" Cait begged.

"If you can only get Lucas that's fine" Izzy said.

"No, I wanna meet Nathan." Cait shouted

Haley started laughing. "Girls, I'll give them a call. I'm not promising anything. They're pretty busy guys. But I'll tell you what. I'll have them atleast call you"

"Haley you are the best!"

"Thank you thank you thank you"

Haley laughed harder, "It's no problem."

Haley heard noises in the background and a distant voice.

"Give Matt back his phone girls"

"Haley, we have to go but we'll give the phone to Matt"

Haley said goodbye and waited for a moment and then Matt cam onto the line.

"Hey baby, you missed me?"

From his easy tone Haley realised that he was speaking to her in front of his family.

"Hey. Yeah, so how's the family?"

"They're good. They send their love. We miss you up here. Wish you could've come"

"Well give them my love too and I suppose I could've come except I didn't know you were going"

"Haley" Matt's voice was suddenly tired.

"I'm sorry Matt. I know everyone's there and they're probably giving you a hard time but I don't know what to say"

"There's nothing to say" Matt said slightly harshly before his tone changed again, "I'm sorry baby, I know you had to work"

"Yeah well, I guess I'll see you when you get back"

"Okay honey. Mom says hi"

"Say hi back"

"Bye Haley"

"Bye Matt"

Haley disconnected and stared at her phone trying to make sense of the weird conversation she had just had with Matt.

"What was that? Why did I hear you say I would call someone?" Nathan asked

Haley remembered her conversation with Izzy and Cait and started laughing again. Between giggles she told Nathan and he started laughing too.

"Fourteen year old girls Nate, who would've thunk it?"

"I'll have you know that there are a lot of twelve year old girls out there who love me" Nathan laughed

"Ew, pedo"

"I didn't say I'd love them back" Nathan defended laughing more.

"Okay so will you call her?"

"What's her name again?"

"Caitlin Johnson. Give me your phone. I'll dial her number for you"

"Now? You want me to call her right now?"

"Well we're stuck in traffic and from the looks of it, we're gonna be here a while. We may as well make the most of it. Now here you go"

Haley gave him his phone back. She had dialled the number and it was ringing. Nathan sighed and gave her a look.

"You're the only woman I would do this for"

Haley grinned.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Nathan Scott. Am I speaking with Miss Caitlin Johnson?"

"Ohmigod are you really Nathan Scott? Ohmigod I didn't think you'd call so quickly. IZZY, NATHAN SCOTT IS ON THE PHONE"

Nathan held the phone away from his ear when Cait screamed that last bit.

"Yeah I am Nathan. My good friend Haley Scott just called me and told me you wanted to talk to me" Nathan was being very pleasant and Haley could barely control her giggles.

"I love Haley!" Cait said and then there were a few whispers in the background before and older man spoke.

"Hello, I'm William Johnson, Caitlin's father. Who am I speaking to?"

"Hi Mr. Johnson, I am Nathan Scott. I met you nephew, I presume, last weekend when he came to my brother's home for dinner with Haley. She just called and asked me to give Miss Johnson a call"

"That's very nice of you Mr. Scott. Cait here is a big fan and so am I son."

"Thank you sir. And please, call me Nathan"

"Alright Nathan, it was nice talking to you. I'll just let you get back to my daughter then."

Nathan gave Haley a mock irritated look. _'You owe me for this'_ He mouthed.

Haley pretended like she didn't understand and practically stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Mr. Scott? I mean Nathan, No Mr. Scott" Caitlin's breathless voice came back over the line.

"If I can call you Cait then you can call me Nathan" he said easily

"Sure I mean, yes you can call me Cait" she said trying to sound cool.

"So Cait, how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

"And what do you do for fun?"

"I love basketball. My twin sister, Izzy, Isabella I mean, we like totally love you and your brother. Even though you play for the Lakers"

"That's sweet. But I'm guessing you don't like the Lakers"

"Actually" Cait's voice dropped to a whisper, "We both do but if any one finds out they'd call us traitors so we keep it quiet"

Nathan started laughing, "I'll keep your secret"

"Thanks" Cait said.

Nathan shot Haley a panicked look.

"School" Haley whispered

"So Cait, other than basketball what else do you like? Where do you go to school?"

"I'm a freshman at this stupid Private school where we have to wear boring uniforms. But it's not that bad really. I have Izzy and my other best friend Dean. He is going to be so jealous when he hears I spoke to you. He already hates us cos we know Haley and this is gonna kill him" Cait said gleefully.

Nathan chatted with Caitlin for another ten minutes. Before he hung up he promised that he would have Lucas call Izzy and then finally Cait had let him go.

"Who knew a fourteen year old could have so much to say?" Nathan asked bewildered. The whole conversation he had said maybe five words. Caitlin had been determined to tell him everything about her so that he would remember her.

"Thank you Nathan. Although, you were so charming, I'm wondering how exactly I can show you how grateful I am" Haley said as she put her hand on his thigh and started rubbing it in circles going higher and higher.

"Haley" Nathan croaked as she started to undo his pants.

"We're in the middle of a traffic jam. You can't possible want to" Nathan stopped talking when Haley reached into his pants and touched him.

"Mmmmmm, I guess we should wait until we get home" Haley whispered seductively as she continued to touch him.

Nathan just gripped the steering wheel tightly trying to think of anything but the soft hand on his body.

"Or I could say thank you right now" Haley said as she leaned over him and let her mouth replace her hand.

Nathan had one last thought before his mind went blank.

'_Thank God for tinted windows' _

………………….

I don't own OTH.

I own Lea David who I mentioned last chap and the whole Johnson family.

I know the NALEY is going slowly but I don't want to rush things. I sort of know where I'm headed so don't worry. I hope you like this chap.

They are starting to talk about the past. A lot of you have asked why Nathan is so hesitant to talk about it but all I can say is that he has his reasons and they are good ones.

This story is NALEY but just so everyone knows, I love Peyton. Her character was one of my favourites because she's so complex. Anyway, she might be coming off badly in this but I hope to find a way to redeem her. And for those of you who asked, she is not involved with Badeau. He is her mentor and like 60. He just helps her with her art and is a trusted confidante.

Thank you for the reviews. But I got so few last chap I almost didn't post today. But the ones I got were awesome! I'm sorry about last chap. I was totally out of it when I wrote it and posted it. That's what a night out at a college party will do to you. I'll correct the mistakes and re-post it sometime soon.

Please keep the reviews coming. I love them so much.

……………………….


	14. Chapter 14

**(NY, Sunday March 6 2011, 7 pm)**

Nathan collapsed on top of Haley breathing hard.

"That was…"

"I know" Nathan smirked. "What can I say? I aim to please"

Nathan rolled off Haley but as he did he pulled her into his arms so she was resting on his chest.

They whole car ride Haley had teased Nathan mercilessly. He had been so aroused by the time they got to Haley's apartment, that he had practically taken her in the elevator. It was all he could take to get her inside and then he had spent the next hour returning the favour. At the end he had Haley begging for release. There was a desperate tinge to their lovemaking, it was like they were trying to keep the magic of the Hamptons alive and keep the world at bay for a little while longer.

Haley lay there in Nathan's arms and suddenly all she wanted to do was run.

'_What am I doing?'_ she wondered. _'I'm just setting myself up for another broken heart'_

"Stop"

"What? I'm not doing anything"

"Stop over analysing this. Just be"

"Nathan it's not that easy. I could have done that if it was someone else but you're my husband. I can't just dismiss a weekend with you as just sex or just a good time" Haley pulled away from him then, "Unless that's what you're thinking"

"No, of course not Hales. You have to know by now that you mean so much to me"

"Do I Nathan? Because honestly your actions these past years pretty much say the opposite"

"Hales, is there any way we can move forward without going over our pasts?"

"I don't think there is. I have so many questions and you're the only one with answers to those"

"Why can't you just let it go?"

"Because that's not who I am and if you knew me at all, you'd know that"

Nathan sighed unhappily. He wanted to tell her everything but he couldn't find the courage.

"I can't"

"Why not Nathan? I just want to know how you went from promising to love me forever to not wanting me"

"How can you say that? I want you so bad. I have craved you all these years. My life was hell without you"

"So Peyton wasn't much of a replacement huh?"

"Don't go there"

"Ok, I'm getting a little sick of this. Why won't you talk about her? You did it on TV" Haley tried to squirm out of Nathan's embrace but he was holding her too tightly.

"Haley, some things are better left in the past. I admit it, Peyton and I, we made a mistake when we got together. But I can't say anything bad about her even for you. She has been there for me when no one else was"

"Oh so it's my fault? I wanted to be with you, you sent me away"

"That's not what I meant. Peyton, she loved me when I didn't deserve to be loved. As hard as this is for me to say to you, Haley, she saved me. So even if Peyton and I decide not to be together, she will always be in my life."

Haley yanked herself out of his grasp and moved away.

"Saved you? I don't understand Nathan. You can't keep doing this to me. Tell me the whole truth or just go"

Nathan started to speak when Haley spoke again.

"Wait a minute; IF you and Peyton decide not to be together, as in you still are together?"

Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He got out of bed and pulled his boxers on. He looked around the room to find his clothes that he and Haley had flung in different corners in their hurry earlier.

"I refuse to do this with you now. I told you, Peyton wanted a break and I agreed. Besides, from that phone call in the car, I'm guessing you and Matt haven't broken up have you?"

"That's not the point. You are still not lying to me. Just tell me the fucking truth for once. Why did you stat dating one of my closest friend months after rejecting me?"

"I did not reject you damnit" Nathan shouted losing his temper. "And if I turned to Peyton it was because she was there and not off making music with Chris Keller"

Haley got out of bed too. She had a sheet wrapped around her and her hair was messy. Her eyes were flashing with anger and she looked stunning.

"I was not there because you did not want me there" Haley shouted back. "So stop throwing that in my face. You asked me to leave"

"I was hurt. I had just come all the way to New York to see you and you told me that our marriage was a mistake. Did you actually expect me to welcome you home with open arms? Do I look like a fucking door mat to you? You made your choices Haley just like I made mine. If you wanted me and loved me as much as you claimed to that night, you would've stayed and fought for me. But you left again" Nathan had stopped shouting by the end.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Haley asked sadly. "All I knew was the man I loved was standing in front of me saying he didn't want me to stay with him"

"Look Haley, this is what I didn't want. Can we just not do this? Talking about the past isn't going to change it. It's not going to take away the pain and anger and disappointment. So why bother?"

"What do you want Nathan?"

"You, us, I want to try again"

"Why? We didn't even last a year the last time"

"We owe it to ourselves Haley. We can't run from each other forever. So what if we made mistakes, we were kids. We know better now"

"No we don't because until you tell me why you did the things you've done, I'll never know. And I can't live my life guessing"

"Hales"

"Nathan, either you tell me now or you leave"

"Don't do this Hales" Nathan moved so he was standing right in front of Haley. He cupped her cheek with his large hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm not doing anything Nathan. I just want to know" Haley felt a tear drip down her face.

Nathan softly wiped it away and then kissed her cheek where the tear was.

"I want to tell you Haley but if I do, it'll change everything and I'm not ready for that. Not yet"

"Then I guess you have to go" Haley closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to see the heartbreak written so clearly on his face. But she had to be strong.

Nathan looked at her for a moment. How he loved her.

"I can't walk away from you" he whispered. "I let you go once, I won't survive it again"

Haley started crying. Nathan pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

"You're the one Haley. We are meant to be together. I don't care how long it takes; I'll prove that to you. You will love me again" Nathan looked at her one last time before he grabbed his jacket and left the apartment.

"I never stopped" Haley whispered when she heard the door close.

………………………

"We hope you enjoy you're flight"

Nathan sighed and leaned back in is seat. After his showdown with Haley he had driven straight to the airport and bought a ticket for the first flight to LA. Luckily there were always tickets available in first class. He called Lucas and told him what time he was arriving and then Nathan had started to brood.

'_Some things you can't forgive'_

Nathan firmly believed that. He wanted to tell Haley about his past and hope that things would magically become better but he was a realist. He was stuck in a no-win situation. If he didn't tell Haley something soon, his chances with her would reduce. But if he did, they would be non-existent. So he picked the lesser of the two evils.

The whole flight, all Nathan did was obsess over his situation with Haley and what he should tell Peyton the next time he spoke to her.

'_How did I get myself into this stupid mess?'_

……………………..

Haley went straight for the cookie dough ice cream after Nathan left. As she was walking back from the kitchen, she noticed a light blinking on her answering machine. Haley hit the play button and stood there to listen.

BEEP

"Haley bub, since you haven't called to yell at me, I'm assuming you and Nate had a _good_ time." Taylor laughed naughtily. "I want details. Love you. Bye"

BEEP

"Hey Haley. I'm sorry I didn't take your calls before but I wasn't ready to speak with you just yet. I'm leaving for a couple of days. I should be back late Monday night. I have a family thing. When I get back we should talk. Don't worry about calling me; I probably will be out of range. I'll just meet you at yours when I get back. Umm, I guess that's it"

BEEP

"I love you"

BEEP

"Tutor girl, I called Nathan and you and both you phones were turned off. So I'm guess you guys are getting freaky together" Brooke teased. "Is he as good as you remember? Oh wait, you did him a few weeks ago. Anyway, call me!"

BEEP

Haley stared at the machine in shock. She deleted all but one message and that she played over and over.

"I love you"

"I love you"

"I love you"

"I love you"

"I love you"

After she had played it the fifth time Haley sunk to her knees. She literally collapsed.

'_Matt'_ she thought wildly. _'What did I just do?'_

Haley had been so wrapped up in Nathan she hadn't spared a thought to man she was with, who loved her.

'_I'm no better than Nathan'_ she thought. _'I should've ended things with Matt before things with Nathan went this far. Or I should've just left when I realised it was him waiting for me and not Matt'_

Haley knew she had to come to a decision. If she stayed with Matt, Haley knew she would be content. He loved her, his family adored her and he treated her like a princess. Nathan, with him Haley could taste sweet ecstasy. She could just wait it out, see if he would eventually confide in her. But at the same time he could hurt her more than anyone else ever could. Loving Matt was easy and simple. Loving Nathan was a double edged sword. She would never know when she would be cut and would always live with that fear

So who was it going to be? Matt? Or Nathan?

……………………………………

**(LA, Monday March 7 2011)**

"Has he said anything yet?" Brooke spoke softly.

"Not yet. Whatever happened up there has him really messed up" Lucas said.

They both turned to look at the 'he' they were talking about. Nathan Scott was sitting in their lounge staring at the TV which wasn't even on.

"I'm worried Luke. After what happened last time" Brooke paused. "What if he can't handle whatever he's going through? Peyton isn't even here. We need to be there for him"

"We will be Brooke. I'm not letting little brother out of my sight until I hear the whole story" Lucas said.

Nathan had to strain to not snap at them. They were standing not ten feet away from him and they were talking as if he wasn't even there.

'_I'm not going to snap again'_ he wanted to shout but he didn't. After all, that might just be a lie.

After Luke had picked him up the previous night, Luke had taken one look at him and despite his protests, Luke had driven them straight to the home he shared with Brooke. Once there, Nathan had brushed off their attempts to talk to him and had instead just shut himself up in one of the guestrooms.

It was past lunchtime today when he had finally emerged. Brooke had immediately started to fuss over him. She had the cook make him his favourite foods and then she and Lucas had sat with him and tried everything to get him to talk with no success.

Nathan knew why they were acting all crazy and he also knew if he didn't tell them something soon, Brooke would freak. Over the years she had gotten all mother hen on him when he was upset. But Nathan didn't want tot ell them what happened. Because that would make Haley sending him away real.

Nathan tensed slightly when he felt the couch compress but then he relaxed.

'_May as well get it over with'_ he thought

"Nate, do you want to talk?" Brooke asked gently. She was sitting next to him. Lucas was sitting on the couch next to Nathan's.

"Not really" Nathan said and then continued, "But I don't think I ever will so I may as well tell you now"

Nathan told them how well the weekend had started and then about their fight and then the final discussion.

"Haley is so damn hung up on knowing all the details about Peyton and me and the last six years. I don't get why she can't just let it go"

Brooke and Lucas exchanged a look.

"Nate, you never did tell us how you and Peyton got together. After all these years we're still curious, can you blame Haley for wanting to know?"

Nathan tossed him a dirty look.

"Nathan, we can't tell you what to do. What we can tell you is that we're here for you no matter what you decide"

"Thank Brookie" Nathan said affectionately. Over the years he had come to love Brooke and depend on her. He couldn't imagine his life without her and he was so happy that his brother had found her.

"Anyway, we have some fabulous news" Brooke grinned impishly.

"You're pregnant?" Nathan guessed

"What? No. But you never do know, he is a Scott" Brooke said pointing at Lucas.

Lucas and Nathan shot her irritated looks but she laughed it off.

"Back to my oh-so fabulous news" Brooke paused dramatically, "We're getting married"

"Uh, Brooke?" Nathan said hating to point out the obvious, "I know. You've been engaged for like two years"

Lucas laughed.

"Ha Ha, Mr. State-the-obvious, I meant we set a date" Brooke said excitedly.

"Finally" Nathan said "So, don't keep me in suspense any longer"

"June 11th" Brooke and Lucas said together.

Nathan blanched. That date was burned in his mind.

"Is there something wrong?" Brooke asked.

"No, nothing" Nathan said shaking his head.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I totally didn't even think" Brooke said realisation dawning on her face.

_Flashback_

_**(Tree Hill, June 11 2004)**_

"_Happy Anniversary" Nathan said the moment Haley opened her eyes._

_She smiled happily. "Happy Anniversary. I can't believe we've been married a month already"_

"_I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be married to you" Nathan said kissing Haley gently._

_Just as Haley started to get into the kiss Nathan broke it off._

"_I'm sorry Hales, I have to get to work" Nathan said apologetically._

_Haley glanced at the clock, "Damn, I need to get to work too" She frowned._

"_We'll celebrate when we both get home ok?" Nathan said trying to cheer her up._

"_Okay"_

………………

_**(Karen's Café)**_

"_What's with the long face?" Karen asked._

_Haley sighed. "Nothing, today just happens to be mine and Nathan's one month anniversary and I've been so busy lately that I forgot to get him anything"_

"_Well, I can see two people who just walked in who could help you with that" Karen said._

_Haley turned around to see Peyton and Brooke who had just entered the café._

"_Oh no, I'm not asking them to pick an anniversary present for Nathan from me. Brooke would probably pick porn or something and Peyton would get something so depressing we wouldn't be able to enjoy the day" _

_Karen laughed at Haley's expression._

"_I meant you could take the afternoon off and go shopping with them" _

_Haley's face lit up, "Really? Cos I don't want to leave you short handed or anything"_

"_Nonsense, go. Have fun" _

"_Thank Karen" Haley said as she untied her apron._

"_Anything for love"_

"_Brooke, Peyton, you guys got a second? Or a few hours?" Haley asked._

"_Maybe, depends on what you want" Brooke said._

"_Today is our anniversary and I haven't gotten anything for Nathan yet. Karen gave me the afternoon off to go shop and since you are like the queen of the mall, I was hoping you would come with, both of you" Haley said._

_Peyton smiled and nodded, "Sounds cool"_

_Brooke was way more excited, "Oh yay, I have the perfect idea for an anniversary present. Wait, first anniversary, is that like paper or plates?" She asked as she dragged Haley and Peyton by one arm each out of the café._

"_Paper and that's for the first year anniversary. This is out first month" Haley said suddenly scared of what she had gotten into._

"_That's even better! We can totally star a new tradition then" Brooke said clapping her hands. She ran to her car and got in._

"_What the hell are you guys waiting for?"_

_Peyton looked at Haley and shook her head, "You've unleashed a monster"_

_Haley laughed and followed Peyton to the car._

…………………

_Haley put her key into the lock and slowly opened the door. After hours of shopping, Brooke had finally convinced Haley to buy a new dress as well as a present for Nathan. She had insisted Haley get ready at her place and Brooke had just dropped her off. _

"_Oh" Haley gasped when she entered._

_There was a trail of purple flowers starting at the front door leading to the bedroom. Haley followed and when she entered the room she gasped again._

_The room was decorated beautifully. There were candles set out but not yet lit. Flowers were everywhere even on the bed. There were dozens of helium balloons floating at the ceiling each with a card attached to the end. At one corner of the room stood her husband who was trying to get his tie knotted right. _

"_Hey" _

_Nathan turned around at the sound of her voice._

"_Hales, what are you doing here? I thought you were working for another hour" He let his eyes linger on her face for a moment before he let them drift lower._

"_You look beautiful"_

_Haley was wearing a green strapless dress that fell a few inches below her knees. Brooke had curled her hair and applied a little make up. _

"_Thanks. Karen gave me the afternoon off so I went shopping with Brooke and Peyton." Haley said and then she looked around the room again._

"_I can't believe you did this"_

"_I told you we'd celebrate when we got home" Nathan said smiling. _

_He crossed the room and pulled Haley to him for a passionate kiss._

"_But you're early. It's not ready yet" Nathan said breathing heavily as he ended their kiss._

"_I love you" Haley said. _

"_I love you too but I'm still gonna kick you out for a couple of minutes" Nathan laughed._

"_Fine, I'll go to the bathroom. Do your thing while I do mine" Haley said laughing as she went into the bathroom._

_As soon as she closed the door, Haley turned to the mirror and stared at her reflection. _

'_This is it' she thought and then grinned to herself._

_She let herself out a minute later hoping she had given Nathan enough time to finish setting up._

_When Haley re-entered the bedroom, Nathan was standing right outside the door with a single rose in his hand._

"_Thank you" Haley said as she accepted it. She got on her tiptoes to press a kiss against his lips before surveying the room._

_All the balloons were now floating over the bed. The candles were still around but the lamps by the bed were also on. On the floor in the middle of the room, there was a blanket spread out. A picnic style dinner was laid out for them A bottle of champagne was laid out on ice. _

"_Nathan, this is so… I don't know what to say" Haley said stunned by the effort he had taken to make this day special._

_Nathan smiled and just gestured for her to sit on the blanket. He poured them each a glass of champers and then raised his glass slightly._

"_To my beautiful wife, you have made me happier this last month than I have ever been in my whole life. And if being married to you means I get to spend the rest of my life this happy then I know I'm the luckiest man alive. So here's to us being together. Always and Forever."_

"_Always and Forever" Haley echoed as she clinked her glass with his and then took a sip._

_Nathan got up and pulled one balloon towards him. He handed it to Haley._

_Haley smiled as she opened the card that was hanging off the bottom._

'_When you smile it's from you're heart. When you smile at me, I know I'm in your heart forever.'_

"_There are thirty one balloons here, for each day we have been married. I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me" Nathan said as he watched Haley's smile grow as she read the card._

"_Give me" She demanded._

"_How about we eat first?" Nathan said his eyes twinkling._

"_Fine" Haley pouted, "But only because you obviously cooked" _

"_I did" Nathan said proudly._

_Haley finished her dinner in record time. Nathan was barely half way through when she dropped her fork in her now empty plate and announced,_

"_All done"_

_Nathan laughed good naturedly at her behaviour. Giving in he put his fork down. He motioned for Haley to get up. _

"_I'll be right back" Nathan said. "Don't move an inch"_

_He quickly picked up the plates and took them to the kitchen and then made his way back to their bedroom. _

_When he entered he saw Haley standing where he had left her but she was staring at the balloons intently. _

"_If I get a kiss for every balloon you can read the cards" Nathan said surprising Haley who hadn't heard him enter. _

_Haley squealed happily. She got on the bed and started grabbing random balloons and opening the cards._

'_When you sing I can see into your soul'_

'_You always sigh and bury your face into my chest after we make love'_

'_When you're nervous you fiddle with your wedding ring'_

'_You make me want to be a better man'_

_Haley was overwhelmed. Some of the cards listed her funny habits, others spoke of his love for her and the rest were how she made Nathan feel._

_She carefully laid each card down after she read them. Nathan just sat next to her watching her read, enjoying her delight in them. _

"_You said thirty one" Haley said suddenly. "There are only thirty here" _

_Nathan smiled secretively. He got up and opened their closet. He pulled the last balloon out. He brought it their bed and gave it to Haley._

_Haley grabbed the card._

'_If I spent eternity with you it would never be enough. I love you now, always and forever'_

"_Turn it over"_

_Haley did as instructed and read the last line._

'_Pop the balloon' _

_Haley looked at Nathan weirdly but took the pin he was holding out to her._

**'**_**POP'** _

_There was a loud band and then Haley felt something drop onto her lap. She took the now deflated balloon into her hands and shook it. Out of it fell a shiny object. She picked it up._

"_Nathan it's beautiful"_

_Haley was holding a small heart shaped locket in her hands. She opened it and smiled at what she saw. On one side there was a picture of her and on the other was Nathan. _

"_I love it" Haley said. "I just need to get a nice chain to go with it" she laughed._

_Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a delicate gold chain. He took the locket from Haley and hung it from the chain._

"_Turn around" he said._

_Pulling her hair off her shoulders, Haley waited as Nathan carefully secured the chain around her neck._

_Nathan dropped a soft kiss on her neck and then began kissing her neck._

_Haley broke away and stepped away from him. When she turned to face him she had a seductive smile on her face._

"_You ready for your present?"_

"_Sure" Nathan said._

_Haley licked her lips sexily before sliding the zip of her dress down and letting it fall to her feet. She stepped over the dress and looked at Nathan._

"_Happy Anniversary baby"_

_All Nathan could do was stare. There in front of him stood his wife in just lingerie and high heels._

_Haley was wearing a green and black lace corset. It fastened in front and ended just above her belly button. She wore a matching thong which was attached the garters around her thighs. The outfit was completed by a pair of black stilettos. _

"_You look…" Nathan felt his mouth go dry. He cleared his throat and willed him to speak. "Sensational"_

"_Thank you. I had a little help" Haley said thinking of how Brooke had practically forced her to buy the ensemble and then practically squeezed her into it. _

_Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Haley undressed him quickly and then she started to undo her corset when Nathan's hand stopped her._

"_Leave it" he smirked._

_That night Nathan had spent ages showing Haley just how much he enjoyed her present._

_End._

Brooke gave Nathan a sympathetic look. "If you want we'll change the date"

"No, it's fine. Now that you've finally picked a date I'm not going to be the one who makes you cancel" Nathan sighed, "Besides, practically every date has a memory for me."

Lucas who had looked lost suddenly realised what the significance of the date was.

"If you're sure man"

"I am"

………………………..

I don't own OTH.

Sorry about not updating last night. I had a huge test this morning so I was studying.

I hope you enjoyed this chap. I felt like a flashback. The early days of Naley marriage must have been so happy. I just wanted to give writing happy Naley a shot.

I have a request. I am writing the bit about the Brucas wedding and I'm stuck on the wedding song. What should they dance their first dance to? Please can you all give me a hand? Any sappy love ballad that describes Brucas and preferably one sung by a woman. Thank you!

I know a lot of you are frustrated by Nathan refusing to talk about the past but hopefully he'll come clean soon.

Thank you for the reviews. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to reply to you all individually but know that I do appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think of DVL.

Please review! Makes me soooo happy!


	15. Chapter 15

**(NY, Friday April 1 2011)**

Haley groaned as she opened her eyes. She turned in her bed and was met by a solid body next to hers. She looked at the dark haired man sleeping in her bed and her mind wandered back to the event that led to his presence there.

_Flashback_

_**(NY, March 7 2011) **_

_Haley stood in front of the ceiling to floor mirror in her walk in closet. _

'_Can you tell that I spent the weekend in bed with my husband/lover?' she wondered as she studied her appearance._

_Nathan had given her a love bite on neck which Haley had successfully covered with make up. She also had to use concealer on her eyes to cover the bags that formed after she had spent the morning crying her eyes out. _

_The argument with Nathan the day before had left Haley emotionally drained. After she heard Matt's message, Haley was beyond confused. She had eaten a whole pint of ice cream and then climbed into bed and dropped to sleep, both physically and mentally exhausted from her weekend. She had woken up with a killer headache and the need to come to a decision regarding the two men in her life. She had spent the day agonizing over what she should do. At around 4 pm her phone had rung._

"_Hello?" Haley was hoping it would be Nathan._

"_Hey, it's me"_

"_Oh hi Matt" Haley said trying not to sound disappointed._

"_Uh, I'm just calling to tell you that I'm going to be in the city earlier than expected. I could actually be at your apartment in an hour. Is that ok with you?" _

"_Yeah, that's fine" Haley said neutrally._

'_No it's not okay. I need more time' she screamed in her head._

"_Okay. I'll see you then"_

"_Yeah, bye"_

"_Bye"_

_Haley hung up and stared at her phone. On an impulse she dialled a number._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi"_

"_Haley?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I'm glad you called"_

"_I don't know why I did. I guess I'm hoping you changed your mind"_

"_Hales"_

"_Nathan, listen to me. I want to be with you, I do. But right now I can't trust you. You're still keeping secrets from me. If you want me all you need to is to come clean. I'll tell you anything you need to know too. Please"_

_Silence_

"_I guess that's my answer" Haley said the grief in her voice obvious_

"_Haley I want to be with you."_

"_Well you have a weird way of showing it" Haley said sorrow and bitterness mixing in her voice_

"_Don't cut me out Haley. I just need some time. Please I need you in my life"_

"_If you need to, take all the time in the world. I just can't promise I'll be here when you're ready" Haley thought about saying more but she simply hung up._

_**An hour later**_

_Haley answered the door nervously and let Matt in._

"_Hi" she said simply taking in his neat hair, dark brown eyes that normally twinkled for her, but wasn't today and his jeans and shirt._

"_Hi" he replied. _

_Matt followed Haley to her living room where they both settled down on the couch. _

"_How was your weekend?" Haley asked and then cursed. Now he would turn around and ask her the same._

"_It was good. You know how it is. Everyone missed you" _

"_Yeah, I wish I could've seen them."_

"_Yeah" Matt said._

_There was an awkward silence._

"_Haley, we both know I'm not here to discuss my weekend so let me just say this" Matt took a deep breath and wondered if maybe he was making a mistake before saying, "I've been thinking about us"_

_Haley fiddled with the hem of her skirt. She was unsure what exactly she wanted Matt to say._

"_I know I was angry before. I felt like I didn't know you but I've realised that was the stupidest thing" Matt said._

_Haley looked up to see his eyes twinkling again. _

_Seeing Haley's look, Matt chuckled._

"_Haley, you have shown me yourself. The Haley I know loves to wake up Sunday mornings and watch cartoons in her pyjamas. She likes to write music while staring out of the window when it's raining. She eats ice cream when she's upset as clichéd as that is. She scrunches her nose up in the most adorable way when something disgusts her. Even when someone annoys her, no matter how angry she is, she'll find a nice way to tell them to back off. When someone has a problem she'll patiently try to help them. She hates people who think being famous allows them to be stuck up. She loves to draw even though when she does her dogs look like cows" Matt laughed at Haley's insulted look. _

"_When she's happy, her face lights up and it's like her whole body glows. She loved her sister Taylor so much even if she can't stand her and her husband half the time. She comes with me to Football stuff even though she hates the sport because it makes me happy. I know that Haley and I know she's the real you. And I love you"_

_A single tear trickled down Haley's face as she looked at the man standing in front of her declaring his love for her. _

"_I love you too" she said._

_Haley was pretty sure she was making a mistake but how could she not love this man? He gave her all of him without a second thought unlike Nathan. So she went for simple and easy love. _

_Matt grinned and swept her into his arms. _

"_I was hoping you would say that"_

_He kissed her lovingly. _

"_I was thinking" Matt said as he broke the kiss off, "We could date again. Start over"_

_Haley smiled, "I'd like that"_

_Matt started to kiss her again. Just as he was getting into it, Haley stopped him._

"_If we're starting over, then we haven't had our first date. And I don't sleep with a guy until atleast the fifth date" Haley said laughing._

"_Ok ok" Matt said lifting his hands off her and raising it in mock surrender._

"_Good boy" _

"_If that's the deal then I'm hoping you'll go out with me tomorrow night. We could go have dinner and watch a movie" Matt asked grinning_

"_Sounds good" Haley said_

"_Ok, then I guess I'll go" Matt said. He got up and started walking to the front door. Haley followed him. _

_Matt stopped at the door and pulled Haley into a bruising kiss. _

"_I really do love you. I'm so sorry it took me a whole week to figure that out"_

_Haley laughed, "You did it a lot sooner than I thought"_

_Matt left and Haley closed the door heavily behind him. She sunk to her kneed leaning against the door and finally let the tears out. She reached for the locket that was hanging from her neck and opened it._

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

_She stared at the picture of the laughing Nathan for a moment. He looked so happy. _

"_I wish" she said through her sobs. She brought her knees up to her chest and just sat there crying for a while._

_End._

After that day, Matt and Haley had taken things slow. Even now over three weeks later they had yet to have sex. Sure he slept over a lot but they just cuddled and made out.

"Wake up" Haley said in Matt's ear.

Matt mumbles something incoherent and turned away from her. Haley laughed and started to tickle him.

"Wake up" she said again as she tickled him harder.

Matt finally woke up when he couldn't ignore her hands on his body. He looked at her bleary eyed for a moment before smiling.

"Good morning" he said

Haley leaned over to give him a kiss when Matt pounced. He started tickling her mercilessly until she was practically crying, she was laughing so hard.

"Got you back" he said with a smirk.

"Fine, now you don't get your morning kiss" Haley pouted.

"Aww, baby, you know I love ya"

Haley slowly smiled at him. "Good morning" she said as she gave a kiss.

Glancing at the clock, Haley shrieked. "We have to go, our plane leaves in like two hours"

"Hmmmm" Matt said as he lazily got out of bed. "I'm up. Let me just grab a quick shower. Call for someone to come get our luggage"

"On it" Haley said.

They were both going to LA. Matt was going to stay the weekend and then come back to New York. Haley was planning on staying until after the following weekend which was when they had a training session scheduled.

Matt had to go to an important dinner with some people. Business stuff. And Haley was going because Brooke had issued an SOS. After Brooke and Lucas had finally picked their wedding date, Brooke had turned into the scariest bride ever. With Peyton AWOL, Haley had stepped in to help Brooke with all the little details. The day before, Brooke had called and summoned Haley to LA. Knowing better than to argue with Brooke when she was like this Haley had agreed and it had worked out perfectly because Matt had to go to LA anyway.

Haley called downstairs and told them to send someone up to get their bags and to have her car ready.

She jumped into the spare bathroom and had a quick shower and was dressed before Matt got out.

"Hurry up lazy" Haley yelled

"I'm hurrying" Matt said as he rushed to get dressed.

Haley made sure they had everything ready. As she stood by the door waiting to let whoever was coming for their bags in Haley felt a rush of nervousness at returning to LA.

She had been back twice since her weekend away with Nathan. Luckily the UNICEF people had asked that the teams hold separate practices so no one would think the game was fixed. So Haley had not seen Nathan. She had flown in the morning of each session and left immediately after.

Of course she had spoken to Nathan. One particular conversation came to mind.

_Flashback_

**_(March 14, 2011)_ **

"_Hello?"_

"_It's been a week. Will you talk to me now?"_

"_Nathan" Haley sighed_

"_What? Were you planning on avoiding me forever? Or were you just too scared to tell me you were back with Johnson?"_

"_Who told you?" Haley asked and then almost bit her tongue._

"_So it's true" Nathan stated angrily. "God, you had me fooled. I actually thought you were going to give us a chance"_

"_You're the one who wouldn't let me in. I can't live like that, I refuse to. So don't put this on me" Haley said._

"_Whatever Hales, this is just like before. You say you want me but you refuse to go out of your way to get me" Nathan spat_

"_I could say the same for you."_

"_So this is it huh?" Nathan asked beyond upset_

_Haley sighed unhappily. She didn't want it to end like this either._

"_No, I just can't see you for a while. I can't keep doing this. Being with Matt and sneaking off with you. If you want me Nathan, you're going to have to give me all of you. That's how it's going to be. So call me when you make up your mind" Haley said. _

"_Hales I can't go back to acting like there's nothing between us"_

"_You won't have to, all you gotta do is tell me the truth"_

_End. _

They had spoken many times over the last few weeks, every conversation ending in the same discussion. Haley had avoided Nathan in LA, knowing that if she saw him, her resolve would crumble.

"Ready to go?" Matt asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" Haley smiled.

……………………..

**(LAX, April 1 2011)**

Nathan stood in the airport with his bodyguards waiting patiently for her to arrive. When Brooke had told him that she was coming, Nathan had been shocked. Not once in any of their conversations had she mention a trip to LA. For a while Nathan had wondered if he should go. Their last meeting had been anything but fun. But here he was.

A few people came up to him for autographs and he obliged with a smile even though he really didn't want to have to deal with fans.

Just when he thought he was going to hit something or someone, he saw her.

Ignoring everyone around them, he hurried until he was standing right in front of her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Nathan looked her up and down.

"You look great" he said.

She laughed, "You look like hell"

Nathan finally smiled his first genuine smile. He pulled her into his arms and dropped a soft kiss against her hair.

"I'm so glad you're home, _Peyton_"

……………………………………..

I don't own OTH.

Da da da dum…. Now how many of you saw that coming?

More coming soon I promise. Sorry to all the Naley fans for having Haley and Matt back together but I needed it like that. I actually had like 3 chapters written up but I totally forgot about them when I wrote the Hamptons bit. I was going to use the All Star game the NBA has every year in Feb but anyways. I'll just have to re write most of the story.

Thanks for the song suggestions. Since the wedding is a few chapters away, I hope I get a few more songs. Anything that makes you think of Brucas and their story.

Someone pointed out to me that the Naley wedding date is May 5th but I have used May 11th in this fic and I don't particularly feel like changing it cos then I have to make a lot of changes. So go with it. It's only fanfic.

Thank you for all the fantastic reviews. Please keep them coming, they make me oh so happy!


	16. Chapter 16

**(LA, April 1 2011) **

"One of us better say something soon. This silence is killing me" Nathan said as he drove to Brooke's. It was only a twenty minute drive but he found he couldn't even go that long without saying anything.

Peyton turned to look at his profile as he drove.

"Nate, I know we have some important things to discuss but for now I really need to focus on Brooke. Besides you have a game tonight that you need to concentrate on. So tomorrow, how about we go have lunch? Some place nice, your treat of course"

Nathan took his eyes off the road for a moment to smile at Peyton.

"Deal"

"So, are you going to ask me about Paris?"

They spent the last portion of the drive chatting about inconsequential things. Peyton told Nathan all about her trip. Just like that, they were at Lucas and Brooke's home.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Nathan said as he pulled into the driveway.

Peyton nodded. She leaned across the seat and pressed a kiss against Nathan's cheek.

"I missed you" she said.

Nathan smiled.

"I missed you too"

Peyton got out of the car and waved as Nathan drove out.

Nathan thought about heading home but the long drive back and forth was unappealing. Instead he headed to the Stadium.

As he drove, his mind wandered to Haley. He recalled their last conversation three days before.

_Flashback _

**_(March 29 2011) _**

****

_"Hey" _

_"Hey Nate" _

_"I missed you last weekend. Luke said you left right after practice" _

_"Yeah, I needed to be back in the studio. I had a creative surge these past few weeks and I wanted to get as many of these songs recorded as possible before it dies out" Haley rambled. _

_"Or maybe you were just avoiding me" _

_"Why would I do that?" _

_"Because you feel guilty. You left me and now I'm the one trying to win you back" Nathan said smugly. He had been pushing her buttons like this for a while now. _

_"I have no reason to feel guilty. I came back for you. You didn't want me" _

_"Yeah but you didn't try that hard. You told me no too but I'm still trying aren't I?" _

_Silence _

_"Hales, admit it. You want me, you're just afraid" _

_"Damn right I'm afraid. Last time I came back to you, you trampled all over my heart" _

_"Not to go all schoolyard on you, but you kinds started it when you ran off to join a rock tour" _

_"You started dating my best friend minutes after I left" _

_"What did I tell you about jumping to conclusions?" _

_"Then just tell me, so I know what conclusion I should make. Tell me the truth Nathan" _

_"I don't want to hear about your past. I'm perfectly happy to just be with you regardless of what or who you did when we were apart. Why can't you do the same for me?" _

_"Because you're someone was Peyton. Anyone else I could've looked past it but I can't let go of that. Not until you tell me what the real deal was or is" _

_End. _

The conversation had pretty much gone on like that until a very frustrated Nathan had hung up on Haley.

"She's driving me crazy" Nathan said out loud.

It was making him insane. This situation with Haley was one he never thought he would be in. In the past it was simple, he loved her, and she loved him. Then she left and he hated her. And then he made his own mistakes and he craved her.

This limbo they were in was agonising. The continued presence of Matt in Haley's life was another bone of contention that Nathan had to pick. He had consider just chucking things with Haley and getting back with Peyton but Nathan loved Peyton too much to do that to her. He could not stay with her while he loved Haley. Wasn't fair to either of them. That was the simple fact that bugged Nathan. If he couldn't be with Peyton while he had feelings for Haley, how was Haley doing it with Matt?

_'I don't get it. When he touches her does she think of me? Does she pretend it's my body covering hers? How can she do that to him and me and herself?' _

Nathan arrived at the stadium. He got out and grabbed his gym bag.

_'Forget everything. It's time for some serious ball playing'_ He told himself strictly as he walked in.

………………….

Peyton entered Brooke's home to see luggage lying in the entrance.

"You going somewhere Brookie?" she called out.

When Peyton got no answer she started to look for her friend. After looking around she finally stumbled on Brooke sitting on the backyard patio with papers strewn all around her, mostly fashion magazines. That's not what surprised her. Sitting next to Brooke, flipping through a magazine was none other than Haley Scott!

"Hi" Peyton said uncertainly.

Both girls looked up. Haley looked shocked to see her and Brooke just had a devious smile on her face.

"P. Sawyer, you're finally here. Took you long enough" Brooke said as she gestured for her to sit.

Peyton sat down hesitantly. She looked at Haley and took a deep breath.

"Hey" she said.

Haley looked even more surprised that Peyton actually had the balls to speak to her.

"Hey" Haley replied.

"What's going on Tigger?" Haley asked Brooke

"We're picking bridesmaids dresses this week. Since you both have to wear them, I figured you should have a say." Brooke smiled mischievously

"Uh, Brooke, that's really great but I would've worn anything you picked. I trust your taste" Peyton said eager to get away. "If that's all we're doing this afternoon, then I'll call a cab and go back to mine"

Haley looked down. She felt bad that Peyton had to leave but that feeling vanished when she remembered that this was the same girl who had been sleeping with her husband the past six years.

"Nonsense, stay. I'm sure Haley doesn't mind. That's what you're worried about right?"

Brooke turned to Haley expectantly but Haley could not say the words Brooke wanted to hear.

"I don't want to cause any problems. Now that your maid of _honour_ is here, I'll go." Haley spat the word honour. As far as she was concerned, Peyton was one the most dishonourable people she had ever met.

Peyton flinched at Haley's tone. "If you have a problem with me just say it Haley."

"**IF** I have a problem with you? Are you fucking stupid? Of course I have a problem with you. You went after my husband"

"Look Haley, you don't know the whole story so maybe you can wait till you pass judgement" Peyton retorted

Haley lifted her arms in a sign of frustration, "What's with you and Nathan? Both of you keep acting like there's some big secret in your pasts that no one knows about. I already know"

Haley saw something flash in Peyton's eyes, grief maybe?

"I know you went after a married man and had an adulterous affair. What could be worse?" Haley continued.

"Stop" Brooke commanded suddenly just as Peyton opened her mouth to reply angrily.

………………………..

I don't own OTH.

This is actually half of the chapter I was planning on posting tomorrow. I just wanted to share it. So many of you are bitching about Peyton being back and the possibility that Nathan might get back with her so I decided to ease all your minds. So here's a little something extra today as a thank you to all my great reviewers.

Thank you so much for the reviews and please keep them coming. I love you sooo!


	17. Chapter 17

"Listen quietly both of you. I want to get married. And in order for that to happen I need to have a wedding. At my wedding I want my best friends standing by me. Now I don't care how, but the two of you are going to have to put the past behind you."

Seeing them about to speak, Brooke raised her hand to silence them.

"Yes, Haley left and yes Peyton moved in on her husband. Oh the drama. I know you girls need to get into a smack down catfight and maybe beat these issues out of your systems but for now stop thinking about yourselves and focus on ME. I have had to put my wedding on hold for over a year now because you two kittens have had your claws out. So forgive me if I say this, but right I don't give a fuck about Hotshot and the little love triangle he has going here. So no fighting until after we finish planning my wedding. Got it?"

Looking at Brooke's determined face all Haley and Peyton could do was nod their acceptance.

"Good! Now, the boys are going to be at their game tonight, Matt is at his dinner thing right?" Brooke asked. Seeing Haley nod she continued, "That's perfect then. Tonight it gonna be me, my best friends and tequila!" Brooke finished with a smile. She slung one arm around each girl and dragged them towards her living room.

Two hours and about twenty shots later, Brooke, Haley and Peyton were drunk. While Haley had refused to actually speak directly to Peyton as yet, in her inebriated state she was finding it harder and harder to remember why she hated the blonde. The loss of her inhibitions made Haley brave enough to ask the question that had been burning inside of her for years.

"How did you and Nathan actually hook up?"

Peyton who had been giggling at something Brooke had said stopped and looked at Haley seriously.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, of course. We're girlfriends! That's what we do, trade stories about our love lives. So what if your story concerns my ex? I wanna know" Haley said waving her hand. She was dying to know. Nathan had refused to tell her anything. She was hoping Peyton would atleast shed some light.

"Yeah, I kinda wanna know too. You guys just appeared together one day. I never did get the story" Brooke said.

"Well, it was around the time Jake left. I was really screwed up. Brookie here was busy with her love triangle situation with Felix and Lucas. Lucas was busy with his own with Brooke and Anna. So I turned to Nate. He was pretty messed up then too. We got really drunk one night and one thing led to another. The next morning when we woke up we both realised that we had made a mistake but at the same time we had made a connection. It was unreal. After all that time, Nathan turned out to be my anchor. We decided to take things slow. We just hung out and stuff. To cut a long boring story short, after waiting a really long time, we decided to take a chance and see if we had anything." Peyton smiled slightly, "God knows we messed that up"

"Wait, Jake came back? When?" Haley asked confused.

"Like a few weeks after you left on tour" Brooke answered carelessly.

Haley felt the blood drain from her face, "When did he leave?" she asked cautiously.

Brooke looked at Haley's odd expression curiously and was about to answer when Peyton beat her to it.

"He didn't stick around long. He left pretty quickly, a few weeks tops" Peyton said with a bitter tinge to her voice.

"Oh my god" Haley shouted. She got up and ran as fast as she could out the door. A few minutes later she came back and pointed at Brooke, "You're coming with me" she said and pulled a protesting Brooke out with her leaving a dazed Peyton behind.

After barking instructions to the chauffer, Haley was silent throughout the drive. Brooke was badgering her with questions but Haley chose to ignore her. Instead she focused on the rage that was slowly building up in her.

"Why are we here?" Brooke whined.

"Because I have something to get off my chest and I need you to get me in" Haley said finally answering one of Brooke's questions.

"But Tutor-girl, there's a game going on" Brooke said.

"I know"

Giving up Brooke got out of the car with Haley and walked towards the building with her. Smiling at the security guards Brooke brushed past them and walked in just in time to hear the half-time buzzer go off.

"Ok we're here, now what?" Brooke asked but when she turned to look for her Haley was no where to be seen.

………………………………..

**(Staples Centre)**

"You're looking good out there men but don't get cocky. You haven't won until-"

"Until we've won. Yeah we know the drill Coach." Nathan said collapsing onto a seat in the locker room. It was half time and they were taking a much needed breather. They were playing the Celtics. Even though they had a comfortable lead at the moment, Nathan knew better than to relax just yet.

He heard the Locker Room door bang open and raised his head in time to see Haley march in yelling for him.

"Nathan. I need to talk to you."

Nathan shot Lucas a confused look before getting up walking towards Haley.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" Nathan asked. He took a step closer to her and got a whiff of alcohol. "Are you drunk?"

"Shut up. I'm the one who's talking now" Haley yelled.

"Scott. What the hell is going on? Miss, you can't be in here" the Coach said.

"Sorry but this will only take a minute. I just need to ask Scott here a question" Haley said trying to speak normally but failing.

"Hales are you okay?" Lucas asked.

Haley ignored him and brought her attention back to Nathan. The alcohol in her system was making it very difficult to control her emotions so she suddenly burst out with,

"Were you fucking _her_ the whole time?"

"Excuse me?" Nathan asked confused.

Haley paused to gather her thoughts.

"That night when I came to you and begged you to take me back, had you already slept with _her_?" Haley asked in a dangerously calm voice.

Nathan felt everyone's eyes on him but more than anything he felt Haley's accusing stare and although he badly wanted to lie he found he could not.

"Yes"

There was silence for a few moments which was broken by the sound of Haley's hand slapping Nathan right across the face.

"You son of a bitch" she shrieked. "All these years I thought it was my fault; that I screwed things up with us by leaving on tour. I thought I had hurt you so bad that nothing I ever did would make up for it. You made me feel like I wasn't worth your love that night. But the whole time you were having sex with one of my best friends!"

"Oh stop Haley; I came after you and you sent me away. Or do you not remember New York? I was miserable because my wife didn't want me. You knew I didn't want you to go but you still walked out of our apartment to be with Chris. And when I came for you, you wouldn't leave him. I made a mistake with Peyton but atleast I was drunk and heartbroken. You made a conscious choice to leave me" Nathan yelled back.

"God you still don't get it do you? I left to go on tour for my **_music_**. But I didn't leave **_you_**. I never left **_you_**" Haley whispered the last part. She looked down at the floor and then let out a bitter laugh. "You know what Nathan, it doesn't matter. It's over now. It's finally over" Haley looked back up at him and saw that he too had tears in his eyes.

"It's never over between us Hales" Nathan whispered.

Haley shook her head dismissing his words. "I want a divorce"

"You don't mean that" Nathan said his voice hoarse with unshed tears

"I don't know you Nathan, I don't think I ever did. It's time I let go" She took one last look at him and walked out the door with tears streaming down her face.

Nathan could only follow her with his eyes because his legs felt like lead. The next thing he knew he was laying on his ass holding his jaw.

"What the fuck man? Luke" Nathan yelled touching the corner of his mouth to check if he was bleeding.

"I warned you. You hurt her, I hurt you" Lucas said, his normally friendly blue eyes cold with anger. He had been shocked by what he heard. All these years he too had blamed Haley for the collapse of hers and Nathan's marriage. Lucas was furious to know that he had lost all these years with his best friend because his brother couldn't keep his pants on. Sighing in disgust he turned away from Nathan and hurried out to see if he could find Haley before she left.

One of his team-mates helped Nathan stand up. He ignored the curious looks on everyone's face and grabbed an ice pack for his jaw.

"If we're done with the drama, I think there' a game we have to win" Coach said sarcastically. "Now get your asses out there."

The players filed out of the locker room but Nathan just stayed where he was.

"You okay son?"

Nathan nodded slowly. "I'm fine Coach"

…………………………………………..

The game that they had been dominating until now was now closer than ever. Lucas had been unable to spot Haley and had reluctantly returned to play with the brother he had no wish to be around. He was distracted by everything he heard and was not at his best. Nathan was not doing any better. Haley's words echoed in his ears,

_'It's over. It's finally over' _

_'I want a divorce' _

_'It's time I let go'_

No matter how hard he tried he could not force her voice or her face, as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes filled with pain, out of his head.

With their two star players messing up, the Lakers looked like they were going to lose and badly. So when Coach called for a time out, neither Scott brother was surprised.

"Look, I think we all know you guys have some personal shit you're dealing with but when you walk onto this court you play to win. You hear me? I don't care what you're going through, if you wanna play on this team you have to give me your best" Coach said.

"Yes Coach" Lucas and Nathan said.

"Good, now get back out there and play like you actually know how"

The game was back on and things were actually looking up for a while. They managed to score a fair few points quickly. Then it happened. Out of the corner of his eye, Nathan saw Brooke rush past security and up to their Coach. They seemed to have a heated discussion and Brooke pointed to Nathan at one point. Ignoring the game that he was playing in Nathan rushed to hear what Brooke was saying. He had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach and every step he took made it a little worse.

Lucas noticed his brother walking off the court and looked in the direction he was headed. Seeing Brooke there, Lucas immediately followed Nathan.

When he noticed two of his players walking towards him, Coach called for another time out. The commentators who had been observing the happenings were loudly remarking about the strange behaviour of Lucas and Nathan Scott.

"Nathan. You have to come with me now. It's Haley" Brooke wailed when Nathan was close enough.

"What happened Brooke? Where's Haley?" Nathan asked worried.

By then Lucas had gotten to them and Brooke started crying in his arms.

"Haley, she was so upset. I tried to run after her but she just got into the car and left. I told her not to. We were both drinking that's why Charles drove us here. Charles had stepped out of the car for a moment and Haley just got in and drove off." By now Brooke was sobbing.

"Shit. Where did she go Brooke? What the hell is wrong?" Nathan was starting to panic.

"She didn't even make it down the street. She ran into a tree. The ambulance came but they wouldn't let me go with her because I'm not family. I came in here to get you. Nate, they might talk to you. Please"

Everything Brooke had said after 'She ran into a tree' was a blur. Nathan had already grabbed his jacket and turned to run out the door when he heard someone call his name.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Coach thundered

Nathan looked at him incredulously, "To my wife" He turned to Brooke, "Come on"

Lucas made a move as if to follow when the coach stopped him, "Oh no. One of you can go. That's it"

Seeing the look on Nathan's face Lucas nodded, "Fine I'll stay." He looked at Brooke and Nathan, "Call me if anything happens. I'll be there the minute the match ends"

……………………..

I don't own OTH.

Hey all, before you fire off an angry review, let me just tell you that Haley has only scratched the tip of the iceberg. There is more to come about Nathan and Peyton's past relationship.

I'll have Nathan explain everything from his point of view some time soon but for now… enjoy!

Please review. I know I'm giving a lot of you hell with the suspense and I'm half afraid you'll be disappointed. I just hope you won't be. Stay tuned and thank you again for reading and reviewing!


	18. Chapter 18

**( Good Samaritan Hospital) **

"I'm here for Haley Scott" Nathan half-shouted as he got to the reception. He had run so fast from the parking lot that Brooke could barely keep up.

"I'm sorry sir; we can only give out information to immediate family."

"I'm her husband. Nathan Scott" Nathan yelled.

The nurse looked him over once and then opened her mouth to say something when Nathan cut her off.

"Look I don't care what you've read, she is my wife and I need to know what's going on with her right now. I came straight from my game so I don't have any id on me but I'm telling the truth"

Seeing the obvious anguish and panic in his face, the nurse took pity on him and said, "All I can tell you at this time is that she is in surgery. If you would like to take a seat, I'll page her doctor and have him come talk to you. If you can arrange identification by then, that would be most helpful"

"Thank you." Nathan said. "Can you do me another favour? Haley is well known. No matter who comes in asking for her, please don't release any information. I'll have one of my friends bring the id you need. Until then can you just go along with me?"

"Of course sir. It is Hospital policy not to comment on our patients. Famous or otherwise. If you like, I'll have someone show you to a private waiting room. There is a phone in there if you need to make any calls."

"Thank you so much." Nathan said gratefully and followed one of the other nurses to the private waiting area. Brooke followed close behind.

As soon as the door closed behind them Nathan hurried to the phone and punched in a number. The phone rang twice and then,

"Hello?"

"Pey, it's me. Listen I need you to do me a favour. Where are you?"

"Nathan? What's wrong? You don't sound okay. I was at Brooke's but Haley and Brooke disappeared on me so I came to your place."

"Good. Now I need you to go to my room. Go into my closet. Right at the back there's a metal box. I need you to bring it to the Good Samaritan Hospital straight away."

"Hospital? What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Peyton, there's no time. Just get here ok? Hurry" With that Nathan hung up and looked at Brooke who was staring at him.

"You and Haley still married?" She asked.

At Nathan's surprised look, "I think the whole hospital heard you yell at that lady in the reception" she said smiling through her tears.

"Yes. We're still married" Nathan said.

"I thought you got a divorce right after high school" Brooke said.

"I know. Look, it's a long painful story and I really don't wanna get into it right now."

"Fine. I'll call Lucas and let him know what's going on."

"Can you ask him to bring my wallet? It's in my locker. I need id remember?" Nathan said.

"Sure"

"Call Taylor too" Nathan added.

……………………………………….

(An hour or so later)

There's a knock on the door.

"Excuse me sir, but there are two people waiting outside. As per your instructions we haven't given out any information but they are getting impatient."

Nathan walked out of the room and saw Peyton and Lucas standing together.

"Nathan, can you please tell these people I'm family?" Lucas shouted when he saw his brother.

Nathan ignored him and went straight to Peyton. He grabbed the box out of her hand and set it down on the reception counter. The box was locked with a combination lock and within seconds Nathan had it open. He pulled a sheet of paper out of it and showed it to the nurse he had spoken to before.

"See? Marriage licence. Haley James and Nathan Scott." Nathan turned to Lucas, "Did you bring my wallet?" Lucas silently handed it to him.

"Ok, Driver's Licence, I'm Nathan Scott, See? And if you still don't believe me, here's a picture from our wedding" The nurse took down the information and then smiled apologetically at Nathan.

"I'm sorry about before. It's just I've never heard that Haley Scott was married, I just assumed."

"Don't worry about it" Nathan said dismissing her apology. "Just please can you have her doctor come speak to me? That's my wife lying in there. I need to know she's okay"

"Straight away Mr. Scott"

Another woman came up to the nurse Nathan was speaking to and whispered something,

"Excuse me Mr. Scott; we don't have any of Mrs. Scott's insurance information. I know it's stupid but its policy."

Nathan tried to stay calm, "I understand. I don't have any of her information with me at the moment but here, take my credit card. If there are any fees or anything that needs to be paid, charge it. Whatever the costs are, I don't care. Just make sure she has the best of everything"

"Of Course Mr. Scott"

"Also, Linda" Nathan said, seeing her name tag, "I'd like to leave a list of visitors who should be shown into our waiting room. Would that be okay? My brother here will give you the names." Nathan pointed to Lucas.

Linda smiled at Nathan, "Okay Mr. Scott. I'll see that Mrs. Scott's doctor comes to see you as soon as possible"

Nathan nodded his thanks and walked back in to the private wain room where Brooke was waiting.

"Nathan? Who was it?" Brooke asked the moment he walked in.

"Lucas and-" The door opened and Peyton entered, "Peyton" Nathan finished.

"Lucas is just giving the nurse the names of Haley's family. He'll be a few minutes"

Brooke looked at Peyton and then at Nathan, "I'll go help him" she said.

After Brooke left, neither of them said anything.

"Are you gonna tell me how exactly Haley is still your wife or do I have to guess?" Peyton asked finally breaking the silence.

Nathan looked at Peyton and sat down heavily in one of the soft chairs. Peyton came and knelt down in front of him.

"Look Nate, I always knew you loved her. You didn't exactly keep it a secret. I mean two years after she left you went off and got that tattoo. I knew then and I know now. What I need to know is what you're going to do about it."

Nathan raised his head slightly and looked into her eyes. "Pey I've screwed everything up. With you, with Haley, with myself. I've made too many mistakes I don't know if I can ever make amends"

Hearing the desperate edge to his voice troubled Peyton. "Shhh, Don't say that. There's always room for redemption. I think I know what you want to do but I don't know if you're going to go for it" Peyton smiled at Nathan.

Nathan took one of Peyton's hands and brought it to his mouth. He kissed it tenderly, "You're so good to me Pey and all I've ever done is hurt you."

"That's not true and you know it. You've made me very happy these past years. Even though you never loved me like u did her you never made me feel like I was second best" Peyton said repeating what Haley had said the last time they had met.

"That's because you're not. You're a wonderful woman and any man would be lucky to have you. I don't know what I would have done without you. You were my saviour Peyton" Nate said softly.

"And you were mine Nathan" Peyton whispered back.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"I don't know if I can handle losing you both" Nathan said.

"You'll never lose me Nate. I just think we've done this co-dependency dance long enough. It's time we face up to reality. You love Haley. This is your chance. You have to act now before it's too late"

"It may already be too late. I never told you this but Haley came to see me on our first anniversary. She wanted to come home. I sent her away. When she said she still loved me all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and never let go but I couldn't let myself. I kept thinking that I had slept with you days before and if she came back she would find out. I couldn't tell her but at the same time I couldn't let her go. I've never been able to let her go" Nathan said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh Nathan, I didn't know. I was the one who told Haley about us sleeping together back then. I'm so sorry" Peyton who had until then kept it together suddenly burst into tears. "This is all my fault" she cried.

Nathan ran a hand through his hair before pulling Peyton into his arms. He rubbed her back gently and just said, "It's not your fault. If anyone is to blame that would be me."

Hearing that, Peyton cried even harder. Nathan was holding on to his self control by a thread. He had to stay strong, for Haley.

After a few minutes Peyton calmed down.

"I'm sorry I cried all over you" Peyton said sniffling.

Nathan smiled, "You know I don't mind. I've done worse"

Peyton let go off Nathan and walked a few steps away. She stared at the wall and then slowly spoke, "You know if you told Haley the whole story I'm sure she'll forgive you. Granted, it has been a few years, but the Haley I remember was all about giving people chances"

"I don't think so Pey. Some things you just cant forgive"

There was silence again.

"I'll stay until I know Haley is alright and then I'm going to go to your's and box up all my stuff there"

"You don't need to do that" Nathan said immediately.

"Yes I do Nate. This is so hard for me as it is. I've been using you all these years as a way to forget. There are so many things that I haven't dealt with. My mom, Ellie, Jake, all of it. I need some time. And if you want to sort things out with Haley, I need to not be here. Maybe if you guys work things out, eventually I can hope for the same" Peyton said wistfully.

Nathan smirked slightly, "If she ever forgives me, I'm betting it will come long after she has forgiven you. I mean c'mon, you and Brooke made up way quicker than Luke and Brooke" Seeing Peyton's pained look Nathan quickly apologised, "Shit, too soon to joke?"

"Maybe in a few years" Peyton smiled.

"Okay, are you guys done yet? Because we've been standing here for ages and I'd really like to sit down"

Peyton and Nathan turned to see Brooke and Lucas standing at the door. Brooke immediately goes up to Peyton and hugs her hard.

"You okay best friend?" Brooke asked

"I'm fine" Peyton smiled.

"Did you call Taylor?"

Brooke nodded. "I told her to call her parents. I also called Matt. He should be here soon"

Nathan gave her an annoyed look, "Why did you call him?"

"He cares about her Nate. He has a right to be here" Lucas said coolly. _'More than you do'_ Lucas half wanted to say but knew Nathan got what he said.

Just then the doctor walked in.

…………………….

I don't own OTH

This fic is NALEY! I have said that over and over. It's not Pathan cos eww and well Naley are meant to be. So let's just let me help them find their way back to each other!

Good Samaritan Hospital is one of the closest hospitals to Staples Centre according to my 'googling' info. That's why I used it. I do not own or have anything to do with the hospital. Linda is a nurse I made up, so if there is an actual nurse by that name at GSH, I don't own her either. Lol.

Ok so here's the deal. Instead of dragging things out, I'm letting the story move slightly quicker than planned. As soon as I get atleast 15 reviews I will post the next chapter even if it's the same day. So the quicker you want an update, all you gotta do is review!

No more hints regarding the story. All you're going to have to do is wait and read. :D


	19. Chapter 19

"Mr. Scott?"

Nathan immediately went to stand in front of him.

"I'm Nathan Scott. Is my wife okay?" Nathan asked.

"I'm Dr. Harris, if the rest of you would excuse us; I need to speak to Mr. Scott alone"

Lucas was about to protest when Brooke clamped her hand over his mouth and dragged him out behind her. Peyton followed them and shut the door quietly behind her.

"Doctor Please give me some good news" Nathan begged

"Mr. Scott, your wife suffered some superficial injuries. She has some cuts on her face, arms and legs but we will have one of our plastic surgeons look at her as soon as possible. She has also dislocated her shoulder and fractured her pelvic bone" The doctor paused here.

"None of that sounds that bad. What the hell were you in surgery for so long for?"

Dr. Harris continued as if he hadn't heard Nathan's outburst, "Mrs. Scott had also broken two ribs. One of them has bruised her right lung. Luckily there was no puncture but it still needs mending. There is some internal bleeding too"

"Oh my god. Is she okay? Have you fixed her?" Nathan yelled

"We have reset her ribs so they are no longer pressing against her lung, that should stop it from getting worse and the bleeding seems to be stopping. The next twenty four hours are crucial. I'll have some one update you every hour"

"Can I see her?" Nathan asked

"She is unconscious and we'd like to keep her that way for a while. Let her body rest. But if you want to see her I think that can be arranged. But for no more than five minutes and only two visitors."

"Please don't let anything happen to her doctor. She's my life" Nathan said.

"I understand son. I'll do everything I can. I'll let you know when you can see her"

"Thank you Doctor" Nathan said.

As soon as the doctor left, Lucas, Brooke and Peyton hurried back inside.

"What did he say?" Lucas asked anxiously.

Mechanically Nathan repeated everything Dr. Harris had just told him.

"Luke" Nathan said when he finished.

"Yeah?"

"Doc said two of us can see her soon. I think Haley would like it if you went to see her." Nathan turned to Brooke, "I know at this point in time, you have more of a right to see her than I do but Brooke, I need to see her. I don't-"

"Hey, I'm sure Brooke understands" Lucas said finally seeing the agony Nathan was in.

"Thank you"

…………………………………..

It had been an hour since Dr. Harris had come to see Nathan. A nurse had come to give them an update and since hearing there was no change Nathan had taken to pacing the waiting room.

"God, I can't be here" he exploded finally.

Nathan walked out of the room and found the nurse he had spoken to earlier,

"Linda, is there a chapel in this hospital?"

"Yes Mr. Scott. It's on the second floor. Just follow the signs"

"Thank you"

Nathan walked into the chapel and collapsed in one of the pews.

"Ummm, I haven't been to church in a really long time. Not since I was twelve I think. And the last time I was in a chapel like this, Haley and I were trying to comfort my mom about Dad. But I really need your help right now. Haley, she's everything to me. I have pretty much wrecked things between us but if anything were to happen to her, I don't know what I would do. It's my fault she's lying in there with all those machines keeping her alive. I always have managed to ruin every good thing in my life. But please, don't let Haley suffer for my mistakes. I'll do anything, absolutely anything if I can just see her smile at me again, like she used to"

Nathan just kept on praying and pleading with God. He didn't move from his spot. It was almost as if he was afraid that if he did, all his prayers would go to waste.

…………………….

**(Waiting Room) **

"I'm looking for Mr. Scott" A nurse entered the waiting area and looked around to find Nathan.

Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Matt, who had just arrived, looked up.

"He stepped out for a just a minute. I'm his brother Lucas Scott. You can give me the report"

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Scott specifically requested us not to release any information to anyone other than him"

"That was when we just got here and it was just him and I. We weren't sure if any reporters would come in and pose as family to get information" Brooke said.

"That may be, but he hasn't altered his requests so if he isn't here, I suggest you find him so I can give him his wife's progress report"

The nurse walked out and Lucas kicked the chair in front of him in frustration.

"I'm not sure if I'm hearing things but did she just call Haley Nathan's wife? As in current?" Matt asked.

Brooke, Peyton and Lucas all exchanged helpless glances.

"I think you should take this. I'm going to see if I can find Nathan" Brooke said and hurried out the door.

Brooke walked around and finally stumbled on the reception desk. Seeing a familiar face, she ran up to her.

"Excuse me nurse? I was here earlier with Nathan Scott. Is there any way I can like page him? He seems to have gone missing"

"Oh No Miss, he's in the Chapel. He was looking for it about an hour ago. If he isn't there then we can page him. If he is there's no point because the PA system has no speakers inside the Chapel" Linda said.

"Thank you. You're a life saver. Now if you could just tell me how to get there"

……………………………………

**(Chapel) **

Nathan was still kneeling and praying when Brooke got to the Chapel. She entered quietly and made her way towards him. He was speaking softly but Brooke could make out the words.

"When she came to me that night, I wanted her to stay. But I told her to go because I felt guilty. Not only had I betrayed her I was also coming in the way of her dreams. I never meant for any of this to happen. That night with Peyton was a mistake but the consequences were something I could not just ignore. I thought I was doing it for Haley but I was doing it for me. I was too much of a coward to tell her the truth. I was afraid she would stop loving me. And it was all for nothing. She hates me now."

At this point Brooke knelt next to Nathan and put her arm around his shoulders.

"She doesn't hate you Nathan. No matter what Haley will always love you"

"What if you're wrong? What if she dies and I never get the chance to tell her how much I love her?" All the pent up emotion in Nathan finally comes out and he starts crying.

"I don't want her to die Brooke. I can't live without her. She's my Haley. I know I've done some pretty horrible things but I love her. I really do"

"I know you do honey. Let it out" Brooke wrapped her arms around Nathan and held him as he wept.

"I'm so sorry. I just want to tell her I'm sorry. And that she means the world to me. She always has. I didn't even tell her that. I need to tell her"

"You'll get to tell her Nathan, I promise"

Brooke looked at the 23 year old man in her arms and the way he was looking at her with tear filled eyes reminded her of a lost little boy.

"Nathan I need you to come with me now. The doctor sent someone with an update on Haley's condition but since you weren't there they wouldn't give it to us. Do you think you can do that for me?" Brooke spoke to him in a soft unassuming voice like one would use with a child.

Nathan nodded. He slowly got up. Brooke started to walk when Nathan grabbed her arm.

"Do you really think she would forgive me?" He asked in a stricken voice

Brooke smiled, "She'll forgive you a lot sooner than you'll forgive yourself"

…………………………………………………………

Nathan and Brooke returned to the waiting room. On the way they had stopped to let the nurses know that someone should come give them the report.

No sooner did Nathan and Brooke enter the room, Dr. Harris followed.

"Mr. Scott" Dr. Harris said.

"Doc, is she doing any better?" Nathan asked. The sight of the doctor instead of one of the nurses scared Nathan more than anything.

Dr. Harris looked around the room pointedly and then back at Nathan.

"It's fine. We're all family here anyway" Nathan said.

"Well then I guess you'll all be happy to know that there has been some improvement with Mrs. Scott. The internal bleeding has stopped completely and her vitals are stabilizing. I thought I should share the good news myself." Dr. Harris said looking at Nathan kindly.

Before he could stop himself Nathan hugged the good doctor. "Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me" Nathan abruptly let go when he realised what he was doing and looked slightly embarrassed. Not wanting to talk to anyone just yet Nathan followed the doctor out of the room

"Doc?"

"Yes Mr. Scott?"

"You know how you said we could see her, is now a good time?" Nathan asked.

"Now would be fine. Just follow me"

Nathan felt the fear and panic that had left him briefly return. He timidly entered the room Haley was in and came to a stop when he saw her. Tears he didn't know he had left in him rushed down his face as he saw her lying there with bruises covering her body and machines hooked to her.

He sat down in the chair next to her bed and took Haley's hand in his. He just held it for a while before he started to speak.

"I'm so sorry Hales. I never meant for any of this to happen. If you would just get better then I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for all the things I've done wrong"

A knock on the door interrupted him before e could continue. Nathan looked up to see a nurse enter.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott but I have to ask you to leave. I need to administer some medications" she said apologetically.

"That's okay Nurse. I'll leave in just a moment"

The nurse went to a corner of the room and fiddled around with the equipment trying to give Nathan a last moment of privacy with his wife.

Nathan stood up and leaned down to whisper.

"I love you. If you remember nothing else, just remember that"

He then brushed a feather light kiss on her lips and walked out the door.

The nurse, who stayed behind, felt her heart break for the poor man who had just left the room. She like nearly everyone in the hospital had read about Haley Scott and Nathan Scott but had never connected the two. To see Nathan Scott so sad over the woman he so obviously loved made her want to hug him and never let go.

"You have to get better Mrs. Scott. Your husband needs you" The nurse said to the sleeping Haley.

…………………..

I don't own OTH

Thank you for all the reviews. Love them. As promised, here is the next bit! So send me those reviews and I will keep updating!

Just so you know, Haley is NOT in a coma. She is just out of surgery and has been heavily sedated. That's why she's sleeping.

I'm actually going away for the weekend. I'm going skiing! So there will be no updates for the next three days. I'm really sorry but when I come home if I have tons of reviews then I'll post an extra long chap like I did the last time I skipped an update.

Please review. Let me know whatever you think, good or bad.


	20. Chapter 20

When Nathan walked back into the waiting room he found himself fact to face with Matt Johnson.

'_Great'_ he groaned. _'This is all I need right now'_

Matt gave Nathan a hard look but said nothing.

"Where did you go Nate?" Lucas asked. "Did the doctor say anything else?"

Nathan shook his head. "No" he hesitated. "I went to see Haley"

"You what?" Matt asked angrily.

"Look man, I don't want to get into a fight with you now. Just back off" Nathan said trying to keep his cool.

"How is she?" Brooke asked in a small voice.

"Not great Brookie. She looks like hell. Just seeing her like that" Nathan lapsed into silence. Just thinking about Haley lying there was hard, talking about it was impossible.

"Can I see her?" Lucas asked

"The nurse is with her now but go ahead. She's in Room 323. I told the doctor you would be coming so they should let you in"

Lucas got up to go and at the same time Matt got up too.

"I want to see her" Matt demanded

"Sorry, the doctor said she could only have two visitors and that only immediate family would be allowed. So right now that would be Lucas and me" Nathan said slightly smugly.

"This is bullshit. I'm her boyfriend. Who the fuck are you? You're just some guy from her past. A piece of paper does not make you Haley's family" Matt said angrily

"No, but the fact that I love her and she loves me does" Nathan retorted

"I'm sorry to burst your little fantasy Scott, but Haley loves me" Matt sneered

Nathan laughed. He half wanted to tell Matt just how much Haley loved him. Enough for her to sleep with Nathan while supposedly pining over Matt.

"Hey man, I have nothing against you personally. If you want to be here then fine, I won't even ask you to leave. But if you try and insinuate that I shouldn't be here then you'll regret it. Haley is **my** **wife**. I don't care that she left me or that she dated you and fuckface. She is mine and she always will be. Just like I have always been hers. So if you plan on staying, I suggest you get out of my face" Nathan spoke with cold deliberation.

Matt was a big guy and not easily intimidated, but the cold fury in Nathan Scott made Matt sure that Scott in his anger would be a force to be reckoned with.

"Well I have something personal against you. You're screwing with people's lives here Scott. Why don't you get that Haley doesn't want you?" Matt stepped away from Nathan but he couldn't stop his angry words.

Nathan took a step forward threateningly but Lucas was there in an instant.

"Take it easy Nate. This is neither the time nor the place."

Nathan looked at his brother and then nodded furiously.

"Just make sure he doesn't speak" Nathan said pointing at Matt.

"Fine with me. I have nothing to say to any of you anyway" Matt said.

The two men went to opposite corners of the room and sat down with their thoughts.

Brooke and Peyton sat huddled together. Neither spoke. They were too scared that a single word might disturb the delicate equilibrium they had finally established.

Lucas returned to the room shortly after leaving. As he did four pairs of questioning eyes looked up at him.

"No change" Lucas said. "She's looking pretty frail. I'm worried" he admitted.

Brooke went to Lucas and gently led him to a seat. She sat down next to him and took his hands in hers.

"She'll be okay. Tutor girl is a fighter" Brooke assured him.

"I hope so Brooke. I don't know what I'd do if something happens to her"

"Stop" Peyton nearly shouted.

Lucas and Brooke turned to look at her surprised.

"Don't even say that" she whispered tilting her head in Nathan's direction.

"He needs you to be strong for him right now"

Lucas and Brooke nodded.

And so the five of them sat in silence waiting. Every hour they would receive a report about Haley's condition. Although nearly every time the doctor said something positive, Haley had still not woken up.

**(The next morning)**

"Mr. Scott?"

Nathan and Lucas both turned to look at the person standing at the door.

"There's a man named Greg here to see you. He said either Mr. Scott would do"

"I'll go" Nathan said.

Nathan walked out of the room and went to the reception area.

"Nate, my man"

"Greg, you got everything?"

"Sure do"

Greg was the head of SFS, Scott Family Security. After a few scares, Lucas and Nathan had finally given in and gotten bodyguards for not only themselves but their entire family. It had been an incident where a woman who claimed to have given birth to Lucas's love child attacked Brooke at a Mall that had prompted this move.

After hours of waiting the previous night, everyone had decided to just stick it out and not go home. So Lucas had called Greg. He was one of their employees whom they trusted implicitly. After explaining the situation to him, Lucas had asked Greg to swing by in the morning with some of his men to help secure Haley's room and such. Also Luke had told him to bring them supplies, like toothbrushes and toothpaste etc.

"Here's the stuff Luke asked for. And I have brought four of my men with me. We'll have two stationed in front of the wife's room and the other two in front of your waiting room. Every four hours there will be a rotation and four new guys will come in to relieve them. I'll be with you guys inside the whole time okay?"

"Sounds good man" Nathan said tiredly.

"You okay Nate?"

"No" Nathan sighed. "I won't be okay until I see Haley up and about"

Greg was about to make a quip at him being so wound up over the little woman but Nathan's defeated expression held him back.

"She'll be fine Nate. Have faith" Greg said patting Nathan awkwardly on the back.

"Thanks man" Nathan said. "Okay, Haley is in room 323. I have already spoken to the hospital staff. They know to expect the guards. You can come with me"

Greg barked out a few orders to his men and then with two guards, he followed Nathan.

After Nathan introduced Greg to everyone he excused himself and went into the bathroom that was attached to the waiting room. Nathan brushed his teeth quickly and splashed some water on his face.

"Just keep it together for a while longer. She'll be up soon" he said to himself.

Nathan returned to the waiting room and was immediately accosted by a short blonde woman.

"Nate? How is she? Can we see her? What's going on? Why won't they let me see her? And why the hell are they giving _you_ the updates? You're not family"

Nathan stepped away and then gave the woman a sarcastic smile, "It's nice to see you too Taylor. And the hell I'm not Haley's family. I'm her husband"

"What?" Taylor screeched. "Is that what you told them? Did you tell them about your divorce? I think I'll go do that now"

"Taylor wait" Nathan grabbed her arm. "There was no divorce"

Silence

"I'm sorry; can you run that by me again?" Taylor questioned stunned.

Brooke, Lucas, Matt and Peyton all watched the scene unfold quietly.

"It's a long story ok? We just never got divorced. A couple of years ago Haley asked for a legal separation. She had the papers drawn up and everything"

Matt's face showed slight relief at these words

"But I never filed them. So yeah, I'm still her husband, we're not even separated"

Even though Brooke, Lucas and Peyton already knew that Nathan and Haley were still married, they couldn't help but be stunned by the news all over again. All these years, the two of them had never even let on that they were ever married forget still. Now, Haley keeping the Scott name made sense, she was still a Scott.

Matt was trying to make sense of everything he had just heard. After he had found out Haley had been married to Nathan, he had thought there could be no bigger blow, but to find out she was STILL married to him, now that hurt.

"Well lookie here, if it isn't basketball player extraordinaire"

Everyone turned to look at the person who had just walked in.

Nathan felt his blood boil at the sight of the one person he hated, even more than he hated his dad.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Just here to check on my family"

"Chris, take it easy ok?" Taylor said as she watched Nathan clench his fists.

"What? Chris Keller isn't doing anything" Chris looked at Nathan's outraged face and laughed, "You can't possibly still be mad. I'm thinking I have more of a right to be angry, you did sleep with my wife. All I did was kiss yours"

That's when Nathan lost it. He punched Chris.

"Don't even compare those two things. I was fifteen and your wife put out. Besides, she didn't even know you, hell I didn't even know Haley." He punched Chris again

"You went after Haley while she was married to me. So don't you ever act like it was nothing. You fucked up my life, you sick sonovabitch" He punched Chris a third time.

Lucas and Greg both had to strain to get Nathan off Chris. When they finally managed to Taylor rushed to Chris' side and checked to see if he was okay.

Nathan pushed Lucas and Greg off him angrily and stalked to a corner of the room and sat down glaring at everyone.

"Okay, that was fun" Brooke said. "Let's beat up Taylor now"

Lucas shot her a half amused half irritated look but Brooke just grinned back unrepentantly. She had always disliked Taylor, even when Taylor was in school with them.

"Mr. Scott?"

Everyone turned to see a blonde man who looked like he was in his mid forties standing at the door. He was wearing a suit and was holding a few sheets of paper in his hand.

"Yes?" Nathan answered warily

"I'm Maxwell Smith. I work for the hospital. If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with you in private"

"Fine" Nathan said and got up.

Taylor started to protest but Brooke stopped her with a look.

Nathan and Max walked into an office.

"Mr. Scott, there is a situation I thought you might like to be made aware off. The media have found out about Mrs. Scott's presence in this hospital. We have reporters mobbing outside along with hundreds of fans. We'd like to make a statement to the press. But other than simply confirming the fact that Mrs. Scott is admitted here we weren't going to say anything else. Is there anything you would like to add?"

Nathan blinked at the man foolishly for a moment. He was tired and worried and this guy wanted to know what they wanted to say to the press. Nathan had to wait a few moments to swallow his irritation.

"Just say that we are grateful to all her fans that are out there. Haley is doing alright and that we ask that they pray for her recovery" Nathan said.

"Would it be alright if I paraphrased your statement?" Max asked.

"Sure, whatever. Just get rid of the reporters." Nathan said.

"Thank you Mr. Scott. I shall be making a statement shortly. If you switch the TV on in your waiting room you can watch it. Channel 5" Max said.

Nathan just nodded at the man and then walked out of the office and back into the waiting room.

"What did he want?" Lucas asked when Nathan entered.

"He just wanted to warn me that the press now know that Haley is in here. The hospital would like to issue a statement and they were running it by me" Nathan shrugged

"What is he going to say?" Taylor asked sharply.

"I don't know, something about Haley being in stable condition. Oh and I told him he should thank all the fans who are waiting outside and to ask them to pray for Haley"

Brooke, Lucas and Peyton smiled in approval, Taylor just nodded slightly, Chris was too busy nursing his aching head to react and Matt simply glared.

"If you want to know for sure, the guy said we can watch it on channel 5"

Taylor immediately grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. She flicked to channel 5 and a news program came on.

"_We're live from Good Samaritan Hospital where it is rumoured that Grammy winning singer Haley Scott is currently admitted. Unconfirmed reports say she crashed her car not too far from here and was rushed to surgery. Hundreds of fans have gathered here in support for their favourite artiste" _

_The camera pans to show the many people gathered interspersed with other reporters and cameramen._

"_We have just been informed that someone from the hospital will be joining us shortly to let us know what is going on"_

_Flash to a podium that has been set up for a mini press conference. _

"_Good Morning. I'm Dr. Smith. I am here to confirm that Haley Scott was indeed admitted to our hospital last night. While we have nothing more to say on this matter, her husband Nathan Scott has a statement he wanted me to share with all of you._

'_My family and I would like to thank all the fans who are waiting outside for news for their support. I am happy to tell you that Haley's condition is stable and that she is steadily improving. We hope that you will join us in praying for her safe recovery'_

_That's all I have to say right now. Thank you" Max finished._

"And the shit hits the ceiling" Brooke said as she surveyed the room taking in everyone's stunned expressions.

…………………………..

I don't own OTH.

I'm BACK! Thanks everyone, and I had a fabulous weekend until I took a nasty fall. My whole left side is bruised and I'm kinda doped up on meds. So if you don't like the chap, don't blame me, blame the morphine! Lol

Seriously though, let me know what you think. I had a little trouble with this chapter and not just because I'm all banged up and a little high on meds. Everyone has such high expectations of this story now, I'm afraid to fail. So please, if you like it, I need to hear it so I can keep writing. Encourage me. If you hate it, then don't tell me!

Thank you for all the reviews. It was so fun to come home and read them all!

Review… Please!


	21. Chapter 21

Nathan stared at the TV in shock.

'_Did he just tell the world Haley and I are married?'_

He felt a mixture of relief that their huge secret was finally out in the open and fear that Haley would be upset when she found out.

"NATHAN"

"Huh?" Nathan was shocked out of his reverie by that shout.

"I've been calling your name for the last few minutes. Where were you?" Taylor asked impatiently.

"Nowhere. What do you want now Taylor?"

"Did you just hear what that nice doctor said?"

"Yes, I heard. And there's nothing we can do about it right now. Once Haley is up I'll tell her and then we'll figure something out" Nathan said trying to be sensible.

"Are you on drugs? Do you not realise the enormity of what just happened? That little slip up by the doctor will have every reporter in the country trying to figure out when you two got married. And all it will take is a little digging and they'll know you've been married for like seven years now" Taylor was furious

"So?" Nathan asked shrugging

"Okay, are you doing this to bug me? Haley's whole career has been based on her wholesome image. Now she'll be labelled an adulteress and lord knows what. And what about you Nate? You're career is on the line too. You think your sponsors will be happy to know they have been backing a guy who has been in a public relationship with a woman who is not his wife?"

Nathan stared at Taylor in shock. He hadn't actually considered any of these possibilities.

"This has nothing to do with their careers. It's their personal lives and nobody's business but theirs" Brooke said trying to get Taylor to shut up.

"What the hell do you know Brooke? All you do is draw a few sketches and stitch a few clothes. This is Haley's life we're talking about" Taylor spat

"You need to calm down" Peyton said to Taylor. "Brooke has done nothing but be Haley's friend all these years. There's no need to attack her"

"Oh she speaks. Why are you even here? You're probably happy that Haley is lying there. Now there will be even less competition for Nathan. Well, being married to Haley hasn't stopped him all these years so it won't know. So why don't you take your boyfriend and get the hell out" Taylor shouted.

"That's enough" Lucas shouted. He glared at Taylor.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. So get over yourself Taylor. We all love Haley as much as you do. She's my best friend and it's killing me to know that she's lying there and there's nothing I can do to make her better. But that doesn't give me the right to go off on everyone here and it doesn't give you that right either. So leave Brooke, Peyton and Nathan alone. As for the situation we now have on our hands, we have professionals to deal with that. So let's all just focus on Haley getting better. And not on her career" Lucas finished.

Just as Taylor was about to say something her phone rang.

"Hello?"

Pause

"Oh George, thank god. Did you happen to catch the news?"

Pause

"Uh Huh"

Pause

"There's been no change"

Pause

"He's right here"

Taylor held the phone out to Nathan who stared at her like she had grown a second head.

"What?" he asked

"It's George Patterson, Haley's PR guy. He wants to talk to you"

Nathan took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Scott, this is George Patterson. I work for Haley"

"Yeah I know. I was in the room that night when you spoke to her and my brother Luke"

"Yes, well I guess the press were way off on that one" George said.

Nathan flinched at his tone.

"Look George, I know Haley and I should've told people sooner but there never was a right time to just say, "Hey, I'm still married to my high school sweetheart.' Besides, we signed a non-disclosure agreement and I guess we hoped that until we could sort things out between us, we could keep it quiet"

"Mr. Scott-" George began

"Please call me Nathan" Nathan interjected

"Okay, Nathan, this is a very serious matter. The fact that the two of you were ever married is something no one knows, let alone still married. Taylor tells me that Haley is still not awake but we have to do something. Since I can't speak with her at the moment, I guess as Haley's husband you're my next pick"

Nathan could sense the underlying hurt in George's words. As one of Haley's best friends, he was probably upset at being kept in the dark about this.

"I don't know what we can say or do at this moment. I need to talk to Haley" Nathan said.

"We don't have that luxury Nathan. There are two things we can do now, either issue a denial or just ignore the whole thing"

"We can't deny it. Our marriage is real and legal in every sense" Nathan said.

"Real? You two haven't lived together as man and wife in over six years from what I can tell" George said

"Maybe so but I love her. I always have and I know she loves me. That makes our marriage real"

George was silent for a few moments.

"If the two of you are so in love, how do we explain the very public romances you've both had with other people? It was only a month ago that I was issuing statements assuring that Matt and Haley were still together and very much in love" George asked exasperated

"I don't know. That's your job isn't it?"

"Yes Nathan, it is my job. I'll figure something out and call you when I can. Do you have people I could talk to?"

"No, just my agent and I don't really want him involved in this. Just call me whenever." Nathan gave George his number.

"Alright Nathan, I'll call you soon." George's voice then changed from his clipped professional tone. "Take care of her. She deserves the best"

"I will and I'll do everything to make sure she gets exactly that"

Nathan hung up and turned to see everyone's eyes on him. He gave the phone back to Taylor and walked out the room.

He wandered aimlessly for a while and then before he knew it he was standing in front of Haley's room. He saw the bodyguards Greg had sent standing by. They let him in after pausing for a moment to take a good look at his face.

Nathan stood at the foot of the bed and stared at Haley. If it weren't for her bruises he might have believed she was just sleeping.

_Flashback_

_**(Hampton House, Saturday 5 March 2011)**_

"_What are you thinking?" Haley asked as she rested her head on Nathan's chest. They were lying on the floor in the drawing room. The carpet was scratching their backs but just being close to each other was enough to make all the discomfort go away._

"_I was thinking" Nathan said tracing her features with his finger, "that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known"_

_Haley blushed. "No seriously, tell me"_

_Nathan laughed. "You still can't accept a compliment gracefully, can you?" _

"_Sure I can, when I know the other person is being serious and not trying to distract me"_

"_Okay, you win. I was thinking that this is the happiest I've been in a long time and I'm afraid that when we leave, I'll never get to feel this way again" Nathan confessed in a low tone._

_Haley stared into Nathan's beautiful blue eyes and felt that familiar rush of emotion. _

"_Just watching you sleep in my arms is the best feeling in the world. You always look so peaceful, like you're in a better place. You take me to that place every moment I spend with you. I don't know how I got so lucky" Nathan continued._

_Haley kissed Nathan then silencing any further comments. _

"_I feel the same way about you" Haley said when they broke off._

'_Are you still in love with me?' Nathan wondered in his mind. 'Because that's what you'd have to feel to be feeling the same' _

_Out loud Nathan simply asked, "Do you really?"_

_Haley had stared into his eyes and at that moment, Nathan felt like he could see her soul and she could definitely see his._

_Haley had taken Nathan's free hand and rested it against her heart. _

"_Feel that? You must know you have a permanent place right there"_

'_She loves me' Nathan had thought happily. He had opened his mouth to say those three little words to her when he had been cut off by Haley closing her mouth over his. _

_End._

"I had so many chances to tell you I still loved you but I didn't. I don't know what stopped me. Pride, ego maybe, sometimes your hot little body" Nathan chuckled. "But I just need you to wake up. Please Hales, wake up"

By now, Nathan had made his way to Haley's bed. He took her hand in his for a moment and hoped for a miracle.

Nathan sighed in defeat when Haley didn't wake up.

"I love you" he said and brushed his lips against hers gently. "I'll be back soon"

Nathan took one last look at Haley and then walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him softly. Deciding against returning to the waiting room, Nathan headed down to the cafeteria.

When he entered, heads everywhere snapped to him. Nathan could literally feel dozens of eyes looking at him. Even though he was used to the attention and to a certain extent enjoyed it, this moment felt like a nightmare.

Nathan ran his hand through his hair self consciously and then made his way to a counter. Ignoring the curious looks, he ordered for the special that day and once he was given his food he made his way to table in a corner.

Not really hungry but unable to work up the energy to get up, Nathan just sat there and played with his food. He must have sat there for over thirty minutes when he heard his name.

"NATHAN SCOTT, PLEASE RETURN TO THE WAITING ROOM. Dr. HARRIS IS WAITING. NATHAN SCOTT TO THE WAITING ROOM"

Nathan immediately jumped up. He dumped his food in a nearby bin and literally ran back to the waiting room.

'_Why is the doctor there? What if something has happened to Haley?'_

Nathan burst into the room and ran up to the doctor.

"What is it Doc? Is Haley alright? Please tell me she's okay"

Dr. Harris took in the wild appearance of the man in front of him and felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry son; I didn't mean to alarm you"

"What?"

"I was just waiting for you to get here so I could share some news with all of you." Dr. Harris looked around the room and then back at Nathan.

"You wife is awake"

Nathan had never felt relief like that before. To his shock, he felt two tears slide down his face and he brushed them away quickly.

"Thank you doctor. You have no idea how grateful I am. I don't know what I can say"

"You're welcome. Glad to be of help" Dr. Harris said. "Give us ten minutes to run some basic tests then you can come see her" Dr. Harris smiled at the young man standing before him and then left.

"Thank you" Nathan whispered.

Nathan felt his emotions once again rise to the surface and he was afraid he would break down again but this time for joy.

He felt a soft body push against him and two arms wrap around him.

"She's fine Nate, She's going to be alright" Brooke said as she openly cried tears of happiness.

"I know Brookie. I was so scared."

"Shhh, honey, Haley is awake. This is your chance" Brooke said wiping away his tears gently.

"I love you Brooke. If I wasn't so crazy about Haley, Lucas would've had some serious competition for you" Nathan joked.

"Yeah I know, lucky for him" Brooke said flashing her dimples.

"Hey, I heard that" Lucas said in mock annoyance.

Everyone laughed. The tension in the room that had been present had evaporated.

Nathan glanced around the room and then came to a decision.

"Listen, I know all of us want to see Haley and hopefully we all can. But whoever goes in there better be cheerful and happy. And not one mention of our marriage being made public. If any of you are gonna give her a hard time over it then don't see her"

Nathan gave Matt a harsh look.

"We won't say anything" Lucas promised and then stared pointedly at everyone else.

After everyone, including Matt, had agreed Nathan turned to Taylor.

"I know how worried you've been so you can go see her first." Nathan said.

Taylor smiled and then walked over to him. She hugged Nathan gently.

"I'm sorry I was harsh before. You know I would do almost anything to help you and Haley be happy together but I was just worried and I took it out on you"

"I know and you should know that I'm grateful for everything you've done for me. You gave me a chance when I didn't deserve one" Nathan said.

Taylor stepped away from him and turned to leave. Chris, who had been uncharacteristically silent since his beating stood to accompany her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nathan asked blocking Chris's path.

"Nate, remember what you said about chances?" Taylor called out. "He's my husband now and if you think about it, you two are related. Maybe you should give Chris a chance too"

Nathan shuddered at the thought of being related to Chris Keller but he stepped away to allow Chris to pass.

"You know you could've done a lot better Taylor" Nathan shouted.

Taylor just laughed and responded, "Well I know I've done worse"

………………….

"Haley-bub? How are you feeling?"

Haley tried to smile at the sight of her sister and brother-in-law but she couldn't hide her disappointment.

"Hey Tay, Chris" she said in a soft slightly hoarse voice

"Were you expecting someone else?" Taylor asked

"No. I'm glad it's you" Haley smiled at her sister.

"No smile for Chris Keller? That hurts"

Haley looked at Chris and noticed the bruise on his face.

"You get into a fight Keller? Whoever gave you the shiner is getting a kiss from me"

"Your husband actually and from what my wife tells me he's been getting a lot more than a kiss from you"

"Chris" Taylor scolded. "Shut up"

Taylor turned her attention back to her sister.

"Nathan's here?" Haley asked hopefully.

"Yeah, he came here right after you. He left his game mid way"

Haley didn't know what to do with that. Sure she was happy that Nathan was there for her when she needed him but that didn't change the fact that he had cheated on her.

"You alright Scott?"

That voice jarred her back into reality. There sitting by her bed was a reminder of exactly why things with Nathan had started to go wrong. Chris Keller.

"Yeah" Haley said

"How are you feeling?" Taylor asked worriedly

"Like I got run over by a truck" Haley said

"It was a tree and you hit it" Taylor said

Haley groaned. "I feel like shit Tay. The doctors won't let me look in the mirror. Is there something wrong with my face?"

Taylor hesitated for a moment and then reached into her bag and pulled out a compact.

"Here, you look fine. It's just that a lot of glass shards cut your face. A surgeon has already fixed them up but you a lot of little bandages on your face. If you promise not to scream, I'll let you have a look"

"I promise"

Taylor held the mirror in front of her and Haley looked at her reflection.

"Oh wow"

"Now that's the same reaction I have every time I look in the mirror"

"Shut up Chris" Taylor and Haley said at the same time.

"Fine I can see that you need your girly time. I'll go" Chris stood up. He gave Haley a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're awake Haley. You had me scared there for a while"

"Thanks Chris" Haley managed a smile.

Chris left and Taylor and Haley were alone.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Nathan"

He looked up and saw Peyton standing before him.

"Hey" Nathan smiled.

"How are you doing?"

"I don't know. I've been so focused on Haley waking up and getting better that for a moment I forgot why she was in this accident. And now I'm afraid I guess"

"You shouldn't be. You're going to be fine. So is Haley"

"Thanks Peyt. I hope you're right"

Peyton reached out and took Nathan's hand in hers.

"I'm serious Nate. Don't be afraid. You've lived a lie for so long I'm not surprised that you're afraid to face the truth. But it's out there now and there's no going back to the way things were. Hell, even if there were a way, I wouldn't let you. So do the right thing by you and by Haley. Tell her everything"

Nathan looked away.

"Is that really fair Peyt? For me to dump all that on her while she's lying in a hospital bed with machines keeping her alive because of me?"

"Maybe not, but it's better than lying to her again"

"I won't lie to her, not again"

"Good" Peyton stopped to take a deep breath. "I'm gonna go now"

"What? Why? Where?"

"Just going home Nate. As much as I would love to see Haley now and beg for forgiveness, I don't think she could handle seeing us both. I'll come see her when she's ready to see me"

"Okay. Call me when you reach home okay?"

"Okay" Peyton automatically bent to kiss Nathan goodbye and then she froze.

Laughing slightly, Nathan kissed Peyton on the cheek lightly.

"Old habits" Peyton muttered.

"I know" Nathan smiled.

"Tell Haley I'm sorry"

"I will" Nathan said.

Peyton hugged Brooke and Lucas and waved goodbye to Matt and then she was out of there.

……………………………….

I don't own OTH

Thank you Thank you Thank you! I have the best readers ever! I loved the reviews and since I got so many I decided to type this up even though my left shoulder is killing me. I might have to take it easy tomorrow cos Mum us finally getting home and she may confiscate my laptop till I get better but hopefully she wont.

Next chap will have all the visits with Haley and who knows what else!

Please review. I love it when you do; it helps me work through my pain!

………………………………


	22. Chapter 22

"So kiddo, how are you really feeling?" Taylor asked

"Confused, upset, angry, tired, guilty, sad, torn"

"I get it" Taylor interrupted "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. It's a long story and I can barely speak" Haley said with a weak laugh

"Look Haley I can't tell you how to live your life. I know whatever it was that Nathan did really set you off but the man loves you. That much I know. He's been here since you came in. He looks like shit. And when the doctor came to tell us you would be okay, he actually cried"

"Tay, I know Nathan cares about me"

"He is in love with you. And you're in love with him. Don't you deny it. I thought after your weekend away you guys would work it out. Obviously you need more than a couple of days to make things right. But whatever you do Haley-bub, do what's right for you. For once, don't think about everyone else's feelings. It's not about Matt or Nathan, it's about you. What do you want to do?"

"I want to be with Nathan" Haley whispered

"Then be with him. There's nothing stopping you this time"

Haley thought for a moment and then smiled slightly, "I guess not"

………..

"How you doing Hales?"

"Been better buddy" Haley answered softly.

Brooke and then Lucas gave Haley gentle squeezes and then settled next to her bed.

"We were so worried Haley"

Haley raised her eyebrows in surprise, "You must have been to call me by my actual name"

"Shut up Tutor girl" Brooke laughed

"Hales, I know you were upset, but driving drunk? You're smarter than that."

"I know Luke, but you were there and Nathan, he just infuriates me"

"Still that's no excuse. Promise me you'll never do something like that again."

"I promise"

"Good, now to the good stuff. What's the deal with you and Nathan?" Brooke asked excitedly

"What do you mean?" Haley asked warily

"I mean, the boy broke up with Peyton and has been going crazy with worry about you. He's been praying for you, crying for you and pretty much existing for you these last couple of days. Nathan is so in love with you. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Haley closed her eyes.

"I don't know"

"Hales, you know you're my best friend. You come first in my life. You always have. I'd do anything for you. After what I heard in the locker room, I kinda lost it with Nathan. I was ready to cut things off with him but just seeing him here, I've never seen anyone more torn up. He wants to make things right with you."

"Thanks Luke but…"

"What's the up with you two anyway?" Brooke interrupted

Haley wanted to raise her hand to brush away the tears on her face but the I. V. in it did not allow her to. Her other arm was in a sling so the teats just fell.

"I wanted him to tell me about the past, about his relationship with Peyton among other things. He told me he didn't want to go into it because it would hurt me" Haley laughed a low bitter laugh, "He was right"

"What do you want to do now?" Brooke questioned gently

"Funny, Taylor asked me the same thing"

"Whatever you choose to do, I got your back' Lucas said

"Me too" Brooke piped up

"I love you guys so much"

"We love you too" Lucas said smiling.

"So can we talk about something other than Nathan?"

"Sure. We can talk about Matt" Brooke said grinning

Seeing Haley's face, Lucas said, "What about we just not speak about the men in Haley's life"

"I'm with Luke on that one" Haley agreed

"Well, in that case, you should know that the moment the doc says you can get out of here, we're hitting fashion island and rodeo drive. You definitely need a pick me up. Oh and another spa day"

"For once I'm not going to fight you. I could use a day of relaxation. I ache all over"

"Should I call a doctor? Have they given you something for the pain?" Lucas rose from his seat ready to go get someone

"Sit down Luke. They've got me on as many pain meds as they can give me without getting me high" Haley laughed

"Oh no, ask them for some more" Brooke said

Lucas and Haley laughed.

"What? I'm serious. If you can still feel something then you're obviously not on enough medication" Brooke grinned

"I'll ask them for something for you if you like" Haley grinned back

"Are you calling me a junkie?" Brooke asked

Haley just laughed

"Hey, there are two more people waiting to see you. I guess we should go before we tire you out completely" Lucas said

Haley looked apprehensive at first but then relaxed.

"Can you send Matt in first?"

"Sure thing Hales" Lucas said. He got up and gave Haley a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you. I'll be back soon"

"And you know I'll be here for the goss" Brooke smiled.

Just as they were about to leave Brooke turned to Haley.

"Peyton left. She waited until she heard you were up. She said to tell you that she was sorry and that she would come see you whenever you felt you were ready"

Haley shook her head slightly to acknowledge the words but said nothing more as Brooke and Lucas left her alone with her thoughts.

…………..

"Hey gorgeous"

Haley smiled when she heard his voice.

"Hey Matt"

Matt came up and kissed Haley gently on the cheek. He took her hand in his and perched on the side of her bed.

"How's my girl?"

"Not great" Haley answered.

Matt forced himself to act cheerful even though at that moment he wanted to burst.

"Matt" Haley began, "Everyone has been avoiding this issue with me but I know you know"

"What? What are you talking about?" he looked surprised.

Haley almost laughed. "When I woke up Dr. Harris told me that my friends were here with my _husband_. I just figured Nathan told people that we were married so that he could get information about my condition considering none of the rest of my immediate family are here"

Matt looked down. He wasn't sure what he should say.

Haley looked down for a moment and then raised her eyes to his.

"I'm so sorry"

"Why?" Matt finally asked

"For so many things. For lying to you, for leading you on, for making you think you had my heart when it's always belonged to someone else"

Matt felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. He stayed in his place holding Haley's hand.

"I'm sorry too" he said finally

Matt squeezed Haley's hand gently careful not to disturb the needle.

"No Matt, you need to understand this. I fell in love with Nathan so many years ago and I hurt him so bad. But then he hurt me back and that's what our life had been. Us hurting each other and ourselves. When I met you I realised love could be easy and simple. I do love you so much. But I can't love you the way you deserve to be loved." Haley stopped out of breath. Speaking this much was an effort and she couldn't say much more.

Matt grabbed the glass of water on the table next to her and held it to Haley's lips. She took a few shallow sips and then rested her head back against the pillow.

"Shhh, don't say anything. Just listen" Matt said silencing Haley before she could start to speak again.

"I understand"

Haley stared at him.

"I love you Haley. I love everything about you and what I want is for you to be happy. And if being with Scott is what you want then who am I to stand in your way?"

Haley felt horrible. Here was a man that so obviously loved her but all she could do was break his heart.

"I'm sorry" Haley whispered again.

"Don't be. I loved the time we spent together. You made me happy Haley and even if you didn't love me the way you feel like you should have, you never made me feel like I was lacking anything"

"I don't deserve you. You should be angry now. Not kind, not understanding and definitely not loving. Be angry" Haley looked away

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me" Matt joked sweetly.

Haley looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I want you in my life"

"That's good cos I want you in mine" Matt said.

Haley smiled in response.

Matt got up and kissed Haley on the mouth one last time.

"I better go, I know you're waiting to see you next visitor"

"Will you come back to see me?" Haley asked

"You know I will" Matt replied

And just like that Matt Johnson walked out of Haley's life. For now

……………….

Nathan stood outside Room 323 and stared at the door nervously. He knew Haley was waiting for him but he couldn't find the courage to go in.

'_What do I tell her?'_

Nathan had spent the last forty five minutes waiting to see Haley. He had sat in that room staring at the wall, ignoring Matt for most of the time. Chris had come back after just a quick visit but Taylor had taken a while. When she had come back, Lucas and Brooke had gotten up straight away and rushed to see Haley ignoring Matt's protests.

Taylor had come up to Nathan and given him a hug.

"She loves you. Just give her time" Taylor had whispered but when Nathan looked up he could see in Matt's eyes that he had heard Taylor's comment.

Nathan had then spent the remainder of his time counting the tiles in the ceiling over and over. Finally Brooke and Lucas had returned but they had brought with them Haley's request to see Matt. After Johnson had left Nathan has started to pace the floor nervously.

Brooke, Lucas and Taylor had tried to calm him down to no avail. Chris had just stood in a corner and observed the goings on in silent amusement.

After what seemed like eternity but in reality had been no more than ten minutes, Matt had returned.

Now here he was. Unable to enter the room where the woman he loved more than anything lay.

"Excuse me Mr. Scott?"

Nathan whipped around to see a nurse looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you going in or coming out sir?"

Nathan looked at the door and then said firmly, "Going in"

"Okay then. I'll be in to give Mrs. Scott a shot of Demerol in about ten minutes. If the pain is bad then please ring for me straight away"

Nathan nodded and then waited until the nurse was out of sight before entering the room.

"Nathan?"

He stopped in his tracks. Nathan just stared at Haley. Even though the doctor and the others had told him Haley was awake, Nathan hadn't truly believed them until this moment. A feeling of intense relief rushed through his body.

"Hi Hales" Nathan approached her bed hesitantly. In his hand he held a bunch of little purple flowers.

"I got these for you" Nathan said awkwardly resting them on her side table where Haley could see them.

"Thank you. They're beautiful"

Nathan took a seat in the chair next to Haley's bed.

An uncomfortable silence fell.

"Nathan"

"Hales"

They both began at once and then laughed.

"Go ahead" Nathan said.

Haley smiled. "I don't really know what to say. Ever since I woke up and the doctor informed me that _my husband_ has been frantic and will be thrilled to know I'm up, I've been wondering what I would say to you when I finally got the chance"

Nathan nodded. "Are you mad at me? I didn't mean to spill that little secret. It's jut they wouldn't give us any information regarding your condition unless were immediate family" Nathan started to explain.

"I know. I'm not mad" Haley said. She paused.

"I'm sensing a but there"

Haley laughed quietly, "No, no buts"

Nathan grinned at her. He looked deep into her eyes and then remembered his promise to himself earlier.

"I love you"

Haley looked up at him in shock.

"I love you" Nathan repeated. "I love you. I have never stopped loving you. I should have told you before but I was an idiot. I swore that when you woke up I would rectify that mistake"

Haley looked at Nathan for a few moments. She seemed to be having an internal debate. Then she smiled.

"I love you too" she admitted.

"Of course you do baby" Nathan teased

"You're lucky I'm in a hospital bed or I'd kick your ass for that" Haley threatened playfully but that statement quickly wiped the smile off Nathan's face.

"I am so sorry about this Haley. It was all my fault"

"No, it was my fault because I was an idiot who drove while drunk."

"But I upset you. And if I had just told you everything when we were at the Hamptons none of this would've happened"

"I love you" Haley said suddenly

Nathan smiled in response. "I love hearing that"

"No, I mean I love you. The 'you' now. I don't need to know about the past anymore. Maybe it's time we just left it where it belongs, in the past"

Nathan looked at Haley in surprise, "Are you sure? Because I know I was wrong to keep the truth from you. I should have 'fessed up a long time ago."

"Well you did say the truth would hurt" Haley joked

Nathan grimaced at her attempt at a joke.

"Does this mean we're back together?" Nathan asked scared.

"No, I mean yes, I don't know" Haley answered flustered.

Nathan's heart which had leapt at Haley's earlier declaration of love plummeted down to his feet.

"You don't know?"

"No I know I want to be with you. I also know we don't work as a couple. So unless you have a miracle cure for us, I don't know what we can do"

Nathan stared at her.

"It'll be different this time. We're older, wiser, and a helluva lot more cautious"

"That's the problem. I'm so afraid of getting hurt, I feel like I can't really give myself to you. And that's not fair"

"No this is not fair. You can't tell me you love me and then yank it away" Nathan said angrily. "I want you so bad Haley. You're all I think about, all I dream about. These last two days have been hell. I can't take not having you"

Haley wanted to answer him but at that moment her voice failed her. She just looked at the anguish in the man in front her, the man who had stolen her heart when she was but sixteen. Slowly she gathered her energy

"I'm not trying to hurt you Nate. All I'm saying is that we should take things slow. I want to be able to trust you again and you should be able to do the same with me"

Nathan wanted so bad to argue but he knew there was no use.

"At this point, I'll take you anyway I can"

Haley smiled and Nathan slowly returned the gesture.

"So wifey, I actually forgot to ask you how you were feeling" Nathan realised suddenly

"Mmmmmm as well as can be expected. The damn nurse hasn't been in with my pain killers" Haley complained.

"Oh shit, the nurse was outside your door when I came in. I told her we would buzz for someone if you're in a lot of pain"

"Then now would be a good time" Haley hissed.

Nathan pressed down on the call button. He held Haley's hand and tried to give her some strength.

The nurse came in and quickly gave Haley a shot of painkiller. Nathan stood close by muttering soft encouraging words in Haley's ear.

"I'm tired" Haley muttered as the nurse finished and went to check the machines.

"Get some sleep Hales."

"Stay with me?"

"Always and Forever" Nathan replied smiling.

Haley puckered her lips slightly and Nathan complied and laid a soft kiss on her.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" Haley sighed happily.

Nathan pulled the chair as close to the bed as he possibly could and then still holding Haley's hand he sat down and watched as she drifted off to sleep.

……………………

"Oh they are so cute" Nurse Jill gushed to another nurse.

"Who are?" A third nurse asked as she entered the station.

"Nathan and Haley Scott. I was just in her room to give her a shot of Demerol and they were so adorable together. I can't believe no one knew they were married" Jill said

"Yeah, I was there yesterday when Nathan went to visit Haley. He was so broken up about her, I just wanted to drop everything and comfort him" Nurse Kelly said.

"I wonder how long they've been married" Jill mused absent-mindedly.

"Me too"

Jill, Kelly and the third nurse Paula turned to see a strange man standing close by listening to their conversation.

"Who are you?" Jill demanded.

"I'm the man who'll give you two hundred bucks if you can get me a picture of the couple. If you can get me into their room I'll give you five hundred"

"You're kidding right? Even if we were stupid enough to try there's no way. Mr. Scott has security everywhere and even we nurses and the doctors are checked before we enter. Dr. Harris had a cell phone with a camera and one of the guys at the door took it away" Kelly said looking at the man distastefully.

The man looked disappointed. He was about to say something when one of the SFS guards appeared as if out of no where.

"Do we have a problem here?"

"Yes, this man wants a picture of your boss" Kelly said.

"Okay, you're coming with me" The SFS guy forcible dragged the guy away from the nurse's station and into the elevator.

As he walked away the SFS guard could be heard on his radio.

"They're coming inside now. We need more men"

……………………….

I don't own OTH.

Hey all, I'm actually up at 4 am typing this because my parents have banned me from using my computer except for school work. If there are spelling or grammatical mistakes, I'm apologising right now. I have no time to check through the chapter. Also I'm half asleep so I don't know what I've typed. I'll read it later when I'm more awake and if I don't like it or I get too many "hate" reviews I'll change it.

Thank you so much for all the reviews. I seriously have the best readers. You guys ROCK!

Please review. I need serious feedback on this chap. It was one the hardest to write because I wanted to get Naley together but any sort of reunion at this point seems forced. Let me know what you think. If this sucks I'll re-write it.

Going back to bed. Good Night! LoL.


	23. Chapter 23

**(GS Hospital, April 9, 2011)**

It had been a week since Haley had woken up. Her recovery was going well. At this point it was her pelvic bone fracture that they were monitoring. That particular condition could lead to so many complications if not carefully looked after. So even though Haley wanted to leave she couldn't yet.

Lydia and Jimmy, Haley's parents had arrived the day after Haley had woken up along with her older brothers, the twins Bryan and Alex.

_Flashback_

_**(April 3 2011)**_

"_How is she?" Lydia said as she was ushered past security into the waiting room. Jimmy was holding her hand anxiously and Bryan and Alex were standing by her. Taylor, Chris Lucas, Brooke and Matt all stood up when they came in._

"_She's going to be okay" Taylor assured her family_

"_Thank God" Jimmy said._

"_Can we see her?" Bryan asked. _

"_Yeah you can. She might be sleeping though" Taylor warned as she led them towards Haley's room._

_Taylor opened the door and then stopped abruptly. Her parents and brothers looked at her strangely before they too noticed what had stopped Taylor in her tracks._

_Haley was sleeping with a slight smile on her face. Curled up in bed next to her was Nathan also asleep. He had his arm protectively around her but even in his sleep he was being careful not to rest any of his weight on Haley._

_Taylor turned around and pushed everyone out of Haley's room._

"_What the hell is he doing here?" Alex spat angrily. "He has no right"_

_Taylor looked at him kindly, "He's her husband"_

"_Ex-husband" Bryan corrected _

"_No, current husband. They never got divorced" _

_Lydia and Jimmy stared at Taylor in amazement._

"_Nate is still our son-in-law? I always liked him" Jimmy remarked absently_

"_Well I didn't. He took advantage of a young girl and then the moment she got the chance to follow her dreams he abandoned her" Alex said_

"_That's not true" Taylor argued, "Haley left Nathan. We've just been so hard on the guy because he started seeing someone else so soon after she left" _

_Alex opened his mouth to argue when Bryan cut him off, "None of this matters. Haley is a gown woman and she can make her decisions. All we're here for is to make sure she gets better and that she has enough support while she's doing it" _

_Alex glared at Bryan but kept his mouth shut._

"_I really want to know what's going on. Do you think we could wake Nate?" Lydia questioned._

_Taylor shook her head. "Let him sleep. This is the first time since we got here that I've seen he man rest his eyes. He needs this and I think Haley needs him"_

_And with that the James Family reluctantly returned to the waiting room_

_Nathan had joined them an hour later and had been surprised to see them. After filling them in on Haley's condition he had sat down with Lucas and tried to ignore the death glares he was receiving from Haley's brothers. _

_End._

Haley heard the door to her room open. Nathan and Dr. Harris walked in together. Nathan sat down next to Haley and they both turned their attention to the doctor.

"Mrs. Scott, as I already informed you earlier, you are not in the position to leave at the moment. But I do have some good news, you latest x-ray shows that your ribs are healing fine. Your shoulder also seems to be okay. Our only worry is your pelvic bone. I have already explained to you the many complications and infections that can arise from this injury. So having you on bed rest at the moment is the best thing for you"

Haley scowled unhappily. She was getting sick and tired of the hospital and wanted to leave.

"If you say so doc, but atleast tell me when I might escape"

Dr. Harris looked at the charts in his hands and the squinted as if he was calculating something in his mind.

"If everything goes well, I'd say you could leave in another week or so but you will have to continue outpatient treatment. No travelling, no walking or any other kind of exercise. I'd advise you to stay in a single storey home so you can avoid stairs. Also I can recommend a couple of names so you can hire a nurse for the four weeks after your discharge"

Nathan nodded along with Haley his mind racing at the possibilities.

"The basketball game" Haley gasped suddenly. "I can't play"

"Mrs. Scott, at this moment, standing up will be a pain for you. Playing anything is impossible"

"But it's a month away" Haley whined

"In a month's time you should be mobile but you will be in no physical condition to participate in something as strenuous as basketball. So don't even think about it" Dr. Harris said

"I'll make sure she doesn't" Nathan promised.

Haley shot him a look but kept quiet. After a few more routine questions, Dr. Harris left.

Nathan and Haley just sat in silence for a while.

"Come stay with me" Nathan said

Haley looked at him in surprise. After their initial conversation and declarations of love, there had been no talk of them as a couple. Nathan had spent every possible moment he could with her and Haley was always happy to see him but that was it. They had not talked about anything, past, present or future. While Nathan made sure to tell Haley he loved her everyday, Haley found herself unable to reciprocate. She knew she was being ridiculous. After all she had already admitted to him that she was still in love with him but that old fear had crept back in. Haley was scared to expose her heart to Nathan again and she was also afraid of hurting him like she had last time.

Nathan didn't seem to notice her omission, if he did, he didn't let on. He cared for her, sat by her side, only slept when she did and took every chance to tell her how much she meant to him.

"You mean that?" Haley asked wide eyed

"Of course I do. You're my wife and I want to take care of you"

Another habit he had developed over the week, constantly referring to Haley as his wife.

"Besides, it's the most logical thing to do. You can't go to a hotel, Brooke and Lucas's home is a multi storey mansion. My beach house is just right. It's all on one level, it's large enough so that your family can stay too and the beach air would do you some good"

Haley smiled at him. "My family can stay? Really?"

"Of course, I guess they are kinda my family too"

"Speaking of family, have you spoken to your parents lately?"

Nathan grimaced.

_Flashback_

_**(April 5 2011)**_

"_Hello?" Nathan said into his phone_

"_Have you seen this morning's paper? Or watched the news? What's going on?"_

_Nathan winced, "Hi Dad, Haley's fine thanks for asking" Nathan said sarcastically._

_He was sitting in the waiting room with everyone. The newest additions were Karen, Keith and Deb who had all rushed to LA from Tree Hill when they had hear the news of Haley's accident._

_When Nathan said 'Dad' all eyes turned to him. _

"_Do I sound like I care? Answer me, have you seen the news?"_

"_No I haven't. My wife is lying in a hospital bed and you expect me to have caught up on my current affairs? What is wrong with you?" Nathan shouted_

_Nathan had called his mom and told her about his current marital state over the phone so that she wouldn't hear it from the news. She had called back just before she left to inform him that his father was furious and refusing to come to LA._

"_Well I suggest you do" Dan said_

"_Thanks Dad" Nathan said and hung up_

_He looked around the room for a moment before standing up and switching the television on. After surfing for a few seconds, Nathan landed on a random news channel and sat down to see what had his father so worked up._

_Twenty minutes later and Nathan still had no clue. It was just the usual happenings in the world today._

"_And in breaking entertainment news, it seems that the Hundred Million Dollar Man, Nathan Scott and Songbird Haley Scott are married. Haley who is currently in hospital following a car accident is said to be doing well. The hospital released a statement from her husband Nathan which is how the world learned of their marriage. Haley had previously been linked to Lucas Scott, Nathan's older half brother. Both parties denied the affair and filed lawsuits against The Love Connection, the show that broke the news to the world. _

_Nathan and Haley's marriage comes as a shock to the whole world as they had never so much as been linked once. It has been three days since the hospital released their statement and no comments have been issued from either one's representative. US magazine has spilled their explosive story in their latest issue. It seems that this couple have been married since they were sixteen! Although both have publicly dated other people in the past, it appears now that all of it was just a ruse to keep their marriage a secret. Tune in at 6:30 EST for more details"_

_Nathan stared at the TV in shock again. _

"_What the fuck?" He swore. "Why can't they just leave us alone?" _

"_Nate calm down" Lucas said in a soothing voice_

"_Calm down? I am fucking calm" Nathan shouted. "Haley is lying there hurt because of me and now I have to deal with this shit? It's too much. That idiot Smith, I'm going to rip his head off" _

_Nathan started to storm out but Greg was up and blocking the door in an instant._

"_Take it easy Nate. You don't want to do something you'll regret" _

_Nathan kicked the wall in frustration and then sank back into his seat._

"_Haley's going to kill me" he said finally. _

_Everyone in the room exchanged amused looks. To see big bad Nathan Scott so afraid of a tiny girl was hilarious._

"_I think I'm going to go buy that issue of US" Brooke said suddenly.._

_When all eyes turned to her she spoke defensively._

"_What? It's better that we know what the enemy is saying"  
_

"_That's actually a good idea" Nathan said._

_Brooke left the room and retuned fifteen minutes later with the magazine in hand._

"_How did you get it that quick?" Nathan asked._

"_News stand downstairs" Brooke said and then hesitated. _

"_You really want to read this?" Brooke asked him_

"_No, but I will" Nathan said. _

_Brooke handed him the copy of the magazine._

_Nathan looked at the cover. There was a picture of him and Haley from their Formal where they had both been crowned King and Queen. Across them in bold letters it said, '**The truth behind the Scotts'**_

_Nathan took a moment to look at that picture. They both looked so happy and in love. That feeling had disappeared moments later when they music came on and he heard Chris Keller sing._

_Nathan opened up the magazine to the page where the story was and looked at it in amazement. There were pictures of them from high school everywhere even one from their reception. None from their wedding thank god. _

_Nathan slowly started to read the article. Everyone in the room stared at him apprehensively. After a couple of minutes Nathan looked up._

"_Atleast they left you out Keller" He said with some satisfaction. _

"_What?" Brooke asked surprised. "They didn't mention that she went on tour with him."_

"_Oh they did, but just in passing. It says that Haley left to tour with The Wreckers and soon after released a duet with Chris Keller who was also touring. That's it" _

"_Are you serious?" Chris asked shocked. "No mention of how without me, Haley wouldn't be a star"_

"_No, and no mention of how without you Haley and I would probably still be happily married" Nathan said the venom in his voice obvious. _

_Chris lifted his hands in mock surrender. "I'll shut up now"_

_Nathan continues reading and then started to laugh. _

"_What is it?" Taylor asked._

_Nathan read out loud, "The years that followed were hard for the couple. Sources close to both parties say that they were determined to make their marriage work and the only way they knew how was to hide it from the world. Knowing fully well that it would take only one public appearance together for the truth to come out, Haley and Nathan have been very discrete over the years. They have gone to great lengths to cover up their relationship including staging fake ones with other people, Nathan with childhood friend Peyton Sawyer and Haley with Jordan Hart and more recently Matt Johnson. They sure had us fooled"_

_The rest of the article followed the same way. While they got some things right, most was bullshit. Dismissing it from his mind Nathan looked at his mom who was on the phone having a heated discussion. When she hung up, he approached her._

"_Who was that?"_

_Deb tried to smile, "It was your father. He was calling to see hoe Haley is doing"_

"_Don't lie Mom, he doesn't care about Haley. Why was he really calling?"_

"_He called our lawyer and had him draw up divorce papers. He wants me to convince to sign them"_

"_WHAT?" Nathan shouted. "Call him back and tell him to forget it. I married Haley until death do us part and nothing short of me dying is going to make me leave her again" _

_Nathan's shouts had gotten the attention of the occupants in the room. Giving his mother a hard look, Nathan had turned and walked out of the room._

_End._

"Mom is here. Haven't spoken to my dad" Nathan lied.

"That bad huh?" Haley asked knowing he was hiding something.

Nathan sighed, he knew he had to tell her something.

"Hales, everyone sort of knows we're still married" Nathan admitted

"I kinda guessed that when the doctors started calling me Mrs. Scott and referring to you as my husband" Haley joked.

"No, I mean everyone" Nathan said quietly.

"In the hospital?"

"In the world"

"Oh wow" Haley said shocked.

"I have spoken to George. We came up with a plan of action. It's the only way we can think of to make things right in the public's mind atleast"

Haley's mind was racing, "How bad is it?"

"What?"

"The situation with the paparazzi"

"Pretty bad" Nathan said. "We've got hundreds camped out in front of the hospital. A few have come in but I have security everywhere. We initially had only five men but now we have between fifteen and twenty guards around at any given time"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes. One of the guys caught someone trying to bribe the nurses. He was offering them money to either get a picture of us together or more if they got him into this room"

Haley looked upset, "I hate this"

"I know sweetheart. And I hate it too. But for now we're stuck here. Until we make formal statements there's going to be a lot of interest."

Haley thought about it for a moment. "What did you and Georgie have in mind?"

Nathan filled her in.

"That's basically lying" Haley said.

"You got a better plan Mrs. Scott?" Nathan asked.

Haley frowned. "No, I guess it won't hurt anyone."

"No, and it'll save us a lot of trouble"

"Alright then go for it"

Nathan looked at her confused. "I told you, we're meant to do it together"

"Well I'm obviously not in a position to hold a press conference. So you do it on your own"

"I don't know" Nathan hated doing things like that.

"What about wee just release a joint statement for now and when I'm feeling better we'll hold that press conference"

"I like that a lot better" Nathan agreed

"Fine, then call George for me. Tell him I said he should do it"

"I will" Nathan said getting up to go. He gave Haley a peck on the lips and then stopped.

"You are going to come stay with me right?"

Haley looked at him for a moment and then smiled.

"I'd love to" she said.

"Good, I'll make arrangements for next week" Nathan said and left smiling form ear to ear.

That afternoon a joint statement from Nathan and Haley Scott was issued to the press.

"At this point in time we would like to confirm that we are married. We were very young when we got together and after a short period we chose to separate. A mistake in our paper work that was made known to us only recently made our divorce invalid. For now we are concentrating on Haley's recovery. We ask that you respect our privacy during this difficult time. Thank You"

………………………..

I don't own OTH.

First up, thank you for not saying my writing was shit even when it clearly was. After re-reading Haley and Nathan's reunion I wasn't happy but I'll leave it as is. They have so many issues to work out and don't worry; all the secrets will come out.

Many of you have asked how many more chapters I'll be writing. As for now all I can say is a fair few. I still have to write the Brucas wedding, the truth coming out, the match and hopefully a real Naley reunion. Not in that order.

The man at the end of the last chapter was a paparazzi guy. I just wanted to show that the interest in the Scotts at the moment is sky high.

The statement at the end was the two of them lying basically. They will hold a press conference when Haley is better which is why this statement was so brief and to the point.

I know there hasn't been much Brucas but that will come later on. For now it's all about Haley and Nathan and their strange relationship.

Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming. It's only been a few hours since I posted last but I'm updating again since this is my chance, mum's at work!

Please please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Taylor turned away from the TV.

"Who came up with that?" she asked.

They had all just watched a news program in which Nathan and Haley's statement had been discussed to great length.

"George" Nathan said. "He said it was the only way to throw people off. He also said that if the public were to find out that Haley and I knew we were still married and chose to ignore that and be with other people, well that wouldn't go over so well"

"You think?" Brooke asked sarcastically.

"You were with Haley when the doctor came to see her. What's going on?" Bryan asked

"Oh right I totally forgot" Nathan said. "Dr. Harris said Haley is doing well and she will probably be released in a week or so. Which brings me to my next request"

Nathan turned to face Haley's family.

"I've spoken with Haley and she has agreed. I'd like to invite you all to stay with me at my beach house. Haley is going to be staying with me for the next month and she'd love it if her family was there with her"

"Oh honey, that would be wonderful but do you have enough space for us all?" Lydia asked

Brooke started laughing. "Does he have enough space? Lydia, he calls his home a beach house but it's a freaking beach mansion"

"No it's not Brooke" Nathan argued

"Oh excuse me. I think an eight bedroom, eight bathroom huge ass house with its own private beach is a mansion"

"Whatever" Nathan said dismissively "The point is there is enough room. Doc said Haley cannot travel and since my place is a single storey it'll be easy for her to get around. I've spoken to Dr. Harris about hiring Haley a full time nurse for the first couple of weeks. Luke I need you to make sure the house is completely wheelchair accessible and Brooke I sort of need you to send your cleaning lady over to make sure the place is liveable"

"Will do" Lucas said and Brooke gave him a thumbs up.

Nathan turned back to his in-laws. "So the offer is on the table. Please know you're welcome to stay for however long you need to"

"Thank you Nate and I think we might just take you up on that offer" Jimmy said. "But it'll be a tight fit. There are us old folks. Bryan and Alex could probably share a room. Taylor and Chris too"

Nathan stiffened at the mention of Chris's name but did not protest.

"We got a call from Viv a little while ago. She and Quinn are flying down in three days I think. Is there enough space for them too?" Jimmy continued.

"There are six spare bedrooms excluding my room and my parent's room. My mom sort of has one particular room she likes to stay in and she asks that I keep it strictly for her. But there's still enough room. I guess that's settled then" Nathan said.

"Thank you" Alex said. "We really appreciate it"

"We're family" Nathan said dismissively. "It's no big deal"

……..

**(April 16 2011)  
**

"Listen up; we need to co-ordinate this exit perfectly. We have four SUVs coming. Nathan and Haley will get into the first. I will be driving. Rob will be with us. Joe, after he makes sure Nate and Haley are off, will accompany Lucas, Brooke, Karen and Deb. The next car will have Lydia, Jimmy, Vivian and Alex. The fourth car will have Quinn, Bryan, Taylor and Chris. Each car will be driven by a guard from SFS. So do not worry about your safety. The LAPD have kindly decided to help us so we should be okay. The only bit we have to worry about is the actual walk from the Hospital doors to the car. The cops are setting up a barrier on either side and my guys will be next to every single one of you at all times but I still insist that you all be careful" Greg looked around the room to make sure they all understood that he was being serious.

Every person he had listed with the exception of Haley was present in the waiting room with him. He had previously been asked to make arrangements for two other people Matt Johnson and Keith Scott but they had both left the previous day so Greg had had to rework the seating. He had finally decided on a course of action that morning and now here he was briefing everyone.

"Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Good, we'll be leaving at fourteen hundred hours, which is in exactly two hours. So be ready. If you want, here are the names of your drivers/security personnel. You can go over it and if you have a problem let me know within the hour so I can have him replaced"

Greg gave each group a fact sheet with a photo and details of the person in charge of their safety.

"Greg?"

"Yeah Nate?"

"If that's it I'm gonna head back to Haley's room and fill her in."

"That's it for now. Just make sure you and the missus are ready at ten to two. Things are pretty crazy out there so I don't want to take any chances. And running behind schedule is not an option"

"I get it Greg. We'll be ready" Nathan said.

When Nathan left the waiting room an SFS guard immediately tailed him to Haley's room. There he took his position next to Haley's security and waited.

Nathan sighed in exasperation. This whole security thing was driving him a little crazy. Greg wouldn't let him take a piss on his own if he had his way.

"How's my girl?"

Haley looked up and smiled.

"So happy to be getting out of here"

"Greg just told us the game plan. Everything is set for our safe exit from here" Nathan repeated everything Greg had said.

"That sounds… complicated"

"Not for us. All we need to do is get to the car"

Haley nodded.

"So two hours? Why can't we just go now?"

"Because your bandages haven't come off yet. And Dr. Harris said he wants to go through some last minute instruction with you before you leave"

Haley just rolled her eyes in response.

There was a knock on the door and then three women entered.

"Nate, get out. Haley we have some work to do"

Nathan looked at Haley's sisters in shock.

"Why do I have to go Taylor?" Nathan whined

"Because we say so. Now beat it"

Nathan ignored them.

"I'll go but only because I need to speak to the doctor about our new nurse" he said.

Nathan gave Haley a peck on the lips and then walked out smiling at Vivian and Quinn.

"We spoke to your doctor already" Quinn said

"The bandages on your face are coming off now" Viv said

"And we're here to make you paparazzi ready" Taylor said brandishing a bag of make up.

Haley groaned. "Nathan! Come back"

"He's gone baby sister. It's just you and us"

"I'm in hell"

Over the next hour and a half, Dr. Harris came in and took Haley's bandages off and then the three sisters immediately got to work on her face. A little mascara, some eyeliner and lip-gloss. Ignoring Haley's protests they also had the nurse help them change her into a slip dress that was easy to get on and off but still pretty. It was off white with yellow flowers. Haley's arm was still in a sling but Taylor even fixed that. She had bought a new one that was flashy and had HJS printed all over it. It matched Haley's dress perfectly. Then of course they did her hair. Vivian carefully brushed out the knots and then tied Haley's hair up in a perfect pony tail. Simple but very elegant. Quinn fussed over Haley's bruises. She used concealer perfectly to cover up all visible marks.

"I have all your paperwork ready but I need you to sign some stuff, is it safe to come in?"

"Yes, please" Haley shouted.

"Good, now I already spoke to…" Nathan's voice trailed off as he took in the sight before him.

"Ta-da" Taylor said

Nathan swallowed visibly.

"You look, I mean, Hales, wow" Nathan stuttered.

After weeks of seeing Haley in nothing but a hospital gown with her hair messy and bandages and bruises covering most of her, this Haley was stunning.

"You don't look like you were in a potentially fatal car crash" Nathan remarked

"Mission accomplished" Quinn said happily

"Uh, thanks" Haley said shyly.

Nathan continued to stare at Haley.

'_Is it wrong to want to pull that dress off her and have her right here?' _Nathan wondered. As he started to enjoy his little fantasy in his head, his eyes grew darker with lust and Haley had to force herself to look away.

"Nate, stop picturing my little sister naked and do what you came here to do" Taylor's amuse voice interrupted Nathan's thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah. I wasn't you know" Nathan stumbled over his words as he started to blush. He looked down at the papers in his hand and continued.

"Anyway, I just need you to sign here and here" Nathan said pointing out the laces to Haley. She did as instructed and Nathan took the papers back.

"Right, I'm jut going to finish this and then I'll be back for you. Greg said we need to be ready in the next fifteen minutes. That goes for all of you"

Nathan hurried out of the room. Once out he collapsed against the wall and took a few deep breaths. Ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from the guards he tried desperately to control his raging hormones.

"Oh boy"

……………

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Nathan was standing just inside the hospital doors. Haley was in a wheelchair next to him grumbling.

"You ready to face the wolves?" Nathan asked Haley.

"As ready I'll ever be."

Nathan smiled at her encouragingly before taking his place behind her chair. Four guards took their places around them.

"We good to go?" Rob said into the tiny mic attached to him.

Rob lifted his hand to his ear to adjust the ear piece and then nodded.

"Greg says we're ready" Rob said

Nathan held onto Haley's hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"Let's go"

As soon as the doors opened and Nathan and Haley stepped out there was a spilt second of silence and then a roar. Fans were screaming, reporters were shouting questions and there was the unmistakable sound of camera shutters.

"Nathan, Haley look this way"

"Are you giving your marriage another chance?"

"What about Matt?"

"When do you plan on filing for divorce again?"

"Are you getting back together?"

"Is Peyton out of the picture?"

"Is it true you were drinking when you got into the accident Haley?"

"Did you guys split up because of Lucas?"

Nathan and Haley both kept their silence and tried their best to ignore the many questions being fired their way.

Finally they were at the car. In practiced precision, Rob lifted Haley into his arms and seated her inside the car. Joe hurried Nathan to the other side and got him in. Once Rob was in the front seat, Greg took off.

The next car arrived and like clockwork the process was repeated. When Lucas and Brooke appeared there was pandemonium. The reporters shouted and they too tried to ignore the goings on. Karen and Deb just hurried behind and got into the car quickly.

Once they were off, the third car came around. Since Lydia and James were not used to this sort of public scrutiny they were in for a total shock. Vivian and Alex were also a little taken aback but they were more prepared so they just rushed their parents towards the car.

And finally the last car was there. Of the four left, Chris was the only recognisable face. When he stepped out things got crazy again. But the SFS were great at their job. They had Chris, Taylor, Bryan and Quinn in their car and off within minutes.

"Glad that's over" Taylor said as she sunk into her seat.

………………

"We're here" Nathan said as he watched for the large gates to open.

"Wow" she said as she looked around.

"It's not much but its home" Nathan joked.

"It's enough" Haley said. "After living in New York, I can't get over how much space there is here. Damn, I should move to LA"

Haley was in a great mood. She had been discharged from hospital on a positive note right on schedule. Her whole family was here and most importantly Nathan was here.

"Malibu" Nathan said

"What?"

"This ain't LA, this is Malibu" Nathan said laughing.

"Oh same difference" Haley said waving her hand.

The moment the car stopped, Nathan was out the door and ready to assist Haley. Rob got out Haley's wheelchair and unfolded it. When it was ready, Nathan easily lifted Haley into his arms and sat her down in the chair.

'I still don't see why I needed a wheelchair" Haley grumbled.

"We've had this discussion thirty times already. I refuse to go over it again with you" Nathan said as he pushed Haley towards the ramp leading up the front door.

"Nathan, you do know this chair has a motor. I don't need you to push me" Haley said lightly.

"I know, but I want to"

Haley laughed but allowed Nathan to continue his babying.

By now the other three cars had arrived and everyone poured out. The James family were taken aback by the beauty of Nathan's beach estate.

"Nate my boy, you sure have done well for yourself' Jimmy said clapping Nathan on the back

"Thanks Mr. James" Nathan said

"How many times have I asked you to call me Jim?"

"Sorry Jim" Nathan said smiling slightly.

"How you feeling Haley-bub? The ride over didn't bother you?"

"I'm okay Dad. Just a little tired"

Nathan immediately became concerned at her statement.

"I'm just going to go get Haley settled. My mom, Karen, Luke or even Brooke can show you around. I don't know if there's any food but we can order take out tonight. I'll hire a chef tomorrow"

"Nate, don't be silly. We're all family here. We'll be happy to pitch in. What you children need is a few home cooked meals which we would be happy to provide" Lydia said. Deb and Karen nodded in agreement.

"As long as mom doesn't cook, I'm happy with that" Nathan teased as he pushed Haley up the ramp.

Everyone laughed.

"Welcome to my home" Nathan said as he pushed Haley into the house.

………………………

I don't own OTH.

Sorry for the delay but I had two things keeping me from writing. My mum and lack of reviews. I was holding out but I decided I really wanted to continue this story so yeah, here's the next chap.

If you're wondering about Matt, don't. That'll come next chap. Also we'll get to see Nathan interact with Haley's family, her brothers in particular. And of course Nathan and Haley living together again. Oh the joy…

Please review. I want to update daily but I won't unless I know the readers want me to.


	25. Chapter 25

"This is your room" Nathan said as he guided Haley into a large room.

Haley took one look and she knew.

"No, I think this is your room" she said.

The room screamed Nathan. There was a king size bed in the middle. Mounted on the wall directly across from it was a large screen LCD plasma TV with an XBOX and PS5. A basketball with signatures all over it sat on a table. The room was very masculine with dark furniture that contrasted perfectly with the light walls.

"Yeah, but for the next month you can have it"

"Nathan you don't have to give me your room" Haley said softly

"I know that. I want to. Besides it'll give me an excuse to come here every time I "need" something" Nathan laughed

Haley was touched by his gesture.

"Thank you Nate"

"Anytime Hales"

Haley wanted to continue the conversation but found she was too tired. She yawned loudly.

"I swear it's not the company" Haley said smiling sheepishly

"I know. Here, let me get you in bed"

Nathan pulled the covers back on the bed and then gently lifted Haley. He laid her down and then adjusted her pillows. He then took off her shoes and frowned at her dress.

"Do you need me to help you change?"

"No, this dress is quite comfortable. Just don't let me sleep too long. You still owe me the grand tour"

"I know. I'll come get you for dinner"

Haley smiled at Nathan sleepily.

"You're so good to me Nate"

"I'm trying" Nathan whispered. He kissed Haley on her forehead.

"Sleep well Hales. I love you"

Haley just smiled; she was already half-asleep.

Nathan stayed in his place watching Haley sleep. As she moved the strap of her dress slipped off her shoulder exposing smooth tan skin.

Nathan had an instant reaction to Haley. In his mind he was already kissing that skin.

'_Oh shit' _Nathan thought turning away from Haley.

'_She may look perfect right now but she's not feeling it' _Nathan scolded himself.

Risking one last look at Haley Nathan almost groaned out loud. Seeing Haley in his bed with her hair spread across the pillow in that little dress looking so delectable was a huge turn on and it was getting hard to resist.

Nathan left the room in a hurry.

'_This is going to be a long road to recovery' _he thought wryly

………………….

When Nathan finally found everyone they were outside on the porch enjoying the cool ocean breeze.

"Haley alright?" Lydia asked when she spotted Nathan.

"Yeh, she's asleep right now. I told her I'll wake her when dinner is ready"

"Which room is she in?" Deb asked, "I'll go make sure she has everything"

"Mine"

Nathan's answer was met by silence.

"Are you planning on joining her there?" Alex asked with a dark expression

Brooke laughed.

"You do realise they are married right? They've done the nasty in fact Nathan was the one who deflo-"

Lucas pinched Brooke to make her shut up.

Nathan was red in the face and staring at the ground as if it were very interesting.

Alex and Bryan both had shocked/angry expressions on their faces while everyone else simply looked amused.

"Kinda funny how that worked huh? Nate's first time was with a James girl too" Chris laughed at his own joke ignoring the death glares he received from his wife, Lucas, Brooke and the worst from Nathan.

The others had not been present during the first showdown between Chris and Nathan so they had no idea what Chris was talking about.

Chris noticed the looks and said, "What? It was a joke"

"Even I have more tact than that" Brooke muttered.

"Are you telling me Nathan here was a virgin when he married Haley-bub?" Lydia asked laughing.

Nathan groaned.

"Can we not talk about this?" he whimpered looking to his brother and future sister-in-law for help.

"And here I always thought you were a player before Haley my boy" Jim said clapping Nathan on the back.

Nathan muttered something incomprehensible. He then clenched his fists and looked at Chris.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you good Keller" he said under his breath.

Vivian who had been watching the happenings before her with amusement suddenly took in Taylor's red face and Nathan's embarrassed expression and put two and two together.

"Oh my god, you slept with him?" Vivian shouted at Taylor and them clamped her hand over her mouth.

Taylor looked mortified.

"You told her?" Nathan shouted

"You slept with your sister's husband? How could you?" Lydia accused in a disappointed voice.

"I knew you were a bastard Scott. Taking advantage of both my sisters" Alex said stepping forward threateningly.

Lucas intercepted the blow and pushed Alex back.

"Look man, I didn't even know she was Haley's sister" Nathan said

"Oh and that makes it better?" Bryan spat.

Nathan wanted to punch something.

"That came out wrong. What I meant was Taylor and I, we hooked up a long time ago. I was a kid and I didn't even know Haley existed"

Taylor looked even more embarrassed but she nodded in agreement.

"Exactly how did you and my other sister 'hook up'?" Alex asked angrily.

"You're just sleeping your way through our family aren't you?" Bryan said.

Brooke laughed.

"What? It's funny"

Nathan and Taylor exchanged glances and sighed.

"Okay, if you must know, when I was a freshman I played JV basketball for like a week and then Coach had me playing varsity. We had this huge party to celebrate and my uh, reward was…" Nathan trailed off when he realised his mom, Karen, Lydia and Jim were all standing by listening.

"Was?" Brooke prompted.

Nathan shot her a look.

"Was me" Taylor said.

"What?" Alex and Bryan roared. Jim looked a little put off but he didn't say anything he just glared.

"Hey I didn't even know what was going on. I got to the party and the guys sort of shoved me into this room. I was totally trashed by then and the next thing I know there's a cheerleader joining me" Nathan tried to salvage the situation.

"Tay, weren't you a senior when Haley was a freshman?" Lydia asked.

Taylor blushed and pinched Chris again.

"This is all your fault" she hissed at her husband.

"Oh my god, you had sex with a fifteen year old when you were eighteen? That's statutory rape" Brooke said triumphantly and then noticing the menace in both Nathan and Taylor's eyes she shut up.

"Does Haley know?" Jim asked

"Yes. When Taylor came to visit us after we got married I recognised her and confessed"

"She okay with it?"

"Now yeah. It's not like I did it to hurt her. I had no idea I would even meet Haley, let alone fall in love and marry her"

"Didn't you realise the connection when you met Haley? You know Taylor **James**, Haley **James**" Quinn asked

Nathan and Taylor both blushed again.

"We didn't exactly talk" Nathan said.

"What Nate's trying to say is that all we ever did was have sex that one night. We were both wasted and never thought to exchange names" Taylor said bluntly.

Nathan looked up too see his mom staring at him awkwardly.

"Can we drop this please?" He begged.

The twins stared at him and Taylor for a few moments and then backed off.

"Fine but we'll be watching you Scott" Alex said.

Nathan rolled his eyes but held his tongue.

"Private beach Nate, nice" Taylor said trying to change the subject.

Nathan shrugged.

"I like to run on the beach. Keeps me in shape"

"Speaking off, I spoke to Coach. He's not too happy with us at the moment. We both have to be back at practice tomorrow and he warned that if we don't show him how good we still are, he's going to bench us for the play offs" Lucas said

Nathan scoffed, "And play who instead?"

"Does it matter? He seemed serious" Luke squinted at Nathan. "You up for a game?"

"Now?"

"Sure, we can all play."

Lucas looked at everyone.

"Alex, you're with me. Bryan you're on Nate's team. Anyone else wanna join us? Jim? Chris? Ladies?"

Jim and Chris got up to play and so did Taylor and Vivian. The rest declined but chose to watch.

They all followed Nathan and Lucas to the backyard where Nathan had a full length outdoor court.

"Okay, Chris and Viv, you're on Team Scott"

"Team Lucas" Nathan corrected. "That leaves Jim and Tay on Team Nate, lucky for them"

Lucas just grinned.

"You know, if you and Quinn got your asses out here, we could play a real game" Lucas said to Brooke.

Brooke and Quinn exchanged glances and then shrugged.

"What the hell? I may as well. I'll just have my manicure a day early" Brooke said as she got up.

"I call Brookie" Nathan shouted.

"Yay" Brooke said as she ran over to him and jumped on him.

Lucas gave them both a mock angry look.

"What are we waiting for?" Alex said.

He was dying to see his brother-in-law in action.

"Nothing, lets play"

And they did

For the next forty minutes or so, they played the most fun game of basketball either Scott brother had ever been a part of. It seemed that of all the James' sisters only Taylor had any athletic ability. She was actually able to hold her own. Viv was okay but Quinn was terrible. After all her years of cheerleading, Brooke was definitely in shape but she could not for the life of her shoot a basket. Jim was decent but he easily outshone Chris who was awful. Bryan and Alex were both pretty good but since they had played for THHS back in their day that was no surprise.

Of course Nathan and Lucas dominated but for the first time in a long time they played just to play not to win. After a while they stopped keeping score and just fooled around.

"Know what? Why don't Luke and I play the rest of you?" Nathan asked laughing as he easily stole the ball from Alex, who was the best player on the other team aside from Luke.

"Two versus eight?"

"Yep"

"Okay"

They stopped for a moment and Lucas and Nathan stood by as the others talked strategy.

"You ready?" Lucas shouted

"Sure" Jimmy said.

And then there were two…

Lucas and Nathan played like a well oiled machine. Without so much as glancing at each other they knew exactly where to pass and when. Even with the extra players, they were unsurpassed.

Luke spun the ball on his finger in the air.

"Okay, I'm out" Brooke shouted as she collapsed on the ground next to Karen and Deb who were watching and laughing.

"Me too" came a chorus of voices as Viv, Quinn and Taylor all joined her.

After a moments hesitation Chris jogged over and sat by his wife.

"I think I'll let you young boys battle it out" Jim said and joined the rest.

It was just Alex and Bryan on one side and Lucas and Nathan on the other.

Lucas was still playing tricks with the ball.

"Let's play" Alex said.

The James boys were not that bad but of course they were no match for the Scott boys.

After easily winning Lucas and Nathan sat down with the rest of the family followed closely by Alex and Bryan.

"Good game" Bryan said.

"Yeah, if they had lost to you I would have been worried. Hundred million dollar men losing to high school basketball players. That would have been hilarious" Brooke laughed

As always that particular nickname made both Nathan and Lucas uncomfortable. The previous year they had re-negotiated their contracts with the Lakers and with their endorsements and personal investments they had each made a whopping hundred million dollars or so in 2010. When Forbes had come out with their highest earnings lists, The Scott brothers had been high up in the top five and since then they had been stuck with that nickname.

"I need a shower" Nathan said.

"I think we all do" Vivian agreed.

"Then let's go. Grab whichever room you want. My mom's is the one furthest from the master bedroom. It has 'Parents' on the door so you know. The room closest to the master bedroom is the one where Nurse Matilda will be sleeping. So that leaves five for the rest of you. No four, I kinda need a room too" Nathan said.

"Okay then, Lydia and I will take one room. Tay, you're with that husband of yours. Viv and Quinn you're together and so are Alex and Bryan. That's perfect"

"All good except for the 'me with Chris' bit. You're on the couch buddy" Taylor said glaring at her husband. She was still angry about his earlier remark.

"But baby, I didn't mean to." Chris whined as he followed Taylor inside the house.

"Brooke and I are gonna go shower and get changed in the pool house" Lucas said and led Brooke off.

"Deb, Lydia and I will start dinner" Karen said and the women took off towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to go check on Haley. Then I'll take a shower and be with you guys"

Alex studied his brother-in-law. Just the way he said Haley's name screamed love but he couldn't trust him yet. The titbit about Taylor just made things worse no matter the circumstances.

"Alright, We'll see you all soon" Vivian said pushing her brothers and sister towards the door.

Nathan laughed as he watched the siblings bicker. Then he frowned as he recalled the earlier events.

"I'm going to kill Keller" he vowed as he made his way to his room and his wife.

…………

"God Broody, did you see the expression on Alex's face when he heard that Nathan had gotten his freak on with Taylor? Priceless" Brooke laughed

Lucas didn't laugh with her.

"I don't understand how Chris could have said that" he said seriously

"I know, what an idiot" Broke agreed.

"No, I mean, doesn't it kill him to know that Nathan has had sex with his wife? I know Nate is still all torn up about that kiss" Lucas said

"Yeah, but when had Chris ever been normal?"

"Besides, I would never bring up your previous sex partners ever. And if I ever saw them, I might have to kill them. As far as I'm concerned you have always been and will always be mine and mine alone"

Brooke giggled, "I love it when you get all macho and possessive on me"

Lucas smiled as he pulled Brooke close to him.

"In my mind I'm the only man to have ever done this" He kisses her on the lips, "Or this" he kisses her on the neck, "Or this" he pulls her shirt to a side and kisses the top of her breast.

Brooke shivered at the feel of his lips on her body.

"In my mind that's how it is too"

"I love you Brooke"

"I love you Lukey"

"Hey!"

………………..

Haley had been asleep for a while when she started to dream.

"_Someday this beach might wash away, the oceans may dry, the sun could dim but on that day I'll still be loving you"_

"_Always and Forever"_

"_I will always protect you Haley"_

"_Did you kiss Chris Keller?"_

"_If you leave now, we're over"_

"_You're my dream Nate"_

"_Go back to New York Hales"_

"_Be happy Nate"_

"_Nope, not nearly enough. I don't think there's enough wine in the world to make standing here with those two back-stabbers bearable"_

"_You know, if I was in there with you I could make it feel a lot better"_

"_Tell me you want me"_

"_I want you" _

"_Do you think we'll be able to do it? Be just friends?"_

"_No but I want to try anyway"_

"_I thought if I told you, you might decide not to come tonight"_

"_I want you in my life Haley. Please don't let go"_

"_I know Nate. I won't let go. Always and Forever"_

"_My name was Haley James. It's Haley Scott now and it has been for a long time"_

"_Can't a man do something nice for his wife?"_

"_We're married, in the eyes of God and the law. But we haven't been a couple in like six years. Why are we still married Nathan?"_

"_This is our home Haley, I couldn't come back here without you"_

"_I never wanted to be with Chris. That kiss was a mistake. It never went anywhere. And after that tour I never worked with him again."_

"_I'm sorry I left you"_

"_I'm sorry I didn't ask you to stay when you came back"_

"_Ok, I'm getting a little sick of this. Why won't you talk about her? You did it on TV"_

"_Saved you? I don't understand Nathan. You can't keep doing this to me. Tell me the whole truth or just go"_

"_You're the one Haley. We are meant to be together. I don't care how long it takes; I'll prove that to you. You will love me again"_

"_Nathan, listen to me. I want to be with you, I do. But right now I can't trust you. You're still keeping secrets from me. If you want me all you need to is to come clean. I'll tell you anything you need to know too. Please"_

"_Hales I can't go back to acting like there's nothing between us"_

"_**IF** I have a problem with you? Are you fucking stupid? Of course I have a problem with you. You went after my husband" _

"_That night when I came to you and begged you to take me back, had you already slept with her?"_

"_Yes"_

"_I want a divorce"_

"_I want to be with Nathan"_

"_Then be with him. There's nothing stopping you this time"_

"_I'm so sorry"_

"_Why?" _

"_For so many things. For lying to you, for leading you on, for making you think you had my heart when it's always belonged to someone else"_

"_I love you. I have never stopped loving you. I should have told you before but I was an idiot. I swore that when you woke up I would rectify that mistake"_

"_I love you too" _

"_Of course you do baby"_

"_Matt? Don't do this"_

"_I thought I could but I'm not that strong Haley. I can't stand by and watch him take you away from me"_

"_He didn't. I was always his"_

Matt's broken face floated in front of Haley's face and she woke up.

Haley sat up and then winced in pain. She slumped back against the pillows. These dreams were becoming a recurring event every time she slept. Her life with Nathan was haunting her every sleeping moment. And now there was a new addition to her already existing excess of guilt, hurting Matt.

"I'm sorry" she whispered into the wind.

……………

I don't own OTH.

Thank you sooo much for the reviews. I would have posted this yesterday but the server didn't let me upload any documents. So annoying. And I see my threat worked so I am sticking to it. No reviews no updates. For real!

I know Chris spilling the beans was stupid but I wanted to create more tension between Alex and Nathan. If you've picked up on this you'll know Bryan is more easy going and willing to give Nathan a chance but Alex hated the guy before he ever et him. We haven't seen Alex and Haley interact yet but just so you know they are closest to each other and so there are many issues yet to be dealt with.

The basketball game was just a little fun. As for the tricks that Nathan and Lucas do, think Father/Son match.

I will explain about Matt. The last few lines of Haley's dream will be in the next chap. I just wanted to remind everyone that there are a lot of stuff between Nathan and Haley so life isn't hunky dory yet!

I tried to add a little Brucas but at this point they are here more to support Nathan and Haley than anything. I will have a lot of Brucas later with their wedding and stuff.

Many of you have asked how much more there is and I just want to know if you want me to end it in a hurry? I actually have a LOT more planned but it sounds like some of you are bored. Sorry but I kinda want to stick to my outline but I don't have a set number of chaps.

Please review. I am aiming to update every day like I used to as long as lets me. So keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the updates coming!


	26. Chapter 26

Haley looked around disoriented. She was in a strange bed in a strange room.

It took her a few moments but then she realised she was in Nathan's bed.

"I'm sorry"

The last vestiges of her dream came back to her.

"Matt" she whispered.

Haley felt a sharp pang of guilt. She had tried not to but at the end she had broken Matt's heart and she had done it knowing it would happen.

_Flashback_

_**(GS Hospital, April 15 2011)**_

"_Hey"_

_Haley opened her eyes and saw Matt sitting by her bed._

"_Hey you" _

_Matt pointed to a large box that was sitting in the corner of the room. _

"_My family sent you a care package. They're all pretty worried"_

"_That's so sweet. I'll call and thank them soon"_

"_So tomorrow is the big day"_

_Haley laughed nervously._

"_Yeah, I can't wait to get out of here. Nate said he has everything ready for me at hos place"_

_Matt looked down._

"_So you and Nathan huh?"_

"_What? Oh, you mean… I don't know. Things are pretty complicated"_

"_Isn't love always?" Matt smiled but his tome was bitter_

"_I guess" Haley said and fiddled with her blanket with her one free arm._

_Matt suddenly closed his mouth over Haley's and kissed her with bruising passion._

_Haley started to respond but then she remembered Nathan and struggled to break it off but Matt wouldn't let her._

"_Matt? Don't do this" Haley managed to say._

_Matt pulled away, his breathing ragged._

"_I'm sorry" he said_

_Haley didn't answer._

"_I didn't mean to do that. I just, I don't know what that was for"_

"_I get it Matt, I know I'm like the worst person ever for how I treated you and lied to you but you said we could be friends"_

"_I thought I could but I'm not that strong Haley. I can't stand by and watch him take you away from me"_

"_Matt"_

"_No Haley, hear me out. I love you. I love everything about you. Get a divorce, we can be together. We were happy before this UNICEF game came up and Nathan came crashing back into your life. I know we were"_

_Haley stared into Matt's big brown eyes which exuded love and kindness and at that moment passion._

"_He didn't take me away from you"_

_Matt's face broke into a smile._

_Haley returned the smile sadly.._

"_He didn't. I was always his" _

_Matt's face fell._

"_Then why did you date me to begin with? Why did you make me fall in love with you when you knew you wanted someone else?"_

"_I don't know" Haley cried. "I didn't even know if there was a future with Nathan. I was trying to move on. I was wrong I know that now but I didn't set out to hurt you. I swear I didn't"_

_Matt felt like Haley had punched him in the gut. He let go off her hand and stood up._

"_I love you Haley Scott but I can't be around you. Not now, not when the sight of you makes my already broken heart break a little more"_

_Haley felt a tear slide down her cheek but she didn't brush it away._

"_I love you too Matt. I just can't love you the way you deserve"_

_Matt waved his hand._

"_I get it" He tried to smile at her but he couldn't. "I'm gonna go"_

"_Where?"_

"_Back to New York" _

"_Matt, don't leave like this"_

"_Haley, I can't be here. I hope you're happy with him, I really do. Maybe someday we can be friends. But today isn't someday"_

_Haley stretched her hand out and Matt came to her._

"_I'm always a phone call away" Haley said._

_Matt kissed Haley's hand gently and then walked out the door._

_End._

"How could I have done that to him?" Haley wondered aloud.

"Do what to whom?"

Haley looked to the door and saw Nathan standing there all sweaty.

"Nothing" Haley said

"You look upset, it's obviously something"

Haley sighed.

"I just feel really shitty about the way things ended with Matt"

Nathan tried to look sympathetic but he had been on a high ever since Haley and Matt had officially broken up the day she woke up and when Matt left it had just been the icing on the cake as far as Nathan was concerned.

"Wipe that smirk off your face" Haley said in an amused voice

"Can you blame me? My wife sends her boyfriend packing and that's not supposed to make me happy?" Nathan asked

Haley laughed at the way he put it.

"I guess I should be glad that you stopped sleeping with my ex-best friend, _husband_"

Nathan's face closed off for a moment and then he smiled.

"I guess you should be"

Nathan approached Haley who was still in bed.

"Hales, about Peyton" he paused unsure of whether he should continue

Haley felt the panic in her rise. She knew she had to eventually deal with the Peyton/Nathan scenario but she just couldn't. All Haley wanted to do was bask in the love Nathan offered. To hear the truth would take that paradise away and Haley wasn't ready for that.

"When is Matilda getting here?" Haley asked abruptly.

Nathan looked at her strangely but understood her reluctance. What surprised him was her change in position. Before she had been so keen to know the truth and now it seemed like she was afraid to know.

"She should be here in an hour or so" Nathan said. "I still think we should have picked Ally" Nathan teased.

Haley snorted. "Yeah I know"

_Flashback_

_**(GS Hospital, April 14 2011) **_

"Hey, you up?"

"_Yeah, can't sleep" _

"_Good" Nathan sat down in the chair next to Haley's bed._

"_So what's up?" Haley asked_

"_Well, actually, if you're feeling up to it there are three nurses that Dr. Harris has recommended. We could interview them now and pick one"_

"_Sure, got no where to be anyway" Haley joked._

"_Alright, I'll just tell Linda to send them in"_

_Nathan left the room but was back in a few minutes._

_They made idle chitchat until they heard a knock on the door._

"_Come in" Nathan called out._

_The door opened and a tall leggy blonde with huge boobs stepped in._

"_Hi, I'm Allison Cooper" she said in a perky voice. She smiled at Haley but when her gaze landed on Nathan, her smile got wider._

"_Hi Allison, I'm Nathan and this is my wife Haley"_

"_I know" Allison said brightly. "And call me Ally" she said to Nathan._

"_Okay Ally" Nathan smiled at her. "Has Dr. Harris told you what you'll be needed to do?"_

"_Yes, I spoke to him earlier today. He said you would need me to stay with you"_

"_Uh, Yes" Haley said feeling the need to say something._

_Ally smiled at her slightly but returned her attention to Nathan._

"_Oh, this is my resume." Ally came forward and handed a sheet of paper to Nathan. Since he was sitting down she bent slightly and even though she was in a nurse's uniform, her breasts seemed to spill out._

_Haley rolled her eyes at the woman's blatant come on and Nathan's silly smile._

"_My number's on the top" Ally said softly._

"_Umm, yeah okay" Nathan said uncomfortably but he was still smiling. Not because of Ally but because he could see the jealousy written plainly on Haley's face._

"_Honey, can I see that?" Haley asked sweetly_

_Nathan tried to hide his grin. _

"_Sure baby" Nathan replied. He got up and gave the paper to Haley. He started to get up but Haley stopped him with her hand._

"_So how many years have you been nursing?"_

"_Two" Ally said, her smile somewhat dimmed now that Nathan was by Haley. _

_Nathan started to ask another question when Haley cut him off._

"_Thank you so much for coming. We'll let you know" Haley said smiling._

_Nathan shot her an amused look which Haley ignored._

"_Oh, okay" Ally said. She walked to the door. _

"_Thank you" Nathan called out._

"_You're welcome" Ally smiled at him suggestively and then left._

"_Oh my god" Haley exclaimed when the door shut._

"_What?"_

"_That slut"_

"_She was perfectly nice"_

"_She practically shoved her boobs in your face"_

"_She just leaned over to give me her resume" _

"_And hello? Wife right here. Am I invisible or something and why the hell are you smiling?" _

"_Because" Nathan grinned wider. "You're jealous"_

"_What? I am not" Haley said stubbornly._

"_You saw another woman flirt with me a little and you're jealous" Nathan said laughing._

_Just then there was another knock on the door._

"_Come in" Haley said as loud as she could._

"_And I'm not jealous" she whispered._

_This time the person who walked in had Nathan frowning._

"_Hi I'm Riley Black"_

"_Hi Riley" Haley said with a goofy grin._

_Nathan looked at her with irritation showing clearly on his face,_

"_Hi, this is Haley and I'm her **husband** Nathan" Nathan stressed the word husband._

_Haley wanted to laugh. Standing in front on them was another tall gorgeous blonde. Only this time he was male. _

"_It's nice to meet you both" Riley smiled. "Dr. Harris spoke to me earlier and gave me some basic information about your condition and the treatment you will require. This is my resume" He handed the paper to Haley but Nathan quickly snatched it._

"_Let me have a look" Haley said._

_Nathan reluctantly handed the paper over._

"_So you're a nurse huh?" Nathan said in a condescending tone. _

"_Well for now. It pays the bills. I'm studying physio therapy at UCLA"_

"_That's interesting" Haley said biting back her smile. She was annoying Nathan but it was worth it to see his reaction._

"_That's why Dr. Harris recommended me. He said I could probably help you with the basic stuff"_

"_Actually, the physio guy for the Lakers is going to be looking after Haley. Only the best for my wife" Nathan said smiling._

_Haley choked back a laugh. _

"_That's cool" Riley said easily._

"_So umm, Riley, how long have you been working here?" Haley asked._

"_About a year now. I'm from Austin originally. I just moved here last year and I started at this hospital straight away."_

"_Wow, you don't sound it at all. I could've sworn you were just another California boy. You do look the part" Haley smiled prettily._

_Nathan narrowed his eyes as he watched Haley talk to Riley._

"_Thank you for taking the time to come here. We'll get back to you soon" Nathan said dismissing him abruptly._

"_Thanks for seeing me" Riley smiled. He hesitated for a moment and then pulled out a marker._

"_I know it's stupid but I'm a huge fan Mrs. Scott and I was hoping for an autograph"_

_Haley grinned, "Sure and its Haley"_

_The drip had long been taken out of her arm so she could use her right hand freely, her left being still stuck in a sling. _

_She quickly wrote a short message and signed it at the bottom. _

"_Thank you so much Haley" Riley said._

"_You're welcome" Haley said as she watched him leave. _

_Turning t o Nathan, she took in the frown on his features._

"_I like him"_

"_I'm sure you do. What a pansy! He asked for your autograph but he didn't even know who I was. I bet he's gay" Nathan said crossing his arms._

"_Now who's jealous?" Haley said laughing._

"_I am not jealous that some gay nurse wanted your autograph and not mine"_

_Haley wanted to hit him at that moment. _

"_No you idiot, you're jealous because another man paid some attention to me"_

_Nathan threw her a dirty look for the 'idiot' remark._

"_Why would I be jealous of a gay nurse?" Nathan said refusing to give in._

"_He's not gay" Haley said._

"_Whatever, I'm still not jealous but you were" Nathan said childishly_

"_Yeah, that's why you stressed on the 'we're married' thing"_

"_You're my wife, how else am I supposed to introduce you?" Nathan asked._

"_I give up" Haley said when she heard a knock on the door._

"_Come in" Nathan yelled._

_A middle aged woman walked in. She had a kind look on her face and was smiling at the young couple._

"_Hello, my name is Matilda Robinson. I've been a nurse here for the last fifteen years. Dr. Harris told me you would need someone for a couple of weeks and since my husband is away for the next month I thought it would be perfect timing"_

_Nathan and Haley exchanged a look._

"_You're hired" they both said at the same time. _

_End._

"You just liked that she flaunted her body in front of you. I bet you were hoping she would walk around in her skimpy outfits" Haley hissed.

"Whoa! Retract the claws. You know the only woman I want to see walking around in skimpy outfits is you."

Haley still stared at him angrily but her face softened a little.

"Green is really not your colour" Nathan teased gently

"I am not jealous" Haley shouted and then bit her lip. "So maybe I was a little"

"Since you admit it, I guess I was jealous of that Riley character" Nathan saw Haley start to smile victoriously so he added, "Until I realised he was gay of course"

"He wasn't gay" Haley said crossly.

They glared at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

Haley glanced at the clock and saw that she had been asleep for a little over two hours.

"So what did you all do?"

Nathan recounted all that happened.

"Oh and just so you know, your sister is going to be a widow soon"

"Ok what happened?"

"Keller happened. I hate that guy. It's bad enough that he exists, but he has to do it here in my home"

"And here I thought you were over your stupid jealousy. Nate, Chris is married to Taylor now. And I don't even like him that much"

"I'm not jealous of that idiot. What's with you and your need for me to be jealous?" Nathan asked irritated. "That jackass told your whole family that Taylor and I slept together. It was like eight years ago. You'd think that it's be in the past where it belongs, but no"

Haley looked at Nathan for a moment and then started laughing again.

"Wait, was Alex there when Chris dropped the bombshell?"

Nathan groaned in response.

"Aww, come here" Haley said and Nathan climbed into bed with her.

Nathan carefully pulled Haley into his arms. He made sure he didn't rest any of his weight on her and he just enjoyed being there in that moment with her.

"As if they didn't hate me before, now your brothers want to beat the shit out of me"

"My poor baby" Haley cooed. "How can I make it better?"

"Just stay here with me. That's all I need"

Nathan stared down at the woman in his arms and he felt his heart burst with love.

"I love you" he said quietly.

Without waiting for her to answer, Nathan swooped down and claimed her lips for a kiss. It quickly turned from sweet to passionate.

"I knew it"

They broke off to see Brooke standing just inside the room with her arms folded in front of her chest smiling smugly.

"Damn it Brooke, Knock" Nathan said as he let Haley go.

"There's a lock on this door. If you don't want to be interrupted, use it" Brooke said. Then she crinkled her nose in disgust as she took in Nathan's form.

"Okay I know you're all hot for each other but you couldn't wait until after Boytoy took a shower?"

Haley suddenly realised she had been so caught up in the moment, she had forgotten that Nathan was all sweaty and icky.

"What can I say Brookie? Even my sweat is sexy" Nathan smirked.

"Oh EW, now I have to shower too" Haley moaned.

"Or we could just shower together" Nathan winked

Haley blushed when she remembered their shower reunion the previous month.

"Or I'll help Tutor-wife get ready and Hotshot gets ready on his own and we all get to eat dinner on time"

"Be a spoilsport" Nathan said laughing but he got out of bed.

Nathan helped Haley sit up and then Brooke was by their side taking over.

"Go, wash that sweat off. And please change those sheets" Brooke said.

"Yeah yeah, I'm gone" Nathan said as he grabbed a few things from his closet and then left.

"Umm, Tigger, you're not gonna actually come in there with me are you?"

"Duh, of course I am. Can you stand on your own?"

When Haley didn't respond Brooke continued

"Exactly. So lets get to it"

……………………….

I don't own OTH.

LOVE LOVE LOVE the reviews and all my readers for taking the time to leave a few words of encouragement.

I thought maybe Matt took the break up way too easy before so I just wanted to add something more. Some of you thought that the last lines in last chapter indicated Matt hurting Haley in some way but No. Matt is like a super sweet guy, he would never do that. He's not out of the story yet…

I thought the nurse interviews would be something fun. Just came to me on a whim. Matilda will not be a major character but we will get some back story on her soon.

Side note, I saw John Tucker Must Die. Watched it because of Sophia Bush and I totally loved it. So all of you go and watch it! Ummm, of course I live in Australia and it's only just out. So if it's you've already seen it and are over it, oh well.

Please review. I need my inspiration. You can't expect me to write without that. Even though I am super busy this weekend, if I get enough reviews I promise I will get atleast two chapters out. So take a minute and let me know what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

When Brooke finally judged Haley hot enough to be allowed out of her room, Haley was well past her boiling point. She had been prodded and pinched and had no way to escape because of her damn injuries.

Haley was biting her lip to keep from screaming as Brooke pushed her wheelchair towards the dining room where everyone was waiting.

The moment Nathan spotted Haley the words on his lips died. Jimmy who was talking to Nathan looked at his son-in-law in confusion until he followed Nathan's gaze and saw his daughter. He then looked at Nathan with a mix of understanding and amusement.

As if on auto pilot Nathan walked to Haley. He stopped and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. He then brought his mouth to her ear.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he whispered, his breath hot on her ear.

Haley shivered slightly as Nathan planted a soft kiss on neck. She then looked at his expression and giggled.

"No but I think Brooke is trying to kill me. First my sisters and now her. I'm in hell" Haley said loud enough to attract the attention of everyone in the room.

"Haley-bub, look at you. You must be feeling better" Lydia gushed.

"And stop complaining. You know you love us" Taylor said.

Nathan took Brooke's position behind Haley and guided her into the room.

Since there were so many people, they were using the formal dining room that Nathan had never used before. The table could seat twelve normally so it was a bit of a squeeze seeing as there were thirteen present. Nathan had brought in a cushioned chair and he lifted Haley into it and seated her next to him. The three moms had all the food on the table already and they had been waiting for Haley to begin.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Both families got on well. Jimmy and Lydia kept everyone laughing through most of the meal. Finally after dessert, Haley announced that she was tired.

Nathan immediately got to his feet ready to take Haley to his room but Alex stopped him.

"If you don' mind, I'd like to take Haley. We haven't really had a chance to talk" Alex said.

"Sure, go ahead" Nathan said hiding his disappointment well.

"Good night everyone" Haley said saving a special smile for Nathan.

After they had all kissed her goodnight, Alex pushed Haley to her room.

"So, baby sis, you up for a chat with your big bro?" Alex asked when he was sure they were out of earshot.

"Sure Alex" Haley said easily knowing what was on her brother's mind and hoping to ease his worry.

Once inside the room, Alex lifted Haley into bed and settled her down.

"Do you need to change?"

"Oh, that can wait until after. So what's on your mind?"

Alex sat next to Haley and stared at her intently.

"Do you love him?"

Haley looked away.

"Yes" she whispered finally

"Are you back together?"

"I don't know"

"All these years, why didn't you tell me you were still married? I thought we were closer than that"

"We are and I'm sorry. I just, I can't explain it. I know you must hate me for keeping my marriage a secret but I couldn't tell anyone. I had messed up big time and by the time I could ask for forgiveness it was too late. Nate had moved on and I thought I should as well but I couldn't. I guess he hadn't really moved on because he never served me with divorce papers and I could never bring myself to do it either. I did ask for a legal separation before I dated Jordan so I never committed adultery"

"That's just a technicality. You still had two relationships while married to another man. Haley-bub, that's not you."

Haley fell silent.

"I'm not angry" Alex said. "I have no right to be. And I'm not disappointed either. I just want to understand. Obviously Nathan did something to make you walk away from your marriage."

"I didn't walk away. He sent me away" Haley burst out with

"What?"

"Before I left to go on tour Nathan gave me an ultimatum. He said it was either him or the tour"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because of Chris"

"Chris? Taylor's husband? I'm going to need some back story"

"See the thing is, Chris was interested in me and he made no secret of it. I, uh, I don't know what I felt for him at the time but we kissed. I lied about it to Nathan and when he found out, he wasn't happy"

"I'll bet" Alex said

"Chris showed me a way to do something with my music. I know it was selfish but I wanted to do something that was just for me."

"Didn't Nathan support you when it came to music?"

"Oh he did. He's the one who pushed me to sing at TRIC. He bought me my first keyboard and he constantly told me I was too talented to hide away"

"Sounds like he's the reason you got to where you are"

"He is. Nathan has always been music to me. My biggest loves. But when push came to shove he wouldn't back me and that broke my heart"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he wanted to support you but he was afraid of losing you?"

Haley sighed.

"You're supposed to be on my side"

"I am Haley-bub. I just want to make sure you're not making a mistake again"

"Fine then you should know that I did realise that and I went back to Nathan. He sent me away. He told me I was running from music to hide out with him and he wouldn't let me do that. So I didn't walk away from my marriage without a second glance back the way everyone seems to think. I tried but he didn't want me"

Haley almost told Alex that Nathan had also slept with Peyton before she came back but chose not to. That was something she herself had not come to terms with and until she did, she wanted to keep that information to herself.

Alex hugged Haley.

"I don't know the guy and honestly I never wanted to. But we're here now and he seems like he really loves you. I don't trust him yet but maybe he deserves another chance"

"I know he does and I want to give him that chance. I love him so much"

Alex smiled.

"I can't believe my baby sister is in love"

"Alex, I got married almost seven years ago"

"I wasn't there was I? This feels more real right now"

"It's been too real for me" Haley said.

"Whatever you choose to do, I'm here for you. I love you Haley-bub"

"I love you too Alex"

Just then there was a knock on the door and then in trooped Bryan followed by Quinn, Vivian and Taylor.

"We figured, you two shouldn't get to do all the bonding. So instead of it being Alex and Haley time we thought it could be James' kids' time" Vivian announced as she sat down on the bed.

The others took their places on the bed too.

"So what are we talking about?" Taylor asked

"Nothing. I was just telling baby sis here that I love her" Alex said

"Aww, we love you too" Quinn said reaching towards Haley to hug her.

"Group hug" Bryan shouted and wrapped his arms around Haley.

Alex who was already sitting with one arm around Haley just slipped his other arm around her too. Taylor and Vivian just hugged their brothers since Haley was already being swallowed by the older three.

"I love you guys too" Haley said. "But can you please get off me? I can't breathe"

"Sorry" they muttered and got off her.

"So don't any of you have to get back to work?" Haley asked. "Quinn and Viv, what about the kids?"

"I work for David so it's not like I have to hurry back" Quinn said. "And he can take care of the kids for a few weeks. It won't kill him. I'll call them everyday. They'll be fine."

David was Quinn's husband and they had two daughters Lisa and Sarah who were six and five.

"I just quit my job" Viv announced

"What?" "Why?"

"The hours were too long and the pay was shit. And Tom can totally handle Benjy. Infact his mom moved in to help while I was away. She was so thrilled that I was going so she could have time with her grandson that she practically packed my bags herself. So I'm not in a hurry either." Viv said

Tom was Vivian's husband and Benjy, short for Benjamin was their three year old son.

"Luckily, we don't have families" Alex said pointing to Bryan and him.

"And since we started our own company, we are each others' boss and if we want to take time off then we will." Bryan said

"And you know my story" Taylor said. "Just so you know, I can't take the tension. I'm sending Chris back to New York in three days. He can go work on his new album and you can recover in peace and Nathan can stop threatening to make me a widow"

Haley laughed with everyone.

"Still, you've all taken so much trouble to be here. I really do appreciate it. You're the best brothers and sisters a girl could ever want" Haley said

"We know" Alex said.

And so the James' spent the next hour just talking and laughing, enjoying the bonds of family that was still there despite it all

……………..

The next few days passed quickly. The household soon fell into a pattern. Nathan would wake up early and go check on Haley. He would then get ready and leave for practice just as Karen arrived from Lucas's home. After training, Nathan and Lucas would return to Nate's beach home. Brooke would normally get there before them barring the few days she had emergencies at work. Lydia soon found herself good friends with Karen and Deb and they got along well. Jim would join them and the four adults would spend their time cooking, cleaning and talking. Quinn and Viv took care of Haley as did Alex and Bryan. Instead of pushing Haley around in a wheelchair, the brothers would take turns carrying her wherever she needed to go unless Haley specifically asked for the chair. Sometimes the adults went shopping and exploring other times Quinn, Viv, Alex and Bryan did but at all times there were people around Haley too keep and eye on her and help her with anything.

Once Nathan, Lucas and Brooke were home, the two families would sit down for dinner and sometimes watch a movie or play games. The whole experience was fun and they all grew closer as a result.

…………….

**(Wednesday, April 27 2011)**

"If I have to then I'll be there but I'm not stopping to do any interviews. Fine I'll do one, keep you're panties on" Nathan hung up his phone and turned to face the others.

"I have this thing I need to be at tonight. I tried to get out of it but I gotta be there. I'm really sorry Quinn. I know you went to a lot of trouble to cook dinner tonight"

Quinn had decided to give the moms a hand and had cooked a six course meal from scratch for everyone. She had been planning to serve dinner at 7.30pm and then everyone were going to watch old home videos that Keith had sent over for fun.

"That's okay Nathan. I understand. Work comes first. So where do you have to be?"

Nathan looked embarrassed.

"There's this party in LA and I have an endorsement deal with Nike and they happen to be throwing this party…"

"You're ditching us for a party?" Brooke asked. "Don't tell me it's the Nike Launch party for those shoes they are naming after you"

"Well then I won't tell you"

"Oh my god Nathan! That's so huge. Why didn't you tell me?" Haley exclaimed

"I don't know, it just never seemed like the right time. And then after the accident I sort of forgot about it until Mike just called" Nathan said

"You have to go" Haley said. "And you have to look hot"

"That's not hard" Nathan said winking at her

"You're having a shoe named after you? That's so cool" Taylor said

"It's alright" Nathan said trying hard to contain his excitement.

"Let it out Nate, you're already forgiven for missing my dinner" Quinn said smiling

"Oh thank god cos I am so psyched" Nathan laughed.

"When do you have to leave?" Brooke asked

"They told me to get there around seven. It's a weeknight so the party won't run too late. But it'll suck to go alone. Normally Pey, uh, someone would go with me. I wish you could come" Nathan said to Haley.

Haley tried to ignore his slip about Peyton normally accompanying him but it was like a dart to her heart.

"I wish I could be there for you too but I'm only just able to hobble on these crutches" Haley said smiling apologetically

"I could go with you, you know, to keep the girls away" Brooke offered

"Yeah, all we need is for us to go out together and the tabloids will have us having an affair too" Nathan said shaking his head.

He turned to Luke.

"You up for a party man?"

Luke gave an exaggerated sigh. "The things I do for you little brother"

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, you guys have like two hours to get ready. Luke! You don't even have clothes here" Brooke said rubbing her hands together anxiously

"Relax Brooke. Mike is sending Brenda over with a few suits. I told him Luke would probably go with me so he's covered."

"Why are you wearing suits to a Nike party? I thought that would be more casual" Haley asked.

"Well, the people from Nike said wear a suit and since I'm also the face of Armani it works fine for me. I wear one of the many suits they constantly send me and I get to kill two birds with one party" Nathan said

"I didn't know you decided to do that again" Brooke commented. "Especially after last year's disaster with Tia"

"Don't remind me" Nathan groaned. "But I decided it'll be cool. This way I never have to shop"

"What about you Luke? I'm pretty sure I've seen you in a Nike ad" Jimmy asked

"Yeah, but I only signed with them this year. Nate and I wanted to keep our endorsements separate but they made us such a great offer that I had to get on board" Lucas said

"So when do you get your shoe line?" Taylor asked jokingly

"Next year" Lucas answered

"Seriously?" Haley asked

"Actually, I think it's the end of this year." Nathan said. "His was supposed to be launched tonight as well but big brother here is so fussy they haven't yet been able to come up with a design that meets his standards."

"What can I say? I'm a man of taste unlike you who's easily satisfied" Luke teased

"I'm hoping you're not including his taste in women in that" Haley said pointedly

"Oh Hales, you're my find. He's just borrowing my best friend. It was my good taste that led him to you."

Haley laughed, "I'm okay with that"

"I'm not" Nathan said punching Lucas playfully

"So what time do you think you'll be home?" Brooke asked

"Not later than 11" Nathan said.

He surveyed the room and his gaze landed on Alex and Bryan who were quiet.

"I actually have a few more invites, do you guys wanna come with us? We can have a guy's night. Leave the women to their devices"

Alex and Bryan looked surprised. Jim just smiled broadly.

"I'd love to Nate" Jimmy said

"Great. What about the two of you?"

Haley turned to look at her brothers and shot them meaningful looks.

"What about dinner? Quinn worked so hard" Alex said

"It's fine. You two can have leftovers when you get back. You'll be hungry anyway" Quinn said.

"Know what? We're in" Bryan said.

"Awesome" Lucas said. "Nate, call Brenda. Have her bring more suits"

……………………………..

Nathan, Lucas, Jim, Alex and Bryan were all sitting in spacious limo waiting to get out.

"Why aren't we out yet?" Alex asked

"We need to wait for our cue" Nathan explained.

Five minutes later, the back door was opened and Nathan took a deep breath and stepped out.

He smiled automatically as hundreds of camera flashes went off. Lucas followed right behind him and there were even more flashes.

Jim, Alex and Bryan stepped out nervously. This was only their second brush with paparazzi after their first time leaving the hospital.

Nathan started to walk towards the party, stopping to greet people he knew. As he had been instructed he stopped in front on the E! reporter and smiled.

"Nathan, it's good to see you again" Guilliana said

"It's good to see you too" Nathan said kissing her hello.

"So are you excited?"

"Yeah, this is really awesome. I can't wait to see the final product."

"Weren't you part of the design team?"

"Yeah I was but I have been so busy lately that I haven't had a chance to see the actual shoe"

"Speaking of busy, you must be taking care of Haley. How is she doing?"

Nathan knew that question was coming so he had prepared.

"She's doing great and if I take credit for taking care of her, the whole James family, my mom, Luke's mom and Brooke will have my head. It's all them"

"I saw Luke back there. He your date for the evening?"

"I wouldn't call him my date" Nathan laughed, "But yeah he's here. So are my father-in-law and both my brothers-in-law. We figured tonight is as good a night as any to have a boy's night and blow off some steam"

"Family bonding huh? I know we've all been asked to keep these questions to a minimum but I have to ask. You and Haley, how did that happen?"

"Oh that's a long story and it started almost eight years ago so I doubt you have the time" Nathan laughed

"Will we ever get the real story?"

"Who knows?" Nathan said in a non committed tone

"Okay before I let you go, who are you wearing tonight?"

"Armani of course" Nathan stepped back so they could get a good look

"Well you look great"

"Thank you. So do you"

They did the air kiss and Nathan walked off and joined Alex and Bryan who were standing a few metres off watching him.

"You guys ready to go in?" Nathan asked

"We are, Dad isn't" Bryan said pointing. "I think he's hitting on her"

Nathan turned to see Jimmy James talking to Tia Myer.

"Oh dear god, why is she here?" Nathan moaned

"What? She's smoking. And she's talking to Dad, she must be a saint" Alex said laughing.

Nathan hurried over to Jimmy's side.

"Jim, we should go inside"

"Nathan, look at you" Tia said throwing her arms around his neck and planting a wet kiss very close to his mouth.

"Tia, it's been a while" Nathan said.

"You look even hotter than I remember" Tia said. "I was just talking to Jim; he told me he's your father-in-law"

"Yeah, he's Haley's dad"

"So it's true. You are married to Haley Scott" Tia rubbed his chest and stepped closer.

"Uh-huh" Nathan said trying to find a way to get away but Jim had gone to where Alex and Bryan were. The twins were watching him as if daring him to make one wrong move.

"Lucky for you, I like married men" Tia whispered in his ear

"That's nice. Listen Tia I have to go. I can see Lucas waving to me. I'll find you inside"

Nathan practically ran towards Luke.

"What's with you?" Luke asked

"Tia Myer is here. Save me" Nathan said in a low voice

Lucas laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Relax little brother. Just remember there are no secrets in this world and Haley is waiting for you at home. You'll be fine"

Nathan rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Dude, I'm not worried about me. Tia is into me and she won't take no for an answer"

"Oh, then you're screwed"

"That's reassuring"

Just then Lucas and Nathan were stopped by another reporter.

"We have the Scott Brothers with us here" The reporter turned to them.

"So Nathan we're actually surprised to see you alone tonight. You too Lucas. Where are Peyton and Brooke?"

Nathan bit his lip to keep from saying anything rude.

"Brooke's at home with Haley, Nathan's wife. They wanted to be here but after the accident, Hales couldn't be here and Brooke wanted to stick with her best friend" Lucas said trying to avert an ugly scene.

"Oh right, Haley Scott. You guys giving your marriage another shot then?"

Nathan glared at the reporter but held his temper.

"Sorry but I don't have anything to say about Haley and I."

"Okay then. What about the party tonight? You happy with the way the sneakers have turned out?"

Nathan answered the remaining questions and the moment he could he walked away Lucas hot behind his trail.

"Luke, I can't do this. All they really want to know about is Haley and I have nothing to say about that. So I'm just going to go in. Jim, Alex and Bryan can come with me. Can you work the reporters for me?"

"Sure, go ahead. I'll be there in a bit"

"Thanks bro"

Nathan was about to leave when a few photographers shouted for him to pose.

He stepped back and stood next to Lucas for a few shots and then moved on.

As he joined the James' men, A Nike official who was talking to a reporter from ET waved him over.

"Come on" Nathan said and he walked over with Jim, Alex and Bryan in tow.

"Nathan, I've been looking all over for you"

"Harry it's great to see you" Nathan said. "This is my father-in-law Jim James and my brothers-in-law Alex and Bryan James"

"The in-laws, my god boy, when did you get married?" Harry asked loudly

"A long time ago Harry" Nathan said trying to distract the guy. "So why'd you call me over?"

"Oh this lovely lady here wanted a word" Harry said and then rushed off to speak to someone else.

Nathan clenched his fist in frustration but smiled at the reporter anyway.

"Hi Fiona" he said recognising the ET reporter.

"Hi Nathan, I was just telling Harry how excited everyone seems to be about these sneakers. I for one can't wait to get a pair"

"Unfortunately you might have to wait a while. The women's line is being launched next month. I don't think I'll have the final say on that though, I might have my wife help me out" Nathan said and then wanted to bite his tongue. H had just opened up a can of worms.

"So you and Haley are definitely back together?"

"I'm under strict orders to keep my mouth shut about Haley and even though it appears that I never listen, I do when it comes to her" Nathan joked

"Alright, but I heard you tell Harry you're here with your in-laws"

"Yeah, hang on, I'll introduce you" Nathan gestured for the guys to come forward.

"This is my father-in-law Jim James"

Jim smiled at Fiona.

"And these are my brothers-in-law Alex and Bryan James"

They both smiled as well.

"So guys, what do you think of tonight?"

"It seems pretty cool but we're waiting to see the shoes" Bryan said

"Yeah, we told Nate that if we like them we all get free pairs and if we don't, we get them anyway" Alex said laughing

Nathan smiled, glad that Alex and Bryan were relaxed

"What about you Mr. James, what do you think of son-in-law's new venture?"

"Nate's a smart boy. I'm sure if he's put his name on something, it'll be great" Jim said patting Nathan on the back.

"We're sure too" Fiona said. "You guys all look great. Who are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing Armani, as always" Nathan said smiling.

"Brooke told me I'm wearing Armani too" Jim said.

"I have on Sean John" Alex said. "And I love it"

"I love it even more because Nate here is so worried about getting on our good sides he's giving us all these great things. I'm wearing Hugo Boss" Bryan said laughing.

Nathan grinned. "Atleast I know they can be bought. There's hope for me yet"

Finally Nathan was able to get away and lead the guys inside.

Lucas meanwhile was working the reporters.

"So where's Nathan?"

"He went inside. He's here with the in-laws and he's trying to make a good impression" Lucas joked

"Speaking of, you were recently linked with Haley and then she turned up married to your brother. And that came out of no where. What are your thoughts on that?"

Lucas sighed, "I'm not here to say anything about Haley and Nathan as a couple. Just here to support my little brother and Nike"

"What about Peyton? You fiancée Brooke is best friends with her isn't she?"

"Yes she is but Haley is also one of Brooke's best friends. In fact we all go way back so there's no tension. Peyton is doing fine."

"That's good for her. What about you? When's the big day? You've been engaged for nearly two years"

Lucas laughed.

"I'm not saying anything but here's a scoop for you. Brooke and I will be married before the year end"

"Wow, congratulations"

"Yeah, it's about time. Anyway I have to go find my brother"

Luke smiled and posed for a couple of pictures and then hurried in to join Nathan.

………………..

"So what are we watching?" Taylor asked as Brooke shushed everyone and turned the TV on.

"E! Duh! We're going to watch the special on tonight's party and then switch to ET and then the Insider. Trust me, our boys are gonna be all over it."

"Okay it's on" Viv said.

"_Hi, I'm Guilliana and I'm here at the launch party for Nike's latest line of sneakers co-designed by and named after NBA superstar Nathan Scott. This will be Nathan's first public appearance since his marriage to singing sensation Haley Scott became public knowledge. Haley is offcourse still recuperating after her car accident so we don't expect to see her tonight but who will be with Nathan? We can't wait to see"_

_The camera pans to show the many celebrities standing around and posing for the cameras. Some of Nathan's team mates were there but not one of them said anything regarding Haley. A few celebs when asked expressed their shock over the news but wished the couple well._

"Look who's there! Nathan is going to freak" Brooke said as she pointed to the screen laughing.

"_Tia, look at you. You're gorgeous as always"_

"_Thank you Guilliana, I love your dress"_

"_Thank you. So you excited to be here?"_

"_Yeah, I love Nathan. He's so yummy. I haven't seen him since our show in Milan so I'm eager to catch up with him. And it'll be cool to see his new line."_

"_He is yummy" Guilliana agreed. "You think you'll wear his sneakers?"_

"_Totally. But he told me the women's line won't be out for another month so that sucks but when it comes out I will. As long as Nathan makes me a pair with bling" _

"He told her?" Haley questioned "He didn't even tell me"

"Oh relax, Tia is full of shit. Her publicist or someone must have told her. But if she says that it'll look lame. Nathan really doesn't like that girl. He swears there's something about her that scares the shit out of him" Brooke said.

Haley relaxed and turned her attention back to the screen.

"There's Nathan" Deb said.

"And Lucas" Karen exclaimed

"Jimmy, oh my, doesn't he look wonderful?" Lydia said as she studied her husband on the screen

"Shhh" Brooke said as Nathan filled the screen.

"_Nathan, it's good to see you again" Guilliana said _

"_It's good to see you too" Nathan said kissing her hello._

"_So are you excited?"_

"_Yeah, this is really awesome. I can't wait to see the final product."_

"_Weren't you part of the design team?"_

"_Yeah I was but I have been so busy lately that I haven't had a chance to see the actual shoe"_

"_Speaking of busy, you must be taking care of Haley. How is she doing?"_

Haley sucked in her breath in alarm when she heard that question.

"_She's doing great and if I take credit for taking care of her, the whole James family, my mom, Luke's mom and Brooke will have my head. It's all them"_

"That's for sure" Taylor said. "All he does is fuss over Haley like she's a five year old"

Haley shot her a look.

"And you obviously enjoy his fussing so who am I to complain?" Taylor said.

"_I saw Luke back there. He your date for the evening?"_

Brooke laughed at that.

"_I wouldn't call him my date" Nathan laughed, "But yeah he's here. So are my father-in-law and both my brothers-in-law. We figured tonight is as good a night as any to have a boy's night and blow off some steam"_

"Aww, that's so cute. Nathan called them his in-laws. Oh my god, they are his in-laws. We're the in-laws" Quinn said.

"_Family bonding huh? I know we've all been asked to keep these questions to a minimum but I have to ask. You and Haley, how did that happen?"_

Again Haley looked worried.

"_Oh that's a long story and it started almost eight years ago so I doubt you have the time" Nathan laughed_

"_Will we ever get the real story?"_

"_Who knows?" Nathan said in a non committed tone_

Haley relaxed.

"He handled that well" she said.

"Good thing too, I was afraid there for a minute" Brooke said.

Haley shrugged.

"Don't tell me you weren't. I saw your expression" Brooke accused

Haley just laughed.

"_Okay before I let you go, who are you wearing tonight?"_

"_Armani of course" Nathan stepped back so they could get a good look_

"_Well you look great"_

"_Thank you. So do you" _

"Time for a channel change" Brooke said. "Which show should we watch next? ET or the Insider?"

"Leave this on for a little while longer. I want to see who's there" Viv said

The camera panned to show the many people there and Haley suddenly went white when she saw Nathan with Tia draped all over him.

"Take it easy. I already explained about her" Brooke said

"He doesn't look very unhappy at the moment" Haley said.

Guilliana was now interviewing Lindsay Lohan who was chattering about the party and her new boyfriend.

"Okay, we're changing the channel" Viv said

Brooke turned on The Insider. They watched in silence until the show finally came to their segment on the party.

"_Everyone who was anyone in the entertainment and sports industries came together tonight to celebrate the launch of NBA superstar Nathan Scott. Even after his marriage to singer Haley Scott was revealed in a rather awkward way earlier this month, his popularity has not taken a beating as was proven by the many people who came to show their support"_

"_What do you think of Nathan and Haley being married?"_

"_I think it's great. Good for them. There's obviously a lot of love there for them to have found each other again after so many years. I wish them all the best" Fergie from the Black Eyed Peas said._

"_Nathan is one of the nicest guys I have ever met and even though I haven't spent that much time with Haley, I'm sure they make the cutest couple. It's so romantic, High School sweethearts finding each other again after so many years" the wife of one of Nathan's team mates said. _

"_What I don't get is how nobody figured it out before. Nathan **Scott** and Haley **Scott**, Jeez, and you call yourself reporters. I thought the paparazzi were better than this" Justin Timberlake joked as he walked by_

"_I love Haley. I think her music is great and they way she has lived her life until now has been really classy so if she chooses to reunite with Nathan, more power to her. True love and all" singer Hillary Duff said_

"_It's such a fairytale, I can't get over it. If Nathan and Haley do make it work, then that'll be so amazing for them. I can't help but feel sorry for Matt and Peyton though. They did seem to get the raw end of the deal" Carmen Electra said. _

"_Sympathy ran high for Peyton Sawyer, Nathan's long time companion. But with no official word other than a brief statement the Scotts made, many are speculating if they are just waiting a while before re-doing the paperwork and ending their union, again"_

_The camera showed Nathan getting out of his Limo._

"_When Nathan finally arrived, neither Haley nor Peyton were in sight. Instead he was accompanied by his brother and fellow NBA superstar Lucas Scott and Haley's father and brothers. When questioned, he was reluctant to talk about Peyton and Haley"_

"_We have the Scott Brothers with us here" The reporter turned to them._

"_So Nathan we're actually surprised to see you alone tonight. You too Lucas. Where are Peyton and Brooke?"_

Vivian gasped.

"That's so tacky" she said

Haley ignored her and waited for Nathan's response.

"_Brooke's at home with Haley, Nathan's wife. They wanted to be here but after the accident, Hales couldn't be here and Brooke wanted to stick with her best friend" Lucas said._

"_Oh right, Haley Scott. You guys giving your marriage another shot then?"_

"Oh right Haley Scott" Taylor mimicked, "As if that asshole didn't know"

"_Sorry but I don't have anything to say about Haley and I." Nathan said._

While Haley was glad that Nathan was sticking to their 'no comment' policy, she was slightly disappointed that he didn't proclaim his love for her and deny Peyton's place in his life

"_Okay then. What about the party tonight? You happy with the way the sneakers have turned out?"_

"_I am. We put a lot of work into it and I'm hoping the public are impressed" Nathan said_

"_I heard that you are doing your own line as well" the reporter asked Lucas_

"_I am but I'm not going to talk about that tonight. I'm here for Nate and he's all I'll talk about." Lucas said smiling_

_The interview ended there._

"_It appears that the brothers are closer than ever. Nathan's marriage to Haley was revealed after photos of Lucas and Haley surfaced and a video of the two of them together was shown on TLC. The pair denied a romance and at the time Haley's publicist said that Haley and Matt Johnson, the quarterback for the New York Giants, were very much together. No mention of Haley's marital status was made public at the time. It was a few short weeks later, following a car crash where Haley was injured that the nuptials of these two superstars was made known. At the time no one had ever connected Nathan and Haley and so it came as a shock to the world. The Scotts issued a statement confirming their marriage but at the same time they revealed that they were legally tied together due to a mistake in paperwork from their divorce. From what we have found out, the pair married when they were still in high school at the age of sixteen! They separated shortly after when Haley went on to pursue her music career in New York and Nathan was drafted to play for the Lakers. No official word on their split but it appears that they are now trying to work things out. Calls to the representatives of both Scotts, Matt and Peyton have all been unanswered. If they do choose to stick it out, we wish Nathan and Haley all the happiness in the world" _

"This is fun" Haley said sarcastically. "I like hearing strange people dissect my life and the lies Nate and I fed the public"

"Would you prefer to tell them that you and Nathan knew that you were married all along and just chose to ignore that?" Brooke asked. "That's what I thought" she said when Haley slumped down.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you and Nathan stay married?" Deb asked

Haley looked at her mother-in-law in shock.

"I don't know" Haley said. "I've been wondering that everyday. I guess I never stopped hoping that someday…"

"I'm glad" Deb said smiling

"Thank you" Haley said trying to hold back her tears.

"Okay save the emotional crap for later. ET is on" Brooke said

Haley laughed.

"_And our last story for the night. Nathan and Haley Scott. Two people, despite their common last name, no one would have ever guessed they were together. And surprise surprise, they're married. Tonight, Nathan made his first public appearance since the world learned of his marriage to Haley at the launch party for his new line of sneakers for Nike. Although Haley was absent, the night was certainly a family affair"_

"_Hi Fiona" Nathan said kissing the reporter on the cheek. _

"_Hi Nathan, I was just telling Harry how excited everyone seems to be about these sneakers. I for one can't wait to get a pair"_

"_Unfortunately you might have to wait a while. The women's line is being launched next month. I don't think I'll have the final say on that though, I might have my wife help me out" Nathan said._

"Okay, I though he was supposed to be avoiding talking about you, not bringing you up" Viv said to Haley.

"Don't ask me" Haley said frowning but on the inside she was ecstatic. Hearing Nathan just call her his wife so easily thrilled her.

"_So you and Haley are definitely back together?"_

"_I'm under strict orders to keep my mouth shut about Haley and even though it appears that I never listen, I do when it comes to her" Nathan joked_

"That's right mister. Know who's boss" Taylor said laughing.

"_Alright, but I heard you tell Harry you're here with your in-laws"_

"_Yeah, hang on, I'll introduce you"_

_Nathan gestured for the guys to come forward. _

"_This is my father-in-law Jim James" _

_Jim smiled at Fiona._

"That's enough smiling Jimmy" Lydia muttered

"_And these are my brothers-in-law Alex and Bryan James"_

_They both smiled as well._

"Wow, they look amazing" Quinn said.

"_So guys, what do you think of tonight?"_

"_It seems pretty cool but we're waiting to see the shoes" Bryan said_

"_Yeah, we told Nate that if we like them we all get free pairs and if we don't, we get them anyway" Alex said laughing_

"Typical Alex" Haley said

"_What about you Mr. James, what do you think of son-in-law's new venture?"_

"_Nate's a smart boy. I'm sure if he's put his name on something, it'll be great" Jim said patting Nathan on the back._

"_We're sure too" Fiona said. "You guys all look great. Who are you wearing?"_

"_I'm wearing Armani, as always" Nathan said smiling. _

"_Brooke told me I'm wearing Armani too" Jim said. _

"He remembered, yay" Brooke said clapping

"_I have on Sean John" Alex said. "And I love it"_

"_I love it even more because Nate here is so worried about getting on our good sides he's giving us all these great things. I'm wearing Hugo Boss" Bryan said laughing._

_Nathan grinned. "Atleast I know they can be bought. There's hope for me yet"_

"I can't believe Nathan has my family doing interviews before me" Haley said smiling at her husband's face on the screen.

"Yeah, because you loo so mad" Brooke said.

"I'm kinda tired" Haley said. "I'll just let the boys fill me in on the rest instead of watching them on TV"

………………………………..

I don't own OTH.

I am sorry I didn't update sooner but I have been so crazy busy. I actually haven't been online to even check my email for the last four days! To make up for it I have put three chapters together as an extra long chap. I hope you like it. It's like close to seven thousand words!

I know the interviews are sort of repeated when the girls watch but there are differences. I have added more details when they watch it and when the guys give the interviews it includes their feelings and such.

I sent Chris away because I have too many people as it is and it's hard to work with so many characters. I will be sending some of the James brood away soon.

For the comments on the Naley marriage, I used random celebrity names. I have no connection to any of them or Nike.

Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. While I do sometimes delay updates I try to make up for it. I am currently also working on Unfaithful which I have taken over from naley23lover101. And another OTH fic that is as yet untitled. So I have had heaps to work on besides school work. So stay tuned for more!

Remember to take a minute and let me know what you think!


	28. Chapter 28

**(Friday 29 April 2011)**

It had been two days since the launch party and Nathan was spending a rare day off at home. Deb and Karen had taken the whole James family out sight seeing and shopping. Nathan had been looking forward to spending the day with Haley alone but she had been feeling very tired so she had slept most of the day. It was now just after lunch and Haley was still resting so Nathan was sitting on his beach enjoying the sun.

"Hey Hotshot"

Nathan looked up and saw Brooke standing near him.

"Hey Brookie"

Brooke sat down next to Nathan.

"Something wrong?" she asked

"Why do ask?"

"Nate, I've known you my whole life. I can tell when something is bothering you"

Nathan sighed

"It's the 30th tomorrow"

"Ahh" Brooke said, "You remembered"

"I don't know what to do. I mean I know what I should do but I'm afraid of hurting…"

"I know" Brooke said

"Are you and Luke…?"

"Yeah" Brooke laid her hand on his shoulder, "Its okay if you want to. I know she'll appreciate it"

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks gorgeous"

Brooke smiled, "You do know the way to my heart"

Nathan laughed.

…………………..

After she checked on the sleeping Haley, Brooke left to return to her office. She decided that some time alone would be just what Nathan and Haley needed so she called the others and told them to delay their return to the Beach house as long as possible.

…………………...

"Hales" Nathan said softly, "Wake up baby, you need to eat"

Haley heard Nathan's hushed voice but felt too tired to respond

"I'm gonna keep shaking you till you wake up so you may as well just open your eyes"

Haley groaned in her sleep and mumbled something unintelligible and turned away from Nathan.

"Oh no, you're getting up right now"

Nathan sat by Haley's side gently shaking her and constantly saying 'wake up' and finally Haley was too annoyed to stay asleep.

"I'm up" she said as she opened her eyes

The sight before her had her unhappy face smiling in seconds.

Nathan had by his side a full tray piled with food. In his hand he was holding a single red rose.

"Hi" she said yawning

"Hi" Nathan said and handed her the rose.

"Thank you"

Haley sat up in bed gingerly. She was feeling a lot better but she still hadn't recovered 100 mobility and it was frustrating beyond belief. She had had a particularly gruelling physical therapy session the evening before and she was still feeling the effects.

"You hungry?"

"Starving"

Haley made quick work of the food while Nathan gathered some stuff for the two of them from various drawers.

"Done" Haley announced.

Nathan took the tray and laid it on a nearby table and then showed Haley what he was holding.

"Go have a quick shower and change into this. I'll be waiting"

Haley looked at him and then grinned.

"Alright Mr. Scott, but remember, I'm still injured"

:Just hurry up" Nathan said shooing her into the bathroom.

Haley finished her shower in record time and put on what Nathan had asked her to. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Nathan waiting.

"So how do I look?"

Nathan swallowed.

Haley was wearing a bright yellow and orange bikini that made her look amazing. Her bruises had all but faded and but for the healing fracture, she was almost perfect.

"You look, wow"

Haley smiled. It was nice to look good again without all that make up.

"You don't look too bad yourself"

And he didn't. Nathan had on a pair of black and blue board shorts and nothing else. His sculpted body looked amazing and Haley had to force herself to look him in the eyes instead of the abs.

"Ready to go?"

"Nate, I don't think I'm ready to go swimming in the ocean yet"

"Ah, but we're not going to"

Nathan supported Haley and carefully guided her out of the house and into his vast backyard. They had to walk a fair distance but they finally got to what Nathan wanted to show her.

"Nate it's beautiful"

Nathan just smiled and helped her into on of the large seats he had scattered around.

They were at the artificial Grotto. There was a cave that could be lit up at night and the ocean fed water body was shallow enough to be a swimming pool but way too exotic to be called one. It was absolutely breathtaking and had taken a lot of time and money to build.

"You wanna go in?"

"I don't know" Haley said unsure

"Hales, that bit over there is just like a hot tub. There's a ledge you can sit on and you'll be fine. I think it'll be good for you"

"Okay" Haley gave in.

They got in and once Nathan had the Jacuzzi running, Haley felt like she was in heaven. The warm water, the stunning view and the man by her side all had her convinced.

"Have I ever told you that you look really sexy wet?"

Haley's eyes shot open when she felt Nathan's hot breath on her neck. She moaned in pleasure as Nathan brushed his lips against her collar bone sensually.

"Once or twice" Haley whispered. "Not nearly enough though"

"My mistake. Every time I see you like this it takes me back to when I was sixteen and falling in love for the first time. I wanted you so bad Haley, I still want you like that"

Between his words Nathan kept kissing Haley's neck and finally right behind her ear

"Mmmmmm" Haley said unable to form words, her mind too fogged up

"I love you"

Nathan then kissed her sweet lips in his and tried to show her everything he was feeling at that moment.

Haley reluctantly broke the kiss of panting.

"Nathan we can't, the doctor said…" Haley trailed off blushing

"I know"

Nathan then kissed her again. He moved in the water so that his body was pressed against hers. His hands slipped to her back and he untied her top swiftly. Throwing the piece of cloth to the side, he bent to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. Haley moaned as Nathan caressed her flesh with his hands and mouth until she was almost screaming from pleasure.

Before she realised it Nathan had slipped one finger inside of her and then another.

"Nathan" Haley gasped

"Shhh baby, just feel. I won't hurt you"

Haley was too lost in the sensations to protest. When Nathan slipped another finger inside her she screamed his name.

"I love it when you do that" Nathan smirked at her

Soon Nathan had Haley writhing in pleasure and when she finally released it was mind boggling for her.

Nathan held Haley as she slowly calmed down and kissed her softly, sweetly, tenderly.

"You're beautiful"

Haley looked up at him a well sated look in her eyes but even when she opened her mouth, she couldn't find the words to explain what she was feeling.

"You okay Hales?"

"I'm fine" Haley giggled, "I'm more than fine"

"I'm glad"

Haley moved to kiss Nathan when she felt his erection poke her side.

"Nate, you didn't, I mean, I could you know" Haley said not knowing exactly what she was offering here in the pool.

"Don't worry about me. I've been taking cold showers everyday since you moved in, why should today be any different?"

Haley laughed happily.

"Kiss me" she ordered

And Nathan happily complied.

After a while they got out of the water and laid down on the long chairs. The sun was out, the weather was perfect and Haley desperately needed a tan.

As they lay there they talked about all the little things that had happened in their lives since High School. The mood was pleasant and both felt like they were closer to the other as each moment passed.

"And you house, Nathan, it's gorgeous. I know you love the each so I'm not surprised but this grotto is so beautiful. I love it"

"Thanks. Peyton actually designed it. When I bought the house a few years ago it was going to be the typical beach home but she insisted I try a few things differently and I'd be lying if I didn't say I'm glad she did" Nathan said easily

Haley froze. There it was the elephant between them or the blonde between them really. Peyton, the woman he had spent the last six years of his life with, the woman he had cheated on her with, the woman he had until recently claimed to love.

"That's really nice" Haley said in a strained voice. "I always knew Peyton was artistic but this is something else"

Nathan noticed and tried to change the subject.

"Actually Hales, there's something I need to tell you"

…………………..

**(Saturday April 30 2011, The Glass House, LA 8pm)**

Nathan nervously adjusted his tie as he stood just outside the doors of The Glass House. He took a deep breath and entered. The whole room appeared to fall silent and look at him or so Nathan felt. Nathan ignored the some curious, some stunned looks and looked for the person he had come there for. It wasn't hard to spot her; after all it was her night.

Nathan hesitated for a moment. His being here was a major blow to his relationship with Haley. Even though she had taken the new calmly, Nathan knew that underneath she was upset. He had to be careful not to mess up tonight as there were many reporters present and the last thing he needed was to have his face splashed across another tabloid.

'_You owe this to her. You owe her a helluva lot more, so forget Haley for now and just do what you came to do' _ Nathan ordered himself.

Nathan strode to the centre of the room where a group of five stood sipping champagne and laughing.

"Hi" he said softly

"You came"

"I told you I would, didn't I?"

Nathan kissed Peyton gently on the cheek.

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you" Peyton smiled, "But you should be looking at my paintings"

"You know me and art, walk me through it?"

"Of course" Peyton took Nathan's offered hand and then smiled at the people she had been conversing with.

"If you'll excuse me"

With that Peyton led Nathan around the room, stopping in front of various paintings. Some he recognised, others were new and all were stunning.

"Is this one for sale?" Nathan asked pointing to a medium sized painting.

"Nate, if you like it, it's yours"

"Nonsense, I want to buy it"

Peyton rolled her eyes at him but acquiesced. She signalled to a man standing at the back and he came and placed a small red sticker next to the name of the painting.

"Congratulations"

Nathan and Peyton turned around to see Lucas and Brooke standing behind them.

"I'm so glad you made it" Peyton said hugging her two friends.

"Where else would we be? My best friend is the newest toast of the art world and is hosting her show in the most beautiful art gallery in town. Of course we're here" Brooke said

"Everything looks great Peyton. You should be proud" Lucas said

"Thank you" she said smiling shyly.

Nathan watched Peyton smile and he felt a sudden tenderness in his heart for the woman who had been by his side these last so many years. Over the past few weeks he had gotten so wrapped up in taking care of Haley and trying to prove himself to her and her family that he hadn't even take the time to call and see if Peyton was doing okay.

"Uh, can I talk to you?" Nathan said

Peyton nodded.

"Not here, somewhere more private"

"I can't leave now Nate, it's the middle of my showing"

"What about after? You still have to eat don't you?"

Peyton looked at him uncertainly before nodding her head slowly.

"Okay, give me an hour and then we'll go"

"I'll be waiting"

Peyton smiled at him and then Lucas and Brooke.

"Sorry, I have to go mingle. Go, drink some champagne, eat something"

"We will, you go smooze them buyers" Brooke said smiling.

As soon as Peyton was out of earshot, Brooke turned to Nathan frowning.

"Explain to me why you just asked Peyton out?"

"I didn't. I just need to talk to her"

"What about? I thought the two of you already had your talk"

"I know you mean well Brookie but I know what I'm doing. I love Peyton and if I need to speak to her then I will" Nathan said his voice even but his anger showing

"What about Haley? Don't you love her too? You can't keep jerking them around Nathan. They are both my best friends and I won't let you. I get that you and Haley aren't the perfect couple yet but you can't go running back to Peyton every time you argue with Haley. She isn't your back up girlfriend"

Nathan let out a short bitter laugh.

"Nice to know you think so highly of me Brooke. And here I thought you would be on my side. Thanks a lot"

Nathan turned on his heel and walked away.

"That was uncalled for. Nathan can talk to Peyton if he wants to, why did you get all weird like that?"

Brooke fell silent thinking about Nathan's hurt expression.

"I didn't mean to. It's just that when we walked in here I saw them talking and laughing together like they used to and I was just so angry. If he knew he was married to Haley and still in love with her why did he lead Peyton on all these years? I thought Nathan was better than that" she said

"He is and you know it. And if Peyton is willing to give him a chance and hear him out then maybe you should too"

"I am, really. I just got so caught up there for a moment. Shit, I should find Nathan and apologise. I know he isn't playing with them and that this is hard on him too but I don't understand him and Peyton. They seemed so in love and happy and now Nathan says he always loved Haley. I'm just confused. And Peyton, she's taking this whole thing way too calmly. Even Matt wasn't this fine with everything and he and Haley only dated like four months. Nate and Peyton were together six years. How do they just walk away from that so easily?" Brooke vented

"Honey, I get it and believe me I want answers too but until they are willing to give them to us all we can do is just be there for them and be their friends"

Brooke nodded to Lucas and then looked around the room trying to spot Nathan. She finally saw him talking to a middle aged man.

"I'm going to go talk to him" Brooke said to Lucas.

"Excuse me? Can I borrow Nathan for a moment?" Brooke smiled at the other man charmingly.

"Of course my dear"

"Thank you"

Brooke led Nathan to a corner and then turned to him with a big smile.

"Why are you smiling? I thought you were mad at me"

"Will you stop looking at me like that? Now put your smile on too. We don't need anyone wondering what we're talking about" Brooke scolded

Nathan chuckled at Brooke's behaviour.

"Better" Brooke said, "Now listen to me. I'm sorry, I know you would never deliberately try to hurt either Peyton or Haley but you have to know by now that your actions affect them. I love you hotshot, you're like my best guy friend other than Luke and I'd do anything for you. But they are my girls and I love them too so I have to protect them, even if it's from you"

Nathan smiled genuinely.

"I know you meant well and I love you for that and for caring about Pey and Hales but Brookie, they're my girls too"

Brooke laughed.

"I always knew you would end up with a harem of your own"

"There's still one spot open" Nathan winked at her and fake leered. "You interested?"

"Did I just hear you proposition my fiancée?" Lucas' amused voice interrupted their conversation

"Oh come on Luke, you should know better than anyone how irresistible I am. You can't blame the poor guy" Brooke joked

"Ah, Brookie, what would my life be without you?" Nathan said

"Pretty sucky" Brooke said.

"What about me? I'm the one who talked sense into that pretty little head of hers" Lucas said

"Don't worry big brother, you'll always be the Scott man I turn to for advice" Nathan said clapping Lucas on the back.

"Because the alternative is telling Keith about your sordid affairs or worse Dan" Lucas said

"Sordid affairs? Miss a few weeks and the whole world changes"

"P. Sawyer, I thought you were sweet talking these old rich goats into buying your work" Brooke said

"I was, but I can only allow those old geezers to look down my dress so many times. I don't want to give them a heart attack" Peyton grinned

"Peyton, I actually wanted that painting over there, 'Change'. But it has a yellow sticker on it, what does that mean?"

"It means it can't be sold without my permission. As in I get to meet the potential buyers and then I decide if they can have it. I have about four paintings like that out. They are my favourites and I wanted to make sure they got good homes"

"So does our home pass the test?" Lucas asked

Peyton pretended to think.

"I don't know. Brooke might decide it doesn't match her throw pillows and chuck it in the bin"

"I would not" Brooke said

The other three stared at her.

"Okay so I did it once. How I supposed to know Picasso was an actual artist? I always thought people had made his name up because it sounded funny" Brooke defended

"Brookie, you threw out a painting worth a few million dollars. Lucky for you Pey and I got there before the servants took the trash out" Nathan said laughing

"Lucky for Lucas you mean. As far I was concerned, the insurance money would have been just fine" Brooke said dimpling

Lucas laughed now but at the time he had been beyond furious and he had made Brooke swear she wouldn't touch any of the art in the house without checking with him first.

"You can have the painting Luke" Peyton said still laughing from the memory.

"So where do I go to pay?" Lucas asked

"What is with you Scott men and wanting to BUY my paintings? Just take them" Peyton huffed

Lucas looked at Nathan questioningly.

"I bought a painting earlier. She's still not over it" Nathan explained.

Lucas just laughed in response.

"Anyway, I came over here to tell you that I may need to stay for a little longer so that means I won't be able to make it to dinner. Raincheck?" Peyton said to Nathan

"No, I'll wait" Nathan said smiling

"You don't have to do that Nate" Peyton argued

"Actually I do. Go do your thing. Just find me when you're ready to go" Nathan said

"Fine, I will" Peyton said smiling back at him and the others as she walked away

"So what was that about?" Brooke demanded

"Just some unfinished business" Nathan said. "I promise I won't do anything you wouldn't approve of"

"Good"

It was a few minutes past ten when Peyton finally joined Nathan. Brooke and Lucas had long since departed. Brooke had managed to hiss a few words of warning to Nathan before she left.

"Sorry it took me so long" Peyton said.

"I told you, I was happy to wait. You ready to go now?" Nathan said

"Yes, my agent actually told me to leave. Apparently it's better for my image if I look like I don't really care whether the paintings sell or not so staying till everyone leaves is a big NO" Peyton smiled. "I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from telling her that I actually **don't** care"

Nathan grinned at her.

"Good, I am so hungry. Let's get out of here"

………………..

Shortly after, Nathan and Peyton were seated in a private dining room at The Ritz.

"What can I get you to drink sir?" the waiter asked

"Club soda for me thank you" Nathan said

"And you ma'am?"

"I'd like a Hawaiian punch thanks" Peyton said.

"Very good. Shall I bring you the main menu now or later?"

"Now please. I'm starving" Nathan said

"Right away sir"

The waited returned moments later with the menu and they placed their orders. Once the waiter was gone, Peyton turned to Nathan and looked at him expectantly.

"So we're here, what's the big news? Are you married?" Peyton joked

Nathan gave her a pained look.

"That's not funny"

"Actually it is" Peyton said laughing. "So how have you been Nate? I wanted to call but I figured with Haley and her family staying with you, you didn't need the added drama"

Nathan gave her a half smile.

"You can always call me Pey. I thought you knew that"

"Well the phone works both ways"

Nathan sighed, "I know and I feel like the biggest dick ever"

"You always did have a high opinion of yourself" Peyton said smiling

Nathan looked confused for a moment and then realised how he had worded his statement and laughed.

"You know what I mean"

"I do" Peyton said, "And don't worry about it. I get why you haven't called"

"Still doesn't make it right" Nathan said.

Just then the waiter brought them their drinks.

"The main course will be served in ten minutes" he announced and then left.

"So" Peyton paused to take a sip of her drink. "You didn't answer my question. How have you been?"

"That's a hard one" Nathan said

"Really? Why?"

"Because I am all over the place right now. Things have never been more complicated in my life, not even when I was sixteen, emancipated from my parents and married to my high school sweetheart"

Peyton surveyed him wonderingly.

"Talk to me" she ordered

"I don't think that's the best idea. Besides, tonight is about you. I want to know how you are"

"Nate, nothing has changed in my life except you. I'm still doing the same art, living at the same house, being me. The only person missing is you and I'm learning to live with that."

"I swear I never meant to hurt you Pey, I do love you" Nathan said the guilt he felt weighing him down.

"I love you too Nate and I know you didn't. I'm not mad at you. Truth is, I'm mad at me. I knew how much you loved Haley and I let myself believe that you could love me the same way. We both know you never did, so why cry over it now? It's over and done with. All we can do now is try and salvage our friendship"

"You mean so much to me Pey, I want you in my life"

"And I'll be here like I am right now. So talk to me. Let me be your friend"

Nathan sighed and then started to tell her the whole story. He even confessed that he had cheated on her with Haley.

"You deserve better than me Pey"

Peyton looked up at him tears in her eyes.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to hurt" she said

"I'm scum aren't I?" Nathan said collapsing in his chair. "I'm the worst person ever. I treated you like shit when all you ever did was take care of me and I treated Haley just as bad. I cheated on both of you with the other and now I'm lost. I guess this is my comeuppance"

"Nate" Peyton laid her hand on his gently halting his tirade. "Stop with the pity fest. You did what you did and it's done. Now finish your story"

Respect and love shone in Nathan's eyes as did a deep sense of admiration.

"You're one helluva woman Peyton Sawyer"

"Thanks you Nate. But I still want to hear the rest"

Nathan continued his tale. He told her of everything that happened after she left the hospital. His declaration of his love for Haley and hers for him, Haley's break up with Matt, the tabloids, the statement that went, Haley agreeing to staying with him, all of it.

"Speaking of, how did you know The James's were staying with me?" Nathan asked curious

"Brooke" Peyton answered.

"Oh" Nathan said and then continued.

"And yesterday, I told Haley that I was coming to your show. She seemed okay with it"

"That's good. Atleast you're trying the honesty thing this time around"

"Ha Ha, anyway, like I said she seemed okay but I know she's not. I have tied to explain about us so many times but it's like she has done a complete reversal. Before she was constantly pressuring me into telling her the truth and now she doesn't want to hear it. Also she thinks I haven't noticed it but she hasn't actually said she loves me once since the day she woke up in the hospital. I don't know, maybe she changed her mind but is afraid of hurting me or something"

"You being here with me isn't exactly helping your case" Peyton pointed out

"I can have dinner with you if I want to. Peyton, you have been by my side through everything. If Haley expects me to cut you out of my life then she is expecting too much"

"Maybe if you told her about us she would get it"

'If I could get her to listen I would"

"Look, I knew Haley once and if she's anything like the old her then I know she loves you. She's probably scared that you might send her away again or something. You just need to show her that you're here for the long haul and that you want her forever"

"She runs off and joins a rock tour and I have to prove my love" Nathan muttered unhappily

"She came back, you slept with me. You see why you need to do the proving?" Peyton said

"Yeah yeah" Nathan said laughing ruefully. "Enough about me and my problems. Let's just talk about fun stuff like we used to. I miss you"

"I miss you too" Peyton said

"I took the Armani deal" Nathan informed her suddenly

"That's great"

"Oh and I ran into Tia Myer the other night"

"Seriously?" Peyton laughed. "Did she try to kiss you again?"

The food finally arrived and they shared a wonderful meal and even better conversation. They just sat there and spoke about all the things they used to and all the things they meant to say to one another but never had. It was the closure they both needed and the start of what they hoped would be a beautiful friendship.

……………….

Haley turned in her bed for the millionth time. She had to sleep but she couldn't no matter what.

Finally the sounds she was waiting for. Her bedroom door squeaked open and someone made their way stealthily to her bed.

Haley pretended like she was asleep and tried to act natural.

There was silence for a few moments.

"I love you Hales. I don't know what else to say to make you believe me"

Haley kept her eyes shut tightly as Nathan kissed her gently on the forehead and then left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

Haley then opened her eyes and looked at the clock next to the bed. It read 2:38 am.

"How about how you show me your love?" she whispered into the darkness

…………………..

I don't own OTH.

I made up The Glass House. I don't know if it's the name of another establishment or an actual art gallery but I just liked the name.

Thank you for the reviews. I love them and I love all my readers!

AH-HA! I brought Peyton back. I wanted to write a chap with Nathan and Peyton dealing with being just friends. Remember, there's a lot we still don't know about them and if I get enough reviews, next chapter, we'll find out. Or I could delay it by another five chaps. So it's up to all you readers. Leave a review and you'll know!

About the scene in the Grotto, I wasn't really sure. I just wanted there to be some Naley loving but since she physically can't have sex right now without aggravating her injuries, I figured this atleast would be fun for Haley. Lol. I love grottos and think they can e so beautiful if properly designed and I just wanted to add one in there. Go with it… please! Also I will be accelerating Haley's recovery. I'm not sure how long it normally takes for a pelvic bone fracture to heal but I'm giving Haley a clean bill of health in a week.

Remember to review!


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Nathan woke up and as usual after brushing his teeth and getting ready he popped into Haley's room to check on her. Normally by this time Haley would be up and drinking a cup of coffee in bed but this morning, the room was empty.

_'That's odd'_ Nathan thought checking in the bathroom to see if she was there and finding no one.

He then walked into the kitchen where everyone was.

"Morning, have any of you seen Haley?" Nathan asked smiling.

He received a very cold look from Taylor but the others greeted him nicely enough.

"Morning Nate, she was here a minute ago. I think she's exploring. She was saying that you never did give her the grand tour" Viv said

"Oh, alright, I'm going to go look for her" Nathan said

"What about breakfast?" Deb asked

"Later Mom, I just want to see Haley now quickly before I leave for practice"

"Oh right, Karen called this morning. She and Brooke are dropping Luke off at practice and then coming up here. Luke's car is in the shop again so you need to give him a ride" Deb said

"He has two other cars" Nathan said, "He's just lazy"

Nathan grabbed a mug of coffee for himself and then started to wander around the house in search of Haley.

Finally he saw a shadow of movement coming from the Living room. He rarely used that room, it was set up for formal occasions and he was sure there was nothing of interest in there for Haley but he decided to check anyway.

"Hales?" Nathan called out as he stepped in.

He immediately spotted Haley. She was standing in the middle looking at all the paintings and pictures that had been put up on the walls.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you. You know I can't start my day without my morning kiss" Nathan joked as he made his way to her.

He leaned down to kiss her but Haley turned her face and he made contact with her cheek.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine" Haley said in a monotonous voice. She stepped away from him and made her way to a table where there were family pictures framed and kept.

"Hales talk to me. I know something is wrong but if you don't tell me what then I can't do anything"

"I told you I'm fine" Haley said in the same tone

"Is this about Peyton? Because I went to her showing? I told you why I had to go. I made a promise"

"I remember you promising to love and honour me forsaking all others, you broke that easily enough" Haley interrupted sarcastically

Nathan sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I love you Haley not Peyton. I want you. I don't know what I can say anymore. Nothing is good enough, it's like you want us to fail"

"It's not about what you say, it's what you do" Haley said her voice rising slightly

"And what did I do that was so bad? I went to her showing, so what?"

"Do I look stupid to you Nathan? I go to art shows too, a lot actually. Matt loves art, so I used to go with him"

Nathan winced at Matt's name.

"And I know that showings only go for two maybe three hours. And I know for sure they don't go on until 2.30 in the morning" Haley spat.

"So I had dinner with a friend" Nathan argued not wanting to give in just yet

"A friend who you slept with while you were married to me. A friend who you have been sharing your life with for six years, the friend that in reality you left me for"

"I did not leave you for Peyton" Nathan shouted. "You left me"

"I came back" Haley shouted in return. "But you were too busy screwing your friend that you couldn't bring yourself to care"

"That was one time. I was drunk and miserable and I didn't know what I was doing. I made a mistake"

"So the last six years were a mistake? I don't think so Nathan, you can't make a life with someone over a mistake" Haley said and slammed a picture against his chest.

Nathan instinctively caught the frame before it could fall and he saw that it contained a picture of him and Peyton. They were wearing ski suits and they had pushed their goggles up on the heads. They had their arms around each other and were smiling, so obviously happy.

"Hales, just let me explain. I never meant for things with Peyton to go so far. My romantic relationship with her was a mistake and she and I both know it. But my friendship with her is something I won't apologise for. I can't. See the thing is after Pey and I woke up the morning after we slept together, we realised a few things. One was that I still loved you but the other was that she would never try and take your place"

"I don't want to hear it" Haley screamed

"Please listen to me. I promise after I finish if you never want to speak to me again you won't have to. I'll even give you a divorce if that's what you want. But I need to tell you the truth." Nathan begged

"I don't need words Nate. Pictures never lie. She was more your family than I ever was" Haley said gesturing to the room.

Nathan paused and then he wanted to kick himself for not taking down all the photos in the room.

There were so many of his family and his team mates and many with famous friends. But there were just as many of him and Peyton, sometimes the two of them sometimes with other people.

The picture that Haley was staring at was taken in Tree hill. Dan and Keith stood in the middle with Deb and Karen at their sides. In front of them Nathan and Lucas sat with Peyton and Brooke at their sides. Everyone was dressed perfectly and they were smiling serenely. This was the picture that was released to the newspapers after Dan became mayor. Since the whole town and after Nathan and Lucas joined the NBA, the whole nation knew of their strange family circumstances, this was to show that no matter how dysfunctional, they were still a happy family. Under it, it said, 'My family, my world.' Dan's words not his.

"That's not true. You are my family Haley." Nathan said softly

"Am I Nathan? Then how come I'm not in this picture? Wait, that's because you didn't want me, you had Peyton" Haley spat her name

"I always wanted you. Don't you understand why I told you to go back to New York Hales? I felt guilty. I had betrayed you. When I saw you standing at my door you will never know what I felt. I wanted to hold you in my arms and never let go. I wanted to love and protect you like I promised I would. But I was the one who was going to hurt you the most. I was afraid you would stop loving me and I couldn't handle that."

Haley looked at him coldly.

"I don't believe you"

Nathan reeled back like he had been slapped.

"You don't believe me?"

"That's right. I have now realised you are incapable of telling the truth. Whatever we have Nathan, it's not enough. It'll never be enough. Like you always say, some things you can never forgive"

Nathan stared at her and he could literally feel his heart break.

"You don't even know what you supposedly have to forgive. You won't let me tell you" Nathan said in an equally cold voice.

"Nothing you say will change anything. So why bother?"

Haley looked at Nathan and she could see the pain he was feeling but for once she was glad. She wanted him to feel the way she had been feeling these last years.

"Thank you so much for letting my family and me stay with you. We'll leave as soon as we can get everything packed up"

Nathan felt a sudden surge of fury. Sure he had made mistakes but he wanted to make up for them.

"Don't bother. Under Californian Law you're entitled to half my assets anyway. You stay, I'll leave"

Nathan then stormed out of the room. He grabbed his keys and without a backward glance he was out the door.

On the way he flipped open his cell phone and dialled a number he knew off by heart.

"Hey, are you home?"

Pause

"Can I come over?"

Pause

"Thanks, I'll see you soon"

………………

Haley walked out of the room in a daze. She started to head towards the room she had been sleeping in but she stopped when she realised that was Nathan's room.

'_May as well tell the other's we're_ leaving' Haley thought and turned in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hi" she said when she got there.

Everyone looked at her with a mix of worry and curiosity. They had heard the screams and when Nathan had left, he had definitely made a racket.

"You okay Haley-bub?" Taylor asked anxiously

"I'm…" she started to say fine but instead she burst into tears.

Almost immediately they all sprung into action. Alex helped her into a comfortable chair while Bryan stood over them worried. Viv and Quinn rushed to grab her some water and tissues. Deb poured her some coffee while Lydia ordered Jim to go bring Haley a blanket. Taylor meanwhile just held her hand.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Taylor asked her concern apparent.

Earlier that morning she had found Haley sulking in the backyard. Haley had told her what happened the previous night and where Nathan had been and when he got home.

Haley just kept crying.

"I'm here sweetie. Just let it out" Taylor said hugging her sister close.

Even though the other James' siblings knew Taylor and Haley had grown close over the years it was still shocking to see Taylor care so much about another person.

After about ten minutes Haley's sobs started to subside.

"You want to talk about it?" Taylor asked wiping Haley's tears away gently

Haley bit her lip and then nodded.

"Nathan, he came to find me and I couldn't bear to look at him. Tay he's hurt me so much. Why doesn't he get that he being around Peyton hurts me?" Haley cried

"Who's Peyton?" Bryan asked cluelessly as Alex's face grew dark with rage.

"What did Nate say about last night?"

"He said he went to her show and then took her out for dinner. And then I just, I couldn't take it anymore. He started to tell me about what happened between them all those years ago and I snapped. I told him I didn't believe him and that I would never forgive him. I think it's over Tay. For real"

Haley started to cry again and Taylor rubbed her back soothingly. She signalled for the rest of the family to leave and give them some privacy so they left the room but since everyone was curious they stayed close enough to hear the conversation.

"You know he loves you. I can see it every time he looks at you. He's an idiot, I'll give you that but I don't think he'll let you go. Even Nathan is smarter than that"

"He told me he would give me a divorce"

Deb gasped slightly outside when she heard that and then covered her mouth in alarm.

"You think he was serious?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I told him we would leave but he made some stupid remark about me being entitled to his property and then left."

"So he didn't tell you to stay?"

"He did, he said he would leave instead"

Taylor pulled away from Haley and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I know you're angry now but don't make any rash decisions. If you walk away from Nathan now there's no coming back. He's hurting too and I won't put it past the two of you to actually go seek a divorce in the moods you're in. So my advice is to wait. Talk to him when he comes home. Hopefully both of you will have calmed down by then and you'll actually make sense"

Haley just looked at Taylor, her expression still unsure.

……………………………

"Oh my god this is a Naley disaster" Brooke said as she shut the door behind her husband.

"Naley?" Karen asked confused

"Nathan and Haley is Naley. Duh" Brooke said

"Okay" Karen said smiling at Brooke's odd ways.

Nathan had arrived at their home earlier devastated. He told them that he and Haley were getting a divorce and that was it. Lucas had told Nathan to fight for her but Nathan had simply shrugged and informed that he had done things that had destroyed them and that there was nothing left to fight for.

"I have never seen Nate look more defeated" Brooke said

"I have" Karen said recalling the time Nathan had broken down in her arms at the rivercourt crying for Haley.

"I think we need some help with this one" Brooke said snatching up her phone.

"Hey, you free?"

Pause

"Good, Karen and I are coming over. See you in a bit"

Brooke clicked the phone off and turned to Karen.

"Let's go"

…………………….

It was late afternoon and Haley was still at the beach house. She had decided to take Taylor's advice and wait but as night slowly approached, there was no sign of Nathan. Haley knew practice had ended at 3pm and it was now past 4pm.

'_If he's not here before I go to bed, I'll leave' _Haley decided

……………………...

"Why didn't Brooke and Karen come over?" Lydia asked Deb. They were both sitting on the porch.

"I don't know. Something must have come up" Deb said

………………………

"Go home man, talk to your wife" Lucas said

"If I go, she'll leave. And Haley can't be travelling right now. Last thing she needs is to aggravate her injuries. She's doing so well and I don't want to mess up her recovery"

"If she tries to leave, stop her. Tell her anything"

"Luke, I'd go down on my knees and beg her to stay if I thought that would help but you didn't see the look in her eyes this morning. Everything she said is true. I have lied to her over and over and she should be with someone better than me."

Lucas sighed. Brooke had told him that at any cost he needed to convince Nathan to go home to Haley and at this point nothing he said was working.

……………………….

Haley was sitting on the beach staring at the water. After being cooped up in bed for so long it was exhilarating to just be out in the open breathing in the fresh air. Although she had asked to be left alone, the only way she could convince everyone to leave her be was to allow Rob and Joe to sit close by her. Nathan had still not come home and Haley was starting to believe that he never would, atleast not as long as she was still here.

"Haley"

Haley turned to the source and saw Peyton standing in front of her. A barrage of emotions crashed through Haley.

"Is this seat taken?" Peyton asked indicating the sand beside Haley.

Even though Haley desperately wanted to be alone she was insanely curious to know what would make Peyton seek her out. She pushed her anger aside for the moment.

"It is now"

Peyton sat down and watched the waves with Haley for a while.

"He loves you, you know" Peyton said finally

Haley didn't answer.

"Look what I'm about to tell you, I don't even know for sure if I have the right to. But you need to know. What you choose to do with that information is up to you. So you think you can spare me a few minutes?" Peyton asked

"Sure" Haley answered cautiously, unsure if she wanted to hear what Peyton was about to say.

Peyton took a deep breath and blurted out, "Nathan is a recovering alcoholic"

Haley turned to her in surprise but Peyton kept her eyes firmly fixed on the ocean.

"He always was a big drinker, even in freshman year. But after you left I don't think there was a day he was sober. It's like he woke up and grabbed his morning beer instead of coffee and he just never put it down. I saw how much agony he was in and naively I thought just by being there for him I could help. I was dealing with loss too Haley. You had gone. You were one of my best friends and you just left. After you, Jake left too. I was lost. But instead of helping him I complicated things."

Peyton stopped there. She absently began drawing shapes in the sand with her finger.

"That night, neither of us meant things to go that far. Honestly I don't even remember what happened. All I know is that I was feeling particularly depressed and I joined Nate in one of his stupid drinking games. The next thing I know we were waking up together naked and neither of us had a clue as to how we got there. We knew we had made a mistake. God you have no idea how I felt. After the thing with Luke and Brooke coming between you and Nathan was not something I ever wanted to do. To make things worse he was your husband. It's not like I hooked up with your boyfriend, Haley I slept with one of my best friends' husband. At that point in my life that was just another low."

"I know you guys made a mistake but keeping it from me all these years? And it's not like the past six years have been the two of you getting drunk and falling in to bed together. You knew how much I loved Nathan and you still went after him" Haley said.

"You don't know the half of it. Nobody does. See a few weeks after our little disaster, Nathan left for High Flyers. Brooke was in California and it was just me and Luke. I started getting sick and I was so scared. I realised that I hadn't been on birth control that night and we were so drunk I'm pretty sure neither of thought to use a condom…" Peyton let her voice drift off.

"You were pregnant." Haley stated not even bothering to question her.

"I wasn't sure. I had nobody to confide in. I couldn't tell Luke so I just waited. When Nathan came back I told him of my suspicions. He was so, God, he was so worried but he tried to be supportive at the same time. We were going to go to the doctor's the next day because I didn't want to bother with a home pregnancy test when I started having these stomach cramps" Peyton's eyes filled with tears. "There was so much blood. I didn't know what to do. Nathan just drove me to the hospital and they told us I had lost the baby"

Haley felt shame fill her body when she realised her first emotion was relief that Peyton hadn't had Nathan's child.

"I'm so sorry Peyt. No one deserves to have to go through something like that" Haley said sincerely.

Peyton nodded and continued her story, "We didn't want the baby but losing it like that was such a blow. It was like neither of us could do anything right. I guess that's when our relationship began. We weren't sleeping together or being physical at all but we started spending a lot of time together. I guess we bonded over our joint misery. Nathan eased up on the drinking a little but then Graduation came around. Your presence there was definitely a surprise. When Nathan saw you on stage giving your speech he was sure you had come back to him. He almost had a panic attack when you finished and I knew he wasn't ready to face you. We left and went to the docks. He told me that was a special place for the two of you. He wanted you so bad then but he was afraid that if you found out what had happened then you would give up on him forever. I convinced him to go to the after party with me and when he saw you perform he was in shock. The fact that you were standing up there half naked was getting to him and nothing any of us said or did could calm him down. After you were done I tried to convince him to go talk to you backstage but he wouldn't go. He was so afraid. Nearly everyone there was staring at him waiting for him to react so we decided to just get away for a while. We came down to Karen's Café and there you were with Luke and Brooke. When you walked away, you told him to be happy. I don't think you knew that his happiness has always been with you. After that night we saw the reappearance of Drunken Nathan. He was drafted straight away so he had to keep fit. But it was like he would stay sober long enough to go to practice and if he had a game that too and then he would go home and drink. Lucas and Brooke were busy with their own lives but they recognised the problem in him quickly. We worked out a schedule. One of tried to be with him at all times. The problem with that was both Brooke and Luke had hectic careers and I had just started studying part time in Paris."

"I thought you went to Cal Arts" Haley butted in at that point.

"I did. But the summer before I started I was given this awesome opportunity to study under Badeau" Peyton paused. "I guess you haven't heard of him. Anyway, he's this really famous artist and when I was offered the chance to work under him I knew I had to go. Nate encouraged me to go so I did."

Haley nodded, understanding only too well what it was like to follow your dreams when the opportunity presented itself. But hearing that Nathan had encouraged Peyton to go but he had punished Haley for doing the same hurt her.

"Anyway, Nate was seriously in bad shape. We tried everything, intervention, emptying the house of booze, dragging him to AA, playing watchdog but nothing worked. Finally about a year and a half later he came home one day and he didn't drink. All of us were stunned. He never explained his sudden change but it wasn't hard to figure out. You see that week Brooke had been watching Nathan. She had left her Vanity Fair lying around and…"

"My interview" Haley whispered.

_Flashback_

_(November 2008)_

"_So why 23?"_

_Haley laughed. "I knew you wouldn't let that go. I got that tattoo a long time ago. I was in love and happy and I wanted something by which I could always remember that feeling so I got it. 23 is just a number I associated with that love"_

"_How does it make you feel now?"_

_Haley smiled wistfully, "Oh that was one kind of love I need no reminder of."_

_They talked about some other things for a while._

_Haley absently fiddled with her wedding ring that hung from a chain she was wearing around her neck._

"_That's another thing I've been meaning to ask you. Every photo shoot, every public appearance and even now you're always wearing that chain with that ring on it. Is there some kind of significance behind that?"_

_Haley let go off her ring immediately and tried to think of a plausible explanation._

"_It's sort of personal but I promised the person who gave this to me that I would never take it off. So I don't" Haley said trying to keep it simple._

_End. _

Peyton nodded. "I think reading what you had to say gave him the push he needed. He sobered up and started going to AA. Things were great for a while. Nathan wanted to make a change in his life so he could be worthy of you again and then about two years ago we were asked to do the Oprah show"

Haley just listened. She had lost the will to say anything.

"Both of us were really nervous. I mean we knew everyone seemed to think we were a couple, even Brooke and Lucas. Actually Brooke was the one who was convinced we were together from like senior year. Nothing we said could convince her otherwise. Nathan and I thought maybe this was our chance to clear the air. But then his agent called him. Mike, that's Nathan's agent knew what a private guy Nathan was. So he called someone from the Oprah show and said all questions must be submitted before in writing. Now this isn't normal but I guess they really wanted Luke and Nate on the show with Brooke and I. So when we found out that they were planning on showing a segment that you had taped, Nathan freaked. He was really stressed that someone might connect the two of you and he thought that was something you didn't want. So he told me that when I went on, if I was asked about his and my relationship, I was to just go along with the general opinion. So that's what we did. I guess in his twisted way Nate was trying to protect you. He thought that if the world thought he was involved with the same girl from high school they would never think to dig any deeper"

"You guys weren't together?" Haley asked her voice thick with unshed tears.

'_That's why he didn't react to me. He knew they were going to show the piece'_

"Not at the time. Except for that one night in junior year we had never crossed the boundaries of friendship. But then Nate had a relapse. I had gone to Paris the day after the show for a week long trip. He hadn't had a drink in over a year and I come back from Paris and go over to his house to surprise him and find him wasted. He looked like he hadn't showered in days. There were empty bottles everywhere. All he kept saying was that he had had lost everything. I was so scared Haley." Peyton felt a tear run down the side of her face and she didn't have to look at Haley to know she was just as affected.

'_Oh my god, that was all my fault_._'_ Haley thought as she fought the urge to burst into tears. _'Those stupid separation papers'_

"I stayed with him then. I didn't leave his side for a week. I was so afraid that if I left he would start drinking again and then everything he had worked so hard to achieve would be over. Luke was there the whole time too. Neither of us could get a coherent word out of him. I still don't know what set him off but whatever it was, it was bad. We forced him to go to rehab and told the press that he had sprained his wrist. He came back after a 30 day programme and he was different. Not in a bad way but not entirely positive either. It was like he had given up and he wasn't sure how to go on. That's when I decided to move back to LA permanently. I stopped going to Paris. I needed to know he was okay and when I was away all I did was worry about him so I never did anything productive. A few months later Nathan and I were having dinner together when-" Peyton broke off not knowing if she should continue.

"Haley I never meant to hurt you but by then you were seeing Jordan. Things just happened between Nathan and me. All those years I loved him I just didn't know it. And when he kissed me that night, something in me that had been holding me back just snapped. I realise now that it was your new relationship that prompted Nathan's sudden change in feelings for me but at the time all I felt was love. I did love him so"

Haley hesitantly put her arms around Peyton and hugged her. When Peyton hugged her back Haley finally let herself feel.

"I'm so sorry Haley. I know you can never forgive me for what happened. What we did in high school was wrong and Nathan and I have no excuse. But I just wanted you to know that he loved you every minute of every day. I knew it then and I know it now. I convinced myself that he could love me too but there has never been any room in his heart for anyone but you. his whole purpose in life has been to be someone good enough to be with you. I just wanted you to know that" Peyton said tears running down her face.

"If only I knew then what I know now, I would never have done any of it. None of it seems worth it now. The fame, the money, the success, all of it came at a price too high. I feel like I single-handedly destroyed any chance of happiness that you, Nathan or I ever could have had" Haley said crying softly.

"God No Haley. I didn't tell you any of this so you would feel guilty. You made your choices as did Nathan and I. We all have to live out the consequences. But you're missing the point. What I had with Nathan was friendship taken too far. It was a mistake. But you and Nathan, that's real. Don't let that go"

Haley just hugged her friend in silence.

"Haley, I'm going back to Paris after Brooke's wedding... for good. I already told Nathan. We had dinner last night and we talked about everything we should've a long time ago. We made a clean break and have put the past behind us. But nothing happened, it was just a friendly dinner I swear to you. Our relationship has been over for a while, in fact it should never have begun. He and I, we couldn't handle being alone so were just lonely together. It was never meant to be. But I still care for him deeply and I want him to be happy. And he needs you in his life Haley"

"What if it's too late?" Haley whispered.

Peyton laughed gently, "I think sometimes we forget how young we are. So much has happened in our lives that it feels like we can't start over. We're only 23 Haley" Peyton said then her eyes widened slightly. "You know I had this weird conversation with Nathan some time ago. We were talking about fate and signs. He asked me if I believe in Destiny. I wasn't sure but now I'm thinking maybe I do"

Haley looked at her confused.

"Oh c'mon Haley, don't tell me you don't see the signs. You and Nathan have managed to cross paths repeatedly over the last so many years and funnily enough it's always around your anniversary. Even apart you have affected each other so much especially around then. And now, we're 23. 23 Haley, Nathan's number and the number you just happen to have tattooed on your ass. It's Kismet. You are Nathan's Destiny and he is yours" Peyton had an excited look on her face.

Hayley giggled, "It sure seems that way doesn't it?" Then she grew serious, "Thank you"

"What are friends for?" Peyton said airily.

"No Peyton. Really. Thank you. For everything, for taking care of Nate when I wasn't around, for loving him enough to make him happy and for caring about me enough to make me see something I should have seen a long time ago. Even though I haven't been much of a friend to you lately, you still came here today"

"I'm sorry too Haley. I never gave you a chance. I just assumed along with everyone else. I should have known you would never leave Nathan for that scrawny bean pole" Peyton crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Hey" Haley slapped her on the hand playfully, "that's my brother-in-law you're talking about"

Both girls looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Are we okay?" Peyton asked.

"Not yet but hopefully we will be" Haley replied.

"So are you gonna go for it with Nathan?" Peyton questioned

"I don't know Peyt. We have so much to sort through. So much baggage. But maybe someday" Haley said.

"Yeah, Someday" Peyton smiled.

The two girls sat together bound by the ties of their newly rekindled friendship and watched the sun set.

……………………………………………….

I don't own OTH.

And there you have it… the whole story. I had planned for Peyton to be the one who told Haley right from the beginning which is why I delayed it so much. Not to build it up but to create a situation that would cause Peyton to seek Haley out. Please tell me what you think.

The bit about destiny at the end is just to tie in with the title. It's just random stuff that i felt like putting in.

Thank you for the reviews and I'm hoping I get more. I had actually thought about holding this ransom till I got more but what they hey. If you want to know what happens next… review or I'll just leave the story where it is and go work on Unfaithful.

………………………………………………..


	30. Chapter 30

Nathan Scott's palatial beach home was strangely quiet. Where there had been laughter and gaiety the last few weeks, there was now silence and tension.

"Have you heard from Lucas or Nathan?"

Brooke looked into the worried eyes of Deb Scott.

"Not in the last hour or so. They're still at our house. Nate isn't doing well from what Luke said" Brooke replied.

"Maybe I should call him" Deb said

"No, leave him be. Luke is with him and if anyone can talk sense into Nate, it's my boy"

Brooke closed her eyes and leaned against the back oh her chair. She was sitting with the James' family, Deb and Karen.

It was now eight o'clock but no one had eaten or was even thinking about dinner. They were too stressed about the situation between Nathan and Haley.

Brooke sighed as she thought of her day. After Nathan had left with Lucas for practice, she and Karen had headed over to Peyton's home immediately.

_Flashback_

"_Goldilocks, where are you?"_

"_In here Brooke" Peyton shouted_

_Brooke followed the sound of Peyton's voice. Soon she and Karen found Peyton standing in her airy bright sun filled studio. _

"_You sounded weird on the phone. Is something wrong?" Peyton asked then she looked up at Brooke and Karen. "You both look weird too. What's going on?"_

"_That's what I need to ask you. You know I love you P. Sawyer and you're my nest fiend. I have had your back no matter what. Even when you got involved with Nathan and I never asked for an explanation. But now, I need to know. The past isn't staying there. Haley is hurting and as her best friend I need to look out for her."_

_Peyton stopped what she was doing._

"_Sit down. It's a long story" _

_Peyton had told Brooke and Karen the whole story starting from that first drunken night together, the resulting pregnancy and miscarriage, the co-dependent relationship she and Nathan had formed and finally their romantic relationship. _

"_You're coming with us" Brooke informed Peyton when she finished._

"_Where to?"_

"_Haley. She deserves to know"_

"_Brooke, I never meant to hurt her but I have in the worst way possible. I can't face her"_

"_Look, you did what you did and it's done. You can't change it but you can do something to make it better" _

_End._

They had gotten to Nate's home and Peyton had gone to speak with Haley. She had returned a long while later alone. Peyton had chosen not to stay, deciding instead that her presence would simply aggravate the already delicate situation. She had left to her own home reassuring Brooke that she would return if needed.

Since then the rest of them had been playing the waiting game.

………………………………………………

Haley hadn't moved from her spot on the beach. At some point Rob had brought her a jacket and made her put it on but other than that no one disturbed her.

Her mind was in turmoil. She now knew the truth but it hadn't set her free like she had thought it would. Instead it had left her with more questions and the burning need to see Nathan.

"If I tell you I love you, will you stay?"

Haley whipped around at the sound of the voice she had been aching to hear.

"Nathan"

Haley threw her arms around his neck. She showered his face with kisses.

"Why didn't you come back before?"

"I thought if I did you would leave" Nathan said clinging to Haley. "I don't want you to go. I love you so much Haley and I swear to you, I'll do anything to make things right. If you don't want me to be friends with Peyton anymore then I won't be. If you want to go back to New York then I'll go too. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it. Nothing is too much. I just want to be with you" Nathan said holding Haley tight

Haley stayed snuggled in Nathan's arms. She simply wanted to bask in his presence.

After a bit she detangled herself from him and stepped away.

"I spoke to Peyton, actually she spoke to me"

Nathan could tell by her tone and expression that she now knew.

"Oh" was all he could manage.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"When you first asked me I was afraid and ashamed then when I wanted to tell you, you didn't want to listen"

"I don't mean now. Why didn't you tell me seven years ago? I had a right to know then"

"Hales"

"No let me finish. When I came back, you should have told me about Peyton. You shouldn't have let me leave thinking you didn't want me. And when you found out Peyton was pregnant and when she lost the baby, you should've called. When I came back for graduation you should have fought for me. In the four years that followed, you should've tried to contact me. And after the Oprah show, you should've reassured me that you weren't in fact dating Peyton. What was I to believe? Did you ever stop to think that I would watch that show and it would hurt me? Tell me Nathan"

"I know, I should have done all those things. I have no excuse for keeping the truth about Peyton from you. But I didn't come find you for a reason. I have been very sick Haley. I needed to beat my demons so I could be the Nathan you loved once again"

"I know about the alcohol abuse. I would've been there for you Nate, no matter what. You believe that don't you?"

"I do. I was just too scared. I didn't even realise I had a problem until it was too late. But you helped me even if you weren't right there. And the Oprah show was a stupid mistake. I never even connected that with the separation papers until you told me that night after the first practice session. I just never thought you would actually believe it"

"The only communication I had had from you at that point was a single email once a year. Even when you drafted, you didn't care to call. I would've found out from the newspapers if Lucas hadn't called me"

"I was there"

"What?"

"When Lucas called you, I was there. I wanted to be the one who told you but you need to understand Haley, I was so messed up. I couldn't face you. So I sat by Lucas and he put you on speaker. I could hear the happiness in your voice and I think that's when I actually felt something for the first time since you left after grad"

"Nathan, I hate that you had to go through so much and that you thought you had to do it without me. And I know that you and Peyton didn't date until after I started seeing Jordan"

Nathan felt his heart lighten at her words.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you slept with her that first time. You made me believe that I had ruined us by leaving on tour with Chris. I have spent the last seven years carrying that around with me. After you turned me away, I waited. I thought any day I would either get divorce papers or you would come for me. But neither happened and surprisingly, I felt worse. It was like you didn't care. The emails started and I felt hope again. Maybe you did love me, but you still never came for me. And then that show. It was as if all my fears had come true, you didn't care because you loved someone else"

Nathan felt his heart plummet again.

"I did come for you… twice" he admitted

"Now I know I would recall seeing you. When?"

"The first time was right after I read that Vanity Fair article. I knew I had to make a change in my life. I had been drinking excessively and that was like a sign. I was drinking to forget you but what I really needed was to have you. So I went to New York. I guess I hadn't thought things through because when I got there, you were on one of your world tours. I got to your apartment, and one of your employees told me you had left the previous week to Japan. She asked for a name and I panicked. I told her I was Lucas"

"I remember that. I got that message and I called Luke straight away. I thought something really bad had happened. He told me he just popped in to say hello because he happened to be in town. He didn't mention you"

"That's because I told him not to, more like I begged him not to. Anyway, I decided to focus on my health and I was planning on coming to get you again but somehow I never did. The next time was after I received those papers from you. I went on a drinking binge. I had been sober for a year and a half by then. It really shook me up because until then I never really thought that I could lose you. Even with our lives so far away and with our relationship the way it was, I just figured someday we'd get back together. Peyton found me a few days later and I don't really remember much of that time but she, Luke and Brooke told me it wasn't pretty. They joined forces with the Lakers management and basically coerced me into going to rehab. Best thing they ever did for me. I got back on the wagon and I haven't fallen off since. After that month, life was so bleak. I felt like everything was over and my one escape was now gone. So I decided that I wouldn't sign the papers. I just had my attorneys tell yours that I did. Next thing I did after making that decision was make another one that had me flying to New York. I had been out of rehab for a couple of months and I thought I was strong enough to deal with a rejection if that was what I would get from you"

"I didn't go on any tours in 2008. I was in NY. Why didn't you come see me?"

"Oh I saw you. I saw you with fuc- I mean Hart. See when I got to NY, I chickened out the first night. Instead of going straight to your apartment, I went to a party with a couple of buddies who happened to be in the city too. I thought if I let loose and have some fun then it would calm me down enough to be able to face you. Imagine my shock when I saw you there and you just so happened to be on the arm of fuc- uh, Hart. I dismissed it at first, there was always a chance that you were just hanging out with him. So I started making my way towards you when all of a sudden he pulled you into a kiss. I didn't know what to do or even think so I did the only thing bearable at that moment, I ran. I ran back to my hotel and called the travel desk. When they told me there were no more flights to LA that night, I had them charter me a plane just so I could get the hell away from that image of you kissing another man"

Haley stared at him in shock. She knew exactly what party he was talking about. It was one of those New York parties that were thrown for no reason other than to have fun and everyone who was anyone was invited but there were no guest lists. If you were a well known face or you knew someone who knew someone, you could get in. That had been the night she had gone on her first date with Jordan. She had chosen a party hoping to avoid the intimacy that came with a dinner but she and Jordy had clicked straight away. That kiss Nathan had witnessed was their first and had started their romance.

"I had no idea you were there" Haley whispered

Nathan just shook his head wryly.

"I should've learned the first time not to show up announced"

"Is that when you started seeing Peyton for real?"

Nathan looked at the ground.

"Not really. I was devastated Hales. I had to deal with a broken heart and a drinking problem. Pey had been my rock for so long and that Christmas, I was so lonely and she was there for me and…"

Haley nodded glad that he hadn't finished his sentence. It still hurt to even think about him and Peyton together.

Nathan stepped closer to Haley and laid his hand on her cheek.

"I will make things right no matter how long it takes. I love you. Whatever I need to do I will"

Haley leaned into his hand unconsciously and closed her eyes.

"I wish it were that easy. I wish that we could apologise to each other and have everything be magically okay. But that's not reality Nathan. Right now, we're so far from who we were when we got married and there's a chance we'll never find our way back to those people. Maybe this marriage was mistake or maybe we're meant to be"

Nathan let his hand drop to his side in disappointment.

"I don't want to hurt you but Nate I need more than words. I need to believe that you love me and want me with every fibre of you being. And even if you're not saying it, I know you need the same kind of reassurance from me"

"Do you love me?" Nathan asked suddenly

"You know I do" was Haley's instant reply

Nathan wanted to scream at her for not saying the words but he held his tongue.

"Then I know we're meant to be. I don't need any reassurance but if you do then I'll spend the rest of my life trying to give that to you. I promise"

Haley smiled at Nathan lovingly. She knew that her hesitation to actually say 'I love you' was hurting him but the fact that he didn't push the issue made her grateful.

"So we'll take it slow?"

"As slow as two people who are crazy in love and have been married since they were sixteen can take things"

Haley laughed and closed the distance between them.

"Kiss me now before I change my mind" she threatened playfully

And of course Nathan obliged.

…………………………….

I don't own OTH.

Before any of you shout and scream, the story is NOT over. This is like where Part I ends and Part II takes off. From here on we'll be seeing a lot of fun stuff happen along with Naley trying to rebuild their relationship. The celebrity match, Brucas wedding and more. And how can we forget, ex-lovers, crazy fathers and over protective siblings. Also a lot more from the past will be revealed with some insights into Haley's life in NY.

The next update will be out soon but before that I have two things to ask of my readers.

One, I need to replace Haley in the UNICEF game and I am stumped. So if you could suggest a female singer who is young and talented, I'd be so grateful. Any genre is cool

Two is a vote. Who should win the game? Team A headed by Lucas or Team B headed by Nathan. Vote for your favourite and decide the winner!

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I am overwhelmed. Your words of encouragement have helped me so much as have all the comments on the story. Please keep them coming. I wanted to write a note to all me reviewers to post here but the list became too long and it's taking me a while. Instead I will add it when I finish my story for good. Until then… please review!


	31. Chapter 31

**(May 11, 2011)**

"So does anyone know who's replacing Haley?" Brooke quizzed the James' sisters seriously

"For the last time Brooke, Haley didn't tell us. Besides, your husband is captain of the team, didn't he tell you?" Taylor snapped

Brooke pouted, "No, he said something about it being kept a secret until they introduce the players and then he said since I'm not the best at keeping secrets he wouldn't tell me. That jerk"

Everyone looked amused. They were currently seated at the Staples Centre where the UNICEF game was about to take place. The group were seated right in the middle and in the very first row just off courtside so they could support both teams. The entire James family were there as was Karen, Keith and Deb but Dan was noticeably absent.

"Where's Haley?" Karen asked worried.

"Relax mom-in-law to be, Tutor wife is fine. She's with Luke. The whole team insisted she sit on the bench during the match"

"Wait, it's about to start. Shhh" Deb said hushing everyone.

"**Hi, I'm Ryan Seacrest and welcome to tonight's Lakers UNICEF Celebrity match. We're all here for a good cause. Children around the world are living in the worst conditions without basic necessities like food, water and education. Every dollar raised tonight will go towards working to give those children a better life. So all of you who came out tonight give yourselves a big hand"**

Ryan paused for applause.

"**And for those of you who can't be here remember you can call and make a contribution at any time. The number is 1-800 UNICEF. So call, no amount is too small"**

Loud music starts.

"**And now, introducing our teams, we'll start with Team B"**

The stadium lights dim and the spotlight turned on and was focused at the entrance of the players tunnel.

Just inside all the participant were standing nervous. They had expected Ryan to introduce Team A first so there was a bit of a shuffle going on so that Team B could get in front.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Kelly asked

"Ryan is just going to call out your name and then your jersey number. All you need to do is get out onto the court, smile a lot and wave" Pamela instructed.

Pamela Jenson was co-ordinating the event. She had to make sure everything went perfect and she was going to do it.

They heard Ryan's voice come through the speakers.

"**Kelly Clarkson, number 1"**

"Okay go" Pamela said

"**Benjamin McKenzie, number 27"**

Ben stretched his arm out a bit before jogging out

"**Kirsten Dunst, number 35"**

Kirsten walked out smiling happily

"**Andrew Bynum, number 17"**

Andrew knocked fists with Nathan before joining his team mates.

"**Nathan Scott, number 23"**

Nathan paused for a moment and then he hurriedly ran out when Pamela nudged him. The applause he was greeted by was thunderous and it took a while to die down.

"**And now Team A, which had a slight change in the line up early last month. First, one of the original players on this team and now honorary member, Haley Scott, number 13**"

Haley grinned at Lucas before walking carefully out on to the floor. She was met by screaming fans and bright flashes as reporters everywhere took pictures of her first appearance since the accident. She grinned at everyone and winked at Nathan before taking her place on the bench.

Pamela was now checking the remaining players carefully to make sure they looked perfect.

"**Mischa Barton, number 7"**

Mischa almost glided out and smiled prettily at the crowd.

"**Tobey Maguire, number 41"**

Tobey joined Mischa as the audience cheered.

"**And introducing, Hilary Duff, number 19"**

As no one knew Hillary was to play, this took everyone by surprise and they were quickly on their feet screaming.

"**Kwame Brown, number 54"**

As always, the seasoned player jogged out looking at home.

"**Lucas Scott, number 3"**

Lucas took a deep breath before stepping out into the spotlight. The reaction he got was as crazy as the ones Nathan, Haley and Hilary had gotten.

The teams were dressed in uniforms designed by Brooke especially for the game. They were using the Lakers' colours. Team A wore purple suits. The guys were dressed in normal basketball shorts and jerseys with **A** on the front and their name and number on the back. The girls were dressed similarly except their shorts were very shots and their jerseys were more like fitted singlets. Team **B** was the same except they were in yellow. Even Haley was in uniform.

"**Please welcome a National Ambassador for UNICEF and another American Idol alumnus, Clay Aiken to sing the national anthem"**

The spotlight hits the middle of the court and Clay is standing there with a mic in his hand. He starts to sing the anthem as everyone in the stadium raises to their feet. When he finished, the crowd roared their approval.

"**And now, what we've been waiting for, let's play ball!"**

Lucas and Nathan took their places facing each other for the tip off.

"Good luck big brother"

"Oh, keep it, you'll need it"

The ref whistles loudly and then tosses the ball in the air. Lucas jumps and pushes the ball towards his side and the game is on.

Sitting on the bench, Haley cheered as Lucas scored. Just as she started to sit, Nathan stole the ball from Tobey and practically sailed to the other side and dunked the ball. He hung from the hoop and he jumped down he turned to Haley and smirked. Haley blew him a kiss and then went back to cheering for her team.

The match was not cut throat competition. The NBA players goofed off a lot and played a lot of tricks with the ball. They also made sure the celebs playing had enough play time each. It was at the end of the day entertainment and they were there to give the people their money's worth.

Finally at half time the score was 45-38 in Team A's favour.

As the players walked into the change rooms, Nathan looked around for Haley but he couldn't spot her.

"Hey Luke, have you seen Hales?"

"No, I thought she was with you"

"Listen everybody, I need you all to clean up and come out. The show's about to start" Pamela announced.

"Sure" Lucas said.

He turned to Nathan and said, "Don't worry about Hales. She probably felt bored sitting on her own on the bench and went to sit by Brooke"

"Yeah I guess" Nathan mumbled as he changed his sweaty jersey for a clean one.

"Okay, I'm done" Lucas said.

"Me too" Nathan said and they walked out together.

As they made their way to their respective seats where the rest of their teams were sitting they could see that a stage had been set up in the middle of the court. Technicians were running around connecting random wires. All the while a representative from UNICEF was standing by Ryan and speaking tot eh audience about the cause.

Once he was done the stadium went completely dark.

"Here to lend us their support, we have some of the best and brightest of the music industry. So sit back and relax, you're in for a real treat" Ryan said

The spotlight suddenly went on as the music started

_I never promised you a ray of light, _

_  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
_

_I'll give you everything I have, the good, the bad. _

Nathan sat up straight. His mouth fell open a little when he realised it was Haley singing._  
_

_Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
_

_I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
_

_So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there._

The whole stage was then lit up and Haley started to strut on the stage as much as she could with her injury. The crowd started clapping and screaming.

_One thing is clear,  
_

_I wear a halo,  
_

_I wear a halo when you look at me,  
_

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
_

_You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
_

_And I, I just wanna love you,  
_

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

"Go Hales" Lucas shouted from his bench

_I always said that I would make mistakes,  
_

_I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,  
_

_I fall as hard as I try  
_

_So don't be blinded  
_

_See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
_

_So pull me from that pedestal,  
_

_I don't belong there._

Nathan hadn't seen Haley perform since that night at graduation and was blown away by her talent and energy. She looked more alive than she ever had before. She was wearing a pair of low slung jeans and a tee shirt that said UNICEF in front. When she turned Nathan felt himself smirk when he saw the back of her tee shirt said "Team Scott'.

_One thing is clear,  
_

_I wear a halo,  
_

_I wear a halo when you look at me,  
_

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
_

_You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
_

_And I, I just wanna love you,  
_

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

Why you think that you know me  


_But In your eyes  
_

_I am something above you  
_

_It's only in your mind  
_

_Only in your mind  
_

_I wear a  
_

_I wear a  
_

_I wear a Halo_

One thing is clear,  


_I wear a halo,  
_

_I wear a halo when you look at me,  
_

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
_

_You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
_

_And I, I just wanna love you,  
_

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

Haaa ha-ha halo

When Haley finished, everyone were on their feet shouting and screaming for her. The stage lights all dimmed and once again a spotlight was turned on and set on Haley.

Haley smiled and waved at the audience.

"Hey everybody. You having a good time tonight?"

"YES" came the reply

"I really wanted to be a part of tonight in some way. Music has given me the opportunity to do so much and give a little back. So before I go, here's one last song. This song was my very first single and has a lot of memories. I was young, in love and happy. Hopefully if we all do our bit, all the children out there will be able to feel that way too"

Haley went to the front of the stage and stood in front of the mic that was there.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
_

_Dancin' where the evening fell  
_

_Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
_

_In a wedding gown_

A second spotlight was turned to the opposite corner of the stage.

_Dancin' out on 7th street _

_  
Dancin' through the underground  
_

_Dancin' little marionette  
_

_Are you happy now? Yeah_

"Chris Keller" Nathan muttered his eyes narrowing at the sight of the man that he, well, it's not that he hated Chris, it's just that his existence annoyed him. His reaction was the opposite of the audience's who had started cheering when Chris made his appearance.

_Where do you go when you're lonely?  
_

_Where do you go when you're blue?  
_

_Where do you go when you're lonely?  
_

_I'll follow you  
_

_When the stars go blue  
_

_When the stars go blue, ooooooo_

By now all the fans were singing along.__

Laughing with your pretty mouth

_(Laughing with your pretty mouth)  
_

_Laughing with your broken eyes_

_(Laughing with your broken eyes)  
_

_Laughing with your lover's tongue  
_

_In a lullaby, yeah_

Chris had made his way over to where Haley was and they turned to each other and sang

_Where do you go when you're lonely?  
_

_Where do you go when you're blue?  
_

_Where do you go when you're lonely?  
_

_I'll follow you yeah yeah_

Haley and Chris hadn't performed together in almost six years but their chemistry was as hot as ever. Their voice flowed perfectly and they just seemed to be in tune with each other as they looked into each other's eyes.

Even though Nathan knew Chris was very much married to Taylor and in love with her and that Haley loved him, he couldn't help but feel that familiar pang of jealousy that he always felt in regards to Chris Keller.

_Where do you go when you're lonely?  
_

_Where do you go when you're blue?  
_

_Where do you go when you're lonely?  
_

_I'll follow you _

_Follow you  
_

_Follow you  
_

_Yeah yeah_

_  
When the stars go blue  
_

_When the stars go blue  
_

_When the stars go blue  
_

_When the stars go blue_

Where do you go when you're lonely?  


_Where do you go when the stars go blue?_

When they finished, there was pandemonium.

"Give it up for Chris Keller" Haley shouted as Chris took a bow. He then pulled Haley into a hug and then holding hands they took one last bow before leaving the stage.

"**That was awesome. For those of you who don't know, that was Haley Scott and Chris Keller performing together for the first time since their very first tour back in 2005. Now, we have another UNICEF ambassador; please put your hands together for Ricky Martin"**

Nathan sat through the first few minutes of the Latin singer's song and then he got up. He stole away as inconspicuously as he could. As soon as he was far enough away that his movement wouldn't gather attention, he broke into a jog and didn't stop until he was at the change rooms.

"Hey Pamela, have you seen Haley?" he asked when he spotted the event co-ordinator.

"Nathan, what are you doing here? You need to be out there with your team mates." Pamela scolded

"I know, I just need to speak with Haley"

"Haley Scott?"

"Yes, Haley Scott, my wife" Nathan explained patiently

"Oh, right" Pamela said, "She's over there, but don't take too long"

"Thanks Pam"

Nathan set off in the direction Pamela had pointed in.

"…too long. Maybe when you come back to New York we can work on another duet"

"I'd like that" Haley replied

Nathan stopped as he saw Haley hugging Chris. That sight didn't bother him half as much as what they were saying.

"Great. Ally has been going nuts anyway. You album was supposed to be released in a month and you haven't finished laying out the last track. We could chuck a bonus duet on yours or wait for my next one" Chris said

"God I know. I haven't been in the studio in like forever. I miss it. Being with Nathan and my family is so great but I miss the music. Especially now that I'm writing again" Haley confided

"What?" Chris asked shock clear in his voice. "When and more importantly why is it you're only telling me now?"

Haley laughed joyfully.

"This is the first time we've actually spoken since you left so don't blame me. But it's amazing. For the first time in like two years the words are making sense and I feel them. I really do. I was thinking of putting this album release off for a few moths and recording some of the songs I've written instead of the ones other people have"

"Hey, I resent that. I wrote two songs for you" Chris said jokingly

"And I love you for that" Haley said and kissed Chris on the cheek

Nathan felt like he had been kicked. He had been professing his love for Haley every day since the accident but she hadn't even been able to muster up a 'me too' but here she was declaring her love so easily for Keller.

_The days since Haley had learned the whole truth regarding Nathan and Peyton's relationship and his battle with alcohol had been a learning experience for both. Nathan and Haley although married, had to learn how to live with each other all over again. Haley had invited Nathan back into his bedroom. They would sleep in the same bed but they had yet to have sex again. Not that they didn't do other things, they did but actual sex seemed like a bigger step than they were willing to take at the moment. Nathan had started to fall in love with Haley all over again for the person she had become and he had thought that she was doing the same. _

"It's Nathan isn't it?" Chris asked snapping Nathan out of his thoughts.

Haley smiled

"Yes" she giggled, "I feel like a school girl having her first crush"

"Which is exactly what you were when you married him" Chris interjected

"Shut up!" Haley said swatting him on the arm. "I just feel so amazing right now and the best thing is that Nathan brought music back to me"

'_I brought music back to her? What does that mean?' _Nathan tucked that titbit away to ask her later.

"I for one am glad that the jock did something right. It was such a shame when you told me that you wouldn't be writing for your new albums. Not even a sappy love ballad that you've been able to churn out non stop since I met you"

"That's one complaint you can no longer have. I have written more love songs the last ten days than I have the last six years" Haley said laughing

"Oh god, don't tell me, Scott makes you want to love again" Chris said half sarcastically half concerned

"Chris, you don't get it. Have you seen the guy? There's just something about him, you can't help but fall under his spell"

Nathan chose that moment to make his presence known.

"What can I say? I'm that irresistible" he said smirking as he walked up to the duo.

"Nathan!" Haley squealed and jumped into his arms

"You were so wonderful out there Hales. I'm so proud of you" Nathan said as he bent to kiss her firmly on the lips pushing all his doubts away.

"Thanks" Haley said smiling up at him prettily.

"Ahem" Chris said

"What?" Nathan asked rudely

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy Chris Keller's magical performance?" Chris said smiling idiotically

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I won't tell you" Nathan said

Haley giggled.

"Fine, take his side. I'm going to go find my wife" Chris said.

"Thanks for coming Chris" Haley said as he started to walk away.

"All you ever had to do was call" Chris said as he turned to flash her one last smile before he walked away.

Haley watched Chris walk away for a few seconds before turning back to Nathan.

"So were you surprised?"

Nathan smiled.

"'Surprised' doesn't even cover what I was feeling. Why didn't you tell me you were performing?"

"I don't know" Haley said as she averted her eyes.

"Hales" Nathan said immediately sensing there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Okay, I wanted to tell you. Pamela called me last week and asked if I wanted to do it and I said yes straight away. She said they would keep my name off the list of performers so it would be a surprise. After I spoke to her I was going to tell you when you got home but I couldn't"

Nathan loved the way she had started referring to his beach house as 'home' but he knew he had other things to focus on.

"Why not?"

"Because I was afraid you would be angry" Haley said in a rush

"What? Why would you think that?" Nathan asked shocked

Haley was silent for a while.

"Because music took me away from you and I was afraid you would see me performing and then you'd remember the tour and everything. We've come a long way and I think we both know we have made mistakes that we can't take back even if we wanted to but we can try to forget them. My being up there on stage is part of that past and I guess I didn't want to remind you of the way things were. I guess I was scared that if you saw how I feel about performing you would think that I somehow felt less for you"

"Oh Hales" Nathan said as he pulled her into his arms. "Listen to me carefully. Our past is exactly that, our past. Nothing and no one is going to change what we have and that is our present and our future. I love you and I understand that by loving you I embrace every part of you. And the biggest part of you is music. I love the way you love music. Don't ever doubt that or be afraid to love it. I know how you feel about me… even if you don't say it"

Haley felt herself melt in his arms.

"Thank you"

"Anytime Hales"

They stood like that for a few minutes before they were interrupted.

"Nathan, Haley I hate to break it up but I need you to be out there before your absence is noted." Pamela said bursting in.

"Oh okay, we'll be right out" Nathan said

Haley smiled as Nathan linked his hand with hers and led her out.

Before they stepped back onto the court Haley tugged on Nathan's hand.

"What?" he whispered

Haley just looked at him wordlessly for a moment before she pushed herself against him and kissed his passionately.

"Good luck" she whispered back

"Thanks" Nathan said somewhat dazed.

Haley grinned at him and then let go off his hand and made her way silently towards where Lucas was sitting. As soon as he spotted her, Lucas jumped up and gave her a hug. He then made space for her to sit by him.

Nathan was still standing in the same spot watching her when Haley turned to him and smiled. Nathan grinned back and then feeling lighter than before he crept back to his seat.

…………………………..

I HATE RACHEL! I just read spoilers which say that she's gonna go after Nathan. I knew it was only a matter of time before she did, that whore! Okay, I needed to vent, I fing hate her character and I wish they had killed her off. She is such a slut and if she messes with my Naley, then OMG, I won't be able to do anything since I'm not Mark but I will hate her more!

And my rant which contained a hidden disclaimer is over…

Thank you so much for the reviews. The response for Chapter 29 and 30 have been overwhelming and I appreciate all of you for taking that minute to type out your comments.

Sorry I've been AWOL for so long… just needed a break from fanfic. But I'm back now. This is part I of the game. Next part we'll find out who won and get a peek into the after party. Voting is still open so pick your favourite. Team A or Team B for the win?

Hilary Duff was a choice I made as she was the one suggested the most other than Michelle Branch who I thought may not fit as well. If you didn't like the choice I'm sorry but it's a tiny detail and is of no consequence to the story.

Until tomorrow then… Please review!


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter is dedicated to the staff of onetreehillfans dot com. **

Haley stood chewing her lip nervously as she watched the game going on in front of her. Lucas's team was still leading but the competition was close. To make it more interesting, Andrew and Kwame had had a one on one showdown half way through the second half while the other players stood by and supported their team mate. It had ended with Kwame stealing the ball from Andrew and scoring a smooth dunk that had the whole stadium cheering. But now, Team B was catching up. They were two points behind Team A. The score was 67-65 and there was only two minutes left in the game. Nathan and Lucas were facing each other in what was to be the true test of the Scotts.

"This is it little brother. You scared?"

"Terrified" Nathan said sarcastically.

Lucas laughed and started to dribble the ball going circles around Nathan. Nathan lunged for the all but Lucas was too quick for him. Just as Luke was getting read to shoot, Nathan moved closer to Lucas and said,

"Congratulations! You're gonna make a great dad"

Lucas nearly stumbled over in surprise and it was in that moment that Nathan had the ball out of his hands and in his own and was sprinting down the court.

Lucas recovered quickly and chased after Nathan.

"You almost gave me a heart attack" Lucas said but he was grinning.

Nathan just laughed and then bounced the ball once, hopped back behind the three pointer line and let it sail.

He and Lucas stood side by side as they watched the ball arc gracefully and land in the basket.

"Good shot" Lucas said clapping Nathan on the back

"I know" Nathan smirked and then hugged his brother as the buzzer went off signalling the game was over.

"We WON" came the loud yell from Kirsten as she rushed over to Kelly and gave her a hug. In that moment everyone seemed to realise that Team B had indeed won with the score ending at 67-68.

"YEAH" Nathan shouted as he slapped hands with Andrew.

The audience were screaming and shouting and soon people were chanting, "Nathan! Nathan! Nathan!"

Nathan pulled away from his team mates and looked into the crowd and searched for Haley. He spotted her standing next to Lucas laughing as she consoled him and her former team mates. As if sensing his eyes on her she stiffened and then looked up. Slowly her face relaxed into a smile and she threw him a cheeky wink. She whispered something to Lucas and then started to make her way towards Nathan.

"Well well, seems like you are the better Scott after all" Haley said as she reached his side.

"The best" Nathan gloated

"No, that would be me" Haley said grinning and then she threw her arms around him.

"You were great out there. And so sexy"

"Is that right?" Nathan said smirking.

"Oh yeah" Haley said as she started to rise on her tiptoes to kiss him. Then suddenly she flattened out and stepped away from Nathan slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"That's what's wrong" Haley said in a controlled voice gesturing to the hundreds of photographers and reporters who all seemed to be staring straight at them.

"May as well give them something to write about" Nathan said and then swept Haley into his arms. He lowered his mouth to hers and gave her a short but sweet kiss and then released her.

"You are so bad" Haley complained burying her face in his chest.

"But you love me anyway" Nathan said grinning

"That I do" Haley agreed

Nathan felt his heart expand. He had said that jokingly but to hear Haley agree was like Christmas had come early.

Nathan bent down and kissed her again swiftly.

"I hope you bought a gorgeous dress because we're going to celebrate till dawn"

Haley looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Special occasion?" she teased knowing fully well why he wanted to go out.

"Of course. It's not every day I kick my brother's ass in front of the whole world. The after party is gonna be so great" Nathan said smiling.

"Oh" Haley said the light in her eyes dulling slightly.

'_So maybe I didn't know why he wanted to go out'_

"Hotshot, you were totally great. Now tutor wife and I need to leave" Brooke said greeting Nathan hurriedly before starting to drag Haley away.

"We should be going too"

Nathan looked up to see his brother standing at his side.

"What's your hurry?" Nathan asked.

"Don't you remember? Pam went over this with us so many times. After the game, we are to get our asses out of here so that we can get changed and get ready for the after game ceremony and after party."

"Oh right" Nathan said. "So where are we going now?"

"My guest house" Lucas said

"Lead the way"

…………………………..

An hour later Nathan was standing in Lucas's guest house wearing a dark suit. Brooke had sent over a dark rust shirt and silk tie to go with his suit. She had refused to allow him and Lucas to enter the main house choosing instead to have their clothes and other necessary items sent over to the guest house at the back of the property.

"You ready?" Lucas asked

"I guess" Nathan said as he looked at himself one last time.

The suit was one of his favourites and of course Armani. The shirt was from Brooke's newest collection and since he liked the colour he was happy. After running some gel through his hair and making sure his socks matched, Nathan was set to go.

"Okay, then you leave. There's a car waiting for you. I have to hang around a bit longer. Brooke's running a little late."

Nathan frowned, "Maybe I should wait for Haley"

"Don't bother. She has a date for tonight so that's who she'll be with" Lucas said absently as he tried to tie his tie correctly.

"A date?" Nathan said his mouth going dry.

"Yeah, Brooke told me when she called five minutes ago."

Nathan felt his old forgotten rage start to build up again. He kicked the table he was standing next to.

"What the fuck Nate?" Lucas shouted. He turned to look at Nathan and then took in his expression.

"Oh relax, it's no big deal. Brooke said it had something to do with the press" Lucas said trying to calm Nathan down.

"But why tonight? I…" Nathan trailed off. "Whatever, it's fine. Tell Haley… nothing. Don't tell her anything. I'll see you there"

Lucas watched as Nathan stormed out and then smiled.

……………………

Nathan was talking to a reporter from ET when he noticed Lucas and Brooke arrive. Nathan had arrived at the party just ten minutes before and had kept his eyes peeled for Haley. There had been no sightings of her but he had spied, to his great horror, Tia Myer and her posse of giggling socialites. Also, as if the fates were conspiring against him he had seen Jordan Hart, as in Haley's ex fuckface. The rest of the players had also arrived with their respective dates and the whole place was crawling with famous faces.

"So where's Haley?"

Nathan turned his attention back to the reporter.

"She should be here soon" Nathan said smiling even though he had no idea when she would be there.

Nathan tried to concentrate on just giving a few interviews but he found himself unable to do so. Ever since Lucas had said Haley would be coming to the party with a date, he was all jittery wondering who it could be.

A flash of familiar blonde hair caught Nathan's eye and he turned to get a better look. When he did, Nathan's eyes widened in surprise. Haley had arrived… with Peyton!

'_What the fuck?' _ He thought bewildered as he watched his wife and ex-girlfriend smile and pose for photographs together. They were laughing together looking very much like the best friends they used to be. Haley was wearing a dress that fell to just below her knees and was body hugging. It was also the same exact colour as his shirt. Peyton was wearing an ice blue halter dress. They both looked stunning but all Nathan could do was stare at them in shock.

Haley kept her smile firmly in place as she stood next to Peyton while the many reporters shouted questions at them. Their arrival together had created a small media frenzy as many were questioning why the two loves of Nathan Scott were so chummy.

"You okay?" Peyton whispered as she turned away from the paparazzi.

"Yeah, I just wanna get inside" Haley said softly.

"Haley, Peyton, are you two friends now?" someone shouted

"We've always been friends" Haley said as she and Peyton walked by the reporter.

"Yeah, and right now, we want to go support our other friends and enjoy the party" Peyton said with a wave.

"Thanks for coming" Haley said as they hurried towards the door stopping only to greet a few friends and familiar faces.

"Thanks for inviting me" Peyton said and then she giggled, "Did you the expression on Nate's face?"

Haley started laughing too.

"Yeah, priceless. He looked more surprised than any one else"

"Can't say I blame him. He seemed the most sceptical about our new 'friends' status" Peyton said

"True, but who cares? We can be friends. So what if we both slept with my husband?" Haley said and then winced the moment the words were out of her mouth.

"Well, I did sleep with him before you" Peyton said, her eyes twinkling trying to lighten the mood. "If anything you should thank me. If he hadn't got all that practice on me, he would not be the stud he is today"

Haley smacked Peyton not too softly with an indignant expression on her face.

"That's…. true" she finished lamely. "But he did have a lot of hoes on the side while he was with you. Something he did with me too"

"Are you calling me a hoe?" Peyton asked

"If the thong fits"

Peyton and Haley glared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"So glad we can laugh about it now" Peyton said

"Uh huh, a month ago I would have scratched your eyes out for saying that. I guess that means I'm growing as a person" Haley said smiling.

"What's so funny?"

By now Haley and Peyton had entered the enclosure where the party was being held. They looked up to see Brooke standing in front of the grinning ear to ear, obviously pleased to see them getting along.

"Nathan in bed" Haley said.

"Hotshot is funny in bed? Damn, and here I thought he would be gifted. Guess I should stop feeling bad about not taking him out for a ride when I still could"

"Brookie!"

The three girls spun around to see Nathan standing there an outraged look on his face. Next to him Lucas was caught between laughing at his brother and scowling at Brooke for her comment.

"What?" Brooke asked her face the picture of innocence.

Haley and Peyton looked at each other for a moment before collapsing into giggles again. Brooke stared at Nathan smiling serenely for a few more moments before she too joined the other girls in their insane laughter.

"Oh my god, his face, you're face Nate, you looked…" Brooke laughed

Lucas glared for a moment longer before succumbing to laughter as well.

"Real mature guys" Nathan said before finally cracking a smile.

"Hey you" he said tugging on Haley's hand.

"Hey" Haley said as she steeped closer to him, still laughing. She gave him a peck on the lips.

"You all suck. I spent the last hour or so hating you" Nathan said pointing at Peyton.

"What did I do?" she asked

"You were Haley's date" Nathan whined.

"So?"

"So Lucas implied you were a guy"

"Nate, you've seen me naked. You know I'm all woman" Peyton said laughing.

Haley stopped laughing to glare at Peyton.

"Ugh" Nathan groaned. "That's not what I meant. Luke back me up here. You said Haley was coming here with a date. You never mentioned it was Peyton"

"You didn't ask" Lucas said simply.

"I think me kicking that table was question enough" Nathan said sourly. "My foot still hurts. I blame you four"

Haley had started laughing again as she watched the two brothers interact. Their closeness still amazed her.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby. Want me to make you feel better?" Haley said rubbing Nathan's arm seductively.

"Oh Yeah" Nathan said pulling her close to him immediately and bending to crush her lips with his.

"Let's go find our seats. They're gonna be a while" Brooke said loudly as she dragged Lucas and Peyton away.

………………….

Haley laughed as Lucas twirled her on the dance floor.

_The awards ceremony was over. There had been a presentation where Team B was given a trophy. And then officials from UNICEF had announced that they had raised close to 2 million dollars from ticket sales alone. There were over 18000 people there that night and with all the call-in donations as well, they had surpassed their initial expectations. They also expressed their gratitude to the Scott family who had donated a hundred thousand dollars. Haley had stared at Nathan and Lucas pleasantly surprised as she clapped for them._

"I still can't believe you guys donated a hundred grand. That's so great" Haley said loudly over the music.

"I didn't, the Scott family did. And that includes you" Lucas said.

"Oh my god that's true. Remind me to write you a check in the morning" Haley said

"Yeah, like Nathan would let you"

Haley frowned as she considered the truth in Lucas's words.

"I'll write one anyway" Haley said stubbornly.

Lucas just grinned and dipped her very low making Haley scream.

"They look like they're having fun" Brooke commented as she joined Nathan at the bar.

"Yeah, so does Peyt" Nathan said

Brooke looked over to see Peyton dancing with a tall blonde guy.

"You having a good time?" Brooke said

"Sure"

"It was like attack of the exes tonight wasn't it?" Brooke said grinning

Nathan scowled at the memory.

_Flashback_

**_(Earlier in the evening)_**

_The ceremony had just ended and people were milling around waiting to be called for dinner._

"_Haley"_

"_Jordy, wow, it's been ages"_

_Nathan's head had shot up when he heard that name. _

'_Fuckface' he thought angrily._

"_You look beautiful Haley. Get over here and give me some love"_

_Nathan watched as Haley blushed prettily and stood up. The moment she had Jordan swept her into his arms and hugged her tight. He them released her but not before pressing a lingering kiss against her cheek. _

"_You look good too" Haley said softly. _

_Nathan's eyes narrowed in anger as he watched the exchange. _

"_I heard about the accident. I called George and he told me you were staying here until you recovered. I tried your cell a couple of times to check in but I never got through. How are you now?"_

"_Oh I'm better, thanks for asking. Georgie told me you called and I meant to call you back I just haven't really had any time lately."_

"_That's fine sweetheart, as long as you're okay. So when are you coming back to New York? You're looking pretty fine to me right now" Jordan said eyeing Haley lazily_

_Nathan was about to snap at that point but Brooke caught his eye and shook her head. _

"_I don't know Jordy. I'm pretty comfortably where I am at the moment" Haley said smiling. _

_Nathan's spirits rose when he heard that. _

"_Oh Jordy, I'm being rude. Meet my friends. You do remember Brooke Davis right? This is Peyton Sawyer. You know my brother-in-law Lucas and my husband Nathan"_

_Lucas and Nathan stood up to shake Jordan's hand while the girls just waved. Nathan was satisfied to see Jordan's cocky demeanour fall at the mention of 'husband'._

"_I never forget a beautiful face" Jordan said smiling at Brooke and then he greeted Peyton, "It's nice to meet you"_

_He then turned to Lucas and Nathan. _

"_Sure I know the Scott brothers, we've met a few times on the court" Jordan said. He turned back to Haley._

"_So it's true, you really are married"_

"_Yes I am" Haley said entwining her fingers with Nathan's happily. _

"_Congratulations then. You're a lucky man Scott" _

"_I know" Nathan said smiling at Haley adoringly. _

"_Well I should go back to my table. It was great seeing you again Beautiful. Call me when you come back to New York. We should have dinner"_

"_I will Jordy and I'd love to" _

_Jordan and Haley quickly air kissed goodbye and after saying bye to the others Jordan walked away. _

"_Fuckface" Nathan muttered to Jordan's retreating back. _

"_Did you say something Nate?" Haley asked_

"_No" Nathan said smiling serenely. _

_Dinner was announced and they sat down to eat._

_Afterwards they walked out of the dining area to the place where the party was starting up. The DJ console was set up and DJ AM was spinning some tracks._

"_I miss Mouth" Brooke stated randomly_

"_Mouth, wow, I haven't seen him years. How is he?" Haley said._

"_He's great. He's in London for a series of shows and appearances. He's been doing really well as a DJ" Lucas said_

"_I heard. When Chris realised I knew him he was literally begging me to call Mouth so he could help Chris mix a new dance song" Haley said_

"_Well he's coming to the wedding, so you can talk to him then" Brooke said. _

_Haley nodded and started moving to the music in her place. She was about to ask Nathan to dance when she noticed he was being accosted by a beautiful brunette. _

"_Nathan, how are you gorgeous? Tia has been looking for you"_

"_Hey Mel, I'm great, how are you?" Nathan kissed the young woman on her cheek. "And if you see Tia, tell her I'm not here"_

_Mel laughed, "Still afraid of her?"_

"_Does the sun still shine in Southern California?"_

"_Fine, I'll head her off tonight but you owe me big time. Lunch at The Ivy"_

"_Why there? There are always paparazzi" Nathan groaned_

"_Exactly" Mel smiled naughtily before wrapping her arms around Nathan's neck and giving him a sound peck on the lips and then she let go._

_Nathan just laughed and shook his head._

"_Oh, and I heard about your secret marriage"_

_Nathan looked at her silently._

"_Nice" Mel said giving him the thumbs up. 'Oh hey Peyton" she waved as she left._

"_Thanks" Nathan laughed as he watched her disappear into the crowd. Still laughing he turned around to see Haley and Brooke staring at him with matching death glares._

"_What?" he said defensively._

"_Was that Melissa Waters?" Brooke asked in a thin voice_

"_Yes, do you know her?"_

"_Know her? Of course I do. Everyone knows her. Tia Myer's best friend and the only one in that group who has an actual talent" Brooke huffed. "The question is how do you know her? You two looked cosy"_

_Nathan looked annoyed. _

"_What the hell Brooke? Can't I have female friends?"_

"_No" _

_Haley who had until that moment kept silent finally asked, "How do you know her?"_

"_Ask Peyton, she's the one who spent many an afternoon with a naked Mel"_

"_WHAT?" Brooke screeched. _

_Nathan and Peyton laughed as they took in the shocked expressions on their friend's faces._

"_Relax, she just modelled for me. A nude, that's it. Although when Nate walked in on us, he did hope for a little more" Peyton said._

"_She offered. When you turned her down she was so offended she still hasn't forgiven you" Nathan said to Peyton. "I was just trying to be nice" he said defensively_

"_What did she offer?" Haley asked curiously_

"_To have a threesome with Peyt and me" Nathan said grinning. _

"_Oh yeah" Lucas said closing his eyes as if picturing Peyton and Melissa naked together and then he opened them quickly sensing Brooke's glare. "Not that I'd ever want to do something like that"  
_

_Nathan snorted and muttered "Whipped"_

"_Oh so you wanted to do it?" Haley asked_

"_Hell yeah" Nathan said and then he back-pedalled, "But only because I couldn't have you baby. I would never want to do anything like that now. The only woman I want to see naked is you" _

"_Not exactly the declaration of love my sister deserves but good to hear Scott"_

_Nathan groaned and turned to face the James siblings. Lydia, James, Deb and Karen had left shortly after dinner. Alex was standing there with his arms crossed and he was glaring at Nathan. _

"_Hi guys" Nathan said weakly. _

"_Haley-bub, we just wanted to let you know that we're leaving" Viv said hugging her sister._

"_Already? The party is just starting."_

"_Yeah but we all have flights to catch tomorrow so it's best if we go pack" Quinn said_

"_In that case, give me a moment, I'll come with you" Haley said._

"_No!" Viv said loudly. Then ignoring the strange look Haley was giving her she continued, "I mean, stay. It's only a couple of hours. We'll take that long to pack anyway. Have fun with your husband. Oh and Taylor is around here somewhere with Chris"_

"_Oh Alright" Haley said and hugged her brothers and sisters good bye._

_After they had left the remaining five were off in their corners talking to random people when an old song came on. _

_I've got sunshine_

_  
On a cloudy day.  
_

_When it's cold outside,  
_

_I've got the month of May.  
_

_The moment he heard the song Lucas hurried over to Haley and dragged her out onto the dance floor screaming something about this being their song. _

_End._

So there Nathan was sitting with Brooke as he watched his brother dance with his wife. As he listened to the song that was 'their song' he had to smile. There had to be a story behind it.

_  
Well, I guess you'll say  
_

_What can make me feel this way?  
_

_My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

Lucas and Haley seemed to have a little dance for this song that they were doing.

_I've got so much honey  
_

_The bees envy me.  
_

_I've got a sweeter song _

_Than the birds in the trees._

Well, I guess you'll say  


_What can make me feel this way?  
_

_My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

Ooooh, Hoooo.

Nathan turned his attention back to Brooke.

"Atleast Johnson didn't show up. It seems like everything that could go wrong did go wrong tonight"

"Well things are okay now right?" Brooke asked__

Hey, hey, hey.  


_Hey, hey, hey._

I don't need no money,  


_Fortune or fame.  
_

_I've got all the riches, baby,  
_

_One man can claim._

Well, I guess you'll say  


_What can make me feel this way?  
_

_My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

Talkin' bout my girl.  


_I've got sushine on cloudy day  
_

_With my girl.  
_

_I've even got the month of May _

_With my girl._

Nathan watched as Lucas pressed a gentle kiss against Haley's forehead when the song ended and whispered something in her ear.

"Yeah, things are okay now" he said.

Nathan finished the drink he had in front of him in one long gulp and then turned to Brooke.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go dance with my wife"

……………………………………………….

I don't own OTH.

My Girl is by the Temptations and I do not own it. I'll explain why it is Lucas and Haley's song next chap.

This night is stretching out longer that I expected so I'm splitting it into a third chapter. I'll have the conclusion of the game/post party up soon.

TEAM B WON!! Poor Lucas barely got any votes. I'll have the actual count up at the end of next chap. Thank you so much for voting and for reviewing!!! I appreciate it so much.

I realised that I hadn't written much about Jordan Hart who Haley had a 14 month relationship with which is why he makes an appearance here.

I don't want to say anything more or give anything away so that's it from me except for my usual plea… REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	33. Chapter 33

"Mind if I steal your girl?" Nathan joked as he approached Lucas and Haley

"She's all yours man" Lucas said as he let go off Haley and went in search of Brooke.

Nathan swept Haley into his arms and they started to sway to the music.

"What did Luke say before I got here?" Nathan asked curiously

Haley laughed softly.

"He said I'll always be his girl"

Nathan smiled. He knew he had no reason to be jealous of Lucas. If anything, he envied their relationship in the sense that he never had a close female friend like that.

"Why is that your song?" Nathan asked referring to the song Haley and Lucas had danced to.

Haley laughed, "It's the first song we ever danced to. We were seven I think and 'My Girl' came on the radio. We were at Karen's café and she told Lucas to ask me to dance so he did. At the end of the song he whispered that I would always be his girl. Karen has it on video. She made us watch it when we started high school. It was so funny"

Nathan grinned picturing a young Haley and Lucas moving awkwardly to music.

"I'll have to remember to ask her for a copy" Nathan said as he spun Haley around. As he listened to her laughter he knew beyond a shade of doubt that despite all the awkwardness of earlier, there was no place else he'd rather be.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqp

"What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting here all on her own?"

Brooke smiled when she heard Lucas's voice from behind her.

"Waiting for my fiancé to ask me to dance" she said as she turned slowly

"What does a man got to do to land a girl like you?"

"Be a nice guy, funny, have a few millions lying around" Brooke joked, "Oh and have a hot almost twin brother"

Lucas growled and pulled Brooke against him possessively. He kissed brutally and only let go when oxygen became an issue.

Brooke fought to regain her breath as she rested her weight against Lucas.

"You were saying?"

"Mmmmm" was Brooke's only response

Lucas laughed gently and tilted her face up to him

"What are you thinking pretty girl?"

"I was thinking… you still haven't asked me to dance"

"Let's go"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"I am so tired" Haley said as she collapsed onto the bed in Nathan's bedroom.

"Yeah" Nathan muttered distracted. He was standing in front of the French doors that opened up to the backyard.

They had left the party after dancing to a few songs and had hurried home both claiming exhaustion.

"Is something wrong?"

Nathan turned to look at Haley.

"No, it's just that I think someone has left the lights on around the pool. Everyone else is asleep and Rosa went home hours ago. I'm just going to run out and shut the lights off"

"Oh okay" Haley said frowning slightly as she watched Nathan open the doors then looked at her shoes.

"Come with me?"

Haley felt a smile creep onto her face.

"Sure"

Haley got up and when she was close enough Nathan grabbed her hand and they walked out in a comfortable silence.

As they approached the path that led to the Grotto Haley stopped in surprise. The path was lit up by small oil lamps cased in glass protective shields. The many lamps lent a warm glow to the path.

"Nathan? What…?" Haley questioned

"Shhh. Let's keep going" Nathan whispered.

They continued down the path and finally arrived at the Grotto.

Haley gasped as she took in the sight before her.

The lights around the Grotto were on, only they were hundreds of lamps lit up. In the centre was a table with a card on it that said HALEY in a flowery script.

Haley looked at Nathan in surprise but he just motioned for her to open the card so she did.

'_**511. And you thought I forgot…'**_

Haley looked at Nathan with tears shining in her eyes.

"Happy Anniversary baby"

Haley let out a sob and practically launched herself into Nathan's arms.

"Hales, its okay. I love you baby. I was just playing before. I didn't forget our anniversary. How could I? This is the most important day in the year for me. Aw baby, please don't cry"

"I'm not crying" Haley mumbled before she lifted her head from Nathan's chest.

"I'm just so happy. I was hoping you would remember and then before when I asked you why we were celebrating you acted like today was just about basketball. I can't believe you were just playing" Haley said as she playfully punched Nathan on his bicep before wiping her face quickly.

Nathan guided her to the blanket where they sat down. He then set out two champagne flutes that were next to an ice bucket in which a bottle of Dom Pérignon was cooling. He popped the bottle and filled both flutes and handed one to Haley.

"What shall we drink to?" Haley asked her eyes sparkling with joy.

"To our future. May it be a happy one" Nathan said

"To our future" Haley repeated clinking her glass against his before taking a sip.

Haley looked around and she felt a rush when she saw how well decorated the place was. There were floating candles in the water interspersed with lotuses that were in full bloom. There were pillows thrown around the blanket which when Haley picked one up she saw were embroided with _'Nathan and Haley. Always and forever'._ There were also six large boxes of six different colours all with HJS printed all over them kept just next to the blanket.

"What are those?" Haley asked pointing to the boxes

"Those would be presents" Nathan announced with a smile.

"Ooooh. Gimme" Haley said.

Who knew the sight of presents made you channel your inner Brooke" Nathan said as he handed her the first one.

Haley just stuck her tongue out at him and opened the box eagerly. Inside the large box there was another one that was much smaller. It was in fact the size of a ring box. Haley looked at Nathan for a moment before she opened the box with trembling fingers.

"Oh" she said. "It's a key" She picked it up and turned it over. "What's it to?"

"It's symbolic really"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it unlocks the gates of the estate. But it's not like you're actually going to get out of the car to unlock the gates. I just wanted you to know you are always welcome in this house. In fact I'd be happiest if you decided to stay forever"

"Oh Nate" Haley said and kissed him.

"Mmmm… You better save that, there are a few more to go"

Haley giggled as she opened the second box.

"Wow" she said as she picked up the antique carved frame that held a picture of them from their wedding in it. "It's beautiful" she said as she traced the lines of Nathan's face in the picture.

"You're beautiful" Nathan said as he gave her a quick kiss and put the next box in her arms.

Haley opened that and then let out a loud laugh.

"Hungry Mr. Scott?" she said with a naughty smile

"Very" Nathan replied and opened his mouth.

Haley giggled and took one of the strawberries from the box and dipped in the whipped cream that was next to it and placed it in his mouth. Nathan bit into the juicy fruit and then chewed as he watched Haley bite into the same strawberry. He then couldn't contain himself. He had to kiss her. So he did.

Haley moaned as Nathan kissed her gently at first and then more passionately. He started to lie down on the blanket and he pulled Haley down on top of him.

"There are still" Nathan mumbled between kisses "a few more gifts"

"I know" Haley replied and then kissed him again.

"Open them"

Haley reluctantly pulled away from Nathan.

"These better be good mister" she warned teasingly as she opened the next box.

Nathan just propped himself up on his elbows and grinned.

"How did you know I wanted this?" Haley exclaimed as she admired the red Prada handbag.

"I have my sources" Nathan said winking.

"Mmmm… you're spoiling me Nathan."

"I intend to"

Haley just smiled and looked at the last two boxes.

"Six presents, one for each year?"

"Yes" Nathan said. "Actually I spoke to Brooke and she told me what the traditional gifts for each anniversary are. Sixth is iron, fifth is wood, fourth is fruit. My favourite by the way" Nathan said chuckling.

"Third is…"

"Leather" Nathan supplied

"And second?"

"You'll have to open this one to find out"

"Fine, I'll open my present" Haley said in mock exasperation.

She pulled out a yellow and purple Lakers jersey that had her number from the game 13 on it with H SCOTT embossed on the back.

"Cotton" Nathan said when he saw her questioning look. "Its not 100 but I figured it'll do"

"I love it" Haley said smiling as she put the jersey back into the box. "Now I know first anniversary is Paper"

"Yeah"

"What could it be?" Haley sing-songed as she opened the box and picked up a map of the world that had little star stickers on different places

"I thought maybe in June, after the wedding, you and I could go away for a while."

"Where? You've marked so many" Haley said looking at one sticker that was on London and another that was on Egypt and yet another that was on Brazil.

"All of them. Any one. Whatever you want. Wherever you want. I just want to be with you"

Haley looked at the map in her hands before carefully setting it aside. She took in everything Nathan had done for her and the thought he had put into every single detail and then she knew. She was ready.

"I love you"

Nathan sat up.

"What did you say?"

Haley moved closer to him and repeated

"I love you"

"Say it again"

"I love you"

"God Hales, I love you so much"

Nathan kissed her then with everything he was feeling and Haley returned the kiss fully. He lowered her gently onto the blanket and started to nibble on her neck. Haley threaded her fingers through his hair as she relished in the feeling of Nathan on top of her.

Nathan's fingers hesitantly went to the ties of her dress but when he was offered no resistance he deftly untied then and pulled the dress of her body gently. When she lay bare to his view he couldn't help but feel his heart clench.

'_She's mine'_

With Haley's help Nathan was out of his clothes quickly and when their skins touched both let out identical moans of satisfaction.

"Haley, are you sure?"

Warm brown eyes met intense blue ones.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life"

"Always and Forever Hales"

"Always and Forever Nathan"

So for the first time in a long time, Nathan started to make love to Haley. Every touch was a caress that spoke of his undying love and her every response replied that she too felt the same.

It was a long time before they fell asleep in each others arms still under the stars…

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

I don't own OTH.

Hey everyone…. Missed me???

I am so unhappy with this chapter. I have the original on my comp back home and I will post it when I get back. It's pretty much the same thing but with a lot more details and a more 'descriptive' sex scene but I hope this tides you over until then.

I love you all. The many reviews I got made me want to write more and at the same time made me feel beyond guilty for abandoning DvL in favour for studying. You guys are GOOD!!

Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Love you to bits.. mwah mwah mwah!!!

REVIEW… make my year!!!

Unfaithful will be updated shortly!


	34. Chapter 34

**(June 4, 2011)**

"I can't believe I'm getting married in a week!" Brooke exclaimed

"I can. You've been complaining about this wedding for the last two years" Haley said smiling wryly

"Shut up. It's not my fault I have the most annoying set of friends ever" Brooke said sticking her tongue out.

Haley laughed, "You know you love us"

Brooke just rolled her eyes and went back to her sketch book.

In order to throw the paparazzi off, Brooke had come up with an ingenious plan. She had scheduled her summer showing on the 10th of June in LA. As part of her scheme she had included a lot of her friends/celebrities in the showing and had announced a post-show party on the 11th at Tree Hill. Nobody knew it was going to be her wedding except for the people in the actual bridal party.

"What possessed me to come up with this stupid plan?" Brooke said scowling. "It's too much work"

"Oh come on Brookie, All you need to do is put the finishing touches on your clothes. This wedding has been planned for ages and it's not like you're actually doing anything for it"

"Yeah, Karen is a doll isn't she? But that's not the point. It's the principle of the thing. I have one of the biggest showings of my life followed by the most important event of my life… in one weekend. The nerves!" Brooke threw her arms up dramatically

"Suck it up sweetheart, you knew what you were getting into when you signed up for 'celebrity'. Atleast the tabloids have no idea what's really happening at Tree Hill. I've heard the funniest stories about why you've chosen your hometown as the place for your post –show party. My favourite is that Luke felt you needed to be in familiar surroundings when the reviews come out in case you had a breakdown"

"Shut up, just you wait until it's your turn. Speaking of which, how's hot shot? And how are things between you two?"

Haley smiled a happy smile.

"He's fine. I'm fine. We're fine. God Brooke I never thought we would be here again"

"LA?"

"In love, you idiot. It's like when we first got together but better somehow. I'm so happy."

"Yeah I can tell" Brooke said. "So will we be hearing wedding bells in the near future?"

"Just yours. Nate and I are already married remember?"

"Whatever. That wedding so doesn't count. One, it was in high school, two, you guys split up after, three you dated other people, four you were almost but not quite legally separated and most importantly five.. I wasn't at that wedding" Brooke pouted

"Let's get through your super weekend first and then we'll worry about me getting married again" Haley said gesturing to the pile of work on Brooke's desk.

"Which reminds me, you're supposed to be helping. Get to work Scott"

"Aye Aye Cap'n Davis"

"Soon to be Scott" Brooke said grinning

"Soon to be Scott" Haley echoed.

* * *

**(June 10, 2011, 5pm)**

"Oh shit, where are the fucking models?" Brooke yelled.

"They'll be here honey. Relax" Lucas said in an effort to calm his fiancée down

"Stop telling me to relax asshole. And what are you doing here? You should be in make up"

"Sweetheart you scared the crap out of the make up people. Three of the girl and one the guys are currently cowering in a corner" Lucas said trying to hide a smile

"Those bitches! All I said was that they made Haley look like a whore and Peyton like a cheap call girl. I may have also suggested they go through beauty school again and buy glasses on the way but really there's no need for dramatics" Brooke huffed.

Lucas looked at her with barely concealed amusement.

"Is there anything I can do sweetie?"

"Yes there is" Brooke said smiling sweetly for a moment before the smile faded from her face, "Get to make up" she shouted

"Ok ay okay" Lucas said backing away with his hands raised. "I' gone"

"Good. And you tell those 'artists' in there to think a little more classically elegant and less trailer park trash ok?" Brooke yelled at Lucas's retreating figure.

"Maybe I should go tell them myself" Brooke said to herself before she was distracted by the arrival of her models.

"Where the fuck have all of you been? Get into make up and wardrobe now" she hollered.

Everyone took one look at the stressed out Brooke Davis and hurried away.

"Complete fuckwits" Brooke muttered

"Ok, I hate to say this B. Davis but you are gonna have zero friends left if you keep this up'

"Peyton" Brooke said, "What are you…"she trailed off when she saw her best friend standing before her complete with make up and outfit on.

"I'm ready Brooke. Haley is almost done. Nate and Lucas are getting done. You show starters Mel and Gwen are all set. It was a genius idea to have all your celebrity friends be the models but you have to remember that they aren't gonna listen to you bitch and moan. Keep that for the real models who actually need this job" Peyton said with a grin.

"Oh shut up" Brooke said but this time with a lot less venom. And then she sighed and sank to her knees.

"You okay?" Peyton asked concerned

"No, I'm not okay. I have so much riding on this show. I have checked all the outfits like four times but I won't know if anything is wrong until everyone gets into the clothes. What if something goes wrong? What if they hate it? What if no one orders anything? And I'm getting married. I can't even stop to process that because I'm too busy running around after my friends slash models who won't co-operate." Brooke said in a tight controlled voice that did little to hide the stress she was feeling.

"Hey, calm down Brookie. Deep breath, there you go, just breathe" Peyton said rubbing Brooke's back gently as she settled down next to her on the floor.

"The clothes are beautiful. You have had two fittings last week so we know they fit. If there's something wrong you will know before they get on the runway. Remember, you'll be there with two of your assistants so you have control. Nothing will go wrong, everyone has rehearsed for this plenty and if anything else happens that's beyond your control. If the people out there have eyes, they cannot possibly hate your clothes. You will have so many orders your main worry will be keeping up with them. And yes" Peyton's voice dropped an octave, "You are getting married. And it's going to be wonderful. Stop worrying so much"

Brooke hugged Peyton gratefully.

"Thanks P. Sawyer"

"You're welcome" Peyton said as she got up and then stuck her hand out to help Brooke get up too.

"You just need to relax" Peyton started to say.

"Oh my god, what have you done? You've ruined your fucking make up and dirtied your dress. Go, get back there. Somebody fix this" Brooke shouted "Some best friend you are. Sitting and talking when you should be standing and waiting and trying not to ruin anything . Bitch"

"Right back at ya" Peyton called out with a smile as she went back to where her make up guy was.

Brooke rolled her eyes and turned to look at the first wave of models/celebs that had emerged from wardrobe.

"You're fine. You too, you… are not. Stop. What the fuck is this?" Brooke pulled out the small pair of scissors that she had on her and snipped a stray strand of thread that no one had noticed.

"This is going to be a long night" Mel murmured as she watched Brooke fuss over one of the other models. "Peyton and Nate so owe me that threesome"

* * *

I don't own OTH.

Missed me?

This is the first part of the fashion show/wedding extravaganza so there will be a lot more Brucas. I don't know how many chaps it will be because I've only written the wedding so far, still working on the other parts of the show. That's why I only have this much out so far.

Mel is Melissa Waters who I mentioned in one of the previous chapters. She's the girl who approaches Nathan at the after party. I'm going to try and use a lot of the made up celebs rather than real ones in the show. So if you don't recognise names it's okay.

**Please REVIEW**. It's because of the many many inspirational reviews that I got that I decided to work through my horrible writer's block.

Please check my profile page for updates. Even if I don't post a chapter I'll leave a not up there telling you when I intend to. I normally go per that schedule.

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

Brooke stood in the wings watching anxiously as each set of models sashayed their way up and down the catwalk. Her assistants Kat and Lara were outfitting the girls at the back while she stood at the wings checking each model head to toe before they stepped on to the runway.

'_What if no one likes the colours? Shit maybe I shouldn't have shown that much skin on the yellow dress. Not enough skin on the lavender, who the fuck added that bow on the green-blue? Oh right, I did earlier."_

"Peyton, wait" Broke said. She deftly reached under the dress and unbuckled the bra Peyton had on and pulled it off in seconds.

"There, much better. What the hell possessed you to wear something that had not been approved by me?" Brooke irritated

"Oh I don't know, maybe because this top is see through and I don't want the whole world to see my nipples" Peyton answered in an equally irritated tone

"Well get over it because they're about to"

"Brooke, no, give me back my bra" Peyton shouted.

"No can do P. Sawyer, go out there and make me proud" Brooke said cheerfully and all but shoved Peyton in to position.

'_I was right. So much better without that ugly ass bra. So what if they take a few pictures of her nipples? What a drama queen!'_

Brooke held her breath as she tried to glimpse the expression on the faces of the critics sitting in the first row. Unfortunately for her, the lightning such as it was, made it impossible for her to see anything but the models.

"_Whose dumb idea was that? I should have had a spot light trained on their damn faces" _

"Brooke, I can't find my-" one of the models Janine started to say.

"Don't fucking tell me you can't find something. What did you lose now?" Brooke barked angrily

"My shoes" the 5'11" model seemed to shrink in front of Brooke's rage.

"Jesus, and I bet you wear something like a size fucking 12 don't you?" Brooke snarled as she studied the dress Janine was wearing. It was a shimmery light blue and the shoes that were meant to go with it were a gorgeous pair of midnight blue stilettos that highlighted the darker tones in the dress.

"Go back and ask Kat to put you in a pair of shoes that are either dark blue or silver. I don't care if it's the wrong size, just make sure you don't trip" Brooke ordered before she turned her attention back to the catwalk.

"_Oh, that skirt is a little too short. Who told that slut not to put on underwear? Oh well, she does have a nice ass. Thank God." _

"Put on a pair of panties. Anything, a thong, a piece of lace just cover your cooch. This isn't a show for playboy" Brooke told the model tersely.

"Sorry Brooke, I was in a hurry" she said as she rushed back.

"_Why is she smiling? Don't smile. Damn, that's Haley. Why did I include her? She is way too short to be a model, even for a night."_

"Wow that was fun" Haley said as she got off the ramp

"Don't smile next time" Brooke snapped. "Try and look sexy dark unattainable not bubble gum sweet girl next door"

Haley was about to retort but thought better of it and just pasted a sickly sweet smile on her face. "Okay Brooke, I'll remember for next time"

"I just told you not to smile. Stop smiling. And get back there and change. Oh and tell Lara I said to put you in higher heels. You looked like a smurf out there"

"I'm going" Haley said literally running to the back.

Next was the first set of male models.

"It'll be fine honey" Lucas said trying to reassure his fiancée while he waited for his cue.

"Don't talk to me. Shut up and try and look hot. Don't fucking grin like that bitch Haley. Look sexy"

Lucas just mimed zipping his lip and put on his best 'frown face'

"You look like an idiot, stop doing that. Are you incapable of looking sexy?" Brooke asked in despair as she signalled for him to go.

"You know, if you keep snarling at the poor guy, he's not going to marry you" Nathan said smirking at his frazzled almost sister-in-law

Brooke scowled at him but didn't reply. She gave him a once over and after adjusting his collar, she pulled out the blue eye pencil from the mini make up kit she was carrying and rubbed a little on his eyes.

"There, now we can see those gorgeous blues"

"You know, when I signed up for this, you never said anything about make up" Nathan said feeling uncomfortable under the layers of crap that had been slathered on his face and body.

"Well, it takes a lot to be beautiful. Now go, strut your stuff. And don't smile like your idiot wife and my idiot fiancé"

Nathan just winked at her.

After the last set of models had finished their run, Brooke knew it was time for the finale.

She had had a hard time deciding on what her showstopper should be. She had two pieces which were her favourites and she wanted both. To add to the two women who would be wearing those pieces, Brooke wanted a man to go with them. She knew she needed something that would grab everyone's attention. Her idea of using celebrities as models had generated enough talk, but this last bit was going to have to special.

She watched carefully as the three models took their spots on the darkened runway and held her breath when the spotlights came on.

Standing in an erotic pose that seemed to have them blending together were Mel, Nathan and Peyton.

For a moment the entire audience fell silent before the clicking of the cameras started.

_Brooke had been very hesitant while choosing the three models who would appear in the finale. She knew she wanted Nathan because he was everything she wanted in a man atleast physically. With his tall well built frame combined with his dark hair and devastating good looks, he was a like a grown up Ken doll and clothes looked amazing on him. But she also knew that she couldn't ask Haley to be a part of this scene because even though in real life they made the most adorable couple ever, in the fashion world they were an awful fit. She was simply too short for him. They would look awkward together and the pictures wouldn't do the clothes justices, which is what tonight was about. _

_So she had asked Mel instead. Mel was tall and stunningly good looking. A former brunette, she had gone platinum blonde especially for tonight although she had worn a dark wig earlier in the show. The contrast between her dark green eyes and her light hair was haunting. Initially Brooke was going to make do with thee two, but after some discussion with her team, she had decided to add a third model, simply because she couldn't choose between her two favourite pieces. _

_When it came to casting the third model, Brooke was stumped. She had briefly considered Tia Myers but Nathan had put an end to that thought train the moment she mentioned it out loud. So again she was stuck. Her next choice was Gwen another of her famous friends who was playing model that night. Gwen was a beautiful redhead and had graced the catwalks of the world many times before. She was also a good friend of Mel's but the moment she put on the dress Brooke knew it wasn't going to work. Something about the colours just made the whole effect terrible. She also didn't seem to fit in with Nathan and Mel. So instead of closing, Brooke had asked Gwen to open the show with Mel._

_Realising that she was running out of time, Brooke had finally mentioned what was on her mind to Nathan and Haley. She wanted Peyton for the last piece. Peyton was tall enough. At 5'9" she stood only an inch shorter than Mel and that could easily be evened out with the right heels. Peyton also had the right colouring and body type for the dress and to get right to the point, she had chemistry with Nathan and Mel. Brooke had known it was a lot to ask of Haley, but she had been pleasantly surprised when the singer had agreed straight away. _

Brooke brought her thoughts back to the show happening in front of her.

Peyton was wearing a Venetian red dress with wild prints that was cut open down to her navel in the front. Brooke had had to secure it to her almost completely with double ended tape. She had a pair of matching stilettos and her legs seemed impossibly long as a result. Mel was wearing a dress in Tenné also patterned in a similar wild print. Her dress was strapless and came till about mid thigh. Her heels were only slightly shorter than Peyton's making both of them effectively the same height. Both women had similar hair and make-up. Instead of accessories, Brooke had given them a hot man to pose with.

The hot man in question had on an out fit that was almost simplistic in comparison to the women's. He was in all white. A pair of fitted trousers that hugged his ass in just the right way and sat low on his pelvic bone was teamed with a white shirt that was left unbuttoned with his perfectly sculpted body in view. He was wearing white leather shoes and very basic accessories that included a beaded necklace and colourful bracelet. Brooke had taken off the watch that he was wearing at the last minute. Nathan was there more to set the women off than to actually model the clothes.

Brooke watched as Peyton sensuously peeled her body from the others and slinked her way down the catwalk. At the very end she turned slightly and then moved to a corner and froze. Moments later, Nathan followed her and after posing for the cameras, he positioned himself near Peyton and froze as well. Then it was Mel's turn. Once she was sure the cameras had gotten enough pictures she strutted to where Peyton and Nathan were. As soon as she reached them, the two seemed to come to life. They seamlessly fit together again and again. Every time they struck a pose, the entire audience seemed to hold still with them. The whole effect was beyond sexy, beyond erotic even.

"_This is going better than I thought. They look good together. Okay, that's enough posing, start walking back. Come back, okay Peyton I know you're enjoying this but walk back… now" _Brooke hoped her best friend heard her silent order and heaved a sigh of relief when she did in fact start walking back.

Brooke closed her eyes as she listened to the audience clap and then she heard Mel's distinct voice as she announced Brooke's name.

"_This is it"_ Brooke thought as she joined the three on the stage.

Nathan stepped up to her and offered her his arm which she took laughing prettily. He walked with her till the end of the runway where she waved and blew kisses. By now all the other models/celebs had filled out the runway and the show was finally over.

Now the only thing she could do was wait for the reviews…

* * *

Which is the same thing I'll be doing... so review! Please!

I know I said the fashion show/wedding extravaganza was going to be a three chapter arc but I will be extending it to 4 chapters after which this story will finally be over. There are a few loose ends that must be tied so hopefully all of you will stick it out with me.

Oh and please, I want my readers to be a part of this story so feel free to send reviews of the fashion show. I'll include the three best written ones in the next chapter. You don't have to be kind, I just need to like the way you write.


	36. Chapter 36

At precisely 3pm on June 11, Personalised Invitations were hand delivered to all those near and dear to Brooke and Lucas. They were short and to the point.

_Brooke and Lucas would like you to join them in celebrating their love at their home at 6pm tonight. Dress is strictly Black Tie and please don't be late! _

The hours couldn't roll by fast enough and suddenly, it was time….

"So, how do I look?" Brooke asked as she turned nervously to face Haley, Peyton, Karen and Deb.

"Oh honey, you've never looked more beautiful" Karen said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Believe me B. Davis, you are the prettiest bride I have ever seen. Now let's get out there before your groom gets tired of waiting" Peyton said while tapping her watch with her finger.

"Hang on" Brooke said. "Look guys, I know I've been a pain these last few weeks, but I'm really glad all of you were a part of this. It just wouldn't be the same without you. So thank you"

"Tigger, you don't have to thank us. We're family"

Brooke suddenly brightened up. "Well, we're about to be. Does everyone know what they're supposed to be doing?"

They all nodded.

"Let's go then. Thanks guys. I love you"

Deb gave Brooke a quick kiss on her cheek, mindful of not smudging her make up and then walked out of the room. Dan was waiting outside for her.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes, let's do this"

And then the doors opened and the two walked slowly down the aisle.

"My turn next honey" Karen said as she made her way out too.

Outside, Keith stood ready.

"You look beautiful Karen" Keith whispered

"Wait till you see the bride" Karen whispered back.

They walked down the aisle and at the end Karen took a seat by Deb while Keith went and stood by Lucas and Nathan.

"How's it going back there?" Lucas asked his uncle softly.

"All engines are running smoothly. Relax son. She'll be here soon"

Then it was Peyton's turn to glide smoothly down the aisle, looking absolutely stunning in her dress. She was followed shortly by Haley.

And then the music changed. Everyone in attendance stood up and turned around.

"Okay Brookie this is it" She whispered to herself. She was going to walk down the aisle alone as her father hadn't been able to make it to the wedding.

As soon as she took her first step, her eyes met Lucas's and locked. She was barely conscious of moving. The next thing she knew, she was standing next to Lucas holding his hands as the minister said something she could barely here. All she could think was, _'This is it. I'm getting married'_

And then the Lucas started to speak and it all came back into focus.

"God, you look beautiful" Lucas said smiling at Brooke. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss on her nose before he continued. "You look beautiful everyday but the reason I'm standing up here has nothing to do with how gorgeous you are. You make me happy. Happier than I ever thought I could be. Brooke, I love you. I love how scrunch up your nose when you're confused. I love how you wake up every morning with a new way to make our life a little crazier than it already is. I love how creative you are. I love how you bake me a cake from scratch on my birthday even though you can't even boil eggs otherwise. I love the way you opened your heart up to my friends and family and made them your own. I love how you're always smiling. I even love how you tried to throw out my Picasso because it gave you a headache" He chuckled here and the guests joined him.

"But most of all, I love the way you love me, freely and with abandon. When you gave me your heart, you gave it to me fully and intact and I promise to do everything in my power to keep it that way forever. I never want to do anything that will make the love that shines in your eyes fade away. I promise to love you and take care of you. I promise to respect you and value you. I promise to be there for you when you need me and even when you don't. I promise to share my secrets with you small or big. I promise to do my best to make you as happy as you've made me. I promise to be faithful to you body and soul. You're it for me Brooke Davis...Scott. This I promise today"

Brooke smiled and clutched Lucas's hand tighter.

"Oh Lucas, you make me so happy. My world would be incomplete without you. I can't imagine waking up every morning to anyone else. This day has been a long time coming. I have dreamt about what I would say to you in front of all of our family and friends so many times. But right now, all I can say is that I love you. I always have and I always will. You're such a beautiful person Lucas Scott. Every moment that I spend with you, I realise over and over that I am the luckiest girl in the world. I met the man I'm meant to be with forever when I was sixteen! And he's the most generous, kind, loving and compassionate man ever. Ah and so smart. Have I ever told you how your geeky side is just so sexy?

Luke, you've made me the woman I am today. You make me want to be the Brooke Davis that exists in your eyes. And even when I fail, you've always been by my side to help me pick up the pieces and move on. It's with that absolute conviction that you will always support me no matter what, that I go out into the world every day. And I'm not afraid of failing anymore. Not when I have you there with me.

I promise to always stand by you. I promise to love and cherish you. I promise that what I feel right now will only multiply over the years. I promise to never take you for granted. And most of all Lucas, I promise to wake up every morning and try a little harder to make our life even more wonderful and crazy than it already is.

You're all I'll ever want Lucas Scott… and I will never let you go. This I promise today.

* * *

Sorry I've been MIA for so long. University and a new boyfriend has kept my life pretty busy. But I always meant to wrap up this story. And I will. Next chapter will probably be the last one so I'm just re-vamping it a little bit.

Please tell em what you think... meaning hit the REVIEW button.

Lots of Love, Angel:-)


	37. Chapter 37

The reception was in full swing. The Bride and Groom had made their entrance. The Best Man and Maid of Honour had given their toasts and the band was warming up.

At the high table, Brooke and Lucas sat next to each other smiling and giggling at absolutely nothing. Nathan and Peyton sat on either side of the couple, both glad that their jobs for the night were officially over. Peyton's date for the evening, Peter Williams, who was also a famous writer, sat next to her and was quietly engaging her in pleasant conversation. Haley sat by Nathan's side with her hand held tightly in his.

"I'm going to be right back ok? Haley whispered to Nathan softly before she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked confused.

"You'll see" Haley winked at him as she hurried away.

"Hey, where did Hales go?" Lucas asked his brother

"I'm surprised you even noticed" Nathan teased, "You seem so wrapped up in making goo goo faces at Brooke"

"Hey, it's not everyday you get to marry the love of your life-" Lucas's words were cut off when he heard a familiar voice start to speak.

"Hi everybody, I'm Haley Scott. I've know Lucas my whole life. For years it was the two of us against the world. We were pretty much it for each other. And then sophomore year came around and Lucas broke our pact to stay clear of the "Popular people" and he joined the basketball team. That was the single defining moment of both our lives. We met new people among whom one was Brooke. They got off to a rocky start but that's a given, the Scott's are all about drama." Everyone laughed.

"Seeing as how I knew him back in the 'girls have cooties stage' I know I could say a lot of things that would have my buddy here squirming. But there's only thing I want to share. Every year before school started Luke and I would go up to the roof of Karen's Café and write a list of predictions for the following year. I didn't come back for Senior Year but Luke didn't want to let our tradition go. So he made me write out my predictions and post it to him. After graduation we went back to the roof and took out our lists. The first thing on Luke's was, 'This year I'll try again with Brooke.' And every year after that, at the top of his lists there has been one constant, 'This year I'll try to make Brooke happier than the last.' From what I've seen, he's been pretty successful"

Lucas and Brooke smiled at each other and shared a quick kiss.

"As I stand here and look back I am amazed that it took them so long to get here. No two people are more suited for each other or more in love. But unlike most, their journey has been full of happiness and laughter and love. Luke, I cannot put into words how happy I am for you. You deserve the best and now you have her. Tigger, I love you. You have been the one person I could count on and now you have my best friend. Take care of him. He was my world for the longest time and now he's yours. Be good to each other" Haley paused and smiled at the couple.

"Brooke has been obsessing over which song they should dance to as husband and wife so I decided to help her out. So please, everybody clear the dance floor for Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott"

Haley went to where the band was set up and sat down in front of the piano. She then started to sing.

_When I first saw you, I saw love._

_And the first time you touched me, I felt love._

_And after all this time,_

_You're still the one I love._

Lucas took Brooke into his arms and they slowly started swaying to the music. They both had expressions of rapture on their faces and any fool could see they were in love.

_Looks like we made it  
_

_Look how far we've come my baby  
_

_We mighta took the long way  
_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
_

_But just look at us holding on  
_

_We're still together still going strong_

Lucas leaned close to Brooke and whispered into her ear, "We sure are"

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to  
_

_The one that I belong to  
_

_You're still the one I want for life  
_

_(You're still the one)  
_

_You're still the one that I love  
_

_The only one I dream of  
_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

Lucas twirled Brooke and then planted a kiss on her nose. Brooke giggled and snuggled closer into his embrace.

Ain't nothin' better

_We beat the odds together  
_

_I'm glad we didn't listen  
_

_Look at what we would be missin' _

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

_But just look at us holding on  
_

_We're still together still going strong_

"I could stay like this forever" Brooke murmured.

"Me too pretty girl"_  
_

_  
(You're still the one)  
_

_You're still the one I run to  
_

_The one that I belong to  
_

_You're still the one I want for life  
_

_(You're still the one)  
_

_You're still the one that I love  
_

_The only one I dream of  
_

_You're still the one I kiss good night _

(You're still the one)

_You're still the one I run to  
_

_The one that I belong to  
_

_You're still the one I want for life  
_

_(You're still the one)  
_

_You're still the one that I love  
_

_The only one I dream of  
_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

As the last strains of the music played Brooke threw her arms around Lucas's neck and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. The moment was perfect.

"I love you Brooke Scott"

"I love you too Lucas Scott"

The applause from the guests finally tore their attention from each other and they joined everyone in clapping for Haley.

"Don't you dare move Brooke, Luke. Now all you other ladies get your men on the floor. It's time to celebrate your love" Haley said smiling at the newlyweds and then blew them a kiss before she started singing again.

_The whispers in the morning_

_  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
_

_Are rolling by like thunder now  
_

_As I look in your eyes _

I hold on to your body

_And feel each move you make  
_

_Your voice is warm and tender  
_

_A love that I could not forsake_

Haley looked up to see Nathan staring straight at her. She held his gaze as she continued to sing._  
_

_'Cause I am your lady  
_

_And you are my man  
_

_Whenever you reach for me  
_

_I'll do all that I can _

Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms

_When the world outside's too  
_

_Much to take  
_

_That all ends when I'm with you _

Even though there may be times

_It seems I'm far away  
_

_Never wonder where I am  
_

_'Cause I am always by your side _

'Cause I am your lady

_And you are my man  
_

_Whenever you reach for me  
_

_I'll do all that I can _

We're heading for something

_Somewhere I've never been  
_

_Sometimes I am frightened  
_

_But I'm ready to learn  
_

_Of the power of love_

Haley sang with emotion meaning every word. Nathan smiled at her softly trying to convey everything he was feeling with his eyes.

The sound of your heart beating

_Made it clear  
_

_Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
_

_Is light years away_

_  
'Cause I am your lady  
_

_And you are my man  
_

_Whenever you reach for me  
_

_I'll do all that I can _

We're heading for something

_Somewhere I've never been  
_

_Sometimes I am frightened  
_

_But I'm ready to learn  
_

_Of the power of love_

Haley lifted her glass of champagne that she had placed on top of the piano.

"To Brooke, Lucas and the love they share" she said raising her glass in a toast to the new couple.

"To Brooke and Lucas" everyone echoed.

* * *

I don't own OTH.

Okay… So I decided to split the last chapter up. We still have one to go…

The song Lucas and Brooke danced to first was chosen from a list of suggestions readers sent me a while back.

You're Still The One by Shania Twain recommended by crisx4. Thank you!

The second song Haley sung is I'm Your Lady by Celine Dion. I just thought the lyrics were appropriate for both Brucas and Naley.

REVIEW… PLEASE!


	38. Chapter 38

The night was almost over. Brooke had tossed the bouquet and much to her disgust, Peyton had been the one to catch it. The newlyweds were minutes from sneaking off to their honey moon but Nathan had asked them to wait another half hour before they left so they did.

"What do you think he wants us here for?" Lucas wondered as he shot his brother a questioning look for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I have absolutely no idea" Brooke said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"You know something" Lucas exclaimed

"Maybe" Brooke smirked

"Tell me"

"Nope"

"We're married now. You are legally required to share all your secrets with me" Lucas pouted

"It's not my secret baby. So don't pout" Brooke said, reaching over to pull on Lucas's bottom lip teasingly. "But you'll know soon enough"

"Oh c'mon, did he buy us something? Cos if this is something stupid the two of you cooked up like getting Nate to buy us tickets to Hawaii it aint gonna happen. We've had this discussion already, you got to choose where we had the wedding, and I got to decide where we honeymoon. And it's still a surprise, so no I won't tell you and no it's not Hawaii"

"Why not? You know I wanted to go there" Brook scowled at her husband before remembering what they were talking about, "And just so you know, it's got nothing to do with our honeymoon, or even _us_ for that matter"

"Then what-" Lucas started to ask before he was cut off by Brooke's shh-ing.

"Shhh, husband, look, he's going for it"

They both turned to see Nathan walking to where Haley was standing with a group of friends talking, with a determined look on his face.

"I like when you call me husband" Lucas whispered as he watched his brother

"And I like calling you that, husband" Brooke whispered back punctuating her sentence with a quick kiss before she returned her attention to her two friends.

"Hales"

"Nate" Haley turned with a big smile on her face. "Where did you go?"

"Just talking to the bride and groom before they make their escape"

"Oh are they leaving already? I should go say bye" Haley said as she started to move past Nathan.

"Whoa, hang on there for a min. They're no leaving straight away. We still have some time" Nathan said grabbing her elbow to keep her from moving too far.

"Time for what?" Haley asked

"One last dance" Nathan asked as he extended his hand to her

Haley smiled and placed her hand in his.

As Nathan led Haley out to the dance floor, he signalled the band and music filled the air.

_The book of love is long and boring  
_

_No one can lift the damn thing  
_

_It's full of charts and facts and figures_

_And instructions for dancing_

He clasped her hand in his and held her tight

_But I  
_

_I love it when you read to me  
_

_And you  
_

_You can read me anything  
_

_The book of love has music in it  
_

_In fact that's where music comes from  
_

_Some of it is just transcendental  
_

_Some of it is just really dumb  
_

_But I  
_

_I love it when you sing to me  
_

_And you  
_

_You can sing me anything_

"I love you" Nathan whispered in her ears

"I love you too" Haley replied, her eyes shining.

They shared a soft kiss.

_The book of love is long and boring  
_

_And written very long ago  
_

_It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes  
_

_And things we're all too young to know_

Haley laughed joyfully as Nathan twirled her.

_But I  
_

_I love it when you give me things  
_

_And you  
_

_You ought to give me wedding rings  
_

_And I  
_

_I love it when you give me things  
_

_And you  
_

_You ought to give me wedding rings_

_You ought to give me wedding rings_

As the song ended Nathan dropped down on one knee right there in the middle of the dance floor. The music faded out and there was silence. Nathan took Haley's hand in his.

"Ever since I met you I have learnt so much about life and love. And even if I could I wouldn't take back the bad stuff that happened between us because it brought us here to this moment, this room. You have given me so much but there's one thing I still want. Marry me Haley; marry me again in front of all our friends and our family and make me the happiest man alive."

Haley stared wide eyed as Nathan stretched his arm out. His hand was in a fist and he slowly opened it and Haley looked in awe at the ring Nathan was holding up to her.

It was a perfect princess cut diamond. It was atleast four carats from what Haley could tell but not too flashy. It was set in white gold and was perfect. Not too gaudy, just right.

"Of course I'll marry you Nathan. Always and Forever" she said smiling as Nathan slid the ring onto her finger.

Nathan kissed her hand gently and then stood up and kissed her on the mouth.

"I love you. I can't say that enough. I love you" Nathan said with a wild sort of happiness.

"I love you too" Haley said as she flung her arms around his neck.

"We're getting married…again" she squealed happily.

**Destiny won.**

* * *

And they lived happily ever after... or did they? But that's a whole other story!

Thanks you everyone who has been with me since chapter 1 and to the many who joined later. Every single review has motivated me to write this till the end. I'm not sure yet, but if enough people want it I'll write a one-shot sequel with the wedding etc, but for now I'm so excited to say... Destiny vs. Life is now COMPLETE!!


End file.
